Excavation of the Heart
by indianaviv
Summary: Optimistic and naive Lyra meets moody and tsundere Silver. Together the two of them learn that there is more to ancient ruins than solving puzzles and uncovering forgotten truths; it can also uncover secrets of the heart. Follow Lyra as she begins her journey at age 14 until she turns 18 with the fate of the world resting on her shoulders. Multiple Ships!
1. I Choose you!

**A/N: Excavation of the Heart (EOTH) is a soulsilvershipping fanfic that takes place during the gameverse. I focused my story around the pairing, rather than the gameplay, so certain events (including some gym leader battles) won't be described during the story. Even so, EOTH takes place from the moment you start a fresh game to completion of the game, and even beyond. Thank you for checking out my fanfic, Enjoy!**

**~Indianaviv**

* * *

**Chap 1**

It was a beautiful morning in the small town of New Bark. The suns warm rays filled the morning sky as the coastal breeze swept through the town reminding its residents just how close they were to the gulfs clear waters. The sound of chirping could be heard from the surrounding forest as a flock of pidgeys began their morning routine. One particularly small pidgey ventured away from its home to explore the nearby town. After spotting a vacant windowsill, the small bird pokemon made its way to take a short rest before continuing its flight.

"THAT'S IT!" a feminine voice cried out into the silent morning air. "I AM OFFICALLY READY!"

Frightened by the sudden burst of noise the pidgey lost its footing and fell into the nearby bushes. After squawking undecipherable profanity the small bird took off to find the rest of its flock in the forest.

The voice belonged to a young teenage girl fourteen years of age wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of overall shorts, the straps falling limping at her sides. Oblivious to the event that had just unfolded she stood with one foot planted on her bed and a fist in the air her brown pigtails bouncing slightly. "Today is the day I officially become a pokemon trainer!" she said to no one in particular. It had been her dream for as long as she could remember to one day become a pokemon trainer.

Scanning her scattered belongings for the umpteenth time she smiled. Arranged on her bed were her handbag, pajamas, a jacket, and her infamous marshmallow hat. Throwing on her red jacket and slipping her arms through the straps of her shorts she scooped everything into her bag and donned her cap. Excitedly she rushed towards the flight of stairs that led downstairs to the rest of her home. Pausing at the top of the stairway she nostalgically glanced back at her room. She knew that no matter what happened on her journey, things would never be the same again. With one last smile she ducked downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

A frantic woman in her early forties rushed between the kitchen and dining room trying to recall all the items she had left to pack. Staring up towards the ceiling as if asking for divine guidance she silently listed off her to-do list until her face twisted in remembrance. "Ah, that's it..." She trailed softly. Rushing towards a smoky kitchen, the woman opened the oven door releasing the plume of black smoke. Coughing she pulled out the baking pan (which now resembled a fire pit) filled with the charcoaled casserole. Grabbing the fire extinguisher from the counter she released the powdery white substance with expert use. "I forgot about Lyra's breakfast."

"M-mom?" Lyra hacked as she entered the smoky room. "What the heck is going on?" she looked around the hazy house until she spotted the kitchen window and opened it.

"Oh! Good morning sweetie!" Her mother smiled cheerfully. "I see you're finally up."

"Of course I am up!" Lyra spat as she heaved open the last window. "I see you're trying to burn the house down again." She added dryly rolling her eyes.

"Oh, nonsense, I had it all under control." She mother laughed waving her off.

Lyra took another look towards the kitchen. Now that most of the dark smoke had cleared she could see the oven, counters, floor, and even the ceiling was now covered in the white powder from the fire extinguisher. "riiight." Should she really be leaving her mother to herself?"

"Oh, honey, come here." Her mother said changing the subject. Drawing her daughter over with a wave of her hand to the dining room table she began handing her several items. "Okay, your trainer card arrived in the mail this morning so here you go."

Taking the card from her mother's outstretched hand she gazed at its details. Tilting it in the light she could see the imprint of the legendary Ho-oh and Lugia on each side. Each trainer card was uniquely watermarked according to its region.

"Also," Her mother added, interrupting her daughters' thoughts. "I bought this for you." Handing a small package wrapped in gift wrap she smiled. "It's a gift, for your journey."

Pocketing her trainer card Lyra graciously accepted the gift. Carefully tearing back the paper she gazed at the item for a moment. "A journal?"

"Yes. I thought it would be a good idea to keep a record of all your adventures and progress. When you get older, it will be nice to be able to look back on the days when you first began your training. I hope you like it." Her mother added her brows nervously furrowed as she began to worry that such a gift was too old fashioned.

"I love it! Thank you!" Lyra threw her arms around her mother's neck. Although her mother could be a bit airheaded at times, her heart was always in it. "Alright I gotta go! I am already running late, bye, love you!" Like a small whirlwind she was off.

_Like father like daughter…_ her mother mused to herself while gazing at the front door. "hmmm…" The woman pondered while gazing at the ceiling again. "Oh! Lyra your pokegear! You forgot it!"

* * *

Taking a step outside Lyra deeply inhaled the refreshing gulf breeze while listening to the thin windmill clank rhythmically as it caught the wind. The rest of the neighborhood had already begun their morning routines and were nearly finished with most of them. "Oh man I am so late!" Lyra said to herself. Before she could break out in a run for the professors' laboratory she was stopped in her tracks. "wha- Marill?" The brunette gasped after almost stepping on the blue spherical pokemon.

"Marlil! Where are you?" A young boys voice called out. Turning the corner the owner of the voice sighed. "Maril, how any times do I have to tell you; don't run off when I can't see you!" The small pokemon shrank back apologetically as his owner continued fussing over him in a motherly fashion. Finally acknowledging the reason to his Marils running spree he smiled. "Morn Lyra! Off to see the Prof I take it?" He grinned ear to ear completely oblivious to the brunettes sense of urgency. He was always that way it seemed. So laid back, so calm and collected, if anything ever did bother him, he casually let it roll off of him. Secretly Lyra was always a little envious of that ability.

"Hey Ethan!" She smiled back to her best friend. "Yes I am. And I am actually running very late-"

"Well don't just stand here, hurry to the Professors lab before he goes on his lunch break!" Ethan belittled her while holding his hands on his hips. "You of all people should know how religious he is about them."

_But you're the reason I got held up…_ "Right, okay bye Ethan, bye Maril!" Determined to not let anything (or anyone) hold her up further she took off in a dead sprint towards the lab, desperate to make it on time.

* * *

"Where could that girl be?" A worried pokemon professor asked himself as he drummed his long fingers on his computer desk. "I had asked her to be here by-" His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of his door swishing open and a heavily-panting teenage girl slapping her hand against the wall for support.

"Here..." She heaved weakly fighting to gain back her breathing. Never in her life had she been so popular in town. It seemed everyone she passed found it appropriate to ask the rushed girl if today was her first day of training, what pokemon she wanted, what her goals were, and to finally give her their congratulations.

"I see." Elm stated. Deciding it was best to move on as planned rather than ask questions, he dove into his well-rehearsed speech. "Hi, Lyra! I have been waiting for you!" _For abut two hours now…_ he thought silently to himself. "As you know, I deal with researching pokemon and how they grow and evolve. At the moment I am researching the difference in growth rates between pokemon stored in their pokeballs versus pokemon whom walk alongside their trainers outside of their ball; much like how your friend Ethan does. So I would like you to select a regional starter for yourself so that I can study its growth rate and conduct my research further!" Professor Elm beamed.

Lyra could care less for the reason behind obtaining her first pokemon, but the fact that it would also assist the professor mattered a great deal to her. From the day she first moved to New Bark three years ago, she did her upmost to help Professor Elm with his work. After a year passed of being his 'assistant' the professor promised to one day give her a pokemon so she could fulfill her dream of becoming a trainer. Walking towards the professor she stood in front of the large incubator-like machine containing the three regional starters of Johto; Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil. For years she had debated which one to choose as her very own. But now that each pokemon were in her grasp, she found it even more difficult to choose.

The sound of an incoming message dinged on the professors' laptop. Walking over to it Elm opened up the unread message and narrowed his eyes curiously. "It would seem my acquaintance, Mr. Pokemon, has made another unusual finding; perhaps an egg this time." Elm spoke half to himself half to anyone that listened. "Lyra," The Professor finally said addressing the indecisive girl. "Could you please do me the favor of picking up the package? His office is just North past Cherrygrove. I would go but..."

"Don't worry about it! I'll handle it!" The teenage girl beamed. Closing her eyes she blindly picked one of the three pokeballs. If she couldn't make up her mind, she figured fate could do it for it. Deep down she knew it really didn't matter what kind of pokemon hers would be, she would love it all the same. Excitedly she called out her first partner. "Alright, come on out, whatever you are!"

* * *

A pair of unseen red eyes had been watching the entire event in the laboratory unfold. He had been waiting for the past couple of hours to make his move and when he finally felt it was time, the noisy girl blundered in.

"Tch. Typical." He whispered to himself. He knew he wasn't the most social of creatures, but when it came to girls, he had little to no patience. His hearing couldn't reach beyond the thick glass of the lab but his ability to read lips made up for his lack of hearing. So far he had gathered that this was the obnoxious girl's first pokemon and that the professor had received notice about an egg or something. When he saw the girl make up her mind by choosing a pokeball at random he nearly choked. What person in their right mind chooses their first pokemon by random? Shouldn't she know you must always choose the strongest? The young man finally smirked after seeing which of the three she had selected. "It figures a girl would end up with such a useless and weak pokemon." He whispered once again to the air. Realizing his first choice now held the type advantage, the grinned. He would get the chance to personally show her how weak her pokemon was and how foolish her actions were.

* * *

Pressing the center button of the red and white capsule, the pigtailed brunette released her first pokemon. In a flash of red light, a small blue and beige pokemon with a flame on it back emerged.

"Cynda- quil?" The small fire starter asked, looking around curiously.

Lyra clasped her hands together, large brown eyes filled with admiration. "You're so adorable!"

The Cyndaquil curiously tilted his head to the side while looking up at his new owner.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you." Elm spoke up. "You can give a nickname to each of your pokemon when you first catch it. Its information and name will be recorded on your trainer card. Otherwise you will have to wait until you get to Goldenrod City to visit an official name rater."

"Oh that's right…" Lyra mumbled while gazing at her new pokemon. But what to name her newly acquired friend? After pondering for a few moments she grinned. "Alright, I got it. How about Fluffy?"

"…" Cyndaquil sharply shook his head back and forth in disapproval.

"Hmm alright then." Lyra pondered. "Flamey?"

"…" The small pokemon shook his head harder than before.

"Blaze?" She finally asked grasping desperately for any nickname her mind could come up with.

Thinking for a moment the small pokemon nodded his head. "Quil! Quil!"

"I think he likes his new name." Elm stated after a nickname had finally been agreed upon. Nodding to his assistant he continued. "Now remember to bring back Mr. Pokemons parcel to me as soon as you get it. After that you are off on your own!" The man smiled bringing his hands together. He couldn't wait to further his research. Not to mention start his overdo lunch break.

"Here are some potions. Don't be afraid to use them if your cyndaquils' health gets low. Although pokemon are powerful creatures, they are also very vulnerable in the beginning. Good luck." The aid handed over the 5 vials over to the teenage girl before waving and going back to his research.

"Thanks David!" Lyra thanked the aid graciously. Turning towards her started, Lyra threw her fist in the air brimming with excitement. "Alright, Blaze! Today marks the first day of our adventure together!" The pigtailed girl shouted happily, her young Cyndaquil joining in the cheering.

Professor Elm let go a deep sigh once again after the noisy pair had finally left, enjoying the peace and quiet of his lab. As much as he enjoyed having the teenage girl around to help, he had to admit he enjoyed it even more once she had left. Turning his attention to his lab, the professor hummed as he tidied up his work desk before heading off to enjoy his prolonged lunch break.

* * *

Stepping out into the afternoon sun the brunette smiled. She had waited her whole life for this. Even when she was a little girl she dreamt of one day becoming a great pokemon trainer. As she grew, her dreams grew with her. The thought of being free having an adventure, having the companionship of your trusted pokemon, facing challenges was exhilarating and… terrifying. Was she ready for this?

"Marill-mar!" The familiar blue pokemon sang happily while bouncing up and down.

Startled from her thoughts, Lyra smiled down at Ethan's marill for the second time this morning. Catching the blur of black and gold she looked up to meet her friends face smiling at her.

"So Lyra, you chose the Cyndaquil huh? That's great! Now you can start your own adventure like how you have always wanted!" Ethan flashed his award winning smile at her although it seemed less natural than usual and almost forced this time.

"That's right!" Lyra said cheerily. "Blaze and I are going to have the adventure of a lifetime, aren't we?" She turned her attention to her cyndaquil whom had been curiously sniffing the maril in front of him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ethan mumbled while reaching in his shorts pocket. "You forgot this, your mom asked me to drop I off to you before you go." The raven haired boy extended his hand to Lyra holding her newly fixed pokegear.

"Thanks!" Lyra said while reaching for her gear. As her hand touched her pokegear Ethans fingers wrapped around hers. The brunettes' heart skipped a beat at his unexpected action and turned her eyes to his. Brown orbs locked with gray ones for a few moments before the boy spoke.

"Lyra… be careful." His normally carefree face was now laced with concern. Before he let his friend have the chance to speak he released her hand and took off, his marill following after him.

The pigtailed girl stood dumbfounded while holding her pokegear, her cyndaquil gazing between his owner and the mysterious boy curiously. "Cyn.. daquil?" He finally asked breaking Lyra from her thoughts.

"Right! Are you ready, Blaze?" Lyra asked eagerly choosing to brush off the odd event.

"Quil!" Blaze responded eagerly.

"Then let's do this!" The girl shouted in the afternoon air. Her adventure, however, had been cut short when she noticed the slight movement of red catch her eye. Turning her head in the direction, Lyra peered through the heavily shaded ally next to Professor Elms' laboratory. Walking towards the mysterious figure she saw the red belonged to a redheaded boy about her age, possibly a year older, looking through the labs window. He must be waiting for the professor to get back so he can get his first pokemon too. "Good luck!" Lyra called out as she reached hearing distance.

The redhead sharply whipped his head in the direction of the voice and narrowed his red eyes. He immediately recognized the girl, or rather her ridiculous hat, and took a step forward intending to shove her away from his sight. The last thing he needed was to be caught by someone official.

"You're waiting to get your first pokemon from professor Elm, right?" She continued innocently.

The boy stopped just inches away from her and paused before responding. "Yeah." He smiled cruelly.

"W-well good luck then!" Lyra repeated nervously. Upon closer observation she could see that the redheaded boy was at least fifteen and stood several inches taller than her. _Why was he so close?_ She wondered frantically. Blaze arched his back protectively, his back flames growing as each second passed.

After what felt like an eternity, the boy dropped his hard gaze and averted them back to the window. Deciding that was her cue to leave, Lyra ushered Blaze to leave the strange boy behind so they could quickly run Elms' errand.

After putting good distance between herself and the boy with red hair she let out an audible sigh. "Well that was very strange!" She concluded. Blaze nodded his head in confirmation. "But never mind that! We need to train you up so you can be big and strong! How does that sound, Blaze?" Lyra asked eagerly forming her hands into fists.

"Quil-quil!" Blaze shouted affirmatively.

"Alright, lets' go find us some wild pokemon to beat up!" Lyra laughed while running into the grass, her eager cyndaquil following closely behind.

* * *

**Omg I have no idea how to write small chapters. Also! I am going to be updating this every monday. ^_^**

**Thank you to all of you who took the time to read my first chapter! It's been some 6-7 years since I last wrote a fanfiction and a good year since I wrote anything in general. (I promise my writings will improve!) So if you find any errors or quirks, please let me know so I can fix them right away.**

**If you're willing to stay for the ride, I have some rather exciting plans for this story. Enjoy!**


	2. Lyra's First

**Chap 2**

It had taken Lyra and Blaze a nearly an hour to finally reach Mr. Pokemons house. At first she had thought she found it but ended up stumbling upon a lonely old man begging for her company; complaining the only time people come to visit is when they too are looking for Mr. Pokemon (apparently he is also Mr. Popular around here.) The travel had been worth it though. Blaze had already grown several levels and was becoming more familiar with battle and Lyra's sense of battle strategy. Their first battle, however, and been nothing short of a joke. While Lyra struggled to remember her pokemons move set, cyndaquil was continually battered by the wild rattatta they found. At one point in the match Lyra and Blaze seemed to be fighting more with each other than their opponent. Confused and frightened the wild rat pokemon ended up fleeing. Deciding it was best to spend some time training together rather than training against wild pokemon. Blaze demonstrated all of his attacks and Lyra explained her battle tactics. Once that hurdle had been passed, the two of them meshed well and made much progress together.

"Well, here we are Blaze." Lyra announced, fixing her marshmallow hat and grinning.

"Quil…" Blaze mumbled tiredly. The five potions David, Professor Elm's aid, gave them had been used rather early on and ran dry quickly.

"Don't worry little guy." Lyra smiled while picking up her tired pokemon. "I am sure Mr. Pokemon will be able to heal you right up." The brunette girl chuckled softly to herself as she recalled another entertaining event that day. After Blaze won his first battle Lyra excitedly picked up her cyndaquil in a congratulatory hug. The startled fire pokemon however was not prepared for his owners abrupt actions and accidentally set her jacket on fire. Panicked, Blaze used his smokescreen to try and suffocate the flames. This ended in a soot covered Lyra holding her cyndaquil at arm's length. After blinking at each other for a few moments the two broke out in laughter. From then on Blaze became more careful with his power while Lyra learned to never startle a fire type pokemon.

Knocking on the front door of Mr. Pokemons house Lyra called out, "Hello? I am looking for Mr. Pokemon, Professor Elm sent me to run an errand for him!"

Several moments passed before the door opened revealing an older gentleman with a kind and weathered smile on his face. "Ah! You must be Lyra. Come in, come in. Elm said he would be sending you in his place." The older man led the pair into his small yet comfortable home.

Looking around Lyra deducted that this was more of a temporary residence rather than a permanent one. The table and countertops held many maps, a passport, several different transportation passes including the magnet train and the S.S. Anne, and scattered piles of foreign currency. His compact home also housed several computers and undefined machines as well as stacks of paperwork. (Presumably research) The most impressive, however, was the unexpected individual who sat at the dining room table sipping his earl gray tea; Professor Oak.

The young girl nearly dropped her exhausted cyndaquil is disbelief. "P-p-professor Oak!" She exclaimed rather suddenly. Having a love of science and discoveries, Lyra was rather familiar with Oaks research; or rather, she was familiar with what biographies had to say about his research.

As if just noticing her presence the older professor looked up from his newspaper. "Well, hello there." He smiled.

"Ah, yes. Professor Oak came for a visit to view my newest discovery. Oak, this is Lyra. She is studying under my acquaintance Professor Elm." Mr. Pokemon gestured to the young girl and the professor as he introduced them to each other. "Now I must retrieve the egg from the incubator so make yourself comfortable Lyra. I will return shortly."

After the researcher had taken his leave Professor Oak turned his attention to the young girl and her cyndaquil seated before him. "I see you have just begun your journey together. It would appear that the two of you are rather close already." The professor mused while the girl absent mindedly stroked her pokemons head and back.

"Oh! Thank you!" Lyra said excitedly. "Blaze and I just met today; we are going to be taking the pokemon league challenge together. Isn't that right?" She asked her fire pokemon. The cyndaquil quietly huffed in reply as he fell asleep in her lap.

Chuckling Oak stood from his chair and extended his arms towards the small starter. "May I? It seems your pokemon is rather tired from your journey over here."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Lyra mentally smacked herself. She had been so excited to see a celebrity she forgot about asking to heal Blaze. She still had much to learn about becoming a good pokemon trainer.

Noticing the confliction in the girls face he chuckled. "Don't worry. As you continue bonding with your pokemon you will become more aware of their needs and wants. In fact, in some cases, a trainer that becomes so closely bonded to their pokemon can not only understand them but also empathize with them on the battlefield." Removing a newly rejuvenated cyndaquil from the compact infirmary machine, Oak handed him back to his owner.

Accepting her pokemon Lyra furrowed her brows in understanding. "So… when Blaze gets tired in battle, I will too?" She asked looking from Blaze to the Professor who resumed his original seat from across the table.

"Essentially, yes. It seems to only occur with trainers who have a close bond to their partners. This allows a trainer to be more aware of their pokemons limitations and not overwork them." Leaning back in his seat the older professor sighed contently. "It is actually viewed as a beautiful arrangement. However," Oak started, with a serious tone. "You must be even more careful. If you develop this bond and your entire party faints, there is a high probability you will as well."

"Oh." Lyra said. She had read in some of her books that this wasn't an uncommon phenomenon among experienced trainer s. She just never understood why a trainer would randomly black out just because he or she lost a battle.

Emerging from one of the rooms, Mr. Pokemon made his way towards the small group at the table. "Okay Lyra you must be very careful with this egg." He started while gingerly handing the precious egg to the young girl. "Undoubtedly this is a pokemon egg, but I have never seen one with this marking before. It's rather unusual. I am very much curious to find out what is inside waiting to hatch."

Accepting the egg Lyra and Blaze curiously looked at it. The researcher was right about one thing; it was unusual. Typically eggs took on the color of the pokemons coat but this one was white with pastel colored triangles on it. "You can count on us, Mr. Pokemon." After shaking his hand Lyra turned to the professor who had already stood up to collect his belongings. "It was an honor to meet you as well, professor." Lyra bowed politely. Even little Blaze nodded his head while being held in his owners arms.

"The honor was mine. It is always exciting to meet new trainers and their pokemon. In fact, I wanted to ask an additional favor of you." Pulling out a red device from his pocket he handed it to the girl. "I presume you know what this is."

Brown eyes grew as she reached for the object. "M-me? You want me to help you complete the pokedex?" Taking the device she rubbed it with her thumb admiring the metallic red finish.

Chuckling once more, Oak placed a weathered hand on the young girls shoulder. "It would appear you have learned quite a bit about my work. Also, I would like to exchange phone numbers so I may call and check up on your progress from time to time. You may also call if you ever have a question or need advice." The professor flashed his grandfatherly smile once more before exchanging numbers. "Well with that, I must be off. Mary will have my head if I am late for another show. Youngsters these days; so impatient." With the smile and a wave the professor took his leave.

"I better be going too, I know Elm is very eager to learn more about the egg." Lyra said while placing the egg in her bag.

"Ah yes. Well in that case I will see you again in the future my dear. If you ever find something unusual on your journey please let me know." Mr. Pokemon nodded.

"Will do!" Lyra called out as she and her cyndaquil broke out in a run towards New Bark town.

The researcher shook his head lightly. "Youngsters indeed." He said softly to himself. Turning his attention to his abandoned computer he sat down to continue his research from earlier that morning. Turning on monitor he continued reading an article about the Red Scale.

* * *

Not long after Lyra and Blaze had left Mr. Pokemons house she received a call on her pokegear from professor Elm. His voice sounded panicked and strained. He gave no details about the situation other than something bad had happened at the lab and he instructed her to return back as soon as possible. Lyra automatically feared the worst while Blaze seemed to as well. "Don't worry buddy," Lyra said. "I am sure everything is okay." Neither of them believed a word she said but they both needed to hear those false words of hope anyway.

Taking a corner too sharply Lyra collided into a body and fell back to the ground with a hard _thump._ "Ahh.. my aching…" She trailed off while looking up to see what immovable object she collided with.

Standing above her with an annoyed expression on his face the redhead glowered at her. "Watch where you are going, moron." He crossed his arms as he continued to focus his blood red eyes on the fallen girl and her worried cyndaquil.

"Hey!" She finally said, pointing. "You're that boy from before!" Standing up she brushed herself off and smiled. "Did you get your pokemon from the professor yet?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

With a wicked grin the boy replied, "Oh, I got it alright. Would you like to see it?" Unclipping the pokeball from his belt he took a step back.

"Yeah! I would love to!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly. Blaze however was not so eager. Flashing his flames on his back he prepared for a fight. His trainer seemed to lack the ability to sense trouble. From the boys red eyes to his menacing smile he could be nothing but trouble.

"You asked for it." He redhead whispered to himself. "Go, Totodile!" flinging the red and white ball a blue and red reptile popped out in a flash of red light.

"Aww he's so cute!" Lyra exclaimed brown eyes growing in admiration.

Baffled the boy nearly fell. "It's not supposed to be cute! It's supposed to be menacing!"

As if trying to make his trainer point the totodile flashed a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Without a moment to loose Blaze steadied himself between the troublesome boy and his owner. Back arching, his flames spewed out more than all his previous fights.

"A battle huh?" Lyra asked while looking between the two pokemon. This would be their first battle with another trainer. "Alright I accept." She stood her ground proudly while pointing a finger at the redhead.

"Totodile, scratch!" The boy cried out without wasting a second.

"Blaze, bank left and use your ember!" Lyra shouted to her cyndaquil. As totodile charged forward, the cyndaquil dodged effortlessly and scorched his opponents back.

"Tch. We have the type advantage, Totodile, cycle 'round and use your watergun!" Obediently the blue reptile hit its mark greatly reducing the cyndaquils health.

"Blaze!" Lyra screamed out. Frantically she searched her bag for any potions she may had left over. She found none. Gritting her teeth he called out once again. "Blaze, continue using your smokescreen until I say otherwise!" Nodding the fire pokemon filled the battle zone with a thick plume of black smoke. Luckily for Lyra she was used to peering through plumes of black smoke. (thanks to her mothers cooking) Spotting an opening she cried out once more. "Blaze, use your quick attack!" With blinding speed the cyndaquil rammed into the confused totodiles' side landing a critical hit.

Within a few seconds most of the smoke had cleared to reveal the victor from the battle. A worn out cyndaquil sat panting next to a fainted totodile. "Blaze we did it! We won our first trainer battle!" Lyra squealed she picked up her partner and spun in a small circle. Blaze gave a weak cry of victory, happy to have won the battle.

The boy ignored the foolishness of the pigtailed girl as he recalled his fainted pokemon. "Worthless." He muttered. Setting a hard gaze at the girl he stood to face her. It would only make sense that a pokemon twice the level as its opponent would become the victor, but to know that the victory was none other than the obnoxiously noisy girl from before made his blood boil. Everything about this girl was both annoying and obnoxious; from her innocence to her marshmallow hat. How could she be so stupid to think a professor would freely give a rare pokemon to someone like himself? Especially when she caught him so obviously spying into the laboratory after the professor had left. "Hmph." He finally said getting the attention of the girl. "It seems you got lucky this time. But you know what?" He asked closing the distance between the two of them. "Only the weak rely on luck. And there is no room in this world for the weak."

For the second time in the same day this strange boy stood uncomfortably close to her. Looking up at his face she felt mesmerized with his blood red eyes. They held so much indistinguishable emotion; A mixture of anger, confusion, annoyance, and… loneliness? As she continued gazing up at the boy's face, he finally turned his head and pushed her to the side in an attempt to avert her gaze. As he turned to leave something shiny fell from the boys pocket.

"Ah! Wait! You dropped something!" Lyra bent down to pick the item up while Blaze sniffed it curiously, his back flames growing in distrust of the boys scent. Bringing the object closer to her face to look at it, Lyra realized it was a trainer card; his trainer card. "Silver?"

The redhead stopped in his tracks and spun around at neck break speed. "Oh no." he muttered. "You saw my name?!" he shouted angrily while violently snatching the card away from the girls' hands. Before she could give him an excuse or explanation he took off running.

Standing quietly the brunette finally spoke once the redhead was out of sight. "He is a strange one, isn't he?" Blaze snorted in agreement as the two made their way back towards the Professor and his crisis.

* * *

Lyra carefully stepped into the thrashed laboratory while holding her cyndaquil to keep him from stepping on any of the broken glass. Looking around she saw that some of the books and research instruments had been knocked off their shelf and onto the floor while the window on the left wall had been shattered. However, the glass on the floor didn't come from the broken window only; it also came from the incubator which once held two of the three regional starters. The only one left was a lonely chikorita. "Oh no." Realization hit Lyra like a brick and her face paled. _He wasn't given that totodile at all._

"Ah HAH!" exclaimed an overly excited voice. "The thief always comes back to the scene of the crime!" The voice belonged to a green haired officer, obviously new on the field. She held an accusing finger at the young girl and continued her deductions. "She wasn't satisfied with the two, so she came back for the third!"

"What?" Professor Elm and Ethan both exclaimed together looking at Lyra who still held her cyndaquil in her arms. "That's ridiculous! Lyra didn't steal that pokemon; the professor gave it to her!" Ethan cried out in his friends' defense. Apparently Ethan had been the one to hear the glass shatter and laboratory alarms go off.

"Quite right." Elm agreed while clearing his throat. "I gave that cyndaquil to Lyra nearly two hours ago and sent her to run an errand for me past Cherrygrove." He stated rather matter-of-factly but Lyra could read the worry in the Professors face.

"Lyra are you alright?" Ethan asked while placing his hands on each of the brunettes shoulders, his face also etched with worry.

"I'm fine!" Lyra replied. "Why do you ask?" It wasn't like she was in the lab when it happened.

"W-well..." Ethan started, "You're covered in soot and scrapes."

"Oh! That's nothing. Don't worry about it!" Lyra laughed off nonchalantly.

"Young miss," The officer said, getting the attention of Lyra and interrupting their conversation. "When you were returning from your errand, did you happen to see anyone suspicious?"

All eyes turned on Lyra for an answer. Even Blaze grumbled softly in response to the officer's question. Ordinarily she would have reported all she knew, justice served. But this time she had to admit she felt reluctant to turn in Silver so quickly. He wasn't charming, he wasn't even nice! But something about those eyes…

"Miss?" The officer asked again, this time with less patience.

"Y-yeah… He had red hair."

"Great. Anything else? Perhaps a name?" The officer asked while scribbling down notes on her pad.

Lyra bit her lip before replying. "Silver." She stated trying to hide the solemn tone in her voice.

"Excellent. Thank you for your assistance, Miss." The officer said while shaking the youth's hand. "Prof." She nodded to Elm. "Make sure you lock up those pokemon in a safer location for now on." With a final nod she left of her motorcycle in search of the thief.

Elm collapsed into his seat cradling his head between his hands. Walking over to the professor Lyra pulled out the egg from her bag. _Hmm. It seems warmer than it did earlier._ She thought to herself before getting the attention of Elm. "Prof. I brought back the egg from Mr. Pokemon. I am sorry about the totodile." Lyra added before handing the egg over to the professor.

Accepting the egg, Elm forced a smile. "Thank you Lyra. I greatly appreciate your hard work. Now if you don't mind, I am going to attempt to clean up this mess so I can begin studying this new finding." Ushering the two youths out of the Lab, Lyra and Ethan stood awkwardly together for a moment.

Lyra had to admit she felt bad about reporting Silver, but she couldn't outright lie to the officer either. At least she managed to conceal a piece of evidence about the boy. His trainer card had been issued to him in Kanto. Even though she only held his card briefly, it didn't take long for her to recognize the legendary birds that had been etched in as a watermark.

"Okay, what happened?" Ethan finally asked breaking the silence.

Shaken out of her thoughts Lyra turned to her friend to see his stone-face expression. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. But she knew her friend well enough to know what he was really asking.

"I mean what happened between you and that thief, what was his name, Silver?" Irritation spread over his face as he continued. "Is that how you got those burns and cuts? Did he do that to you?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed while placing Blaze down on the ground. "My clothes got these burns from when Blaze and I were training together."

"And the scrapes and cuts? Did he push you or something?" Ethan asked while placing his hands on his hips.

"The scrapes are from when I slipped while running over here. You should know how clumsy I am by now." Lyra laughed waving him off. Of course it was possible she got a little scrapped after she ran into him, but that wasn't technically his fault. Besides, Ethan didn't need to know that part of the story anyway.

Ethan kept a hard gaze on his friend until he finally sighed and gave in. Perhaps he was acting a little overprotective… "Okay, I believe you." He finally said. "Just, promise me you will stay away from that guy. He's not only a thief but he is dangerous. Besides, David said a pokemon raised by a bad person will turn bad itself. So can't trust that guy or that totodile anymore." Ethan stressed to Lyra. He knew Lyra. She had the ability to look past the bad of any person and look for the good. He admired that about her but also worried about her for it. When she had told him last week she was approved to start pokemon training he had to admit he wasn't as excited as she had hoped he would be. That's why he decided to also go on a journey himself… "Anyway, these are for you. You know how to use them, right?"

Lyra accepted the handful of red and white spheres. "Of course! Wow, thank you Ethan!" Lyra gave her friend a quick hug after she stuffed the pokeballs in her bag. "Alright. I am off. Thanks again, Ethan. See you later!" she waved while running off with a cyndaquil trailing closely behind.

"Marill?" The small pokemon asked while bouncing over to his owner.

"Don't worry little guy. We'll make sure we keep her safe." Ethan smiled while petting his water type and watching his friend fade in the distance.

* * *

**Gah! This chapter is even longer!**

**Alright, I know it's been two chapters and we haven't even reached Violet City yet, but things will start to really pick up now. A lot of little hints and pieces of info were dropped within these last 2 chapters and will be expanded on in the later chapters. Until then, enjoy!**

**Don't worry, Silver gets more spotlight too. =^_^=**


	3. Just a Boy

**Chap 3**

After spending half the day running Professor Elm's errand, a very tired and exhausted Lyra and Blaze made it Violet City just as the sun began setting. "Oh man I am soo tired," Complained the brunette weakly and the cyndaquil on her head moaned in agreement. They weren't able to capture any additional pokemon for fear that they wouldn't make it to the city before nightfall. According to the suns rapid descent, they made the right choice.

"Shard de shard!" A juggler exclaimed while jumping out of the bushes, startling both trainer and pokemon.

"Gah!" Lyra cried out nearly losing her balance. "Where did you come from?!"

"Cynda-cynda!" Blaze shouted in agreement.

"Ah, you give me a shard and I will give you something good in return!" The strange man replied before he hopped back into the bushes away from sight.

"What is it with people constantly stopping us today?!" Lyra screamed out of frustration. When they first arrived to Route 30 Lyra had initially been excited to see so many different trainers and have the chance to battle some of them. But she quickly learned the reality of it. They ALL wish to battle you. In fact they gave you no other option. They will hunt you down. As one bug catcher did when he spotted the pair trying to sneak through the tall grass. When Lyra realized they had been spotted, she took off in a dead run to escape the net he wildly swung at her in an attempt to battle.

Spotting the Violet city's pokecenter Lyra release the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Poor Blaze had held his own against all the trainers and with no potions. Walking in after the doors swished open, the pigtailed girl brought her battered pokemon to the counter.

"Oh my, he has been in a quite a few battles hasn't he?" The pink haired nurse stated rather than asked. "He should be good to go again in another fifteen-twenty minutes." Giving the small pokemon to her chansey, the nurse called the next customer forward.

Now Lyra was not the kind to sit back and wait. She didn't have the patience for it so rather than waiting inside the pokecenter she decided to talk a short walk around the city instead. Violet city was so much more different than New Bark or Cherrygrove. It was much larger than the aforementioned towns. (not that she hadn't seen larger ones before) Although its streets were quiet, it also seemed livelier in a way. Unlike her small town this one did not have a curfew. In fact, most of the buildings were still lit for trainers and residents that worked late.

The once pink and orange sky now became a navy blue as dusk began to set in. Lyra continued walking aimlessly as she glanced at her surroundings. Several trainers and a few couples continued walking around the town despite the late hour. The pigtailed brunette smiled to herself. She loved people watching. Not in a demeaning way by picking out peoples flaws but rather she enjoyed watching people go about their business. Sometimes she would even make up stories about them. As a young couple in their twenties passed by she imagined that they were recently engaged and were taking a blissful stroll together in the peaceful evening. Or the young boy with a hoothoot in the distance was just beginning his own journey just like she was. Even the teenager with red hair walking in her direction was waiting for his love to retur- wait. Red hair? Lyra froze in her tracks when she spotted none other than Silver making his way from the Sprout Tower towards her. Frantically searching for a place to hide, she silently cursed herself for spotting him while she stood on the land bridge between the town and the tower. Breaking out in a run she took off toward the city looking for a place to hide.

She honestly had no idea where she was even heading. Ethan had told her to stay away from him, even Blaze made it obvious he didn't like him, so she shouldn't either. And yet… Her thoughts were lost when she began to look around her surroundings. Like her thoughts, she too had become lost. She stood in what seemed to be some sort of ruins but the night sky concealed its details. "Well, at least I lost him in the process." Lyra sighed to herself.

"Lost who?"

Lyra spun around to face the very boy she ran away from. He followed her? Her thoughts all ran together so quickly that she stood frozen. Should she run? Should she act casual? Should she pretend she didn't recognize him?

Silver stood in front of the indecisive girl waiting for her reply. When she gave none, he spoke again. "Why were you running? Was it because you obtained a rare pokemon you are trying to conceal or is it because of your cowardice?" He emphasized the latter and spat the word out like it were a poison. Folding his arms he once again waited for a reply.

"I am not afraid!" Lyra finally spat while placing her hands on her hips. "My friend told me to stay away from you so that's what I am trying to do. Why were you following me?" Lyra felt pretty good about her comeback so she let a tiny grin reach her features.

"Do you always do what people tell you to do?" He answered gruffly, ignoring her question. His red eyes narrowed.

"What?" She had been caught off guard. "No! I mean yes! I mean… I do when it comes to someone who cares about me!"

"Hmph. How precious." Silver scoffed. It was obvious she had not obtained a rare pokemon like he had hoped therefore there was no need to continue such a pointless conversation.

"As a matter of fact it is!" Lyra yelled defensively. "I consider my friendship with Ethan to be very precious! In fac-" The brunettes words were cut short when a strong hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! Stop talking." He whispered harshly. Listening for the sound again, he picked up the voice of a man coming from the archeologist house. Tugging the girl along, they ducked inside one of the dark nearby ruins. "I think he heard your loud mouth."

"MY loud mou-"

Lyra received a sharp glare from the boy that silenced her. "Are you trying to get us caught?" Silver hissed. "What do you think they would do if they found a couple of teens trespassing in their ruins late at night?"

He had a point; so the two of them knelt low to the earth inside a ruin waiting for the guards to move on. After ten minutes passed, Silver stood to confirm the coast was clear. "Alright, let's go." Finding it unusually quiet, the red head turned to face the girl. He spotted her in the center of the room on her knees looking down at the floor. _What is she doing?_ He thought angrily to himself. It was only a matter of time before the men came back; he needed to leave now if he was going to get a clean getaway. If the girl got caught it was her own fault. He already told her it was clear, he played the Good Samaritan. And yet his curiosity got the best of him. _What was that idiot doing?_

Walking towards the girl and watching over her shoulder he saw her assembling differently pattern tiles in order. "It's a kabuto." The girl said softly as she continued her work.

Silver rolled his red eyes, as if that word meant anything to him. He was generous enough to keep her out of trouble and her she was playing some sort of board game! "This is pointless!" He said finally. "I am leaving."

-Click-

Before either teen could react, the tiled floor beneath them gave way. The air fell into a dark pit landing on what felt like a slab of stone. A tiny light barely illuminated the sealed off room. They were trapped; underground.

Hissing in pain, Silver stood while rubbing his bruised backside. Fuming with uncontrollable anger he began shouting into the darkness, "Look at what you have done! Now we are trapped with no way out!" He paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his fists. Silver finally stopped his pacing to look at the eerily silent girl. _Oh Arceus._ His face paled as he took a step towards the girl that still lay on the floor. In his anger he didn't even think to check if she was hurt, or even alive. "Hey. Stupid, wake up." He said softly while reaching for her shoulder to turn her on her back.

For the first time since they met, Silver finally took the time to actually look at her. Her clothes were singed and covered in soot while her arms and legs were marred with several scraps and cuts. Only a few of them were bleeding, so he assumed those happened during their fall. The fall had also loosened her once brown pigtailed hair which now laid flat framing her face. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed softly. Well she was alive; unconscious, but alive. Letting out a sigh the boy looked at the brunettes face once more. He found the more he looked at her the hotter his own face became. _What was this, a fever? Did the fall do something to him as well?_ He wondered. Turning his gaze to the sealed him he examined their surroundings more closely as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Moaning, Lyra weakly opened her eyes. "Ugh, my head." She said while sitting up.

Surprised to suddenly hear the girls' voice, Silver nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where am I?" She asked in the darkness, her eyes not yet adjusted.

"We are in a hole underground thanks to you." He responded flatly.

It was now Lyra's turn to jump. "S-silver?" She said with a panicked voice. She had forgotten it was he that pulled her into the ruin to begin with.

"Yeah, who else?" He asked sarcastically. He found it annoying this girl knew his name; especially when he didn't even know hers. "What were you doing up there anyway?" despite the irritation in his voice, he was genuinely curious. He initially thought the girl was nothing more than an airheaded idiot but after watching her solve a puzzle that these so called researchers couldn't make heads or tails of, made him think twice about her. Not that he would ever admit that out loud of course.

The brunette remained quiet for a while before answering. "Well…" What should she say? What information could she trust him with? "I noticed that some of the tiles on the floor resembled the fossil of kabuto but it was jumbled. So I decided to fix it. I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen." Lyra hid her face with her hands. It was obvious he was mad. He had every right to be. The question is what would he do with that anger? Would he yell at her? Would he hit her? Ethan sure made him out to be that sort of person.

"Just figure a way out."

Lyra removed her hands to look at the boy. Now that her eyes had adjusted she could see him sitting cross-legged about two feet away from her. He kept his face turned away from her; red eyes focused on the floor. As she continued looking at him she couldn't help but notice that despite his nasty attitude, he was rather handsome. Following his gaze to the floor she wrinkled her nose in thought. "Oh my arceus!" She exclaimed while quickly standing up. She felt a wave of nausea and lightheadedness pass through her but she pushed it off.

Jumping from her sudden outburst silver looked up at her and realized she was pointing at something on the floor. Standing up he walked closer to her to get a better view. "I don't see anything." He stated.

"You have to look closely. Here look where I am pointing." She closed the distance between them so he could see from the same angle she was at. Pointing again she added. "Right there, its faint but still visible."

Silver felt his face heating up again as the girl squeezed her shoulders between his arms so he could get a better look. "Ah, yeah, I see it now." He lied. How could he even concentrate on whatever invisible thing she was pointing to when she was so uncomfortably close? When she finally pulled away to inspect the ground he felt relieved and… disappointed? Pushing away these odd feelings he too knelt down to look at what she found.

"It's unown…" She trailed while dragging her fingers along the ancient text.

"Un- what?" Silver asked.

"Unown is a species of pokemon what resemble modern day alphabet. It's rumored that there are actually twenty-eight of them even though there are only twenty-six letters of the alphabet. I never found out what the other two are." Lyra traced her finger along the engraving. "A long time ago people would engrave images of the unown to write to each other. It's what inspired the written alphabet today." Lyra added while glancing back at the red head beside her.

Silver couldn't help but stare in wonder at the girl. How did she know all of this? As she continued explaining he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Large brown orbs held both excitement and sadness as she spoke; as if she had been speaking about a forgotten ghost. Clearly there was much more to this girl than he thought.

"Okay." The brunette started. "It's just a theory but I think that if we decipher what the text says and read it out loud we might be able to find a way out of here."

Before he could accuse her for coming up with the stupidest idea of escape known to man, Silver caught himself. In the past ten minutes he had been down here, he never even noticed the tiny etchings in the floor. Much less come up with an escape plan himself. "Well, get to it."

Lyra took a moment before she flashed him a smile. She felt she was beginning to slowly understand this boy. Sure he was a thief and could speak harshly at times, but she figured deep down he didn't know how to act any other way. If he truly was the guy Ethan made him out to be, he would have left her to get caught by the guards. He would have left her in the ruins, and he would have expressed his anger after she woke up. _There really is good in all people._ She mused to herself.

Focusing on the work at hand she continued feeling the floor to decipher what the light didn't reveal. "Why don't you just call out your little fire runt?" Silver finally suggested after watching Lyra work in the dark with little result.

"Um… about that." Nervously she rubbed the back of her head. "I kinda left Blaze at the pokecenter to rest up."

Rolling his eyes Silver retorted, "Of course you did." Kneeling next to the girl he spoke again. "Alright, show me how to decipher these things so we can get out of here."

After Lyra had taught Silver how to read unown the two of them split up to read the words separately. Reading off her finished section Lyra finally spoke, "OUR CLAN ENGRAVED.."

"WORDS IN THIS PLACE." Silver finished.

The sound of stone scraping against stone was heard in the corner until it ended at a soft _click_. Lyra turned to Silver and beamed. "We did it!" Throwing her arms around Silvers neck he froze. It took a moment to realize that the brown eyed girl had given him a hug.

"H-hey. What are you-" Silver stuttered nervously

"Ngh, I don't feel so good." The girl muttered as her vision became fuzzy. Her head injury from the fall had finally caught up with her. The prospect of escape had given her the adrenaline needed to follow through with her plan, but now that the adrenaline rush had left, her consciousness became to follow in suit.

Silver began to panic. For the second time today this strange girl had fallen unconscious in his presence. Even though an escape rope had opened up but he would still have to carry her down and then navigate his way out from there. This wasn't his responsibility. If anyone it should he her friends' duty to take care of her.

"_I consider my friendship with Ethan to be very precious!"_

As he recalled her words from earlier a mixture of nasty emotions suddenly came to the surface. _Hmph. Where was her precious friend now?_ He thought to himself. Certainly not here taking care of her, in fact, that's what he was doing. Standing up, the red head picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder, fireman style.

After Silver had made it down one ladder, he found himself looking at another. This time, twice as long. The escape rope led down to a strange corridor with large statues. The boy found this unsettling. However, that wasn't the only thing he found unsettling. When he turned a corner he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around to face the movement he saw nothing but the large statues. As he turned to face forward he came face to face with a levitating black object with an eye.

The unown stared curiously at the boy then moved its attention to the girl over his shoulder. Looking from the girl to the boy it narrowed it eye.

_Wait. Is this thing BLAMING me?_ Silver thought to himself. "Look," He started, feeling a tad insane for speaking to a floating letter of the alphabet. "I am just trying to get this girl out of here. She hit her head after solving your little puzzle and now she's unconscious."

The unown widened its eye while turning its attention back to the girl. Looking back to Silver it gave what looked like a nod and cloaked itself in a green light. The light dissipated within a few moments and the unown phased into the nearby wall leaving behind the hieroglyph it stood for. The boy stood there for a moment considering the strangeness of it all until he felt movement on his shoulder. Quickly he placed the girl on her feet and held her shoulders until she could steady herself.

"wha-what happened?" Lyra asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep again." Silver commented flippantly, while making his way towards the rope ladder. "You coming or what?"

Lyra stood for a moment trying to gather her thoughts before flashing a smile. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

When Lyra had finally reached the top of the ladder, she noticed the boy with red eyes was nowhere to be seen. "He must have left already." She said to herself, somewhat disappointed. As she walked back towards the pokecenter she tried recalling the events that happened. She vaguely remembered being lifted and some sort of buzzing noise but other than that it was a blur. Like a fading dream.

"Oh, miss you're back! Your Pokemon are all heeaaaa!" The nurse exclaimed after looking more closely at the girl. "What in all of Johto happened to you?" Lyras' once pigtailed hair was now sticking out in every which direction, her clothes were singed, dirty and covered in soot, and her body was complete with scraps, cuts, and dirt head to toe. Blaze looked frightened and concerned as he looked at his disaster of a trainer.

"Oh," Lyra smiled innocently. "I met a boy."

* * *

**Well it would appear that long chapters are going to be a thing. ENJOY.**

**Poor Blaze got very little screen time this chapter. But hey! Silver is all over the place! The ruins of Alph were surprisingly fun to write about. Of course, tsundere Silver is always fun to work with! Maybe we'll actually see Faulkner this next chapter…**

**So yeaaah… I basically faked this entire chapter (although I wish it were cannon) But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. ALSO! If someone is actually unconscious after a fall, never move them! If they suffered a spinal injury moving them could cause paralysis. Always wait for a doctor or someone with EMT training.**


	4. Fears and Trust

**Chap 4**

Sprout Tower remained the first of many great hurdles for new pokemon trainers. Before any new trainer could challenge the Violet City gym leader, they were advised to challenge the Elder Sage of Sprout Tower to prove their worth. This tall building stood as a shrine to the pokemon bellsprout and constantly shook with the intensity of highly skilled sages training. For most trainers this challenge was a difficult one, and for some, it ended their career; but not for Silver.

Barking out commands to his pokemon, totodile and gastly, he had flawlessly defeated each and every sage he came across. Despite his flawless victories his mind swarmed with unsettling thoughts. He was not one to dwell on the past, especially not dream of the dead. However, the events from last night had triggered a memory so dark, so forgotten; he had believed it never happened at all. Up until now.

It was the reoccurring nightmare from his early childhood. It never changed, and it never got better. It was always filled with screaming, flames, blood, and finally darkness. This dream had tormented his mind for so many years he could no longer remember what part was the past and what part was the dream. Instead the two blended into one hellish nightmare. In either case, that was the last time he saw her; the one from his past, the one that cared for him, the one that died so many years ago. When she died, a piece of him did too.

Pushing away these thoughts Silver used the only remedy he knew; to harden his heart and shut off all emotion. Approaching the Elder Sage, Silver flashed a wicked smile. This battle was over before it began. Between totodiles powerful jaws and jets of water, the battle had been won as quickly as Silver had predicted. "Weak." He spat venomously. The elder rebuked him for his harsh training methods but the red headed boy ignored him. Until someone strong enough managed to beat him, he wouldn't listen to words of the weak. Turning to leave the tower he stopped in his tracks; before him stood the brown eyed girl and her fire runt.

"Silver!" The girl called out with a familiar tone. The cyndaquil on the other hand arched his back and raised the intensity of his flames. It was obvious the pair did not share the same opinion of him.

The longer he looked at the girl the more his nightmare surfaced to his mind. Gritting his teeth he finally moved past her, exiting Sprout Tower.

"Well that was odd." Lyra said softly. She had thought they had become closer after the events of last night. Maybe he was mad after all? She suspected he had carried her downstairs from the ruins when she blacked out. Perhaps he was upset about how much of a burden she was last night. Sighing, she finally shook her head, her pigtails whipping back and forth. "Nope! Not gonna let it bother me!" She said defiantly.

Blaze, although confused at his owners initial sadness was now relived she had pulled herself back together. "Cynda! Cyn!"

Lyra grinned when she looked down at the fire pokemon at her feet. "Alright, we beat every sage on the way up here, let's not slack off now! We are going to prove that we are worthy enough to take on the league challenge!" Together the two of them cheered in excitement as they faced their next opponent, the Elder Sage.

* * *

"Thank you, hope to see you again." The nurse smiled kindly while nodding to the young trainer.

"Thanks." Lyra called while exiting the pokecenter. She, however, did not share the same sentiment. Wishing for a pokemons ailment just so she could see them again seemed a bit sadistic. Perhaps that wasn't what she had meant but that didn't change Lyra's opinion on the matter. There was nothing fun about rushing your battered pokemon to the pokecenter.

Stepping inside Violet City's Gym she looked around. Where was the gym leader? The small room was vacant aside from a strange man standing near the entrance. "Excuse me, where is the gym leader?" Lyra finally asked the man.

Chuckling the man replied, "Oh, you'll see him. Just go stand on that center tile over there." Pointing to the empty room he smiled. A small glint was hiding behind his eyes.

"Oh. Okay…" Lyra muttered inching away from the strange man. Blaze also seemed suspicious but faithfully followed his trainer towards the center of the room. "So… do I just wait here or-" Her sentence was quickly cut off and replaced with her screaming. The center tile propelled itself in the air several stories in the air and finally stopped when it reached an 'S' shaped platform.

The man at the entrance let go a hearty laugh. His laughter echoing in the vacant room. "Oh that never gets old." He said, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Oohhh I'm gonna give that guy the battle of his life." Lyra declared as she knelt on her knees and held the sides of the platform.

"Cyyndaaaa…" Blaze cried beside the brunette. He too was not a fan of being so high off the ground.

The gym leader waited patiently as the two made their (painfully slow) way towards him. The girl shook so bad he feared she would fall off. Her cyndaquil did not fare much better than she. "My name is Falkner. I specialize in flying type pokemon." The blue haired gym leader said with authority.

"M-my names Lyra." Said the young brunette shaking. "And I specialize on being on the ground."

Falkner couldn't resist a smile. "You are afraid of heights?" He asked amused. The last time a trainer was this frightened; they left the gym and never returned.

"W-what gave it away?" She stuttered sarcastically while trying to keep her balance. Her face was pale and covered in cold sweat. Her eyes said differently though. Finally looking the gym leader in the eye she added. "And I am here to challenge you."

Falkner smiled at this. "Then let us begin!"

Within moments a heated battle took place. Finding his smokescreen useless when Falkner's pidgey could blow it away, Lyra had to rely on Blaze's ember and scratch attacks. After several minutes passed, the pidgey had fainted with an exhausted Blaze following close behind. When Falkner sent out his last pokemon, a pidgeotto, Lyra bit her lip. "Blaze, take a break!" She called out, returning her tired pokemon to his ball. "Alright, Pharos! It's your turn to shine!" Lyra called out, summoning her second pokemon.

"Maree-eeeeeep!" The sheep like pokemon cried out as she took in her new surroundings. What kind of battlefield had her crazy trainer sent her on?

"Pharos don't worry, I am right behind you!" Lyra called out to her frightened pokemon, despite being afraid herself. "Use your thundershock!"

Gaining courage from her owners' words, Pharos charged the static in her fleece and unleashed her thundershock towards the bird pokemon.

"Dodge it and use your gust!" Falkner commanded, while stretching out his hand. The pidgeotto dodged the electric attack with ease and pummeled Pharos with a gust; threatening to knock her off the platform. "You may have the type advantage this round, but my pidegotto is agile enough to avoid all your attacks. You will have to be strategic if you want to win." Falkner added while watching Lyra's battle tactics. There was no doubt the girl had potential but still she had a lot to learn if she wanted to challenge the champion one day.

_He had a point._ Lyra thought to herself. She had been relying on power moves rather than status ones. With determination she shook off some of her fear and stood a little straighter, calling out to her sheep pokemon. "Alright, Pharos, change of plans. Wait for pidgeotto to release another gust, and then use your thunderwave!" Obediently, Pharos waited for her moment to strike, once pidegotto had been lined up, she released the static from her fleece, paralyzing the large bird. "Alright! Now use your thundershock!" Lyra cried out excitedly. The mareep hit her mark perfectly, nearly causing a one hit KO. "Okay ,Pharos, just one more hit-"

"Pidegotto, roost." Falkner calmly commanded. Before Lyra could strike, the bird pokemon had recovered half its health. "Now, gust!" Landing a critical hit, the mareep had its health reduced to single digits.

"Pharos! Hang in there! Just a little bit more please." Lyra pleaded with her pokemon. "I know you can do this, I believe in you!"

Drawing strength from her owners trust and enthusiasm, she stood, waiting for her next moment to strike. Either way, whoever landed a blow first would become the victor.

"Pharos!"

"Pidgeotto."

"Thundershock!" "Gust!" The two trainers cried in unison. In an instant the battlefield resembled a freak thunderstorm. Strong gusts filled the arena as powerful bolts of electricity surged through the air. Once the attacks had subsided, the victor of the battle was revealed.

"Pharos! You did it!" Lyra shouted happily while rushing over to pick up her tired but happy mareep. "I am so proud of you."

"reeep…" She trailed off happily, snuggling into her trainers arms before being returned to her pokeball.

The thundershock that Pharos inflicted ultimately won the battle. Although pidgeotto manage to still make an attack at the end, its paralysis made its movements slow, allowing the mareep a perfect opening to use her thundershock.

Returning his fallen pokemon to its ball, Falkner smiled while walking towards the trainer. "That was an excellent fight. You have proved yourself worthy of the zephyrbadge." Extending his hand he offered up the badge of his gym.

Accepting the badge Lyra from Falkners' hand she admired it. It was simple but still beautiful. It looked like a double sided silver wing bent in a U.

"I also wanted to ask you a personal question, if I may." Falkner said, cooly.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Lyra asked while pocketing the badge.

"Why are you afraid of heights?" He asked plainly. His sincere blue eyes searched the girl before him.

"I- um, well…" Lyra struggled. She was not expecting this question. She wasn't really expecting any question but this one caught her off guard. "Well, I suppose it's because I feel more comfortable on the ground. It's familiar."

"I see. So you have a fear of heights because it is unfamiliar and feel you have less control of the situation?"

Lyra hadn't thought of it that way before. After giving it some thought, though, she supposed she did. On the ground you are safe. You can control which way you walk, how fast you run, and where you go. The sky was too uncertain, less predictable. She definitely preferred the ground.

"If I may," Falkner said once again, coughing into his fist and interrupting the girls' thoughts. "I believe your fear is rooted, not from heights, but a fear of trusting."

"Huh?"

Falkner nodded, continuing his analysis. "As we battled I watched you. When you first came to this platform you shook with so much fear I was afraid, myself, that you would fall. However, as you continued to battle and put trust in your pokemon, your fear began to subside. That is why I believe your fear is rooted in trust. Lyra, do you find it easy to trust those whom you do not know?"

The brown eyed girl stood silent for a long moment. She always looked for the best in people. She wanted to believe there was good in all. But did she herself trust those people? Who did she trust? Ever since that incident three years ago, she stopped trusting people. She lost her faith in people as a whole. That was why she fought to believe the good in others. Not because she believed in them, but because she wanted to believe she could believe in something again. Sure she trusted her own mother, and professor Elm, even Ethan. if someone ever asked her for a favor, she did it, no questions asked. However she herself never asked for help. She didn't want to put that kind of trust and faith on anyone. Falkner was right. She was afraid to trust.

Walking towards the conflicted girl, Falkner enclosed her in a brotherly hug. "You have great potential, Lyra. However if you want to someday become the champion, you must learn how to trust people. There will come a day in your life when you cannot succeed on your own and you will need to ask for help. There is no shame in that." Releasing her from his arms he took a step back, awaiting her reply.

Lyra nodded in understanding. Looking back up into his blue eyes she asked, "How do I learn to trust, again?" Her question was sincere. After so long she had forgotten how to put faith towards someone. Her pokemon sure, they were reliable and worthy of her trust. People, however, were a whole other thing.

"Well, I would start by learning to trust something already unfamiliar to you. Capture a flying type pokemon and learn to trust the skies. Learn how to battle your fear of heights. Once you have learned how to do that, you will learn how to battle your fear of trust." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a disc-like object. "When you finally obtain your flying type pokemon, teach them this. It's TM 51, Roost."

"Thank you." The brunette said graciously. "And thank you for your help. It's been a long time since I was able to talk to anyone like this." She added awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head. It wasn't a gym leaders' job to play therapist with their challengers. Although she wasn't thrilled to be so high off the ground, she was grateful for Falkners' advice. The blue haired gym leader simply nodded and smiled before resuming his place at the podium.

After leaving the gym Lyra had completely forgotten about the payback she vowed to give to the strange man near the entrance of the gym doors. Instead she was focused on all that Falkner had said to her.

"_There will come a day in your life when you cannot succeed on your own and you will need to ask for help. There is no shame in that."_

Lyra sighed as the open air brushed her face. She knew she had to, but could she? Before she could continue analyzing her own thoughts and feelings, her pokegear sounded off with a crisp jingle. "Hello?" she asked, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Oh! Lyra" Professor Elm said excitedly. "Are you in Violet City? Oh, you are, great. I sent my aid, David, to the pokemart there to give you something. Alright, take care now, bye."

As soon as the conversation had started, it ended. The brunette sighed. She could only imagine what Professor Elm wanted this time. Shrugging it off she made her way towards the pokecenter to heal her party of two. Once that had been taken care of, she and Blaze made their way towards the pokemart.

"Ah, Lyra!" David said happily after spotting the girl walk through the chimed door.

"Hi David. I hope I didn't make you wait too long." Lyra said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, not at all. In fact, I just made it here." Reaching into the bag he had carried with him, he withdrew the familiar object. "Elm said he wanted you to have this." In his extended hands was the same egg from the day before.

Reaching for the egg, Lyra looked up curiously. "Really? Why's that?"

David gave a half shrug. "He said that for a pokemon egg to hatch, it should be surrounded by other pokemon. Why he didn't just surround it with his own pokemon I will not know…" He trailed off.

The young brunette let out a chuckle. "It's fine, I don't mind. In fact, I am really curious to find out what is inside." She held the egg up to her ear to listen for any sounds of movement. The egg had cooled off since she gave it to Professor Elm. Setting the egg in her bag she looked up to the man again. "Thank you David."

Smiling he replied, "Oh, don't thank me. It was the professor that wanted you to have it. In any case I must be off; Elm has been doubling my work load lately." With a final smile and a wave he was off.

Turning to her curious fire starter, Lyra smiled. "So, Blaze. Shall we continue our journey?"

"Cynda! Cynda!" The cyndaquil shouted in agreement.

Chuckling, Lyra quickly stopped to purchase more potions, some pokeballs, and some status healers. No more than a couple steps out of the doorway, she was stopped once more. This time it was by a woman in her thirties dressed in a traditional kimono; a kimono girl. Noticing the egg in Lyra's bag she finally spoke. "Ah. That egg. I see that Professor Elm has much faith in you. You must be quite strong."

"Huh?" Lyra asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind." She waved off. "I will see you again, my dear." With a twirl the woman left.

Blaze and Lyra stood in the doorway of the pokecenter in a slight daze. "Well, that was odd."

"Cyn-da." Blaze said in agreement.

Looking down at the egg in her bag she smiled. She had never seen an egg hatch before and yet the Professor (the person qualified to handle this situation) had entrusted her to take care of it for him. "I think I am beginning to get it." Lyra said into the open air, her cyndaquil tilting his head in curiosity. "Trust is when you ask for help, even if you can do it on your own."

**Wow, I had a really hard time explaining this one. As an artist I struggle when it comes to explaining my thoughts into words (why am I writing again?) so I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy or confusing.**

**Silver could use some therapy time with Falkner.**

**Pharos: is a lighthouse in N. Egypt, a term used to describe all lighthouses, and a synonym for beacon. I spent nearly two weeks trying to come up with a nickname for a female mareep. Lemme tell you, it wasn't easy. At first I wasn't too sure about the name, Pharos, but now that I have gotten used to it, I like it. (my original drafts were: fleece, cotton, and sheepy. Those might have been Lyras first choices too before her mareep shot her down)**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Lyra's Resolve

**Chap 5**

Deciding to spend the night at the pokecenter on route 32 had been one of wisest choices Lyra had made in her journey thus far. The night before had quickly taught her that her sense of direction, especially in a cave, was not so good. In fact, it was terrible. In the course of three hours she managed to get lost, walk in circles, and mistake the entrance as the exit (twice). By the time she made it out of the cave, thanks to a hiker that took pity on her, she had burned most of the days light.

"And now it's raining." Lyra states as her marshmallow hat began to resemble an overly soaked cotton ball.

"Quil! Quil!" Blaze spat out in irritation. He was even less happy about the rain.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." The brunette girl said, returning her newly evolved quilava. After getting lost for so long and battling an inconceivable amount of zubat, rattata, and geodude, Blaze and Pharos were able to get some major training in. Lyra smiled before pocketing the ball. Blaze had developed a slight attitude with his evolution but it just made her chuckle. In fact, it sort of reminded her of a certain red head.

"Sorry old man, this area is off limits to the public. No one can pass through here."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice of a younger man arguing with an older gentleman, Lyra picked up her pace on the dirt path to see what the commotion was about. Getting closer, Lyra started to approach the younger man to ask him what was going on. He didn't answer her. At least, she didn't hear his answer. All her attention was focused on the uniform he wore. The traditional black wardrobe with its striking red 'R' only stood for one organization: Team Rocket. Lyra felt her back stiffen as her limbs went numb. Her heart sped as her breath was caught in her throat. Unable to speak she did the only thing she could do; she ran. The thunderous sound of footsteps continued to follow her as she finally reached the heart of Azalea town. Was that man in black following her? She continued to push herself, her mind flooding with thoughts, memories, sounds, nightmares, until everything went blank. She blacked out.

* * *

Upon waking, Lyra noticed several things at once. Firstly, her throat was sore, secondly, her eyes stung, thirdly, she was in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, she grimaced, holding her head. Oh, and apparently she received a headache along the way. "Where am I?" She called out; hoping someone (other than the black garbed man) would answer her.

A blonde girl, about nine years old, entered the room holding a tray of tea and cookies. "Evening!" She called out happily, blue eyes shining. "I brought some tea and cookies for you. Gramps and I found you sleeping in the middle of the road. Why would you do that?" She asked, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Lyra stated sarcastically while reaching for a cookie.

The girl erupted in a fit of giggles. "You're silly! My name's Jessie." The little girl beamed.

"My name is Lyra." The brunette offered with a smile. Despite her splitting headache, she found the company of the young girl enjoyable. It had been a long while since she last spoke with someone younger than herself.

"Jessie, where are you?" An elderly voice called out.

"Oops, I gotta go. Bye!" In a flash the girl was gone, leaving behind the drink and snacks on the end table next to the bed.

Sighing, Lyra snuggled deeper in her bed while looking at her surroundings. The room was decorated with matching colors of blues and greens, a single floor lamp sat in one corner of the room, and a dresser having only a mirror and alarm clock on the top, was pressed against the side of the wall. The room felt too simple to belong to any person, so she felt confident she was currently in a guest bedroom. Turning on her side, away from the door, Lyra faced the cracked open window that revealed the night sky. She had been sleeping for a while already.

Recalling the events the led up to her blacking out, she felt her stomach knot up. That's right; she had run into a member of Team Rocket. Hadn't they been disbanded three years ago when Red defeated them? Lyra allowed a smile to slip past her lips when she thought of him. Red: the boy that had become a legend. He had single handedly defeated Team Rocket and its notorious leader, Giovanni. He collected all eight of the Kanto region badges, faced off the entire elite four, and even became champion. He did all of this by the time he was only fifteen years old. He was her idol, the one she looked up to and aspired to become. Not one for showy displays, he handed back the title of champion shortly afterwards and continued his solitary training. Rumors on where he had hidden himself spread like wildfire. Every new trainer wishing for the chance to one day face what was considered the 'Ultimate Champion'. However, as three years passed the rumors slowly did too, allowing him to fall into the ranks of 'legend'.

Closing her eyes, Lyra shifted to lie on her back. Team Rocket had returned. Red hadn't. Was he secretly working on a plan to vanquish them once again? That was possible. She knew one thing for certain, she was no Red. She couldn't achieve such a great feat. Until someone rose to stand against this organization once more, the world would have to wait for Red's return. Would he return? Lyra's mind became consumed with these unsettling thoughts. Only when she drifted to sleep once more, did her mind begin to quiet down.

* * *

The young brunette awoke to the feeling of warm sunlight touching her face. Blinking her brown eyes open Lyra sat up taking in her surroundings. _That's right. I fell asleep._ She thought to herself. Pangs of guilt rode heavy on her heart as she realized she had not yet thanked, much less met her kind host. Crawling out of bed she stretched her limbs until as satisfying pop came from each joint. She frowned when she realized she had fallen asleep in her day clothes. At least she managed to clean to soot and dirt off a few days ago. She stepped into the kitchen as she ironed out the wrinkles in her overalls with her hands. Lyra was greeted with the smell of breakfast, the sound of Jessie's crying, and the agitated voice of an older man.

"H-how could they take 'im?" Jessie sobbed in between hiccups. She sat at the kitchen table holding what looked like a broken collar. Neglected plates of cold eggs and toast sat untouched on the kitchen table.

"Those monsters." The older man with white hair growled, suppressing the urge to use stronger language for the sack of his granddaughter. "They'll pay for what they are doing to us." His fist shook as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Lyra finally asked awkwardly. She didn't know how she should have made her presence known but she knew eavesdropping wasn't the best alternative.

"Ly-Lyra!" Jessie cried, running over to the pigtailed girl and wrapping her arms around her waist. "They took 'im! They took 'im!" She continued to sob pressing her face into Lyras chest. Petting the girls head, Lyra looked to the older man for an explanation.

High a heavy sigh the man finally sat down. "It's the Rockets." He muttered, his voice dripping with venom. "They've been takin' our slowpokes and choppin' their tails off for profit."

Lyra gasped. She knew the rockets were notorious for selling stolen pokemon on the black market, but to mutilate them was quite another. "Why?" She managed to voice.

"Apparently, their tails sell for quite the sum of money. To some, it's considered a delicacy. But rather than waitin' for their tails to fall off naturally, they've been kidnappin' 'em and forcefully cuttin' 'em off. I can't even imagine what sorta long term damage this will do to 'em." He said cradling his shaking head in his hands. With a sigh he looked up his old eyes drooped in weariness. "Name's Kurt, by the way. Glad to see you back on your feet miss…"

"Soul. You can call me Lyra though." She finished. She had nearly forgotten she ran into some strange man a couple nights ago that tried to sell her a slowpoke tail for one million dollars. She had thought it to be a scam and thought nothing else of the matter. It would seem it was an entirely different matter now.

"Lyra. The slowpoke here are more than just pets, they're considered somethin' sacred. Years ago it's believed it was by the yawn of slowpoke our drought came to an end. That is why we named our well after 'em, and that's why it's always raining outside Azalea Town." With a final sigh he stood. "I have to stop 'em."

"What?!" Lyra and Jessie cried in unison.

"Gramps, no…" Jessie added, tearing away from Lyra to face her grandfather. "It's too dangerous!"

"Well someone ought to!" He exclaimed. His mind had been made up. "I'll be back. Stay here." He commanded his granddaughter.

"Gramps…" She chocked, her blue eyes holding back the floodgates of tears. "Lyra you have to help 'im! Please!" She pleaded

Panic began to rise inside of Lyra. She couldn't do this. She wasn't Red. "Jessie I…" She started. As she continued to look into those large wet orbs, she felt her resolve vanish. Is this what she looked like three years ago? Eyes filled with so much sadness it threatened to black out even the sun? With a deep breath Lyra hardened her gaze. "I'll do it."

* * *

Lyra and her quilava made their way towards Slowpoke Well. After spending a portion of the morning trying to find additional information from the residents she quickly noticed the Rockets had blocked off more than just the well, they also blocked off the gym, effectively keeping the gym leader from getting involved. Lyra took a sharp breath. "Are you ready, Blaze?" she asked, her body full of nerves.

"Quil!" Blaze responded. He was determined to win the battle against this evil organization.

Reaching the well, Lyra noticed the guard had left his post. "Maybe Kurt handled it already?" She asked her quilava. The flames on her pokemons back said otherwise. Blaze had an acute sense of danger. When he sensed it, the flames on his back always grew dangerously fierce. Carrying Blaze across her shoulders, Lyra made her way down the ladder of the Slowpoke Well. "Kurt?" she called out in the darkness, placing Blaze down; his fire casting distorted shadows in the pit.

"A-ah..." Came the voice of Kurt. "Over here." Following his voice, Lyra and Blaze found the older man hunched against a wall of the pit. "I-I think I hurt my back. I followed that Rocket grunt down here and lost my footing on the slick ladder." His face etched in pain and embarrassment.

"It's okay; I'll get you out of here." Lyra offered, extending a hand to the old man.

"No. We need to take out Team Rocket. Please, help." He pleaded, his old eyes begging,

Lyra felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew she could never say no to someone in need of help. Maybe that was how Red was too. Maybe that was how he initially got involved with Team Rocket. "Alright." Lyra finally said, standing a little straighter. "Blaze, let's teach these guys a lesson."

Blaze felt admiration for his trainer grow in his heart. He knew his trainer was scared witless. He didn't know why but he knew it had sometimes to do with Team Rocket. Yet here she was, willing to overlook her own fears to help others. Since they had been together she had already helped countless people. He wanted to do the same.

Taking out the three Rocket grunts stationed in the well had been embarrassingly easy. Their zubat, ekans, and rattata were no match against Blazes fire and Pharos' electricity. Seeing one last grunt in the distance, Lyra and Blaze quickened their pace.

"I see you have taken out my grunts." The man spoke, his back still turned to them. "No matter! This ends now! I, executive Proton, often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket will not allow a _child_ to interfere with us." The man whipped around to face the pair. Tilting his black cap over his teal colored hair he gave a final grin before releasing his zubat. "Put that child in her place! Leechlife!" He commanded.

"Blaze, use your quick attack and then burn it with ember!" Lyra countered.

As the zubat attempted to suck the health from the quilava, the quilava struck first with his quick attack. Even after its blow, the zubat managed to hit Blaze with his leechlife doing little to no damage. Being within close range, Blaze finished off the bat pokemon with a powerful ember.

Proton bit his lip in frustration. He could not lose to a child! Not when they were so close to their goal! Throwing his last pokeball into the battlefield, he summoned his koffing. "Poison gas!"

Landing a direct hit, Blaze began choking on the purple gas surrounding him; Blaze was unquestionably poisoned. "Blaze!" Lyra cried out in worry. "Alright, Pharos, help us out!" she called out while returning her poisoned fire starter.

"Flaaaffy!" The pink and white pokemon called out happily. She too had grown quite a bit and she was eager to demonstrate some of her power.

"Pharos! Use your thunderwave before he can poison you!" The young girl called out.

Obediently, the sheep-like pokemon released her static, effectively paralyzing the opposing koffing. After a couple thundershocks, and some failed attempts of poisoning the flaaffy, the battle had been won.

"Great work." Lyra called out to her electric pokemon. Turning her attention to the executive she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you back? I thought you had been disbanded!" Lyra interrogated, trying to keep her voice level.

The teal haired man scoffed. "Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!" Gathering the three fallen grunts they moved out.

Lyra stood breathlessly in the now empty cavern. "I won." She managed to breathe out finally.

Her flaaffy cocked her head curiously. These opponents had been no more difficult than the trainers they had fought against. So why would her owner be so surprised over their assured victory? "Flaaff?" She finally asked, rubbing her head against Lyras arm.

Breaking out in a wide smile, Lyra gave her pokemon a large hug. "It's okay, Pharos. I am just happy we won. Now let's grab Kurt and get out of here."

* * *

"Gramps!" Jessie cried as Lyra and Pharos both assisted Kurt into his house. Although his back had gone out, he managed to rest it enough to move again. In no way did that mean it was better though, despite what Kurt claimed. "I am so glad you are back!" She finished, throwing her arms around the man's waist.

"Yes m'dear. I'm back. It's all thanks to Lyra here. She proved to be a real hero to us today." The white haired man smiled, glancing back to the girl behind him.

"It was nothing." Lyra muttered rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, Jessie! I have a surprise for you!" Ducking out of the house briefly, she returned with a large pink pokemon in her arms. Lyra walked towards the young blonde adding, "I do believe this belongs to you."

"My slowpoke!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly, tears forming in her blue eyes. "You found 'im! Thank you, Lyra!" Wrapping her arms around her slowpokes neck she cried happily. Despite losing his tail to the selfishness of Team Rocket, is had already begun growing back.

"M'dear, how could we ever repay you for what you've done for us?" Kurt asked as Lyra helped him over to his recliner to rest his back. "Ah, I know." He spoke up before the brunette had a chance to speak. "If you bring me any apricorns, I can make pokeballs for you-for free."

"R-really?" she stuttered. "Thank you so much!" As a trainer starting out, making enough money for pokeballs when you already spend all your money on potions, status restores, and food was very difficult. There was no such thing as luxury for a new trainer.

"It's the least I can do. Also, anytime you find yourself in Azalea Town, know that our home is your home. You are welcome at any time." Glancing over to his granddaughter still playing with her slowpoke he smiled once more. "I know Jessie would enjoy it as well."

"Thank you again. I might have to take you up on that offer sometime." Lyra smiled graciously. With a final wave of good bye, Lyra and Pharos headed towards the towns pokecenter. After getting some well-deserved rest, Lyra unleashed both of them out of their capsules. "Hey guys, mind if we talk?" Lyra asked her two pokemon.

Giving each other curious glances, the quilava and flaaffy both nodded in agreement. They followed their trainer until they reached the edge of the Ilex forest. Sitting down, the two pokemon patiently waited while their owner sought out the right words. After a few minutes passed, Lyra finally spoke. "When we started this journey together, we all agreed we would all do our best so we could take the league challenge and one day become champion."

Both pokemon nodded their heads in agreement. Even though Pharos had been caught in the wild and also the newest addition to the team, she too wished to become stronger. To be the best she could be. That was why she followed Lyra whole-heartily. Blaze on the other hand, being Lyra's first pokemon and so closely bonded, vowed to follow her to the ends of the earth. If Lyra wanted to suddenly breed magikarp, he would continue to follow her. (Although he sincerely hoped that wasn't what this conversation was about.)

"Don't worry, that hasn't changed." Lyra added when she noticed the concerned expression on her quilavas' face. "But, I wanted to ask you both a favor." Kneeling down, she bit her lip as her voice took on a meek tone. Taking a deep breath she looked into her pokemons eyes. "I am going to defeat Team Rocket."

Both pokemon, especially Blaze looked surprised at Lyra's sudden resolve. What had changed her mind within such a small amount of time?

Answering their unspoken question she continued. "Team Rocket needs to be stopped. They're an evil organization with nothing but greed and hatred in their hearts." Her clenched fist began shaking at her sides. "Someone has to step up to defeat them. If everyone keeps waiting on someone else to do it, it'll never be done. That's why we can't wait for Red to save us again. We have to stand up for ourselves now." Lyra stood up while gazing in the distance. She was tired of running, tired of hiding. As of today she would take a stand. "If you don't want to join me, you don't have to. I will never make you guys do anything you don't want. But I need to know… will you fight with me?"

Blaze and Pharos cried out in unison. Their resolved firmly established. They would fight. Together they would bring down the infamous Team Rocket once and for all.

**Red: because he's awesome. I figured any impressionable young girl would idolize a celebrity like Red. When I was drafting out my ideas and decided Lyra would also be one of those girls, the idea of her having a poster of him in her room came to mind. I decided against it though because for one, it's kinda creepy, and two, I can't see Red standing still long enough to have a photo taken of him. Maybe that's why Cameron the photographer is constantly following you…. Hmm…**

**I know, I know, no Silver in this chapter. But don't worry; chap 5.5 will be solely Silvers POV from chap 5.**

**Enjoy! Also, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. What's In a Name?

**Chap 5.5**

After Silver had passed by the brunette girl in Sprout Tower, he headed towards the Violet City Gym. His mind swirled with thoughts like a tropical storm. Why did that girl bring up such a dark memory from his past? Shaking his head he resolved to clear his mind by battling the gym leader. With all his inner turmoil, he was ready to deliver some beatings.

Defeating the gym leader had been embarrassingly easy for Silver. Relying on dark and ghost tactics, the battle was over as soon as it began. The red heads lips tugged into a smug grin as he accepted his first badge. At this rate, he would finish the gym challenge in record time.

"A word of advice." Falkner started. "If you truly wish to become stronger, you must treat your pokemon as your partners, not tools of war." The blue haired man crossed his arms disapprovingly. He had seen his share of foolish and reckless trainers. Abusive trainers, however, he had no tolerance for.

"A word of advice." Silver said mockingly. "Don't preach about strength when you yourself are weak." He left without listening to anymore of Falkners words.

* * *

Although his team was tough enough to take on the 'pathetic excuse of a gym leader', Falkner, Silver knew his team would need more than just croconaw and a gastly. The union cave would certainly prove to be beneficial for strengthening his team. Shortly after entering the cave, the red head successfully captured a wild zubat. Capturing it was the easy part, training it, however, turned out to be quite the task. Normally he would have released the sad creature and captured something stronger, but the boy had run fresh out of pokeballs and had no intention of returning to the previous city. So with taxed patience and firm rebukes, Silver managed to train up the zubat to a more acceptable level.

"Okay… maybe it's this way!" A voice echoed out in a distant part of the cave.

Silver felt his heart leap for a moment. He knew that voice. Ducking behind nearby stalagmite, Silver glanced towards the owner of the voice.

"Or… maybe not." The brunette girl sighed while facing a dead-end. Even her pigtails seemed to droop in disappointment.

"Laaavaaa." Her quilava sighed. Even Silver could see it was tired of following its directionally challenged trainer around.

The boy smiled inwardly. Defeating the girl would be great way to level up his pokemon. (not to mention work out his pent up frustration) Quietly he snuck up towards the unsuspecting girl. He was nearly upon her when her fire pokemon began sniffing the air, his back bristling with embers. Silver froze in his tracks. _That thing recognizes my scent?_ He thought to himself. Recalling the events from a week prior he silently cursed himself. _That's right. When I dropped my trainer card, that stupid girl picked it up. Her little fire runt must have learned my scent at that time_. The red head grit his teeth it irritation. _So much for element of surprise._

"Miss. You seem a little lost." A heavy set hiker asked as he approached the young girl. "I can guide you out if you would like."

"Oh!" The girl replied happily. "That would be great, thanks!" Sticking close behind the large man, the two (plus one pokemon) make their way towards the cave exit.

"Damn!" The red head cursed silently. Between losing his first trainer battle to her and dealing with his reoccurring nightmares, he was intent on fighting her again. This time, he would win.

Silver continued to stealthily follow the girl until she finally exited the cave. He was grateful that she finally decided to return the fire runt, he was not, however, grateful for the downpour of rain. But for Silver, it would take more than a few raindrops to derail him from his objective. Catching up to the girl he was about to announce his presence until his target stopped dead in her tracks. Standing from his crouched position in the tall grass, he took note of the girls' body language. She was terrified. Her frail body shook like a leaf as she stood fixated in her spot. Looking beyond the girl to catch a glimpse at what caused the sudden change, he too froze in his spot. _Team Rocket!_ He growled silently to himself. What thoughts he had, or would have had, were rudely interrupted when the girl before him took off in a frantic sprint towards the town.

Defeating Team Rocket would always be a high priority on his to-do list. It shouldn't have mattered to Silver that the strange girl ran away. What did he care? He had something more important than challenge some 'rival'. But it did matter, and he did care, and it bothered him. Growling he too took off in a sprint towards the frightened girl. There was no logical reason why he chased her. He had no plan for what he would do when he caught up to her. Really, what was wrong with him?

Silver managed to catch up quickly and was only a couple paces behind her. That is, until, she suddenly came to a deaden halt and started to fall towards the earth. Without hesitation, the red headed boy leapt forward, reaching out for the girl. Catching her in his arms, he spun a half circle and landed hard against the ground, clutching the girl tightly against his chest. After the dust from the compact road cleared Silver coughed and managed to glance at the girl. In her terror, she managed to black out while running. Sighing, Silver laid his head against the ground. How was he constantly getting caught in these situations? Had it been any other person, he would have shrugged and let them be another person's problem. So why was it so different with her? She was rash, naïve, pitifully optimistic, and… intriguing.

Silver overheard some hushed giggles to his side. Instantly becoming aware of his surroundings, the boy took another look at the girl. The brunette was currently atop of his chest being tightly held within his arms. He wasn't even aware he had been holding her this whole time, not to mention that his hands had been gripping her small (and lightly curved) waist. The boys' face flared in a blush so bright it rivaled the color of his hair. How long had he been lying like that in the middle of the town? Quickly placing the girl on the ground, Silver ran out of sight from the giggling residents. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_ Silver raged while cradling his head between his hands, his back against a shadowed part of a nearby house. He knew this was his time to sneak out of the city and continue his mission against Team Rocket. Yet as much as he tried reasoning with himself, he couldn't just abandon the girl. The girl that defeated him in their first battle, the girl that solved an ancient puzzle which led to their escape, the girl… he didn't even know her name.

Silver didn't have to wait long for a local citizen to spot the unconscious girl. "Gramps! Gramps! There's a girl in the road!" a small girl with blonde hair shouted excitedly as if she had just found the last item on a scavenger hunt.

"So, there is." The older man replied coolly. After looking around the man picked up the brunette in his arms. Nodding to his granddaughter and the pair made their way to a small cottage next to an apricorn tree.

Quietly trailing behind the locals, Silver crept up towards the house, concealed in the shadows of the setting sun. Looking through one of the windows he spotted the sleeping form of the brunette girl. Pressing his back against a shadowed tree, the boy waited for the girl to wake up. Silver shivered lightly as a cold, wet breeze swept through the air. He had lost track of how long he waited behind the house. As much as his head tried to reason with him to leave, he found he couldn't. He was too invested in this now; he had to see it through to make sure she was alright. The window to the room hosting the girl was cracked slightly open, allowing Silver to hear her soft breathing. He found it oddly soothing.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the said girl stirred in her bed and broke the silence with a groggy, "where am I?" Slinking deeper into the shadows, but still close enough to look inside the room, he waited quietly until the same little girl from earlier entered the room. "Evening! I brought some tea and cookies for you. Gramps and I found you sleeping in the middle of the road. Why would you do that?"

The bed-ridden girl sat up while rubbing her temples. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Even Silver found himself smirking. He had not seen the sarcastic side of her before now.

The room became filled with the girls' laughter. "You're silly! My name's Jessie."

"My name is Lyra."

_Lyra._ Silver said to himself. He finally learned the name of the girl he had had multiple encounters with. He found the name to be oddly fitting for her. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it just was. Moving his attention back to the window he saw the gir- Lyra, facing the window, eyes half shut in a dreamy haze, a delicate smile on her lips, while looking at him. Well, perhaps not at him, just in his general direction. Obviously her eyes had not yet adjusted to the night sky or else she would have spotted him. And he very much doubted he would ever be on the receiving end of that sort of look. Watching her give 'him' that sort of expression, however, did cause his heart to do a strange flop in his chest.

Slinking deeper into the shadows, Silver traveled back to the spot he first saw the Rocket grunt. If Lyra had noticed him peering into her window, it may have triggered an unreceptive response from the young teenage girl. That was something he did not want to deal with. He had already dealt with more than he initially bargained for. A faint blush crept over the boys' face as he recalled her smiling face and how easily his arms had wrapped around her waist. Silver picked up his pace in an attempt to put all of the days' events behind him.

* * *

Capturing a metapod with a masterball would have proven to be more difficult than sneaking past the Team Rocket grunt and into the Slowpoke well, Silver mused to himself. Once again Team Rocket continued to live up to their reputation. They were all individually very weak. Quantity meant very little unless the quality of such numbers matched. That was something Team Rocket failed to understand every single time. The red head easily scaled a sloped side of the cave wall so he could spy on the group unnoticed. He had no doubt defeating all of them would take little effort on his part, but at the moment he needed information. Why were they back? What was their objective? Why now, why here?

The cave contained approximately a dozen Rocket grunts, all busy with hacking off the tails of multiple slowpokes. The stagnant cave air was filled with the smell of musty dirt, mold, and blood. It was enough to make even Silvers stomach curdle. The Rockets continued their work; slicing off tails, and then carefully packing them in ice. A few grunts would then carry each chest to the well's entrance while an above team would deliver the goods to their next destination.

"So, like I know these things sell for a lot of money on the Black Market," Said one female grunt as she packed the freshly severed tail. "So, does this mean we all get raises?" Her voice was hopeful as she spoke to her partner. Her partner simply grunted and rolled his eyes.

The girl was obviously new. Team Rocket did not believe in raises.

"No." A man with teal colored hair stepped forward towards the new girl. "We are raising the money to accomplish the next step of our mission; not giving you an excuse to indulge in some shopping spree." His pale green eyes narrowed at the grunt before him, causing her to shift awkwardly. Turning his attention to the rest of the group he spoke up, "You all need to pick up the pace if we are going to make enough money off the Black Market. Project Red Scale is scheduled to start within two months." Turning, he began to walk away from the duo.

"That's right." The male grunt spoke up this time, while his female counterpart continued sulking. "Executive Proton, what exactly IS Project Red Scale?" All the grunts within hearing distance instantly stopped their work for the chance to hear what the details were. They were all curious but too afraid to ask.

Proton stopped and stood silent for a few moments. Giving a half turn towards the male grunt he finally said, "That's classified."

On the high point of the wall Silver grit his teeth while crouching in his well hidden alcove. Proton. Last he saw, that man was no more than an ordinary Rocket Grunt. What else had happened in the last three years? Were they starting back up or were they always secretly working in the shadows of Johto? Their previous leader was always one for working in secrecy; he even kept his identity a secret from the Pokemon League when he doubled as a gym leader. Did this mean he was back? Silver shook his head. No, their activity was sloppy (even for Team Rocket). They must be starting from scratch.

Hours passed while the teenage boy continued his espionage. Still, no other information was leaked. Specifically, Project Red Scale. Silver gave in to the need to stretch. He had tried his best to remain motionless while he hid. He had to admit, though, that he had hit his limit. What time was it anyway? Silver considered leaving since staying any longer was starting to feel like a lost cause. As he began moving from his crept position, he froze. He caught movement in his left peripheral. Most of the grunts had cleared out hours ago, since then no one else had come in.

A blur of red, white, and blue dashed in accompanied with a fiery pokemon. "Alright, Rocket, you're going down!" she announced with faux courage.

Silver couldn't help but gape at the entire scene. It was none other than Lyra and her fire runt declaring a battle against the small band of Team Rocket. Wasn't Team Rocket the cause for her to run away and then faint from sheer terror? What was she thinking? The thought of helping her came to mind, but was quickly replaced by a better idea. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about how strong she had gotten. Besides, if things got out of hand, he would always be here for backup. Until then, he intended on enjoying the show.

The performance below left Silver breathless. She had plowed through the grunts, even Proton, as if they were wild caterpie. It was true she showed _some_ skill during their first battle, but to have such a drastic improvement like that was almost unheard of. What baffled Silver the most was how shocked she looked afterwards. Even her cotton ball of a pokemon looked confused at her reaction. The red head stifled a chuckle. It had to be a fluke. It wasn't like the Rockets were much of an opponent to begin with. Becoming an executive didn't seem to mean Proton had improved all that much either. Silver grinned even wider. Oh yes, he would enjoy beating her all the more. Sliding down from his hiding spot, Silver made his way out before Lyra had a chance to spot him.

**Phew. This chapter took a while (despite being the shortest). I knew what I wanted to write but had so much difficultly with putting it into words. Speaking of which, I know Silver is a LITTLE OOC in this chapter. But screw it! That's what fanfiction is about! (not really, I know) **

**Okay, on to other matters. Chapters 1-5.5 are purposely slower and stick closer to the game play for a reason. I needed to lay some key facts down before we get to dive into the rest of the story. So hang on everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**Enjoy! And reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Make a Wish

**Chap 6**

After the events with Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well transpired, there was a noticeable change in Lyra and her two pokemon; specifically her battling methods. The young brunette girl commanded her pokemon with such efficiency and finesse, that people found it difficult to accept she was still considered a rookie. Even Bugsy, the Azalea City gym leader, proved to be no match against Lyra and her quilava and flaafy. Trainer and pokemon alike gave it their all in each and every match they encountered. But their success did not come as a mystery to them. They now shared a common goal and this gave them strength and propelled them towards their goal. Lyra knew that if they were to shatter the ranks of Team Rocket, they would have to become stronger. So they did.

What once filled Lyra with fear was replaced with excitement and determination. She had no idea how she would accomplish her mission, but she knew she would, no matter what it took.

Standing on the outskirts of Azalea City, just outside the Ilex Forest, Lyra turned her attention to the egg in her bag. She gingerly took it out and smiled. The warm triangle printed egg was warmer than ever and wiggling in her hands. Professor Elm was correct when he said the egg would hatch when it was surrounded by other pokemon. True the professor was a little socially… different, but the man knew his stuff.

"Quil?" Blaze asked while nuzzling his trainers leg.

"Oh, sure thing, buddy." She responded. Kneeling down closer to the fire starter, showing him the moving egg.

Blaze sniffed the egg and gave what looked like a smile. He too was very curious about the soon-to-hatch egg.

"What are you doing?" Came an irritated male voice.

Lyra snapped her head up to look at the boy standing over her. His red eyes piercing hers. "Hi, Silver."

Silver narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't 'hi Silver' me," He said in a mockingly high pitched voice. "What are you doing on the ground?" Seriously, did this girl love the floor so much?

"Oh." Lyra said while quickly standing up, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I was just showing Blaze our soon-to-be new teammate! Wanna see?" Lyra asked while shoving the egg towards his face.

"Eh, not really," The red headed boy responded, pushing the object away from his face. He hated weak pokemon, and a baby pokemon was the epitome of weak. "Look, I didn't come her to help babysit, I came here because I heard Team Rocket had returned." He said icily, his red eyes narrowing once more.

Both Lyra and Blaze glanced at each other and gave Silver a sly smile. "That's true they were here, but not any more. Blaze, Pharos, and I took them out." She placed her fists on her hips and puffed out her flat chest in pride.

Silver held back a laugh at her failed attempt of 'looking tough'. "Hah! Yeah right." Silver feigned. "If you really did beat Team Rocket, show me just how good you are then." _Finally._ Silver thought to himself. _This is the real reason I came here._

"You asked for it!" Lyra laughed happily. Returning the egg to her bag she called forth the growling fire starter to her side. "Blaze, show him who's boss!"

After the grueling ten-minute battle ended, all who was left on the battlefield was a triumphant Pharos and an unconscious croconaw. _Wow, he is really tough._ Lyra thought to herself. If it hadn't been for the type advantage, she was sure she would have lost against him. "Great job Silv-"

"I _hate_ the weak." Silver seethed, ignoring her extended hand. His red eyes stayed focused on the ground. "Trainer, pokemon, it doesn't matter. That goes for Team Rocket as well." Turning his blood red eyes to the brunette before him he continued. "They think they are big and tough as long as they are in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all. You stay out of my way. You won't be an exception if you get in my way." Silver recalled his fanited pokemon and shoved past the girl.

Lyra stood in shock. "What just happened?" She asked. Even her flaafy shrugged her shoulders. Even though he lost, Silver had done great in battle! Could he not see how closely matched they were? Why was it so important to be strong? The brunette paused while biting her lower lip in thought. "Because if you're weak you can't protect those you love." Lyra finally said aloud. She felt that same way. If she hadn't been so weak back then, then… maybe-no. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think about that. Not now.

"Come on, Pharos, let's get you and Blaze rested up at the pokecenter." Lyra feigned a smile while walking towards the large medical building.

Her flaafy hesitated before following. "Flaaf-fy?" She finally asked worriedly. She nuzzled her trainers arm with her fluffy head.

"I'm fine," Lyra lied. "I am sure you are tired though, you put up a great fight." The brunette flashed such a brilliant smile that, for a moment, Pharos forgot about the tears threatening to fall from her trainers brown eyes.

* * *

"I swear I need to learn how to say no, one of these days." Lyra said tiredly. Her quilava nodded in agreement. Lyra seemed to have the ability to attract every needy individual in all of Johto. It could be anything from picking up moomoo milk from the pokemart to delivering a parcel to the professor. This time, however, it was catching two very feisty farfetch'd. The young girl rubbed the spot on her forearm where the second bird pokemon, armed with a leek, bit her. Sure it didn't break the skin, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Looking away from her injured arm, Lyra recognized a figure in the distance.

"Oh, my. I am afraid I am lost." Said the kimono girl to herself while looking around the surrounding trees.

"Hi there!" Lyra greeted the woman cheerfully.

"Oh! Hello." The formally dressed woman said in surprise. Obviously she was not expecting anyone. Or was she?

"Did you need some help?" Lyra asked.

"I am afraid I do. You see, I am not so good with directions. You are very thoughtful, thank you." She smiled gracefully.

Lyra gulped. Partially because of how amazingly beautiful the woman looked when she smiled, and also because she too wasn't sure how to get out of the forest. Her sense of directions in a forest weren't too much better than in a cave.

Blaze noticed the nervousness of his trainer and shook his head. He for one did not want to wander around all night looking for the exit. Walking up to the kimono girl, Blaze motioned for her to follow him.

"Oh, you will show me the way out? Well, thank you!" The Kimono girl waved to Lyra and followed the fire starter out.

The brown haired girl waited for Blaze as a smile danced on her lips. Blaze may get impatient whenever Lyra stops what she is doing to help people, but when it came down to it, Blaze was the same exact way. "Like trainer like pokemon." She mused to herself.

After Blaze had returned to her side, the pair continued their walk through the forest. The sun had already hit its peak so they realistically only had a couple of hours before they would have to start traveling to Goldenrod. Blaze and Lyra had not been walking long before the fire starter stopped in his tracks. Sniffing the air, his back began to bristle; small embers burning the nearby grass.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked with concern and worry. Blaze only acted like this when… Looking around frantically, she finally spotted what she was searching for. Hiking through the tall grass and bushes, Lyra came across an unconscious Silver with a snarling croconaw standing protectively over him. "Silver!" Lyra cried out, her voice etched in worry. As she started towards the boy, the aggressive water starter blocked her.

Blaze did not respond kindly to the threat made towards his trainer. Dashing between Lyra and the croconaw, Blaze growled threateningly. Both Johto starters, once friends at Professor Elm's laboratory now faced off, ready to attack.

"Blaze, it's okay. Stand down." Lyra said softly. Placing her bag at an arms distance away from her, she knelt down. "I don't want to hurt him. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Both the croconaw and quilava gaffed at this. Neither of them could believe that she would want to help her 'enemy'. Blaze gave one last glare at the water pokemon and stubbornly backed off. If Lyra wanted to help the hotheaded boy, then he would not interfere. That didn't mean he wouldn't stand guard in case something fishy happened.

"Please." Lyra pleaded.

The croconaw contemplated this for a long while before finally giving in. He knew very little of a human's anatomy so there was already very little he could do. It made him feel worthless and weak.

Thanking the croconaw, Lyra quickly moved over to Silver. He lay partially on his side, partially on his stomach, his right cheek planted against the ground. Rolling him over on his back, Lyra swept her hand over his hair, brushing it out of his face. It was surprisingly soft. A little dirty, yes, but soft and fine. As she continued looking at his face she felt her cheeks heat up. He looked so peaceful. It was a stark difference from the scowl he always wore. She couldn't help but think of how handsome he actually was. Moving her attention to his throat she checked for a pulse. "Good, he's still breathing." Lyra sighed audibly after she saw his chest rise and sink softly. She sat down beside him and smiled at the worried pokemon. "I think he's okay. It looks like he just fell asleep." She smiled.

The croconaw sighed heavily. When his owner had suddenly collapsed he had become so worried he released himself out of his pokeball to check on his master. The water pokemon jumped slightly when the brown haired girl moved towards him. She held a green squirt bottle in her hand and pointed it towards him. Without even asking for permission she misted him. Immediately the croconaw felt strength return to his tired body. He couldn't help but return a rejunevated smile in appreciation.

"He forgot to take you to a pokemon center after our battle, didn't he?" Lyra asked, although already knowing the answer. The croconaw looked down sadly. "I am sure he didn't mean to!" She quickly added, getting the attention of the saddened pokemon. "Silver was just upset that he lost. He thinks that by losing that makes you weak, and when you are weak, you can't protect those you love." Lyra smiled while petting the quilava that returned to her side.

The croconaw thought it over for a moment before finally returning a small smile.

"You were amazing, though." Lyra continued. "You even beat tough 'ol Blaze here!" Lyra beamed while her quilava sat up and complained childishly. Lyra laughed while resuming her petting. "Oh calm down, Blaze. You did single handedly take out both his gastly and zubat." The fire started huffed and moodily laid back down making the young girl laugh.

The croconaw watched the interaction between the strange girl and her pokemon. He could see that the two of them were more than battling partners, they were friends. In a way, it felt that the girl had just extended her friendship towards him. Looking towards his unconscious trainer his head sunk a little. He wished his trainer could view him as his friend.

* * *

The sun had already begun its descent as hours passed in the Ilex Forest. Most of the pokemon returned to their homes to rest for the night while the nocturnal took their shift for the night. Even the croconaw decided to return to his ball after some time passed. Blaze, however, continued to lie next to his trainers' side. Although he got the chance to become reacquainted with the croconaw and slowly became friends again, he still didn't trust his owner. As long as that boy was around, he vowed to be there too; just in case.

Lyra sat in front of the Ilex Forest Shrine. At first she didn't realize how close they were to it, but now that she noticed its presence, she couldn't leave its side. How long had she wanted to find this very spot? How many times had she wished she could call upon its power? She looked up at the shrine again and sighed. The shrine belonged to the voice and guardian of the forest, Celebi. Ever since she first learned of the legendary pokemon and its ability to travel back in time, she wished she could ask for its help. For years she wanted nothing else than to turn back the hands of the clock and return her father to her. Calling out to Celebi now was tempting but ultimately Lyra knew that was something she couldn't do. Even if Celebi agreed to help, changing the past after so many years would change the future. Change wasn't always a good thing. There was no telling what other changes would have been made, what sort of future would she live in then? It was too uncertain, too risky. That was why the past stayed in the past. It stayed there so people from the present could learn from it.

Lyra was shook from her thoughts when she heard movement come from behind her. Turning she greeted the groggy and confused Silver. "Hey sleepyhead."

Silver froze. Taking in his surroundings he saw he was still in the Ilex Forest. As Silver slept, Lyra managed to make a makeshift bed for the red head. She used her marshmallow hat as a pillow and her red jacket as a blanket for him. _I must have fallen asleep after staying up all night._ He said to himself while eyeing the girls' belongings. Looking at the girl he finally noticed her face; she had been crying. The teenage boy began to panic. Why was she crying? Was it because of him? What should he do? He felt like bolting and not looking behind but even he recognized the cowardice in leaving someone behind. "H-hey-" He started, his hand awkwardly outstretched towards the girl. Comforting was not his forte.

Crackle

Both teens looked down to Lyras' lap, which held the strange egg. The sorrowful expression on the brunettes face was quickly replaced with excitement. "Oh! It's hatching!" Wiping her wet eyes Lyra motioned for both Silver and Blaze to come closer. The two males eyed each other before moving to each of Lyra's side. Silver was being honest when he said he didn't like weak pokemon, even if it was just a baby. But he had never seen an egg hatch before and he had to admit, he was curious.

The egg continued to crack and split until all but the middle of the egg broke off. A strange spikey-headed pokemon, still wearing half of its shell, chimed happily. "To-ge!"

Silver was the first to speak. "What the heck is that?"

"I'll tell you what it is." Lyra started, her face stoic. "It's ADORABLE!" She released a girlish scream and hugged the newly hatched pokemon. "Welcome to the world little guy!"

Even Blaze seemed to share the red heads unamused expression. As much as he loved his trainer, he didn't love her high pitched squeals. Shrugging it off he leaned in towards the new pokemon and sniffed it. What was it?

"It looks like it's wearing a diaper." Silver said flatly.

"Oh be nice." Lyra rebuked. "Now let's see what you are little guy." Pulling out her pokedex she scanned the baby pokemon playing in her lap.

"_Togepi. The spike ball pokemon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly"._ An electronic voice rang out.

"Oh how fitting. You'll need all the luck you can get anyway." Silver said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Lyra gave the boy a sharp glare but he shrugged it off and leaned back on his hands, a faint smile twisted on his face. He knew he was starting to piss the girl off, which quite frankly, he found hilarious.

"Toge!" The cream colored pokemon shouted while hoping from Lyras lap to Silvers.

Sliver looked at the pokemon warily then back to its owner. Lyra only shrugged. Narrowing his eyes Silver stared at the baby togepi. "Get off. Now." He said threateningly. Ignoring his threat the togepi began to sway its arms back and forth as a pink colored aura radiated off its stubbt limbs. Silver began to panic, was this thing actually going to attack him? Before he could fling the egg pokemon away the togepi finished his movement by touching Silver in the center of his chest, just above his heart. "Ugh." He winced while clutching his chest, his head hanging.

"Silver!" Lyra paniced while kneeling in front of him. Taking the togepi back she gave him to Blaze to look after. "Are you okay?"

"Actually." Silver said softly, lifting his head he stared straight into Lyras eyes. "I feel great." His normally harsh blood red eyes were now softened. Even his trademark scowl had been replaced with a faint smile.

A blush crept onto Lyras face. She had never seen him look so… _happy_ before. "What did you do?" Lyra asked her togepi. The togepi cheered happily and hopping back into his foster mothers arms. Searching through her pokedex she came across an entry from the Hoenn region.

"As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others."

"Well that explains a few things." Looking down at the pokemon in her lap she watched with amused eyes as it bounced up and down happily. Even Blaze had stopped growling at Silver (that didn't mean he let his guard down, mind you).

"Can I ask you something?" The red head finally spoke up, looking at Lyra.

"U-um, sure. Anything." She said nervously. Perhaps her previous statement was correct, change wasn't always a good thing.

"How did you know so much about the ruins we were at? The scientists there had been working there for months, yet you solved an ancient puzzle within ten minutes. Not to mentioned you deciphered a code despite your head injury. How do you know so much?" His eyes were sincere. This was the question that had been haunting him since that day. Yet, until now, he could never voice that question. He felt it was too embarrassing to ask. He didn't want to give her the impression that he _cared_ or anything. He just wanted to know.

Lyra shifted nervously at she sat. A long silent pause took place. She looked at the newly hatched pokemon, at Blaze, the forest, and finally the shrine. Sighing she gave in. "It's because of my dad." Hugging the egg pokemon a little tighter she continued. "He was a scientist. Specifically he was a paleontologist. He studied prehistoric fossils." Lyra added when she saw the blank look on Silver's face. When he mouthed an 'Oh' in understanding, she continued. "He taught me a lot about prehistoric pokemon. Sometimes He even brought me to work with him…" Lyra trailed off once more. Her face began to twist in what was presumably a painful memory. "Anyway, I guess being around fossils and ancient ruins makes it feel like he is close again."

Silver reached out to touch in the girls shoulder in an attempt of comfort but stopped when an image of his own father surfaced to his mind. Clenching his outstretched hand he retracted it. In an instant, the spell had been broken. Silver was once again his old moody self. Standing up he looked down at the girl and her now glistening eyes. She continued to sit there, staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I see." Silver said finally while looking away. "I was just curious. See you around." He waved off not looking back.

Lyra fought back a sob. She had just revealed a piece of herself she swore she would never reveal to anyone- not even Ethan. And yet Silver had just cast her aside. She should have known better than to think he had actually changed for good. She was right. Change wasn't always a good thing. Hugging her fire starter and egg pokemon she cried as she sat in front of the Ilex Forest Shrine.

* * *

By the time Lyra made it to the outskirts of Goldenrod City, it had been dark for several hours. _Stupid Silver!_ She thought to herself. _If he hadn't been so careless as to fall asleep on the ground, I would have made it here before sunset!_ Lyra did not yet realize the irony of her own words. Tiredly she looked up ahead to the arched entrance of Goldenrod City. Lyra had never been to Goldenrod before, and she was particularly looking forward to arriving. But at the moment she was looking forward to finally getting a good night sleep. It was hard to believe that in one day she fought team rocket, took on the gym leader, fought silver, and stayed by this side while slept… today had been a taxing day. Even little Blaze needed a break after three large battles and guarding Lyra. So the young brunette walked towards the large city with a newly hatched togepi in her arms.

"Hey Lyra!" A male voice called out behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around to face the familiar voice. Instantly her face lit up, causing the baby pokemon to squeal in delight. "Hi, Ethan!" She shifted the pokemon into one arm so she could wave to her friend. It had been so long since she last saw him.

Catching up to her Ethan peered curiously in her arms. "Who's this little guy?" He asked while lifting the pokemon out of her arms. "Is this the pokemon that hatched from that egg you gave to Elm?" He asked curiously while bouncing the happy pokemon.

Lyra giggled. Ethan loved pokemon so much. It made her smile every time he saw a new pokemon, especially a newly hatched one. "Yeah. And then he sent David to give it back to me. The little guy just hatched this evening." She smiled recalling the nights earlier events. True, she was still a little upset with how harsh Silver had been, but every time she got upset over it, she remembered his sincere eyes and smile. His callous actions had to be a façade.

"Wow, Lyra, that's so cool! What are you going to name him?" He asked, handing the pokemon back to its mother.

"I don't know." She said accepting the togepi back. "I have been thinking about it all night but I don't know yet."

"You'll think of something. Oh, come here, I want to introduce you to someone!" Grabbing her hand Ethan began to run towards a small house outside the city's walls.

"Ethan! Slow down!" She laughed. Her friend always had such energy. Once his mind had been made up, there was no stopping him. It was one of the many things she admired most about him.

Pulling the young brunette girl inside the home, Lyra saw that the quaint little cottage was actually a pokemon daycare. The front room had a glass sliding door that led to the backyard where two nidorans currently played. Behind the counter was an elderly couple talking to each other. When they noticed the two young teenagers, large smiles spread across their faces. "Oh, Ethan. It's so very good to see you again." Said the older man as the older woman wrapped her arms around the boy.

"It's great to see you too, grandma and grandpa!" He replied accepting the hug graciously.

"Oh, Ethan, who's your little friend?" Ethans grandmother asked curiously. A sly spark could be seen in her eyes.

"This is Lyra, she's my friend and neighbor from New Bark Town." Ethan smiled proudly as if she were a well-known celebrity.

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." Lyra said politely, her face heated in shyness.

"Oh, Ma'am nothing." She replied with a soft laugh. "You can just call me, Grandma." Turning to her grandson that sly twinkle reappeared in her eyes. "So, Ethan. _This_ is the girl you have told us so much about!"

Ethans faced flared up in such a brilliant red, Silvers hair would have been jealous. "Wha-what?! Grandma! She's just a friend! Don't go around getting the wrong idea!" Ethan continued sputtering more unintelligible nonsense until his grandfather stepped in to rescue his flustered grandson.

"Now, now, Charlotte, leave the boy alone. Embarrass him too much and he wont stop by to visit us anymore."

"Alright, alright." She waved off with her hand. "I was just teasing you, anyway. It's a grandmas' job." Her smile was sincere but her eyes hung on to that spark from earlier.

During the entire commotion, Lyra stood with a puzzled look on her face. "What did he mean, 'wrong idea'?" She asked her equally confused togepi. Her newly hatched pokemon chirped and shrugged its stubby arms. He found most of human actions to be puzzling. It appeared humans were rather secretive with how they felt and what they thought. Although new to the world, the togepi decided to learn as much as he could about human behavior. And maybe even show them it was okay to say how you felt.

Lyra quickly felt at home as the elderly couple invited her in their cottage to stay the night. It didn't take long for Ethans grandparents to feel like they were her own. The young girl suspected she developed those feelings somewhere between playing Go Feebas and looking through old photographs. Lyra never had the chance to meet either of her grandmothers or her one of her grandfathers so she was delighted to be adopted into their little family. It was true she still had her mother, but the word family felt like it should belong to something bigger. That was something she missed the most.

The elderly couple retired for the night, leaving the teens in the living room. Lyra was given the couch to sleep on while Ethan chose his sleeping bag on the floor. The two of them talked for what felt like hours, each holding their own pokemon while relating their adventures. Ethan made quite some progress on helping Professor Elm with his research and also managed to train his marill some more. As Lyra spoke, she made sure to exclude certain details from her stories, such as Team Rocket and Silver. She remembered how worried he had been before she left on her journey and how she promised she would stay away from the strange red head. What you don't know won't hurt you, right?

"I can't believe how strong Blaze has gotten since you left." Ethan marveled while gazing at the sleeping quilava at the edge of the couch. "You are a natural trainer, that's for sure, Lyra." The young boy focused his gaze on the brunette now. She smiled while brushing the loose brunette hair from her face to pet her fire pokemon. He always loved it when she left her hair down.

"Thanks Ethan. But all the credit goes to Blaze here, he has worked really hard. So has Pharos, I am really proud of them both." She added while looking at the sheep pokemon curled up next to the couch. When the egg pokemon squirmed in Lyras arms she giggled. "I am proud of you too, I know you are going to be amazing!" She held up the togepi as a mother would her child. The togepi chirped in delight while waving its stubby arms.

A chuckle escaped Ethans lips as he watched his friend interact with her pokemon. As much as she may deny it, she really was a natural when it came to pokemon. His usual lighthearted grin slowly dissipated as other thoughts began to fill his mind. "I hope that totodile the thief stole is okay. I've been thinking about it ever since the break-in at Professor Elm's lab." His voice came to a near whisper while his face was visibly disheartened.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lyra said absent-mindedly while holding her togepi in the air. "He looked really good earlier today, in fact he's a croconaw now-" Lyra quickly bit her tongue but it was too late. She had just admitted to seeing Silver, and so nonchalantly too.

Ethan sat silently for a moment until the initial shock was replaced with anger. "What?!" He couldn't even form the right words to convey his feelings at the moment. He told her to stay away from that criminal! For her safety! He felt hurt, confused, upset, and a little betrayed. Trying to calm his mind he took a deep breath before continuing. "Lyra, that guy is a criminal! He stole a pokemon for his own selfish needs! He's dangerous, that makes his toto- croconaw, dangerous too!" He stressed each word to try and convey just how important his warning was. As her best friend, tt was his job to protect her.

Lyras brows furrowed together after Ethan lectured her. "Croconaw is not dangerous, and neither is Silver!" Now she did it. She should have just played it off like she saw him in the distance while she was training or something. Anything! She held her head in frustration. Why did she always talk before thinking? It was already too late to hide the truth, so maybe she could explain why he wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe if Ethan knew what she knew, he would trust her judgment. "Look, Ethan, I know you told me to stay away from him because you thought he was dangerous, but he's really not that bad! In fact, he even helped me solve a puzzle in the Ruins of Alph! I couldn't have done it with him." She exclaimed happily, as if her argument was a sure win.

Ethan, however was not convinced. In fact, he was furious. Not only had she spent time with him on multiple occasions, she held such a fondness in her voice when she spoke about it. The ugly emotion, jealous, quickly bubbled to the surface as realization hit him. Of course she had multiple run-ins with this _Silver_. They were both taking the Pokemon League Challenge at the same time. They were bound to see each other, often. As for himself, he was no fighter. He wasn't taking the challenge, and rarely saw Lyra, he didn't stand a chance against this guy. Swiftly standing up, the raven-haired boy began walking away.

"Ethan! Where are you going?" Lyra shouted as quietly as she could. Wasn't her reasons sound enough? Why didn't he trust her judgment?

"I am going for a walk. I'll be back, I just need to think." He replied while offering a weak smile. Loyally his marill bounced after him.

After the door shut in a _click_, Lyra flopped on her back. Why was all of this happening? It wasn't her fault Silver had followed her into the Ruins. If he hadn't followed her, she would have continued avoiding him like she promised Ethan she would. But, if he hadn't followed her, she never would have become friends with him. Well, maybe not 'friends' but 'almost-friends'. She would have to settle with the latter for the time being.

"To-ge?" The small egg pokemon asked in concern. It was obvious the black haired boy didn't like the red haired boy. But he didn't understand why. If Lyra trusted the boy with red hair, shouldn't the boy with black hair trust him too? The young togepi's thoughts swirled in confusion.

Sighing, the teenage girl stroked the top of the togepis' head. "I wish they would just get along. I wish we could all be friends." Lyra shut her eyes and reopened them when she felt the touch of a stubby arm touching her chest. Lyras face split into a wide grin. "You wish for the same thing, don't you little guy?" She asked

Nodding the small pokemon chirped in agreement. "toge-toge togepiii!" He hopped up and down on her stomach while failing his arms around.

Laughing, Lyra squeezed the pokemon in a tight hug. You know what, I think I just came up with a name for you. Wish." The small pokemon accepted the name wholeheartedly and continued jumping in joy. "Alright then, Wish, let's do our best to help them become friends!"

* * *

The glowing white orb stood at its peak in the dark sky while stars twinkled brilliantly beside it. Down below, the dark waters of the sea lapped quietly against the shore as the sounds hoothoot and the occasional noctowl could be heard in the nearby forest. In the distance the city of Goldenrod shone in yellow lights, living up it its name.

Ethan took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool air. He used to come to visit his grandparents every summer when he was younger. Back then; he would sneak outside to enjoy the peacefulness of the serene nights. It would never fail to instantly sooth his troubled mind. But not this time. He stood with his hands shoved in pockets of his red jacket. He couldn't understand why Lyra would stick up for a thief like him. Even if he did help her solve some puzzle, he could have been trying to play her, to gain her trust. Ethan kicked a rock angrily. She was always so optimistic. She always looked for the good in people. But one day it would get he in trouble. That was exactly what he was trying to prevent.

With a sigh, the raven-haired boy began walking in the direction of the rock he kicked. Pulling apart a large patch of grass, Ethan was greeted with an unfamiliar sight; a boy about his age, with shoulder length red hair. Ethan stopped in his tracks at the sight. Didn't the thief that broke into Elm's lab also have red hair? Crouching low, Ethan sneaked towards the strange boy next to the shore. After spotting a croconaw, Ethan grit his teeth. His suspicions were correct, this boy was Silver! "Hey you!" Ethan shouted while standing up, making his presence known. "Silver!"

The red head paused his training and sharply turned his head to look at who the intruder was. When he didn't recognize him, he narrowed his red eyes and faced the other boy. "Who are you?" He asked bitterly while folding his arms across his chest.

Ethan would be lying if he said the red eyes glaring at him while an impressive croconaw stood defensively next to his owner didn't intimidate him. But that intimidation lasted only a moment. "My name is Ethan!" he said proudly while pointing his thumb towards his chest. Marill also stood proudly beside his friend while staring down the croconaw.

Looking between the small water pokemon and the teen before him, Silver cracked a sinister smile. "So, _You're_ Ethan. Interesting."

Ethan flushed in frustration. He was not expecting this Silver character to know anything about him. Of course, it could always be a bluff to catch him off guard. "You know who I am?" He questioned, standing his ground.

The red head released a small laugh. "Tch, of course I do. You're Lyra's _precious friend_." He said mockingly while rocking his head to the side. The raven-haired teen was easy to read. Ethan didn't like him, he didn't like that he knew about him, and he definitely didn't like that he knew Lyra. Since he had recognized him so quickly, Silver had to assume Lyra had told her friend about him. "I take it she told you about me?"

Ethans face contorted into a scowl. "She told me you helped her at the Ruins of Alph."

"So she tells you everything?" Silver asked tauntingly.

"Of course she does! That's what friends do-"

"Well, apparently not." Silver interrupted. His eyes danced as he continued taunting the boy. He told him about how the two of them were trapped in a pit together. How Lyra had been rendered unconscious after receiving a head injury and that it was Silver that carried her to safety. Silver didn't have any other motivation to tell him anything, other than it was fun. The more Silver spoke of Lyra the more furious Ethan got. "All in all. It wasn't you that had taken care of her during those situations, but ME." Silver raised his chin slightly as he stood a little taller.

That had been the final nail on the coffin for Ethan. "I've heard enough!" He finally shouted, loosing his composure. "I challenge you!"

Silvers lips twisted into a smile. "With what, that little blue beach ball of yours?" He laughed mockingly. Silver almost felt bad for it's impeding doom; almost. "Alright, then. I accept."

Ethan gulped nervously while Marill squeeled out of fear. The croconaw stood two feet taller than the mouse pokemon. Glancing at his trainer, Marill took a deep breath and put on a fake bravado. If his owner wanted to challenge someone in a battle, Marill would willingly obey.

"Croconaw, use bite!" Silver commanded while stretching his hand forward. Obediantly the alligator pokemon lurched forward and locked the small mouse pokemon in his jaws. In a single bite the match was over.

"Tch. Barely worth the experience." Silver muttered in a voice too low for Ethan to hear. "Come on, let's go." Silver said as the triumphant croconaw followed after its master.

Ethan held his beaten marill in his arms, while his body trembled softly. "Hang on!" He shouted towards the red head, causing him to stop. "I will beat you one day! I promise. But I am warning you, don't you dare hurt, Lyra!"

Silver paused for a moment. _Hurt her? I am not that ruthless._ He thought to himself. Didn't he just finish telling the raven-haired boy how he had been taking _care_ of her in his place? He was denser than the pigtailed girl! "Oh, I'll take care of her. Seeing how her _precious friend_ isn't strong enough to."

Silvers last words drove like a stack through Ethans heart. _He's right. That arrogant jerk is right! I'm not strong enough to take care of Lyra, I couldn't even beat him in a pokemon battle._ Ethan clutched his fainted marill as he walked towards the pokemon daycare. He had to become stronger. Strong enough to protect his best friend and strong enough to gain her respect. "I wont lose. I promise."

* * *

**Phew, that was a wordy chapter! (6,671 words!) Although I suspect that most of the chapters from now on will be much longer.**

**I am really excited to be at this part of the story, this is where things reeeally pick up the pace. Also, because we are getting off the trail of the games walkthrough, it will have alot more Lyra/Silver/Ethan moments. **

**Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!**


	8. Blue Skies

**Chap 7**

Goldenrod city, the "Happening Big City", stood as Johto's largest city, as such, it was filled with many places to see and activities to enjoy. There were the famous places such as the Goldenrod City Gym, the six-story department store, and the radio tower. Newer to the city was the Global Terminal and the Magnet Train Station. Not to mention numerous smaller shops scattered across the large city. The city was filled with the noisy bustle of its 105 occupants and countless visitors. People, young and old, came from all over the region to enjoy what the city of Goldenrod had to offer.

"Tch. Watch where you're going." Silver grumbled as he slipped past a loud group of tourists. They continued laughing and talking amongst themselves, unphased by the red head. Silver continued moodily to his next destination. He didn't like being surrounded by people, so he was not overly fond of being caught in a large crowd. He would have preferred to avoid the city in its entirety if it weren't for the Goldenrod City Gym. He wanted nothing else than to get in, get his badge, and move on. When he finally reached the doors to the city's gym he was stopped by a woman guarding the door.

"Sorry, little boy, Gym Leader Whitney is taking a break and won't be back for a little while. Come back later." The young woman smiled while shooing off the red head.

"_Little?_" Silver seethed. He was already on edge; it wouldn't take much more to set him off. Taking a sharp breath Silver chose to ignore the insult to the best of his ability. _Getting into an argument will mean I will have to spend even more time in this city_, Silver thought to himself. "Well that's an irresponsible thing for a gym leader to do. When is he coming back?"

The young womans' cheery mood immediately turned sour. "_SHE_ didn't specify. But I suggest you leave now, or I will make you." Reaching for her belt, she rested her hand on one of her pokeballs.

The two of them continued glaring at one another during their standoff until Silver finally broke the cycle. "Tch, whatever. You're not even worth it." Turning away, Silver stopped for a moment to say one last thing. "Besides, how tough could you possibly be? You're just a GIRL." The red head smirked to himself as he heard the young woman shouting obscenities behind his back. The girl pissed him off, but at least the got the enjoyment of getting a rise out of her.

The teenage boy continued to wander the streets aimlessly. No matter how much he wished otherwise, he was stuck. He would have to wait around until the gym leader decided to come back to their gym. In an attempt to avoid the crowds, Silver ducked into the city's Underground. Immediately he was bombarded with an arsenal of nerdy trainers challenging him to a battle. As he beat them, one after another, they all gazed in awe at the power of his croconaw. Enjoying the limelight, croconaw lifted his chin high and stood so the opposing trainers could continue admiring him.

Silver's patience was wearing thin. How was he supposed to turn his pokemon into a hardened fighter when the enemy stood there gawking at him? Pokemon needed discipline to grow, anything less would make them soft and weak. A crooked smile appeared on the boys face as he recalled the events from the night before. That kid, Ethan, had challenged him to fight and pitifully lost. Ethan was a prime example of what coddling and smothering your pokemon would do; it makes them weak. There was no excuse why that marill couldn't put up more of a fight, but because of its trainers' negligence, it received a one-hit KO.

The red head began to furrow his brows together in thought. Why had Ethan challenged him to begin with? He had to have known he would lose. He was no match against him. _That's right. _Silver thought to himself. He had been taunting the raven-haired boy how HE had been the one to help the pigtailed girl through all those situations instead of her _precious friend._ Silver knew he was hitting a nerve when he continued his taunts, but he did not expect Ethan to become so jealous over the situation. _Jealous?_ Silver thought for a moment. So that's how it was. Of course, that's why Ethan declared a battle despite his inevitable defeat. The boy was obviously infatuated with the brunette girl. "How pathetic." Silver laughed silently to himself.

Recalling his gloating croconaw, Silver pushed past the group of pokenerds and continued through the tunnel. Fortunately, he forgot all about the crowds of people threatening to press up against him. Unfortunately this meant his mind now swarmed with new thoughts. Specifically that of Lyra. Silver felt confident in his deduction of the raven-haired boy, but what of the girl? Did Lyra feel the same way towards him? Silvers hands began to ball into fists as he continued. It wasn't that he was jealous, he told himself, he just felt like she was too good for a weakling like Ethan, not that she wasn't weak too. He just didn't like the idea of her with him. Silver growled in frustration, why was he even wasting his time on this subject?

"Ah! Garçon! Come here, s'il vous plait!" A male voice shouted, interrupting Silver from his inner turmoil. The voice belonged to a large man in his fourties standing beside a camera behind a counter.

Narrowing his red eyes, Silver hesitantly walked over towards the strange man. "What do you want?"

"Ah! So rude!" The large man said with a hurt look in his eyes. "I wanted to invite you to my cabine de photo!"

"In ENGLISH, please." Silver spat out irritably.

"E-excusez-moi. My apologies," The man stuttered. "I wanted to invite you to my photo booth." After watching Silvers skeptical look he continued, "It's a popular pastime for all trainers and their pokemon! We even save all portraits in our gallery!"

"I'll pass."

What the man failed to mention is it HAD been a favorite pastime. Since then sales had plummeted and they were only a few sales away from going out of business. He couldn't afford to let any potential sale slip by. "W-wait! We even have costumes! Yes, for you AND your pokemon!" he pleaded.

Silver stared at the man incredulously. Could this man not see he wanted NOTHING to do with his business? And what idiot would actually put on one of his costumes?

When the red head did not respond, the man continued his sales pitch. "Yes! For a limited time we have this rare Team Rocket outfit-"

"Let me see that." Silver commanded while ripping the garment out of his hands. After inspecting it, Silver's face grew dark. It wasn't a fake; it was genuine. Turning his attention to the man he spoke slowly, carefully enunciating each word, "Where did you get this?"

The man slowly began to panic. He had seen how powerful this young trainer was from his previous battles in the Underground and he had no intention on getting mixed up in all of it. "I-I don't really remember!"

"Then think harder." Silver reached for his belt, his fingers brushing croconaws pokeball. If this uniform came from a member of Team Rocket, that might mean they were still in the area. If that were the case, he would have to work fast. Team Rocket was notorious for never staying put too long.

"I think I remember seeing one of its members by the radio tower-"

The older man didn't need to finish his sentence; Silver was already off in a flurry. Rushing madly through the crowded streets, he finally came upon the large radio tower. Slinking into the shadows of a nearby building, Silver waited. It didn't take too long for him to spot a grunt staring up at the massive building. After the crowd died out a little, Silver left his hiding spot and made his way towards the grunt.

"So, this is the Goldenrod Radio Tower…" The grunt mused aloud. He had been staring at it for a while, but time didn't seem to diminish his sense of awe for the building.

"You. Grunt." Silver barked at the man in black.

Turning around to face the boy, the Rocket narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, shrimp? Get lost!"

Silvers fuse had finally burnt out. Lashing out, Silver managed to pin the grunt to the wall of the tower. "I have some questions for you, and if you know what's good for you, you will answer them without making much of a scene." His blood red eyes narrowed as he pressed his forearm tighter against the mans throat.

Caught off guard, the man stared at the young teen in disbelief of his strength. Eyeing the belt of the boy, the grunt took note of the three pokeballs secured at his waist. He had no doubt that the pokemon held in those capsules would be as strong and vicious as their master. His position in Team Rocket was to gather intel, and report back to his superiors. Therefore, he had no fighting pokemon of his own. He would have no choice than to comply. "What is it you want to know?" He finally asked.

"I want to know what your plan for Project Red Scale is." Silver asked, his red eyes unwavering.

The grunts own eyes grew wide in surprise, how did this boy know anything about the plans of Team Rocket? Only the executives and intel gatherers, such as himself, knew about them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Silver shouted in the mans face while applying more pressure to the mans throat. A small number of passerbys who had been in the surrounding area quickly left the area to avoid getting mixed up in the scene.

Coughing the man finally gave into the interrogation. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you what I know. But I don't know much, the executives are keeping their plans under lock and key." After Silver reluctantly released his grip, the rocket grunt gave one final cough before continuing. "I don't know all the details but Project Red Scale is supposed to be a step in Team Rockets assured victory."

"Meaning?" Silver asked impatiently.

"Meaning, once Project Red Scale is operational, Team Rocket will finally have the firepower, if you will, to take out any resistance. Once that happens, our former leader, Giovanni will surely come back to us and lead us to victory."

Silver took a step back when the mans name entered his ears. _Giovanni_. How he hated that man. He hated everything about him. His ideals, his methods, his objectives. Giovanni was the name of the man who single handedly destroyed his life. He would not allow a coward like that come back into power.

"That's all I know, I swear." The grunt finally added while throwing his hands up defensively.

"Why were you scopeing out the radio tower then?" The red head questioned.

"Executive Petrel instructed I do so. I don't know what they are planning though, I swear."

Silver eyed the man sternly before finally moving on. The man had no other information to give. If he had any left, he obviously wasn't going to reveal it, no matter the cost. He needed a place to think, to sort all the bits of information he had received so far. Leaving the city of Goldenrod behind, Silver sat down on a bench inside the National Park. There was very little foot traffic here, plus, all noisy battles were confined to the grassy areas. It was a prime location to gather ones thoughts.

Sighing, Silver leaned on his hands and gazed up at the blue sky. The sky had been blue that day also, the day he first arrived to Johto. He had hoped that blue sky was a sign that his life would get better, that his old life, full of looming skies and sleepless nights, had been left behind. But now the blue sky stood as a mockery to him. Nightmares already began to fill his sleepless nights; it was only a matter of time before the skies would turn dark as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Silver tried again at concentrating at the matters at hand. Mentally shuffling his thoughts together, Silver attempted to put the pieces together. Team Rocket had returned and without their former leader, Giovanni. They moved some of their forces to the slowpoke well to collect enough money for Project Red Scale. According to the grunt back in Goldenrod, Project Red Scale is supposed to make Team Rocket stronger than they have ever been. Strong enough to wipe out any resistance and summon their cowardly leader. _But… why?_ Why come back now? Why regroup without their leader? And why did they so desperately want the leader that disowned them three years ago? There were too many gaps between all the facts. It wasn't enough for Silver to figure out their true objective. It was, however, enough for him to figure out their next move. Project Red Scale must be their plan to capture a powerful pokemon, a legendary perhaps. If that were the case, he would need a lot more power than the team he gathered so far.

Rubbing his temples, Silver sighed once more. Team Rocket would never cease to be less than a headache. Gazing across the National Park Silver squinted his eyes when he caught a familiar sight. Several yards in the distance were a pigtailed brunette and her strange egg pokemon. Lyra had been searching through the tall grass with her pokemon sitting upon her large marshmallow hat. Bending over to inspect the surrounding area, a caterpie crawled up her leg and down her overalls. Instantly, Lyra stood ridged and slowly turned her head to try and see her back. After spotting the large green bug pokemon, several things happened at once. While Lyra started running around in a frenzy, her egg pokemon was sent flying off of her hat and into a nest of Paras. Startled by the unfamiliar pokemon, they simultaneously released a cloud of stun spores. Reacting to the pheromones of their startled brethren, other paras in the National Park also released their stun spores rendering the entire group of bug catchers with paralyses. Meanwhile Lyra had dove into the fountain. In an attempt to shake the caterpie off her back, she spilt all the contents out of her bag, including a bottle of pokeshampoo she had bought earlier that day from the department store. As the bottle was sent flying, it smashed hard against the circular wall effectively soaping the large fountain. A bell rang out signaling the end of the bug catching tournament. Upon seeing the only trainer to successfully catch a bug pokemon was the soap covered trainer and her caterpie, the judge stepped over the piles of paralyzed bug catchers and handed Lyra her prize. Unforunately for Lyra, the paralyses finally wore off, allowing the mob of trainers to chase angrily after her, most of them slipping on the slick suds.

For the first time since he could remember Silver laughed-hard. Holding his sides, the red head burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. His eyes were shut tightly while tears began to form at the edges. Lyra was the most clumsy, air-headed, naïve, girl he had ever met. No matter where she went, disaster always followed. "Heh. I suppose that's something we have in common." He said softly to himself. Standing up, Silver made his way back to Goldenrod City. He still had a gym leader to defeat.

* * *

**Mostly a filler chapter but Silver needed some screentime and a chance to sort through his thoughts. Well, sort of. **

**Reviews appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Myth or Legend?

Chap 8

"Man, that Whitney!" Lyra exclaimed as she angrily stomped through the grass leading to Ecruteak City. Lyras' experience in Goldenrod City had been less than she had hoped for. It was true the shopping excursion lived up to its hype, but nothing else seemed to go as planned. The young brunette had planned on taking one of the tours for the Radio Tower; unfortunately the Director had unexpectedly shut down all tours and locked himself in his office, refusing to see anyone. When that didn't go as planned, Lyra decided to battle the gym leader, Whitney, but was also turned away when she was told the gym leader 'went out'. Out of exasperation, Lyra took a tour outside the city to join in the local bug catching contest. A shiver went through Lyra as she recalled the angry mob of bug catchers. That was something she did not want to think about again. As if things couldn't get any worse, by the time she did find the gym leader, and defeat her in a fair fight, Whitney refused to give her, her gym badge! Kicking a rock, Lyra clenched her fists. The icing on the cake, however, is when Lyra ran into Whitney again at the Pokeathlon.

"She called me fat!" Lyra screamed angrily towards the sky. Blaze, following closely behind his owner just gave an inpatient huff. She had been complaining about this for the past hour now. Pharos gave a sympathetic nod towards her owner. Glancing at Blaze she narrowed her eyes. Boys didn't understand, pokemon or human. Blaze gave a simple roll of the eyes. He stopped being sympathic an hour ago. Besides, Whitney didn't call her 'fat' she assumed she wore a medium. An assumption she had correctly made… Wish, the togepi, simply chirped obliviously atop his foster mothers large marshmallow hat.

Reaching for the baby pokemon, Lyra enclosed her togepi in a tight hug. "Oh I can't stay mad when you're around, little guy! You're just so cute!" Wish and Lyra giggled happily together while Pharos and Blaze shared a smile. Wish had been sharing the joy he stored up in his egg ever since he joined their little gang. Blaze was less moody, Pharos was friendlier, and Lyra was less stressed. Although she didn't show outwardly show it, her encounter with Team Rocket had led to inner turmoil and fitful nights of sleep. Wish was crucial to their teams' stability. Rushing over to Lyras' side, Pharos held out her stubby pink arms towards the egg pokemon. Giggling, Lyra handed Wish over so she could take a turn holding him.

Shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, a smile spread across the teenagers face. "Well guys, it looks like we are here."

Ecruteak City, "A Historical City", was arguably Johto's oldest city, other than the Ruins of Alph of course. Keeping true to its historical roots, Ecruteak kept up with its authentic look. Instead of paved cement, the ground was made from beige colored pavers and most of the homes and buildings were built from either bamboo or teakwood. While steep slopped roofs garnished every building in the city. Well, most buildings. The well-described Burnt Tower no longer had a roof. In fact, it barely had any walls. Whatever had caused the fire one hundred and fifty years ago left some major damage behind.

Walking closer to the massive building, Lyra spotted an old man standing outside. Taking notice of her presence, the old man gave a weary smile. "Well hello, young lady, you must be new here. You see, I know every person in this here city."

Returning a smile Lyra replied, "Yeah actually. This is my first time visiting Ecruteak. I am taking the Pokemon League Challenge."

"That must be exciting! Then you must be here to challenge the gym leader. I will warn you, though; he will certainly give you a run for your money. Legend says the great Ho-oh will choose a person as pure and strong as its sacred fire. The gym leader has received a vision of himself becoming that person." He said while rubbing his long white beard.

"Ho-oh? I thought it was just a myth." Lyra admitted.

"Oh, its real alright. It was Ho-oh that burnt down this tower. Legend says in his flames he gave life to three others in the process." The old man said while looking up towards the Bell Tower.

Lyra would believe almost anything anyone told her, but the scientist in her made her skeptical of this accusation. "Those are just legends though. How do you know they are true?"

The old mans weary eyes widened and turned towards the young girl before him. "I should know, I was there when it happened."

"Whaaat?!" Lyra exclaimed. Even Blaze and Pharos seemed shocked. It wasn't uncommon for a pokemon to live that long but for a human! "T-that would make you over one hundred and fifty years old!" Lyra shouted while wagging a finger at the man.

"One hundred and sixty-two years old to be exact!" He laughed heartily. "And still kickin'" He gave a broad smile. "I told myself I would live to see the day Ho-oh returned. I plan to live up to that promise."

Lyra marveled at the old man before her. This man had the determination and willpower to evade death for so long? Although medical science had expanded since his day, people still only lived eighty- maybe ninety years. Was it possible to dream something so hard you can surpass the impossible?

Laughing at the girls' baffled expression he brought a wrinkled hand to her shoulder. "You're alright kid. Its not everyday a youngster like yourself will spend time chatting with an old man like me." _Unlike that rude child from earlier._ He thought silently to himself. "But I am sure you are eager to face off our gym leader, so I will let you go. If you are planning on going inside the Burnt Tower, be careful. It's become home to many fire breathers, the floor isn't as sturdy as it used to be."

"Thanks for the advice and… the stories. I really enjoyed them." Waving at the old man Lyra made her way up the steps leading to the massive tower before her. Recalling Blaze and Pharos to their pokeballs, Lyra pushed open the large wooden doors of the burnt tower.

Peering inside Lyra surveyed her surroundings. The old man wasn't lying when he said the floors weren't as sturdy as they used to be. They barely looked like they could hold any additional weight. However, Lyra couldn't resist looking around, despite the warning. She loved old things. Ruins, buildings, it didn't matter. How could she pass this up? Taking a deep breath, Lyra stepped forward while hugging her togepi.

"Well hello there!" Called out an unfamiliar voice.

Turning to her right Lyra saw the owner of the voice belonged to a young man wearing a flamboyant purple tuxedo, a white cape, and a large red bowtie.

"My name's Eusine." The strange man said while walking towards the brunette and her togepi. "I'm on the tail of a pokemon named Suicune. And you are...?"

"Lyra." She confessed reluctantly while extending her hand to shake his.

"Lyra? What a beautiful name! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Eusine said while taking Lyras' hand to kiss it. Straightening he ran his gloved hand through his dark blonde hair. "I heard rumors that Suicune is in this Burnt Tower so I came to look. But where could she be?… Anyway, what brings you here, my dear?"

Lyra blushed and became flustered. She had never met someone so strange or gentlemanly as him before, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. "I am just looking around. The old man outside told me that Ho-oh was responsible for burning down this tower, so I was curious what was inside." She shrugged.

"The old man outside, huh?" Eusine said with a glint in his crystal blue eyes. "I see. Well, curiosity is a good trait for any good explorer my dear, Lyra." He flashed his signature smiles once more. "If you came here because of your curiosity with Ho-oh, then I must introduce you to a close friend of mine. Lyra, meet my friend, Morty." Guiding Lyra towards a corner of the tower, he pointed out a taller man garbed in a black turtleneck and purple scarf.

Upon hearing his name, Morty turned his attentions towards the pair. Raising an eyebrow towards his friend arm wrapped around the young girls shoulders he gave an otherwise bored expression. "Hello."

"Morty, this young lady is Lyra. She heard that Ho-oh burned down the tower and came to investigate. Now if you two excuse me, I shall continue my search for Suicine."

Lyra and Morty stood in silence as they watched Eusine walk off. "So you came to investigate because of the legend of Ho-oh?" Morty finally asked once Eusine was out of hearing range.

"Well, not entirely." Lyra said nervously while avoiding his unwavering purple eyes. "I was just curious in general.

After eyeing the girl for a moment longer Morty finally spoke. "I see. Because my old friend is here on the trail of Suicune, I decided to investigate the Burned Tower. Ecruteak has a legend about these legendary Pokémon: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

"Three…?" Lyra said softly to herself. "Do you think those three are the lives Ho-oh made in his flames?" Lyra asked curiously. Her eyes sparkled with interest. She loved learning; she couldn't help it.

Morty raised an eyebrow in surprise. _How did an outsider know so much about their cities history?_ "That is what the legend says. And given my position in this city, I must have a proper understanding of it." After a short pause Morty spoke again. "We shall meet again, Lyra."

In an instant the room became dark and Morty disappeared. Lyra stood for a moment while blinking. "What just happened?"

"To-ge?" Wish asked.

"I dunno, I guess he teleported or something." A cold shiver ran through Lyras body. "Today has been very strange so far. But I am sure that was the last of it." Lyra said while smiling down at her egg pokemon. Noticing a ladder, Lyra began walking towards it until she noticed a familiar sight. "Looks like I spoke too soon." She said dryly.

* * *

After crushing Whitney in a battle, Silver immediately head towards Ecruteak City. He had heard rumors that strong pokemon of legend had been sighted there. If Team Rocket succeeded with Project Red Scale, he was sure he would need the power of a legendary himself, to defeat them. Thanks to his strict discipline and stern training methods, his small team of four had become rather strong. During his entire journey he hadn't lost once to anyone, well, except one. Lyra. Silver clenched his teeth in frustration. Why did he always lose to that girl? A smirk crept onto Silvers lips. Her luck was about to run out. As soon as he had his hands on a strong legendary, he would not only defeat Team Rocket, but that girl as well. "Heh. She'll probably cry or something too." Silver snickered until the vision of her crying in front of the Ilex Forest Shrine came to mind. He still felt guilty for leaving her behind like he did. He knew from experience that bringing up the past was a painful thing. After those events, he secretly told himself he never wanted her to cry again. He didn't like it. Shaking his head he grunted, "But that's what you get for leaving yourself so vulnerable. You leave yourself wide open to get hurt."

The red head began his investigation as soon as he arrived to Ecruteak City. No one seemed to have any information on these supposed sightings, even the gym was closed to the public. "What's with all these officials leaving their post?" Silver grumbled while walking away from the gyms locked doors. Out of desperation, he began walking towards the Burnt Tower.

"Ah, good morning young man." An old man greeted the teenager cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." Silver said as he passed by the old man without a second glance. Opening the large wooden doors, he crept inside hoping no one would notice him. If the legendary pokemon was in here, he wanted to make sure he didn't draw other people's attention towards it. Creeping behind some brunt timber and fallen rafter beams, Silver slipped past the two men already in the tower.

The man in the black and purple looked in Silvers general direction as if sensing his presence. "Oh, where IS she?" Exclaimed the man dressed in purple and white. The man in purple and black lost interest in what he was looking for and turned his attention towards his friend. "Well only just got here, Eusine. If _she_ is here, we will find her." He said with a bored expression. His friend had no patience.

Once both men were focused on what they were looking for, Silver continued his path until something caught his eye. Small holes had been burnt through the wood floor exposing the floor below them. Kneeling low to the ground, Silver looked through the small hole to get a better look of down below. Sure enough there was, not one legendary, but THREE legendary pokemon downstairs! Silver grinned. He would catch all three of them before those losers even knew they were here! Spotting a ladder, the red head inched towards it until the doorway lit up the dark tower. Jumping back into the shadows, Silver cursed. _So close!_

What came out of the doorway both surprised and didn't surprise him. It was none other than the pigtailed girl herself. _I see she got away from the angry mob._ He mused to himself. Silver had no choice but to wait until she left. If she spotted him, he had no doubt she would make his presence known and with Team Rocket working on their secret project, he did not have time for that.

Sitting on a charcoaled beam, Silver watched Lyra interact with the strange man dressed in purple and white. When he saw the man press his lips against Lyras' bare hand, he felt himself get hot with anger. _Would she let anybody do whatever they wanted to her?_ He thought angrily to himself. _She didn't know this guy he could be a psychopath! And based on how he dressed, he probably was!_ Silver grit his teeth and dug his nails into the beam next to him.

After the psycho passed Lyra off to the next man, Silver sat waiting to lunge forward. Thankfully the man in purple and black didn't try taking advantage of the naïve girl like his friend had. But Silver still didn't like the way he looked at her. He seemed to look through her and yet see into her as if searching through all her thoughts. It was creepy. Based of Lyra expression, he wasn't alone in that feeling.

When the room became suddenly dark, Silver took this as his chance to sneak downstairs. Unfortunately for Silver, the cover of darkness was only momentary. Looking to his left he caught the gaze of the girl he was trying to avoid. "Of course."

* * *

"… …Oh, it's you." Silver said while folding his arms. "You must be here to catch the legendary Pokémon to make yourself look strong. You see, the legendary Pokémon suits a Trainer like me who has sworn to become the strongest Trainer."

Lyra gave a weighted sigh. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Silver narrowed his blood red eyes. "Is that all of WHAT do I think about?"

"Becoming strong! You're borderline obsessed. You should probably go to a doctor for that." She giggled at her humorless joke.

Silver narrowed his eyes once more. He didn't have time for this. If that psycho in the cape saw the legendary pokemon downstairs, he would lose his chance to catch at least one of them. Throwing a pokeball to the ground, gastly appeared.

"GAS-ly" The ghost type said while grinning at Lyra.

"Alright fine." Lyra said while placing her togepi on top of her large white cap. "Go, Pharos!"

"Flaaaaaffy!" The white and pink pokemon sang happily. Turning towards Wish and Lyra she smiled and waved at the egg pokemon perched on Lyras head.

"Tch. It's not even paying attention to me." Silver muttered with annoyance. "Well fine by me. Gastly, confuse ray!" Releasing a dizzying light, the flaffy began to lose her balance on the unstable floor.

"Pharos! It's okay, listen to my voice. Use your thunderwave directly in front of you!" Lyra commanded. Obeying her owner, Pharos released inescapable waves of electricity towards her foe. Striking the gastly, he shuddered with paralyzes.

"Don't take that from her! Use curse!" Silver shouted. Overcoming his paralyzes, Gastly stabbed himself with a needle, effectively cutting his and Pharos' health.

"Pharos, thundershock!" In a single hit, gastly was knocked unconscious. "Great job, Pharos!" Lyra and Wish cheered.

"Two can play that game, Magnemite!" Silver called while throwing a second ball on the ground. "Sonicboom!" Using its magnets to create sound waves, Magnemite released a tornado-like sound wave, blasting the flaffy head on.

"Pharos!" Lyras voice became muffled over the sound waves while the confusion of earlier caught up to her. In an attempt to use her thundershock, she electrocuted herself as gastlys curse took out the rest of her health. "Return!" Smiling, Lyra softly kissed Pharos' pokeball. "Good work. Alright, Blaze, your turn to shine!" As soon as Lyra gave the order, Blaze engulfed himself in flames and hurtled himself towards the magnemite. In a single hit, the levitating magnet pokemon was downed. Meeting Silvers gaze, Blaze gave a crazed grin. He would pay for making his owner cry.

"Tch, Zubat!" Before Silver could issue an order, Blaze made quick work of the opposing bat pokemon. Cursing, Silver returned his fainted zubat and sent out his starter as well. "Croconaw! Watergun!"

"Blaze, counter it with another flamewheel!" As jets of water collided with spinning fire, steam burst into the room causing the two trainers to cough in the mist. "Blaze, quick attack!"

"Bite!" Silver commanded. The opposing pokemon caught each other mid attack. While Blaze rammed the croconaw in the ribs, the water starter caught the quilavas ankle in a crushing bite.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Lyra cried as her starter screamed in pain, his ankle threatening to break.

"That's the point of battling." Silver said callously, folding his arms. "This fight is over."

"Not quite." Lyra said while recalling her fire pokemon. "It's your turn to shine, Wish!" The togepi happily hopped off his mothers' head and toddled towards the battlefield, facing the large croconaw. "Toge!"

Silver stoic expression twisted into a grin. "You're seriously going to send a baby pokemon into battle? How pathetic." Even croconaw seemed amused by this.

Lyra grinned, "You'll see who is pathetic after this! Wish, use sweet kiss!" The baby togepi spun in a small circle and blew a kiss towards the unsuspecting croconaw.

Croconaw held his spiny head in confusion. "Get up! Do not lose this." Silver shouted. Obediently, croconaw got back on his feet trying to shake off the confusion. "Now, use your ice fang!" Lunging towards the egg pokemon, croconaw bared his sharp frosted teeth.

"Wish, use yawn!" Chirping the togepi released a tired yawn just as the croconaw grazed his shell with his icy teeth. Catching the contagious yawn, the water starter yawned, missing his attack.

"Can Diapers over there not attack? What's with all the status attacks?" Silver shouted agitatedly. There was no way he was going to lose, not now, not to her, not to a baby that cant even fend for itself.

"Oh, he can attack alright." Lyra grinned mischievously. "Wish! Use metronome!" Waving his stubby arms back and forth, the togepis eyes began to glow a bright blue. Both Silver and Lyra turned their attention to the darkening sky as streams of blue and yellow light streaked towards them. Instantly the Burnt Tower was pummeled with massive amounts of rainbow colored meteors. Croconaw was immediately hit and rendered unconscious but the attack didn't end as swiftly. The rocks blew holes through the already battered building while the smaller ones ricocheted off the beams and threatened to knock out anyone in its path.

Returning his fallen pokemon, Silver dove towards the charcoaled rafter beams for protection, grabbing a frightened Lyra in the process. "Get down idiot!" The red head hissed as he pressed her head down, shielding her with his body. Once the 'storm' passed, Silver released a breath of relief then quickly turned his gaze towards the girl against him. "What was that?! You could have torn this place down!" Silver shouted angrily.

Lyra sat frozen in place with her back pressed up against the wall of the tower. The meteor shower initially scared her, but it also filled her with excitement. She had no idea her little Wish held so much power. What currently kept her frozen in her place was the fact that the red head was so close to her. Very close. In an effort to protect her from the meteors, he had pressed her between the wall and himself. His actions were both noble and… his chest hovered mere inches from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Lyra blushed as she stared into his red eyes.

Silver, becoming suddenly aware of their closeness, backed off. Dusting off his purple jacket he turned his face away from her in an attempt to hide the blush on his face. "Tch. Figures a weakling like you would manage to luck out again. Well I am not fighting with another weakling ever again. It's… just too much playing around." Sprinting towards the door, Silver pushed past Eusine before exiting.

"Well, that was… exciting." Lyra said while standing up. Turning her attention towards the togepi she ran over and picked him up. "Wish, you were amazing!" Spinning in a small circle, Lyra held her pokemon in the air. Chirping happily the togepi was engulfed in a bright light. Lyra felt the pokemon thin out and expand in her hands. When the light finally vanished, it revealed a white crown headed pokemon with small wings and red and blue triangles on his belly.

"Toge-toge-togetic!" Wish exclaimed happily.

"Wish? You're a… flying type?" Lyra asked softly, with her eyes wide.

"To-ge!" The newly evolved togetic chirped happily.

Lyras' shock faded into a grin as she started laughing. The laughed until she could barely breathe. The universe was certainly an ironic place. Falkner made her promise that she would one day capture a flying type pokemon so she could conquer her fear of heights and trust. She didn't expect a flying type to have unsuspectingly made it into her heart. Perhaps Wish really was the key to one day learning how to trust again.

* * *

**Let's see… "Describe Lyra and gang arriving to Ecruteak city and fighting Silver." Hmm, that'll probably only take a couple pages….**

**It never does.**

**Anyway! Enjoy this short-lengthy chapter! Reviews appreciated!**

**While you are at it, You should check out this pokespe video if you haven't seen it yet. Come on, it's the love triangle between Ethan, Silver, and Lyra. _(_**_**and maybe some others) **_**What's not to like?**

**Type in** 【手書き】HGSSでウエスタンショー【ポケモン】 HGSS Western Show **in the youtube search bar, its the first option. (if the search doesn't work, let me know.)**


	10. Caught In a Spinarak's Web

Lyra nervously clung to the shaky ladder as she climbed downstairs. When her feet finally touched solid ground she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"To-ge?" Wish asked as he fluttered downstairs to his mother.

"I'm alright, Wish, thank you." She whispered while stroking her togetics chin. Turning around she saw what Eusine and Morty had been searching for. The three legendary pokemon: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou.

Lyra crept closer towards the three doglike pokemon. "I can't believe they weren't startled by your Draco Meteor…" Lyra whispered to Wish. Wish nodded in agreement. Taking another step forward, the dogs instantly became acutely aware of her presence. The two larger dogs were the first to be startled and immediately took of running. Lyra managed to steal a glance before they vanished in the dark shadows. One was brown and red, and the other was yellow and black. The teen stood her ground, unable to watch where the two dogs ran to, because the third dog also stood its ground, eying Lyra and Wish carefully. Its blue mane blew gracefully in the breeze the roofless building carried. After a long moment it too ran away.

"Such beauty!" Shouted Eusine, as he stood behind the young teen.

Lyra jumped at the sound of his voice. "W-w-when did you get here?" She questioned nervously. The man garbed in a purple tuxedo had been standing uncomfortably close to her.

"I dug a hole here, too..." Eusine gestured to the new hole in the above floor.

Lyra and Wish both looked up, their faces equally puzzled. _How the heck-_

"I was shocked!" Eusine continued, as if his previous statement had been nothing out of the ordinary. "Suicune! She raced by with Godspeed, like a sapphire blur, right in front of my eyes! For ten long years I have chased after Suicune, and today I finally got to see her up close. I'm all choked up!" After clearing his throat Eusine knelt down on one knee before Lyra and took her hand in his. "Lyra, I owe this all to you! Thank you! I heard that the legendary Pokémon of Ecruteak tests chosen humans by allowing them to get close. I'm going to track Suicune. Lyra, let's meet again! Farewell!" Planting another kiss on the back of Lyra's hand, the strange purple-clad man sprinted into the darkness in hopes to find Suicune.

Retracting her hand, Lyra held her face to cover the blush that spread over her cheeks. "Knowing my luck," She muttered under her hand, "I'll probably see him again soon."

"Getic." Wish answered affirmatively, while nodding his crowned head.

* * *

The doors to the Ecruteak Gym hissed open as a red headed boy leisurely strolled through them. "Four down, four to go." He said as he flipped the Fog Badge in the air as one would a coin. After Silver discovered the identity of the Gym Leader, Silver happily defeated him in battle. It wasn't that Silver felt jealous over the man, he simply didn't like other men staring at Lyra. It was simple, nothing between the lines, he told himself.

As he was about to exit the city to journey to Olivine, Silver heard commotion behind him. Curiously he turned his head to listen. One of the voices in the noisy crowd mentioned the Dance Theatre and Team Rocket. The moment this news reached his ears, Silver darted towards the theatre without any hesitation. _Olivine would have to wait. I have some unfinished business to attend to…_ Silver thought to himself as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. The last Rocket he had run into, revealed that Project Red Scale would be revolutionary for Team Rocket; perhaps even a way to reunite the gang with its previous leader, Giovanni. Silver would not allow it. If the grunt inside the Dance Theatre had any more information about Team Rockets plans, it was not a question whether or not Silver would give chase. At the very least, it would be satisfying to defeat another weakling.

As Silver reached for the door, he was nearly trampled by a man in black clothing. Muttering something incoercible, the man ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs. The red head stood confused for a moment before his thoughts clicked together. Creaking the door open, Silver peered in to confirm his hypothesis. _Figures._ He thought bitterly to himself. While he had been wailing on the Gym Leader Lyra and been wailing on a Rocket Grunt. Not for information, no- Lyra wasn't cunning enough for that. But rather she had once again come to the aid of someone being mistreated by Team Rocket. This time, a Kimono Girl. It took all of Silvers control not to slam the door out of irritation.

Silver immediately started his trek towards Olivine City. His thoughts once again began to swarm. Mankind was a cruel and ruthless species. There was no such thing as being selfless or giving. Even if a person acted kind and giving at first, it was always a front. A ploy. Everyone had hidden agendas, and Silver was the first to admit he was no different. So when he first met Lyra, he assumed she too was after her own ambitions. But the more time Silver spent with the girl, the less he was sure of his convictions. He had watched her help kimono girls, a small town from Team Rocket, and countless other people when she didn't know he was looking. _Heck,_ he thought to himself, _she's even helped me a couple times…_The red head shook his head as if trying to shuffle his thoughts in order. The only person he had ever met that was that selfless was Her. The girl from his past, the girl from his nightmares, the girl that died so long ago. Although the nightmares finally ceased, those images didn't stop haunting him. For years he fought against his memories in hopes to forget. Now, he found himself struggling to remember. What happened that night?

Silver sat down when he found a secluded clearing near the forest. He placed his clasped hands above his head and knit his brows together, as he tried in vain to remember those events. There was a fire. Of that Silver was confident. Everything else was too vague to remember clearly. There had been an argument. An argument between his father and another person. A man? A woman? He couldn't remember. But he could remember the argument ending with blood. To this day, more blood than Silver had ever seen in his life. He was scared. So he ran away. He kept running until he found himself in the arms of Her. For a brief moment he felt safe, secure, at home. That moment had been ripped away as strong arms ripped the girl away from him. He tried to follow after them. She was drug into a building; a home, just before an explosion erupted and flames consumed it. The air was filled with so much smoke and ash he could barely see the outline of the building. He stood frozen in place, he wanted to run in and save her but he was too scared. Silver, however, was never given the chance to become a hero. As Silver felt his legs moving him forward, he was swept into the arms of his father, away from the smoldering building and burning debris. That following week there had been a funeral. The girl and the person who pulled her into the building never had the chance to escape. He overheard the adults saying a bomb had caused it; they died instantly.

Silver wiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Until now, he had forgotten all about the funeral. He had attended, but his own father hadn't. Then again, the man never attended the funeral of his mother either… Standing up, Silver stretched out his body until his joints made a satisfying pop. It wasn't like him to dwell on the ghosts of his past. Ever since he had embarked on this journey, he became less and less sure of his convictions. If there was such as thing as a selfless person, what else had he been wrong about?

* * *

"Okay. This is reeeally creepy." Lyra shuttered while holding her arms in the dark foggy room. The inside of the Ecruteak City Gym was a dark as the night sky. The only source of light the room had, came from tiny candles that flickered in the thick fog. The scarce illumination revealed a thin windy walkway that, if you were to take the wrong step, you would fall into an endless void. Trapped away from the rest of the world above. Well, that was what the man near the gyms doors said anyway. Gulping, Lyra turned to her partner near her feet. "So, you ready for this?"

"Quil!" Blaze said eagerly. Although the room was dimly lit, he felt confident that the flames on his back would help illuminate his owners steps. What he didn't expect, however, was the deeper the pair traveled into the mist, the fog ate away at any additional light source. Until even the flames on the Quilava's back failed to glow in the dark. For the first time in his life, Blaze was afraid of the dark.

"It's okay buddy, we're almost there." Lyra said softly when she felt her pokemon shutter beside her. When the pair reached the Gym Leaders stage, Lyra's mouth fell open in shock. "It's you! YOU'RE the Ecruteak Gym Leader?!"

A tall figure with blonde hair wearing a black turtleneck and purple scarf spoke expectantly without turning around. "It's good of you to have come, Lyra. When we first spoke at the burned tower I was impressed by your knowledge of our city." Turning around to face the brunette and her quilava, Morty stared into her brown eyes with his purple ones before he continued. "You see, here in Ecruteak, pokémon have long been revered. It's said that a rainbow-hued pokémon will come down to appear before a truly powerful Trainer. I believed that tale, so I have secretly trained here all my life. As a result, I can now see what others cannot. I see a shadow of the person who will make the pokémon appear. I believe that person is me! Lyra! You're going to help me reach that level!"

Before Lyra could respond, the battle had begun. After navigating through Mortys gym, Lyra was not surprised to see Morty summon his gastly. Being careful not to use any physical or normal attacks, Lyra depended on Blazes' fire and Pharos' electric attacks to win the battle. Her frequent battles against Silver and his gastly had prepared here for how to handle Mortys' ghost type pokémon. Even his gengar, as powerful as it was, was no challange against Blazes' flames. In a flawless victory, Lyra had earned her Fog Badge.

After his defeat, Morty stood eerily silent for a moment as he studied the girl before him. "I get it..." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. "The person the Kimono Girls were talking about must be you..."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked puzzled. She had found it odd that she kept running into a kimono girl everywhere she turned, but Lyra had assumed it was just coincidence.

"Never mind." The blonde quickly stated, derailing the conversation. "You should be strong enough to go across the sea. When you go west and then south, you'll reach Olivine City. Why don't you head for it?" He offered.

Lyra nooded in agreement; excitement radiating from her smiling face. She was halfway through the Pokémon League Challenge. It wouldn't be too much longer until she could challenge the Elite Four. "Ready Blaze?" She asked her quilava excitedly. Her fire pokémon quickly nodded his head, eager to leave the dense darkness behind.

After the girl left, Morty gave a weighted sigh. Morty had a gift, he was different than other people. He could see the future, not as what will happen, but what could happen. In a sense, it was as if he could see time itself. To Morty, events in the time stream were like threads of yarn, stretched and pulled across the universe, sometimes intersecting other threads and individuals but otherwise separate and unrelated. When he looked at Lyra, however, he saw countless threads leading to her. The threads were so intricate it was like staring at a spinaraks web with Lyra in the center. How could a single person be so crucial to the universe that the outcome of the future rode on the decisions she made? "Who is she?" Morty found himself asking in the darkness. It was then that he decided he would not stop until he could answer that question.

* * *

**I apologize for how short this chapter turned out. In fact this chapter was supposed to be apart of last chapter but I ran out of time writing it. (curse these 1 week deadlines!) But never fear, next week will be (I assume) a ridiculously large chapter.**

**Digital cookie to everyone that knew Wish used Draco Meteor last chapter!Enjoy! Please review!**


	11. Friend or Foe?

Lyra and her team of three made excellent time as they traveled along the short path of Route 38. They were just on the edge of town before they stumbled across a dairy farm housing a sick miltank. When Lyra learned of the sick pokémon, she didn't give it a second thought before feeding the sick pokémon her stockpile of oran berries. Over her journey through Johto, she had learned that berries were an important commodity to any trainer, especially when he or she first starts out. So when she received her berry pot from the flower shop in Goldenrod city, she decided to take advantage over her new equipment and grow a surplus of berries just in case. The sickly miltank graciously accepted the offered berries, her dry tongue slurping them out of Lyras' extended hand. Not long after did the miltanks color and stamina return to her. Mooing loudly, the cow-like pokémon tackled the brunette to the floor in an appreciative hug. Cheering happily, the two girls beside the miltank also joined in the dog pile. Lyra pulled them all in a hug as she laughed, Wish chirped excitedly and shimmered as he collected their happiness in his shell.

"Bye Lyra!" The twins shouted to the brunette as she and her togetic left.

"Bye! Thanks again for the moomoo milk!" She called out waving. The owner of the farm, the father to the two girls, was so gracious for Lyras help that he gave her a bottle of his miltanks finest milk. Milktanks, although not rare, were not common either. A bottle of moomoo milk was considered a delicacy, a luxury even. It was something her family could not afford since her fathers passing years ago…

Shaking her head to clear her dreary thoughts, she continued southbound towards Olivine City. Upon her arrival, Lyra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't realize how much she missed the sea until that moment, the smell of the saltwater in the crisp air, the cool breezes the wind brings, even the fog that rolls over the town in the morning. Her whole life she lived close to the waters edge. For the first time since she left, the feeling of being home sparked inside her. That moment was short lived, however, when a familiar face came into view.

"You again?" Silver asked almost annoyed. Although his voice was rough and callous his eyes betrayed him. The red head had spent years perfecting his emotionless glare. It was something he was proud over. But when the image of a certain brunette teenage girl came into view, he couldn't prevent the tiniest spark of happiness in his eyes when he saw her again.

Lyra paused cautiously. She had grown accustomed to those blood red eyes. Although they made her nervous at first, they always entranced her to begin with. So when she saw the tiny spark in his eyes, she had trouble discerning its meaning. Was he upset? Did he want to battle?

Silver likewise had become familiar with his rivals expressions. When he saw the confusion on her wrinkled brow he rolled his eyes and sighed. "There's no need to be alert. I don't bother with wimps like you." He added quickly. After his near death experience at the Burned Tower, he wasn't overly eager to challenge her again anytime soon. "Speaking of weaklings…" Silver continued, "The city's Gym Leader isn't here. They are supposedly taking care of some sick pokémon at the Lighthouse." Anger flashed in his red eyes as he turned to look over the waters edge_. _"Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick Pokémon go! A Pokémon that can't battle is worthless!"

Lyra gasped at his harsh words. "How could you say that?!" She had covered her mouth with her hands in horror of his words. Sure Silver could be thoughtless with his words, and even cruel sometimes. But… to willingly let a pokémon die? "Why…?" Her words trailed off as tears welled in her eyes. Ever since she lost her father she was determined to help any hurt or sick, human or pokémon. For the first time, Silver's words cut deep. Even when he left her crying at the Ilex Forest Shrine paled in comparison to now. Her fluttering togetic chirped with concern as he hovered by her face.

Panic, guilt, and regret instantly filled Silver. The last time she cried, it was over the loss of her father. No doubt his words hit the same trigger. "Damn." He hissed below normal hearing range. He told himself he didn't want to see her cry again, especially if he was the cause to it. "Look, forget about it." He said quickly, trying to fix the situation. His mind desperately searched for the right words to use. "Why don't you go train at the Lighthouse? Who knows? It may make you a bit of a better Trainer!" When that didn't work he finally sighed. "Besides, the sick pokémon is still up there. Maybe…"

"I could try and help it!" Lyra gasped as if she had come to that revelation on her own. Franticly, she rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a tiny handbag. "Hmmm, I don't have much left…" She pouted as she counted the remaining few oran berries. "Never fear! Lyra is here!" She shouted towards the sky and ran passed Silver towards the Lighthouse.

The red head remained rooted to his spot, bewildered. _She just ignored me!_ He thought angrily to himself. He was used to being ignored, it was better than the alternative in his opinion. But Lyra had been the first person to pay attention to him, despite his attempts of scaring her off. So when she ran passed him without a second thought, he felt his blood boil. "Oh no. I am waiting right here." Sitting down on a bench outside the Lighthouse, Silver waited impatiently for the brunette to return. She would not ignore him again.

* * *

The heated battle between a sailor and bird keeper raged on inside the Lighthouse. Equally matched, equally skilled the two were down to their last pokémon. This wasn't their first encounter with each other; the two of them had had a grudge match ever since the sailor came into port. A bird could pluck a fish from the sea, but the sea could swallow the bird. Everything but their shared dislike towards electric types set them apart. _This is it._ They thought simultaneously. _This time, I will win for sure._ In a bright flash of light the trainers summoned their strongest ally.

"Tentacruel, let's show that airhead who's boss!"

"Pigeot! We will prove that waterlogged man wrong!

Both pokémon, eager to become victor, readied themselves for battle. Ready for whatever the other had to offer.

"Excuse me! Coming though!" Lyra shouted as she sprinted through the battlefield.

"Flaaaaf!" Shouted an excited Flaffy while following after her owner. In her excitement she accidentally released a small amount of electricity from her white fleece.

The trainers watched in horror as the jolts snaked towards their pokémon. "No, no, no, NO, NO!" A large boom was sounded as both pokémon were simultaneously hit. The two pokémon dropped to the floor after the super effective one-hit KO.

Blissfully unaware, Pharos continued running after her owner, eager to help the sick pokémon. "Flaff!" She cried happily as she became shrouded in light.

Reaching the ladder leading to the last floor, Lyra leaned against it to catch her breath. "Phew that was quite the workout, wasn't it Phar-HUH?" She exclaimed while turning around to face her once fluffy friend.

"Amph?" Pharos asked then covered her mouth in shock. Looking down she now stood two feet taller and her once pink skin had turned yellow.

"When did THAT happen?" Lyra asked, her newly evolved Ampharos.

"Amph, ampharos?" She said, equally as confused as her trainer. Pharos then giggled beside herself for being able to say her own name. "Pharos!" The tall electric type continued giggling.

Lyra couldn't keep from joining in. She knew 'Pharos' meant lighthouse, but for her Ampharos to evolve IN a lighthouse was so redundant she couldn't keep from erupting in a fit of giggles herself. The two of them stayed there for a moment, holding each other until their eyes teared up. She needed a good laugh. "Alright, alright. We need to focus." She finally said pulling away while suppressing a laugh. "We have a sick pokémon that needs our help."

Pharos nodded her head in agreement, gaining her composure once more. "Phar."

Climbing up the ladder, the pair saw a young woman with long chestnut hair and an ampharos laying its head in her lap. Looking up, the woman offered a weary smile, her blue eyes exhausted. "Hello there." Wiggling a hand free from under the pokémon, she extended it towards the visitor. "My name's Jasmine."

Accepting her handshake Lyra offered a sympathetic smile. "Lyra." Kneeling down, Lyra traced her hand along the sick ampharos.

"Her name is Amphy." Jasmine offered while petting her friend.

"What happened?" Lyra asked while Pharos knelt closer to inspect her fellow kind. Rubbing her head against Amphy, Pharos gave her a small electric jolt. The ampharos in Jasmine's lap snuggled deeper into the womans lap as the electricity soothed her aching body.

Jasmine frowned. "I'm not quite sure." She said while shaking her head, chestnut hair sweeping across the sick pokémon. "But we have to do something soon. Not only is Amphy getting worse, but also her electricity powers the Lighthouse. If we can't get the lighthouse operational, then the next ship will surely crash into the shore. Thankfully there is an herbalist in Cianwood City that is rumored to cure any sort of ailment. But… I can't leave Amphy here." She said, her blue eyes downcast.

"I'll go." Lyra offered. Determination filled her eyes. "I will get the medicine for you. I'll hurry over and come back before tonight. Problem solved!" Lyra said triumphantly.

Jasmine offered a weak smile before turning her head. "Thank you. I really appreciate your offer but… there is still another problem." Biting her lip she looked into Lyras eyes. "Cianwood is across the sea. Even if you were to go by ship, it's still a day's journey. At least."

"Okay…" Lyra thought for a moment. She certainly didn't have access to a ship so it would take longer than a single day. "When does the next ship arrive?"

"Tonight."

Lyra fell from her kneeling position to her butt. It was impossible to make it on time! But if she didn't think of something, people would get hurt; maybe even die. Racking her brain an idea finally came to her. "Pharos." She said getting the attention of her electric pokémon.

"Amph?" She asked. Turning her attention from the ampharos to her owner.

"I need to ask you a favor. I would never ask unless it was important." Lyra said.

Standing up, Pharos gave what looked like a salute. "Phar!"

A grin spread across Lyra's face. "Thank you, Pharos. I know you can do this. I believe in you. Pharos will act in Amphy's place tonight."

Shock spread over Jamines face. "I could never ask you or your pokémon to do something like that! Powering the lighthouse is very strenuous. It takes months of training for a pokémon to supply a constant amount of power like that."

Lyra turned towards her pokémon. Pharos gave a sharp nod of determination. "Pharos is confident she can do it. And if she is confident, so am I." She said while placing her hands on her hips.

Jasmine marveled at the bond between the girl and her pokémon. She knew first hand how hard it was to leave a pokémon behind. He had kept herself cooped up inside the Lighthouse for days, unwilling to leave Amphy's side. Perhaps if she had left earlier things would have been different…. No. Dwelling on the past would not fix the present. She had no choice but to trust this young trainer and her newly evolved ampharos. "Thank you, Lyra."

Trainer and partner hugged each other as they said their goodbyes. "Remember, don't use more electricity than what is necessary. I know you like to show off sometimes." Pharos smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm. Lyra grinned at her actions. "Just use a steady amount to power the Lighthouse. I left the rest of my oran berries with Jasmine in case you start getting tired. She will be here with you." Stifling a sniffle Lyra continued. "I will be back as soon as possible." Giving her ampharos a final hug, Lyra departed. She had never been separated from her pokémon before. It felt unnatural. But Lyra knew in her heart this was the right thing to do. Sacrifices were sometimes necessary for the greater good.

* * *

Silver continued waiting in his spot, watching the entrance of the Lighthouse. Lyra had been in there for a while now. Perhaps the trainers in there were too much for her to handle. Recalling his previous battle he laughed. _Tch, yeah right._ It wasn't too long after those thoughts did the brunette girl finally exit. She raised a hand to her eyes to block out the sun while she seemingly searched through the city. Raising from his spot, Silver crossed over to the girl. He had some unsettled business to settle. Spotting the red head she searched for, Lyra waved her hand erratically while running towards him. Silver froze in his tracks. An hour ago she had ran passed him as if he didn't exist but now she ran willingly ran towards him. She looked so happy too… this made him suspicious.

"Silver!" Lyra panted after she finally reached him. Her baby pokémon fluttered behind her, resting his stubby arms on her shoulder. After she finally caught her breath Lyra spoke. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Forget it." Silver said while raising a hand and turning away. He was right to be suspicious. She wasn't looking for him, she was looking for something from him.

"Please. Listen." Lyra pleaded. "I need your help."

Silver stopped while he still had his back turned to her. _She needs… MY help?_ No one had ever asked for his help before. He was trouble, a menace, and the last person someone should ask help from. "With what?" He finally asked flatly.

"I need your help getting across the sea towards Cianwood City."

Silver turned on his heel, his face incredulous. "You must be joking." He laughed. "Why on earth would I help you?" He folded his arms, to make his point. He wasn't some ferry service she could call to her aid at any given time. He was her rival! It was his duty to make things more difficult for her, not the other way around.

"Please Silver. The ampharos that powers the Lighthouse is really, really, sick and the only cure is in Cianwood." She continued to plead, her brown eyes begging.

Refusing to look at her directly, Silver turned his head away. "If it's that important, go yourself."

It was now Lyras turn to look sheepish. "Yeah, about that… I don't have a pokémon to ferry me across." She looked down at her red shoes and twisted her hands nervously. She was currently at his mercy, if she didn't play her cards right, she wouldn't be able to get the medicine in time for Amphy. Not to mention poor Pharos…

Silver narrowed his red eyes at the girl. For being such a strong trainer, she was incredibly unprepared. "You still only have three pokémon?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, sort of." Lyra responded while cutting a glace towards the Lighthouse.

Silver shook his head, he wasn't even going to try and decipher what that meant. Thinking for a moment longer Silver finally looked her in the eyes. "No."

"Silver!" Lyra yelled at the boys retreating back. _Alright, time to play it the hard way._ "Jasmine won't leave Amphy's side until she is cured." When she heard Silver's harsh 'so?' she continued. "If we don't cure Amphy, you can't collect the next gym badge which means you can't complete the Pokémon League Challenge!" She shouted.

Once more Silver stopped, his fists shaking. Checkmate. Until the sick pokémon was cured, he couldn't progress further. And the only way Lyra could get the medicene was… "Ugh! Fine!" He shouted angrily. Striding over to Lyra he lowered his head so he was staring down at her. "But you owe me for this!"

Happiness bubbled inside of Lyra as she squealed. "Thank you, Silver!" Taking advantage of their closeness she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Silvers spine went ridged as felt the girls embrace. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders he pried her off of him. "Yeah, whatever let's just go." He said while attempting to cover his flaring cheeks.

Lyra suppressed a giggle while she and Wish trailed after him.

* * *

Much to Silvers annoyance, his newly evolved Feraligatr was filled with ecstasy to see Lyra. As soon as he released his water starter from his capsule, the girl ran over to him to hug him. "Fang! You have gotten so strong!" She cried out while admiring his new form.

"Fang?" Silver asked, his voice dripping with irritation.

"Yeah, it's my little nickname for him." Lyra said smiling innocently.

"No. No nicknames!" Silver commanded. "You may give your pokémon pathetic little names, but don't start naming mine." After rebuking his large alligator-like pokémon, he commanded him into the water for the two of them to surf on. Climbing on first, Silver sat down on the shoulders of his feraligatr, waiting for the brunette to take her seat.

Nervously she climbed on the large blue pokémon, careful not to trip over his large red spikes. Loosing her footing on the pokémons slick skin, she nearly toppled into the water before a hand instinctively grabbed her wrist. "T-thanks she stuttered while sitting down behind the red head."

"You are so clumsy." He said while directing his pokémon to begin surfing.

_That's something Ethan always said too_… Lyra thought to herself. Ethan knew her better than anyone else, he was her best friend! Looking at back of the red head she bit her lip. She knew better than to think they were friends, they were rivals after all. But sometimes it felt like they were friends. Ever since the beginning of their journey they had been bumping into each other, each time growing closer. In time, could they one day become friends?

"You're quiet." Silver said, interrupting Lyra's thoughts. Silver tilted his head back to make sure she didn't actually slip off into the water.

"Huh?" Lyra asked ungracefully.

"You haven't spoken for a couple hours. I thought you drowned or something." Silver responded callously.

Lyra pouted at his words but when she looked up she saw the sun had already begun its descent. It had been a couple hours. Looking behind them she saw the figure of the Lighthouse lit up. A proud grin spread across her face as well as a worried ache in her heart. "I'm just worried is all." She finally responded.

"Over what?" Silver asked. He wasn't one to pry but her open-ended response had him wondering.

Lyra sighed. "Do you see that Lighthouse behind us?"

Shifting his body, Silver turned to get a better look behind them. "Yeah. The one from Olivine, what about it?"

"Pharos is powering it, right now." Lyra said with her eyes fixated on the tower.

Silver brows raised in surprise. _So that's what she meant earlier._ "Your flaffy is doing that on its own?"

"Ampharos, actually." Lyra beamed while turning to face Silver. "You were right about training at the Lighthouse."

Silver stared into her eyes for a moment longer than he intended to. Whenever she had looked at him in the past it was either out of fear, embarrassment, or irritation. Sure, there were the occasional smiles, but it was always because of her pokémon or some insane idea she would come up with. But this time, she smiled at _him._ Silver nervously looked away. "We should set up camp for the night. It's too dangerous to surf at night."

Nodding in agreement, the brunette eyed the surrounding whirlpools; they were becoming more and more frequent.

Reaching the shore to one of the Whirl Islands, Silver and Lyra climbed off Feraligatrs' back. The girl gave the water pokémon an appreciative pat while Silver returned his beast. Pulling out another pokeball, Silver released his Haunter. "Check the surrounding area for any unwanted intruders." Nodding obediently, the ghost type pokémon dissipated.

"Alright guys, come on out." Lyra smiled while throwing her two remaining pokeballs. In unison a quilava and togetic appeared. "Blaze, could you make us a fire?"

Tilting his head to the word 'us' Blaze surveyed the area until he spotted the red head. Snarling, Blaze bristled the flames on his back.

"Blaze, it's okay. Silver is helping us." Lyra said hurriedly while kneeling beside her loyal starter. "Don't pick a fight." Looking back she saw Silver give an equally intimidating glare at the fire pokémon. "That goes for you too." Silver snorted and walked a few paces away. Sighing Lyra shook her head. This would be quite the adventure.

It wasn't long before a proper camp had been set. Lyra and Wish searched for dry driftwood while Blaze started a large campfire. Silver finished setting up his tent as his haunter came back to report. "The area is secure." Silver said while trying the last knot in his tent. After recalling his pokémon he walked towards the campfire and took a seat across from the Brunette and her pokémon. Looking around Silver gave the pigtailed girl a confused expression. "Where's your tent?"

"Ah… well. This is my first time camping, actually. I always stayed overnight in pokecenters." She smiled sheepishly while staring into the fire. Her quialava and togetic snuggled up close to her.

Silver nodded wordlessly. That would explain why she always seemed a day behind him. While she had been taking it easy in a cozy pokecenter, he had been roughing it out in the wilderness. Although, he wouldn't prefer it any other way. As awkward as it was to have another person sharing his campsite, it was also nice in a way. It had been so long since he had gotten close to another person. Groaning he pinched his brow. _Those damn nightmares!_ He thought to himself. Those images never ceased to haunt him every night. He had hoped that having the company of another person would help cancel them out. So much for that theory.

"What's wrong?"

Silver opened his eyes to see brown ones staring at him. Jumping, Silver stared blankly back. "What?"

"You looked like you were in pain." She said, her tone worried. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered while sitting next to him. Her two pokémon were happily asleep next to the fire, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

"Hmph. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Lyra protested.

Silver opened his eyes to look at this girl beside him. Gritting his teeth he glared back at the fire. "Why do you care?" It wasn't really a question, it was meant to be rhetorical. But Lyra answered it anyway.

"Because I care about you."

Silver felt his heart stop as his breathing was caught in his chest. "What?" He asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Had he heard her right?

"Well yeah… I mean I care about all my friends." She bit her lip and looked away. Should she say more? Should she have said less? She wanted to gain his friendship but she felt if she reached too far he would run off.

He continued observing her without speaking. _Friends?_ He thought to himself. It had been a long time since he called anyone a friend. Much less call _him_ a friend. "I-I don't have friends." Silver finally said breaking the silence while staring back at the fire.

_No friends?_ Lyra mouthed. Her eyes were filled with pity as she regarded him. It was no wonder he seemed so lost at times, if it had not been for Ethan, she would be too.

Sensing her pity, Silver scoffed. "I don't need your pity." He said, his tone harsher than he intended it to be. "It's just…" _Ugh! Why am I even talking about this?!_ "I had a friend… once."

"What happened?" She asked while settling into the log she sat on. She could tell this was a difficult subject for him to talk about, so she was careful to wait until he spoke again.

Silver didn't reply for a while as he stared into the flickering campfire. "She died."

Lyra covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "How?" She couldn't keep herself from blurting out her untactful question.

He shut his red eyes when he heard her question, when he opened them again they were glassy. "A bombing. She died instantly." He said, his voice almost cracking at the end. He had spent years training himself how to conceal and suppress his emotions for his own protection. Speaking about his past make him feel like he was losing that control, he felt vulnerable, and weak. He hated it.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lyra whispered as a tight knot formed in her stomach. She knew from experience that there were no words to comfort the grieved. Sugary words might sound sweet, but they didn't bring back the dead. She continued to fidget with her hands, unsure of what to say or do next. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how.

Silver shrugged. "That was a long time ago." His brows furrowed together in thought. "What upsets me the most, is I can't remember her name or even what she looked like. All I remember is her name started with a 'K' or maybe it was a 'C'… and she wore pigtails." He shrugged once more. Since his nightmares had returned he tried desperately to remember that girl, his first and only friend, but to no avail. It was like that memory was blocked off from him.

Lyra offered a weak smile. "Sounds fashionable."

"If you say so." Silver offered a ghost of a laugh.

"I wish I could have met her." Lyra finally said.

Glancing at the brunette beside him he admitted, "You probably would have gotten along." Standing up, he stretched all the kinks out of his sore body. Ferrying across the open sea on a pokémon might sound like fun, but it was murder on ones back. "We better get some sleep if we are going to make it to Cianwood by tomorrow."

Ten minutes and a short argument later, the teens snuggled in to their makeshift beds. Lyra had offered to sleep outside the tent, due to being unprepared on her part, but Silver insisted she take his place instead. He was not about to let her sleep on the rocky shore while he was cozy in his tent and sleeping bag. Not that he was trying to be a gentleman; it was more of a test to his own manhood. Proving to himself that he could rough it out if he had to, and he was not about to let a girl show him up.

After the teenage girl scooped up her tired pokémon and snuggled into her borrowed sleeping bag, it took only moments for her to fall into a deep slumber. Silver on the other hand found it much more difficult to fall sleep. Using his purple jacket as a blanket, and a log as a pillow, Silver huddled next to the dying fire for warmth. He wasn't normally affected by the cold, in fact he welcomed it, but between the chilled breeze across Route 41 and the cold rocky shore, it was beyond Silvers level of tolerance. In time, the red headed teenager managed to drift off into uneven sleep.

* * *

Silver found himself wandering inside a dark cave he had never seen inside of before. Unable to see in front of him, he slid his hand along the side of the slick wall as he continued walking down the crude stairway. The air was musty and damp, obviously this was a place not even the sun had seen. "Is anyone out there?" Silver called out into the darkness. The heavy air filled his lungs, making it hard for him to breath. "Where am I?" Silver listened in vain for the sound of someone's voice, but all he could hear was the unnerving drips of water from the stalactites and the faint roar of the ocean above.

"_YOU HAVE COME." _Sounded a strong booming voice. The voice carried through every nook and cranny in the dark cave.

Silver involuntarily flinched and covered his ears. The voice had boomed inside his head as well. "Who are you?" He shouted, desperate for answers.

"_YOU WILL SOON LEARN. HOWEVER, YOU ARE NOT YET READY."_ A flash of crystal blue eyes stared at the lost red head, studying him, measuring his worth.

"Ready for what?" He cried out again, still holding his ears fearing they would rupture under the intensity of the voice. "Who are you?!" His voice wavered and cracked. He was desperate and scared.

"_SOON, YOUNG ONE. SOON."_

* * *

Silver awoke in a panicked start. His heart thudded heavily against his chest while his head still pounded from the intensity of the voice. He wiped a shaky hand over his sweaty brow and he tried to calm his thoughts. _It was a dream._ He sighed heavily as he took in his surroundings. _That's right. I am on Whirl Island. _He thought while continuing his observations. Glancing at his tent, he saw Lyra was still sound asleep, hugging her quilava; her awake quilava. Red eyes stared at red eyes, daring each other to look away first. Several minutes passed until the quilava huffed and resumed his sleep. Silver sighed, he hadn't gained the trust of the fire pokémon, but he may have gained its respect. Opening his eyes again, Silver just about jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with a crown headed pokémon.

"Toge?" The togetic innocently asked. While fluttering its tiny wings to remain at Silvers eye level.

"Gah, what do you want? Go away." Silver hissed while shoeing away the pokémon like a fly. _Why did she always let her beasts roam around freely? _The strange pokémon covered his mouth in what looked like a giggle. The togetic pointed a stubby arm towards the campfire. Silver turned around curiously and saw that the once dying firepit was once again in full flame. Cocking a confused brow at the fluttering pokémon, it then pointed at its companion, the quilava. "He… relit the fire… for me?" Silver asked quietly.

Nodding its head, the togetic gave Silver a happy grin. "Getic."

When Silver woke, still in once piece, he had been impressed by the quilavas sense of self-control. Rather than tearing him to pieces, that same quilava had instead ignited the fire on his behalf. Silver was dumbstruck.

"Toge-toge!" The togetic chirped happily while releasing a loud yawn.

Before Silver had the chance to react he felt his eyelids grow abnormally heavy. Unwillingly, Silver succumbed to a deep sleep. The first good nights sleep he had had in over three years.

* * *

Feraligatr stretched out his cramped seven-foot body the moment they touched the shore of Cianwood City. That morning, Silver had urged they leave Whirl Island immediately so they could make it to Cianwood during the morning. Lyra didn't complain. She was worried over Pharos. She knew her ampharos was strong, but she had never tested her limits like this before. Did that make her a bad trainer, she wondered. No, testing the limits of you and your pokémon was the only way to grow. She had heard that somewhere before.

"I have some business to take care of." Silver stated rather suddenly after he recalled his large water pokémon.

"Oh, okay then." Lyra smiled. She noticed he had been quiet, even by Silvers standards. She almost asked, but decided against it. He could still be upset over their conversation from last night. "See you around."

"Yeah, whatever." Silver responded while he looked around, lost in his thoughts.

Lyra immediately set off to look for the herbalist Jasmine spoke of. Within the hour, the kind man made Lyra a dose of his strongest medicine. When she mentioned how her ampharos had powered the Lighthouse last night, he insisted the medicine be free of charge. Bowing her head graciously, Lyra and her quilava left the small shop. "Well," Lyra started while glancing at her pokemon beside her. "There's still some time before Silver returns, shall we go ahead and challenge the gym here?"

"Lava! Quilava!" Blaze shouted excitedly. He had not fought since his battle against Morty.

"Alright, then it's settled! Next stop, the Cianwood City Gym! Home to the fighting types!" Lyra announced happily, oblivious to the stares she received.

* * *

"Okay." Lyra panted heavily. "That was really hard." Little by little her bond with her pokémon had been growing. She could understand her pokémon better allowing her fighting skills to improve. Unfortunately this meant she too felt fatigued over an intense battle. And Lyra quickly learned that challenging a Gym Leader with only two pokémon, lead to a very intense battle.

"Pholsion." Blaze agreed tiredly.

Lyra grinned as she looked up at her newly evolved pokémon. The fire starter now stood several inches above her. It was strange to think that just a few months ago he could sit comfortably on her head. "Oh, I am so proud of you, Blaze!" Lyra squealed as she squeezed her pokémon in a fierce hug.

"Ty…" Blaze said tiredly. Too tired to fight her off he stood awkwardly while his trainer continued to cling onto him.

"Excuse me!" Came a soft-spoken feminine voice.

"Um, yes?" Lyra asked while letting go of Blaze, much to his relief.

"Did you beat the Gym Leader, Chuck?" Her eyes filled with anticipation while she waited for the brunette to answer.

"We, in fact, did." Lyra beamed proudly while showing off her new badge.

"Oh, WOW!" The young woman cried. "You're amazing! Here, take this!" The woman quickly reached into her pocket and shoved something into Lyra's hand. "This will help you on your journey."

Raising an eyebrow, Lyra looked at the disc like object in her hand. "A TM?" Lyra asked.

Giggling the woman responded, "No, this is much better than that. It's an HM, it will teach your pokémon how to fly long distances!" Excusing herself she shouted a 'good luck' to the teen before disappearing.

"To… fly?" Lyra said nervously. She felt her hand tremble under the disc as she continued to gaze at it.

"Typhlosion." Blaze said soothingly. He knew of his owners fear of heights, but he also knew she had the ability to overcome such fear. She already did so with Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well.

Sighing, Lyra closed her eyes. "You're right." Looking at her faithful companion she smiled. "Besides, if we fly to Olivine, we'll make it back to Amphy and Pharos sooner."

Blaze simply nodded; he didn't need to say anything more.

Exhaling a deep breath, Lyra pulled out a pokeball from her pocket. Clicking the center button, the ball expanded in her hand. "Come on out, Wish." Tossing the ball in the air, a cheerful togetic appeared in the air.

"Toge toge togetic!" He chirped happily.

Lyra lifted the disc towards the togetic. "Wish, I have to ask you something."

"Toge?"

"This is HM 02, it will teach you Fly." Lyra paused again to study the flying type. "Would you like to learn it?"

"Getic!" Wish exclaimed excitedly while doing a backflip in the air. "Getic, getic!"

Lyra and Blaze giggled, it didn't take a pokémon whisperer to decipher that. "I also have another question though," Biting her lip; Lyra pulled a small glass like object from her bag. It was the prize she won from winning the Bug Catching Contest. "Wish, this is a shiny stone. If you want to, it will evolve you. The choice is yours though, you don't have to if you don't feel ready."

Blaze watched the fluttering pokémon curiously. Evolving was exciting, but it could also be scary. Feeling your body change into something different was a difficult change to adjust to. Turning bipedal in the blink of an eye was something Blaze found to be a challenge. How much more would Wish change if he chose to evolve?

Wish stared at the stone carefully. Unlike his current form, he had a choice in whether or not to evolve. Looking between his mother and his big brother he flashed them a large grin. There was no way he would be left out in the evolutionary party. Reaching for the shiny stone, Wish was engulfed in a brilliant flash of light. "Togekiss!" Wish shouted while stretching out his large wings.

Lyra and Blaze stood in awe at Wishs' new form. His tiny two-foot body expanded to an impressive height of five feet. He was large enough for most passengers to ride on. "Wish… You're amazing!" Lyra cried out while smothering him in a large hug. She felt Wishs' strong wings enclose her in a shared hug. A chuckle escaped her lips, this was something she would have to get used to.

After Lyra taught Wish Fly, with the HM 02, Wish and Blaze chatted excitedly amongst themselves. A smile graced her face as she watched them. Looking around her surroundings she spotted something, or rather someone familiar. "Hey…" Lyra started as she began walking closer. Catching the attention of Blaze and Wish, the two looked at her curiously, then at the subject of her attention. Stopping a few paces away, Lyra smiled. "It's Suicune."

The suicune had spotted the young teen and her two pokémon a while ago. Curiously, she had observed how they interacted with one another. Gazing at the girl, Suicune, rose from her seated position and stood her ground. After a few moments passed she dashed across the sea and disappeared in the distance.

"Yo, Lyra. Wasn't that Suicune just now?"

"Gah!" Lyra cried out in surprise, turning on her heel she glared at the owner of the voice. "Eusine, when did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been around…" He waved her off nonchalantly. "I only got a quick glimpse, but I swear I saw her running majestically over the waves. Ah Suicune, so beautiful! So grand! It races through towns and roads, from seas to land! She's so wonderful… I wish to see Suicune up close…" Eusine carried on while gazing across the ocean where Suicune once was.

Lyra looked awkwardly between her two pokémon. There was no doubt about it, this man was really weird.

"I've decided." Eusine said rather suddenly, while combing a gloved hand through his blonde hair. "I'll battle you as a trainer to earn Suicunes respect! Come on, Lyra, Let us battle now!"

Lyra was given very little time to react as Eusine tossed out his first pokémon, Drowzee. Summoning forth Wish, she instructed him to use his newly learned Sky Attack. Obediently, he soared into the air and dove towards the physic pokémon causing a one kit KO, unfortunately, not before Drowzee used his hypnosis. As the fainted drowzee fell to the ground, Wish fell beside him equally unconscious. "Great work, Wish." Lyra whispered while landing a soft peck on his pokeball. "Alright, Blaze, your turn!"

"Haunter, go!" Eusine commanded. "Don't go easy on me, now, Lyra. I must prove to Suicune that I am a worthy opponent!"

_This guy is nuts!_ The brunette thought to herself. Turning to her large fire pokémon, Lyra shouted, "Blaze! Use your Lava Plume!" Nodding, the fully evolved fire starter fell down to all fours, bristling the tall flames on his neck. In a roar, fireballs shot out across the battlefield, just barely out of range from either trainer. In a panic, Haunter did his best to weave in between the blasts but took a direct hit near the end of the attack.

"Haunter, Lick!" Phasing from his spot on the battlefield to directly in front on the typhlosion, Haunter gave Blaze a messy paralysis inducing lick. The large bear-like pokémon shuttered in response.

"It's okay, Blaze, use swift!" The typhlosion roared trying to shake the paralysis. The haunted laughed as the golden stars passed harmlessly through this phased body. _Dang it! How could I forget normal attacks don't affect ghosts?!_ Lyra mentally cursed herself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Use your Curse! Now!" Eusine shouted triumphantly while stretching his gloved hand over the battlefield. Stabbing himself with a needle, the Haunter laughed as Blazes' health was cut down with his.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hypnosis!"

Despite his sluggish moments, Blaze managed to hit first. A second pokémon was downed. Lyra bit her lip in concentration. Blaze was still paralyzed not to mention his health continued ticking away. Wish was still healthy, but also asleep. Either choice was a risk. Which one would she take? "Blaze return!" She decided, swapping out teammates, she summoned her togekiss. In a flash of red light, Wish appeared midair then dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground in his slumber. "Togeeee" He moaned softly in his sleep. Lyra cringed. "Sorry!" She whispered across the battlefield.

"Hah! The battle is in our advantage!" Eusine cried out while releasing his last pokémon, an Electrode.

Oh no, oh no, oh no…Lyra mentally panicked. Flying was weak to electricity! "Wish! Wake up!"

"Sonic Boom." The blonde called out smoothly, confident of his victory.

The electrode sent out an unavoidable tornado of electricity that slammed into the togekiss' vulnerable body. "Toge!" The flying type squeeled from the powerful blow. The blast had successfully awoken him. Unfortunately it also dealt a heavy blow to his health.

"Wish!" Lyra shouted to her fatigued pokémon. "It's time to use our secret weapon! Are you ready?" She knew her next move was risky; it was nothing short of a gamble. One direct hit from that electrode and it was over. However, one miss on Wishs' account and it was equally over. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on her pokémon. Wish had never failed her before; she knew he could do this. Nodding affirmatively, Wish took a large breath as tiny particles of light began to gather in his mouth

Eusine widened his eyes in understanding. "Electrode, dodge that attack! Do not let it hit you!" His warning however was too late. A powerful beam of light coursed through the air and struck the ball shaped pokémon head on.

Each pokémon stood their ground, panting from the after effects of the Hyper Beam. After a few silent moments the electrode rolled over unconscious. Lyra, too, stood her ground panting. Eusine was tough. In fact, he was strong enough to be considered a Gym Leader. The girl mentally cursed herself for being so unprepared for this battle. After fighting Morty, she had ran out of chesto berries and forgot to refill her supplies. Not only that, but she didn't give her pokémon a chance to get used to their new forms. No doubt it had put a large strain on both of them. After thanking Wish for his hard work, Lyra recalled her tired pokémon.

Eusine remained rooted in his spot, staring disbelievingly at the girl before him. With only two pokémon, she had defeated him, even during a type disadvantage. "You're… amazing, Lyra." He finally said in a voice just above a whisper. Gliding towards her he continued his monolog. "It's no wonder Pokémon gravitate towards you! I get it now." Eusine continued to close the distance between them until just a foot was between them. "I will continue my search for Suicune. I am sure we will see each other again soon, my dear Lyra. Until then I look forward to it." Placing his hands on each of her shoulders, Eusine bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Chuckling when he noticed her surprised and bashful look.

"Get your hands off of her, now." An angered red head threatened while placing a hand on a purple clad shoulder to rip him away.

More surprised than intimidated, Eusine turned around curiously. When he saw the seething anger in the boys red eyes he immediately understood. It was obvious the boy came at the wrong moment and had jumped to his own conclusions. Trying to dispel his anger Eusine spoke up while offering his hand. "Ah, you must be a friend of Lyra. My name is Eusine."

"I don't care who you are. Now back off." Silver growled once more.

Nodding, Eusine decided to heed his words before an argument, or worse, a fight broke out. Turning his attention to the girl behind him he said one final farewell before taking his leave. Silvers' eyes stayed fixated on the man until he was out of sight. Giving Lyra a sharp glare, Silver continued his rampage. "Do you always let people do whatever they want to you?"

Lyra stunned at his accusation responded defensively with her hands on her hips. "I do not! Eusine is a friend!" _Why didn't other people trust her judgement? First Ethan, now Silver. _She thought to herself. Eusine was weird, she didn't argue against that fact, but otherwise harmless.

"A friend huh? Well I don't trust him." He spat while raking his fingers through his hair.

Anger instantly boiled within her. "A friend of mine said the same thing about you once…" Lyra muttered hastily under her breath, then quickly hoped he didn't hear her.

Silver heard her, but chose to ignore it. "Whatever." He finally said while walking off. What was he thinking for going out of his way trying to help her out? This was all a waste of time. He still had to find more powerful pokémon before Team Rocket launched their next attack. The more time he spent around the Brunette, the more time it took away from his mission. When his friend died that day, a piece of him died along with her. He would never be able to fill that void again. They could never be friends.

Lyra attempted to catch up with him after he briskly walked off but decided it was for the best if she let him go. "He must still be upset." Lyra convinced herself. Against her better judgement she always gave him benefit of the doubt. Silver was becoming more and more complex as she continued to draw closer to him. Would there ever be a time when they could be friends? The brunette sighed and shook her heads from those thoughts. She couldn't focus on such things at the moment. The sun was already setting so surfing or flying would be too dangerous. This also meant Pharos would be powering the Lighthouse for the second night in a row. She felt so lost without her. Whenever Blaze or Wish became over ambitious would bite off more than they could chew, it was Pharos that brought balance to their little team. Perhaps that's why her battling had been so erratic today. It wasn't just because she was missing a third of her team, but she had made rookie mistakes that could have cost her. _I promise I wont ever leave any of you again._

* * *

The next morning was promised clear skies and only a ten percent chance of rain. It was a perfect day to practice flying for Wish and Lyra. She would have preferred to practice over a field of fluffy mareep rather than whirlpool infected waters but she would have to make due. Pharos and Amphy were waiting for her. Shoving the last bit of her newly purchased supplies in her bag, she tightened the strap and turned to face Blaze who waited patiently behind her. "Ready?"

The Typhlosion shook his head.

"Me neither…" Lyra admitted. Her fear of heights was not as severe as they were when she first started on her adventure, but they were by no means diminished. Flying would be nothing short of a challenge for all of them. "Well, we better head out before we lose any more daylight." Sheilding her eyes as she walked out on the beach, Lyra smiled when she saw the clear blue skies. Recalling Blaze she swapped him out for Wish who chirped happily when his wings touched the open air.

"So you're going to fly then?" The red head asked as he appeared with his golbat beside the brunette girl.

"Oh, hi Silver. Yes we are." Lyra said while offering a small smile. She had not seen him since he stormed off the night before. After she rented a room from the pokecenter, she even stayed up hoping to hear him come in so she could talk to him. When she didn't hear any new guests come into the center, she assumed her either rented a room earlier or was camping outside again. She suspected the later. Petting her flying pokémon, Lyra exhaled a shaky breath. Her nerves rattled but her determination was strong. She could do this!

Silver carefully examined the brunette next to him. Obviously she was nervous, possibly from a fear of heights. After storming off yesterday he really should give the girl some words of comfort, at the very least, so she wouldn't fall off and drown in the sea below. Opening his mouth he quickly shut it when he heard footsteps behind them.

"Stop thief!" A middle-aged man shouted as he ran towards the teenagers and their pokémon. Without a second thought, Silver quickly mounted his bat-like pokémon and soared in the air out of sight. "You!" He wheezed as he approached the recently abandoned girl.

"Me?" She asked while pointing at herself. Wish cocked his head, equally confused.

"Yes! You stole Shuckie!" He boldly accused while jabbing a meaty finger towards the suspected thief.

The brunette and her togekiss exchanged confused glances until a memory from last night settled in Lyras' mind. After she had taken Blaze and Wish to be recovered at the pokecenter, a man came storming into the center claiming to have been robbed. When he recognized Lyra as a trainer, he pleaded for her to look after his shuckle. Even after she tried to explain that she would be leaving that next morning, the man insisted, explaining that he wasn't strong enough to protect his pokémon from thieves. Reluctantly, Lyra was forced to oblige. Now, that same man hastily accused her of stealing the pokémon he begged her to hold on to. "Gah, fine! Here he is!" Lyra said, irritation dripping from her voice. Tossing the ball towards the man she quickly mounted her togekiss. Wish, equally as eager to leave, spread his strong wings and soared into the air, leaving the older man coughing in the kicked up sand.

With one disaster averted, Lyra now faced another. She had never flown before. She shut her eyes and clung onto Wish's red and blue crown feathers as he soared over the vast sea below. Risking a peek, she girl cautiously opened an eye but quickly lost her sense of fear when she took in her surroundings. The sea below sparkled like a brilliant sapphire as it reflected the suns rays while the blue sky above was adorned with small puffy clouds. In the distance she could make out a few landmarks: the Lighthouse, the Bell Tower, various hills and buildings, until finally she saw Mount Silver. From her vantage point she could see all of Johto. It was remarkable. Wish chirped excitedly as he felt the wind slide over his smooth aerodynamic body. Lyra found his excitement contagious, as she too began to laugh while the air whipped her pigtails around. Hanging onto her puffy cap she leaned closer to Wish and urged, "Alright, let's see how fast you can go!"

* * *

**Evolutions all around! This chapter was a lot of fun to write; despite how much trouble I had at the end. I think I had 3 different variations of the ending. One was a full out argument between Silver/Lyra, another was Silver slipping her knew her name, and finally the one that actually happened. Overall, I am satisfied with how it came out.**

**Now, for the exciting stuff! In celebration for Blaze, Pharos, and Wishs' final form evolutions, I made up some digital paintings for all of them. I would love you to death if you would check them out. If you don't, that's okay too, I am just happy to have you as one of my readers. I have a link to my DeviantArt account on my profile, but if you are lazy like me and don't feel like going there, my account name on DA is VivArts.  
**

**Enjoy! Also, thank you for all your reviews and PM's. I treasure all of them. It's you guys that keep me writing.**


	12. Project Red Scale

"Okay. We're lost."

Blaze sat down on the cold stone floor and groaned. They had been wandering aimlessly in Mount Mortar for hours. If the roads weren't paved between cities, he was convinced his trainer would not have made it past Cherrygrove. The large typhlosion began rubbing at his tired eyes, his flames flickering in his agitation. Blazes' fire lit up the surrounding area but it also cast long distorted shadows, causing their already lost state to become even more hopeless.

"No, no…" Lyra continued as she flipped her makeshift map upside down. "I think we go this way." Taking a couple steps in the darkness the stopped to turn around. "Blaze come on, it's this way."

"Phlosion." He huffed while crossing his arms refusing to move.

"What? No!" Lyra disagreed while looking at her surroundings. "We have not gone this way yet!"

The grumpy fire starter walked over towards his trainer, seized her 'map' and flipped it over again. "Ty." He grumbled while pointing at the stalagmite she drew on the scrap piece of paper.

Looking to her left Lyra spotted the very stalagmite she drew earlier. "Oh…" Rubbing the back of her neck she gave a sheepish grin. "Guess you're right."

Blaze stood his ground staring at her incredulously. It was a miracle they had made it as far in their journey as they had. With a loud sigh, he sat on the floor again. He wished he could ride this nightmare out while tucked away in his ball but he feared that Lyra would find herself in even more trouble. And with all the wild pokémon encounters they had so far, he felt obligated to continue protecting her.

With a sigh of defeat, Lyra slid down next to Blaze. "I guess a break wouldn't hurt." Leaning her head against his soft fur she gazed up at the ceiling. Mount Mortar stood to be one of the largest mountains in all of Johto, possibly the world. It had multiple levels and the path inside the mountain was part of an intricate labyrinth. Why did she ever think for a moment she would find her way through here? Oh that's right, she didn't think. With a yawn, Lyra continued to gaze at the ceiling sleepily. Her plans to take a nap were interrupted when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Moving her head she spotted what look like a small person walking towards her. Rubbing her eyes she blinked and looked at the figure once more. Out of the shadows came a small humanoid pokémon: a machop. Lyra continued to watch the pokémon cautiously. Wild pokémon rarely approached humans unless they wanted to battle.

"Chopchop?" The small pokémon asked.

Red eyes immediately shot open when he heard the pokémon approach his owner. Snarling, the typhlosion shot the machop a warning not to come any closer.

Holding his hands out defensively the machop shook his head. "Chop Machop."

Blaze continued to eye the pokémon suspiciously. In the blink of an eye he could roast the little humanoid before he knew what hit him.

"It's okay, Blaze. I don't think he means any harm." Digging through her pack she fished out a candy bar. "Were you hungry little guy?" She asked after breaking off a piece and handing it to him.

The machop eyed the candy curiously before accepting it. Taking a bite the fighting type chuckled in delight. It was delicious! After consuming the food, the machop extended his hand out to Lyra.

Blaze and Lyra exchanged confused glances. She knew wild pokémon were dangerous but she felt like this one wasn't. Trusting her instincts she reached out and touched his small hand. A little shriek escaped her lips when the pokémon tugged on her hand and caught her bridal style. "Chopchop!" He shouted and took off in a dead run. Lyra clung on to the neck of the machop as he carried her off. When she would struggle to get loose, the machop held onto her like a vice grip. It was rumored that wild machops were so strong, they would use gravelers as dumbbells. Apparently that rumor was fact.

Panic striken, Blaze followed after them. He had been prepared to deal with the strange machop attacking them, not kidnapping his trainer. Afraid to hurt Lyra, he had no choice but to try and catch up with them.

Machop, on the other hand, was more agile and knew his surroundings well. He easily navigated through the twisting maze until daylight shown though an opening as a beacon on hope. Stepping into the daylight the machop set the brunette girl down. "Chopchopmachop!" He said while giving what looked like a bow.

Wheezing, an exhausted typhlosion exited the mountain next. Bracing his paw against the side of the mountain he shot a glare towards the humanoid pokémon. The machop, in return, gave the fire pokémon a sly grin.

Fixing her messy pigtails and lopsided hat the girl grinned down at the machop. "Thank you, little guy, we would have been lost forever if it weren't for you." Kneeling down she ruffled the flexible ridges on his head, earning a chuckle.

Blaze huffed and rolled his eyes. He was grateful to be out of the cave, but eager to leave it behind. Motioning to his trainer, she nodded and the two returned to their journey.

The machops' smile faded as he watched the pair go. "Chop!" He shouted as he ran after them.

Turning around Lyra smiled once more. "Thank you again but you can go home now, we can find our way." When the pokémon shook his head, Lyra frowned. "You don't want to go home?" She was answered with another shake of his head. "Well… would you like to come with us?" A horrified typhlosion stood behind her waving his arms and shaking his head.

Ignoring the fire pokémon, the machops red eyes grew wide and beamed in excitement. "Machop!" He shouted once more.

Giggling, lyra pulled out a great ball and tapped the machop on the forehead. She had just found the fouth member of their team. Smiling at the pokeball she spoke, "Alright, I will name you…. Mr. Muscles."

Blaze slapped his face in disbelief. Only his owner would think of a name so ridiculous. Wanting to put the days' events behind him, he continued the path towards Mahogany Town with a happy Lyra beside him.

* * *

Lyra stood at the edge of the turbulent water squinting through the sheets of rain. Mahogany Town was experiencing what felt like a tropical storm. Strong winds kicked up the lake water while trees bent to the mercy of the winds. After she had arrived at Mahogany Town, Lyra was curious as to the happenings at the Lake of Rage. When she heard residents speaking of abnormally strong pokémon in said lake, her curiosity spiked. Raising a hand to fight off the water spraying in her eyes, Lyra gazed at the large red snake-like figure in the lake. "Is that… a gyrados?" As she continued to observe the large pokémon she recognized its angry roars as howls of pain. "I have to help it." She decided when she saw no one else on the waters edge made a move towards the rampaging beast. Pulling out a pokeball she released one of her pokémon. "Wish! I need your help!"

"Toge!" The large flying type chirped despite being pelted by the heavy downpour.

"Wish! That gyrados in the lake is in pain! We need to help it!" She shouted over the loud winds. When her togekiss nodded, she continued. "We're gonna have to fly!"

"TOGE?!" Wish shrieked. He had only just become accustomed to flying and that was during clear skies.

"I know you can do this!" Lyra smiled confidently while stroking his crowned feathers. "I trust you."

Nodding, the togekiss lowered himself so his foster mother could climb on his back. Once she was settled, the two soared into the gusty sky. As they approached the center of the lake, the already strong winds became even more turbulent. Weaving in between twisters kicked up by the gyrados hidden beneath the waters surface, the pair approached the ruby-red gyrados. "We're here to help!" The brunette shouted towards the shiny pokémon.

Turning her attention towards the pair, the gyrados flicked her tail towards them, nearly knocking them into the water.

"Alright, Wish, it looks like we'll have to capture her. If we let her continue her rampage, she'll destroy the town." Nodding the togekiss prepared himself for battle. "Alright, use sky attack!" Obediently, Wish flew even higher into the sky and dove towards the large sea serpent. Landing a direct hit to the gyrados' crest caused her to roar in anger. Opening her large mouth to gather water, she spewed a twister towards them. Wish just barely dodged the attack, as sheets of water rushed over them. Fluttering his wings quickly to dry them, Wish fought to remain airborne. "Alright Wish, use Hyper Beam!" Particles of light gathered into his mouth as an enormous beamed shot towards the gyarados. The gyarados howled in pain as Lyra readied her great ball. "Alright Wish, bring us in." Once they were within throwing range, Lyra flung the ball with all her might. Arrogantly, the gyarados flicked it away with the crest on her forehead. Hurling another twister at the two, they barely managed to dodge it as it tore a clearing through the forest behind them.

Lyra and Wish heaved heavily as they hovered in the air. Checking her surroundings, an idea came to mind. "We can't fight her like this. We'll have to use the elements to our advantage." Glancing at the twisters around them, Wish nodded in understanding.

Effectively capturing the attention of the ruby-red gyrados with their attacks, Wish would weave and dodge over the lake, aligning the sea serpent with an incoming twister. In her rage, the gyragos failed to realize their battle tactics and was continuously pelted with the strong twisters kicked up by her brethren. After the third twister hit her squarely in the back, Lyra wriggled an ultra ball free from her pack. "Alright, let's try this again!" Flinging the black and yellow ball towards the outraged pokémon, it hit her crest and consumed her in a bright red light. Clamping shut, ball returned to Lyras open hand. The shiny gyrados had been caught. Before she could rejoice a newly kicked up twister caught them by surprise, effectively knocking Lyra off Wishs' back. Letting out a scream she fell towards the rough waters while Wish tried desperately to dry his soaked wings in time.

* * *

"Tell me what Project Red Scale is!" Silver shouted as he flung the older man backwards.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! We are just humble shop owners." The second man pleaded as his partner struggled to his feet.

"Pff. Right. And dunsparce are useful." He retorted. Grabbing one of the men by the collar he continued. "I won't ask again. What. Is. Project Red Scale?" The gift shop was a pathetic excuse of a cover for one of Team Rockets hideouts. The cheesy foreign ascents were enough to tip Silver off. Not to mention the radio transmitter shaped as a poorly designed tree outside. He figured he could have disguised himself as one of them to gather better intel, but the very thought made his stomach curl.

"L-lake of Rage!" The man sputtered.

Throwing the man to the floor, Silver stormed out. _That must be where their 'secret weapon' is. If I can catch it first, then their plans will be derailed._ Rushing through the soaked fields, Silver found himself on the outskirts of a large lake. When his eyes caught sight of the raging red gyarados he grinned. _So that's how they got the name for their project…_ His grin quickly faded, however, when he spotted a figure in the sky battling the shiny pokémon. Squinting he saw the figure was Lyra and her togekiss. "That idiot!" He shouted out loud. What was she thinking? Flying in a storm could get you hurt. Flying during in a storm while battling would get you killed. When she successfully captured the pokémon, he felt a sense of jealously and pride swell in his chest. Jealous because he wasn't the one to capture it, but proud because it was HIS rival that captured the beast before Team Rocket had a chance to move in. Silver spotted the danger before the brunette and her pokémon had a chance to avoid it. A stray twister swept across the rugged waters and separated trainer from pokémon. Silver watched in horror as Lyra desperately reached out for her togekiss while she plummeted towards the lake. Falling from those heights would kill her upon impact. Grabbing his golbats pokeball he readied himself to catch her. The moment he summoned his pokémon out, another beat him to the rescue.

* * *

The lake below lapped hungerly as she continued to fall. Glancing at Wish she saw he too was struggling to become airborne, he shrieked and cried as he continued in vain to dry his wings in time. _Was this the end?_ Lyra closed her eyes waiting for the evitable to come. She felt herself jerked to an unexpected halt as strong arms surrounded her. Cracking her eyes open she caught a glimpse of red hair flowing in the windstorm. _Silver?_ She felt her heart skip a beat. Opening them wider she saw the arms did not belong to Silver, but rather a man riding a large dragonite. After the dragonite landed, the man gracefully hopped off while he continued to hold on to the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Lyra felt her heart melt and her mind swim. This man had saved her life. He had light red hair and golden eyes. He held on to her effortlessly as if she weighed nothing at all. His handsome face flashed an encouraging smile when she didn't speak up. Becoming aware that she was still staring at him without responding she gave a weak smile. "Yes, I am fine, thank you."

Nodding he lowered the girl to the ground. Looking up at the man she realized this man was very tall, over a head taller than her in fact. He wore a blue uniform with a black and red cape flowing behind him. Glancing at the impressive dragon she realized she wasn't the only one rescued. "Wish!" She exclaimed while rushing over to the dragonites arms. Wish wriggled free of the dragons grip and tackled Lyra in an apologetic hug. "It's okay, it's okay…" She cooed while stroking his crowned head.

The man with golden eyes continued to watch the pair before finally speaking. "I watched as you battled that gyarados, it was rather impressive. However, what you did was also very dangerous." He added.

Sheepishly Lyra nodded her head. She had almost cost both Wish and her their lives. "I know…" She started meekly, and then looking up at the man she steadied her gaze on his eyes. "But that gyarados was in pain. I couldn't stand back and do nothing." She added matter-of-factly. Her faithful companion hovered by her side nodding in agreement.

His golden eyes widened. _She could tell the gyarados was in pain?_ He thought to himself, impressed. "This lake is full of gyarados but nothing else…" He started while holding his arms behind his back in thought. "The magikarp are being forced to evolve."

Lyra couldn't suppress the gasp in her throat. "No wonder she was in pain…" Lyra said while gazing at the ultra ball in her hand.

Nodding, he continued. "I heard some rumors so I came to investigate. My name is Lance, by the way, I am a trainer like yourself."

"Lyra" She offered with a smile.

"Lyra…" He said thoughtfully as if measuring her name on his lips. "I can tell you are a trainer with considerable skill. If you don't mind, could you help me investigate?"

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "You want, ME to help?" When Lance nodded affirmatively her face split in a genuine smile. "Of course I'll help!"

"Excellent! I believe the mysterious radio broadcast from Mahogany Town is the cause for the magikarp forcefully evolving. I'll be waiting for you, Lyra." Without a word his dragonite scooped him up and the two flew off towards the town south of the lake.

Recalling her exhausted pokémon Lyra made her way towards the town. She was determined to stop whoever was doing this.

* * *

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Lance commanded as soon as Lyra entered the gift shop. The strong golden beam shot at the wall next to the man, just inches from his head. Sliding down the wall the man sat on the floor shaking. _First the kid, now this guy... What was going on?!_ The man thought to himself.

Turning his head towards the doorway, Lance spoke up. "What took you, Lyra?"

"Sorry, there was a situation at the bridge." She offered weakly as she recalled the Team Rocket grunts refusing to let her pass until she paid their 'toll'.

Shrugging it off Lance inspected the wall his dragonite had damaged. "Just as I thought, that strange radio signal is coming from here." Reaching inside the wall he pulled a hidden lever activating the hidden stairs beneath the gold statue. "The stairs are right here. Lyra, we should split up to check this place. I'll go first." He offered as he put his hand up. He was going to make sure everything was safe before he dragged an innocent bystander in. He couldn't explain why he asked her to assist him. It wasn't that he felt incompetent to handle the situation on his own. But after he saw how such a young trainer could capture one of the most powerful pokémon in the wild under such extreme conditions… he felt it was a wise decision to invite her along.

Lyra followed quietly after him. When she reached his side, he quickly raised his arm to stop her. Down the corridor a Rocket Grunt on patrol passed by without noticing them. "Alright." Lance whispered. "I'll take this corridor, you take this one." He motioned with his two fingers.

Lyra nodded and quickly added, "Be careful, Lance."

Lance paused for a moment and offered a sweet smile. "You as well, Lyra." Then the caped man and his dragonite were fleeing down the corridor.

Lyra felt a bubbling sense of happiness swell in her when he spoke her name. She didn't know why but being around this man made her feel happy, and safe. Perhaps it was just the aftereffects of being a damsel in distress? Shaking her head clear of her thoughts she pulled out a yellow and black ball. First things first. Tossing the ball, a large ruby-red gyarados appeared. Upon spotting the small girl, she roared viciously. Lyra raised her hands up defensively. "Easy, easy." She said soothingly. "I just want to talk."

The gyarados eyed the girl carefully before giving a final huff.

Smiling, Lyra took this as permission to continue. "I know you were forced to evolve against your will. I don't blame you for getting angry, you were in pain." The brunette started carefully. "The people that did this to you, that did this to your friends, are called Team Rocket. That's why we are here. We are trying to stop them."

The large red sea serpent tossed her head to the side disbelievingly. She didn't trust humans.

Nodding in understanding Lyra approached the Gyarados further, receiving a sharp warning not to progress further. "I know what it's like to lose something," She continued nervously. "Team Rocket forced you to evolve, they stole that from you." The gyarados glanced at the girl curiously. "Team Rocket stole something from me too. They murdered my father."

The gyarados calmed down as she watched tears fall from the girls brown eyes. "Gyr?" She said softly.

"That's why…" Lyra chocked out as she fought down the sobs. "That's why I will end them! They are a terrible, horrible organization that doesn't care about anything or anyone! They only care about themselves and don't look twice at the victims left behind." Her fists shook in her rage as her fingernails threatened to break her palms skin. "But I can't do it alone. I need help. Will you help me, Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby, the gyarados carefully thought it over. Even as a magikarp, she never trusted mankind. As a golden magikarp she was nothing but a prize to be sought after, a bartering tool for a trade, a collectors trophy; mankind didn't care about her. After she was evolved, men in black tried their best to capture her, to tame her, to use her to their advantage. It was a blow to her pride that she was out matched and out witted by a single human girl, the frailest of their kind. Yet as she stared down at the girl below, begging for her help, she felt a twinge of happiness inside of her. This girl, this trainer, wanted her for her. "Dos." She finally said. She would help this small human defeat their common enemy.

* * *

Silver was outraged when the mysteriously caped man came to Lyras rescue before he could. When he saw the way she gazed up at him while he continued to hold her, his anger grew. He hated when other men would stare at her, but to see someone hold her sent him into an uncontrollable rage. "He will pay." Silver said venomously.

Slinking through the tall wet grass, careful not to get caught, Silver followed the brunette girl towards town. Waiting until they disappeared under the hidden stairs, Silver strode in. Upon recognition, the shop owner threw his hands in the air. "I don't get paid enough for this. I am out of here." Quickly the man and his partner abandoned the building.

The red head was relieved when the caped man offered to take separate paths. Finally, he would have a chance to have Lyra to himself. Waiting around a corner, Silver eavesdropped to the brunettes' conversation with her newly obtained gyarados.

"Team Rocket stole something from me too. They murdered my father."

His red eyes widened in shock and horror. The ones responsible for her fathers' death were Team Rocket? His head began to swim as he processed the information. _Of course._ He thought to himself, it all made sense now. She wasn't fighting against Team Rocket as a hobby; she fought to avenge her fathers' death. Silver swept a shaky hand across his sweaty brow. She held an unadulterated hatred towards Team Rocket. What would she say if she learned the truth of him? "She can never learn who I am." Silver said aloud while clenching his fists in determination.

* * *

Lance moved swiftly through the Rockets hideout, making quick work of the grunts he encountered. Dragonite effortlessly defeated any pokémon he encountered while Lance preformed sleeper holds on unsuspecting Rockets to avoid a noisy fight. Peaking around the corner, he inspected the next corridor.

"Hey, you!"

Lance spun on his heel to face the person who had snuck up on him. Much to his surprise it was a kid about Lyras age with bright red hair. After evaluating him Lance spoke in hushed tones. "It isn't safe for you here. Go home."

The red heads face flushed in anger. "I'm not here to play, I am here to battle you."

Confusion settled on Lances face. If this boy wasn't apart of Team Rocket, why would he want to battle. Unless, he knew his actual identity. "Why?" He finally asked, if he waited for the boy to explain what he knew, his cover might not be completely blown.

"I saw you rescue Lyra. That was my job!" He seethed angerly.

Lance felt even more confused. This boy knew Lyra. He was her friend? The true question was whether he was being overprotective or possessive over her. Either way, Lance did not feel comfortable knowing this boy was spending time around the innocent brunette girl. Lance grit his teeth as he looked up at his loyal friend. _This was not the time or the place…_"You should be grateful I rescued your friend. Now, leave before you get both of us caught."

"I'm not leaving until I defeat you!" Silver shouted while summoning his feraligatr. In a triumphant roar, the large blue and red pokémon awaited his masters' commands.

Lance shook his head sadly. This boy would have to learn the hard way. "Dragonite." He said softly while nodding to his pokémon. On cue the large dragon defeated the alligator-like pokémon in one swift blow.

"Tch. Worthless." Silver seethed as he pocketed his fallen comrades ball. "Go Haunter!" Like the feraligatr before them, one by one the others fell. Each time by a single move from Dragonite. Silver rebuked each of his pokémon as they fell in defeat. They had all failed him. Besides his rival, he had never lost to any trainer before. Who was this guy? "You only won because my pokémon were weak!" He cried out defensibly.

Lance and his dragonite hardened their gaze on the boy before them. "From where I stand," Lance started out slowly. "The only weak one is you."

"What?" Silver fumed while clenching his closed fists.

"Your pokémon fought to the best of their ability, but you are holding them back. Berating them, belittling them, it's stunting their growth. Refusing to give them the love and attention they deserve… you are the weak one." Lance spoke as a father giving his son discipline. Watching how the boy treated his pokémon as things rather than partners it infuriated and disgusted him. He acted no different than Team Rocket by using pokémon as tools. But he wasn't Team Rocket; he was still young enough, still impressionable enough to be helped. "You don't trust your pokémon, therefore they have trouble trusting in you. They hesitate on the battlefield. They are more afraid of you than they are of their opponent. The reason we fight is to gain strength; we gain strength to protect those we care about. Having strength is meaningless if it means we can't even protect those we love. Tell me, boy, if I had not been there to save Lyra, do you think you could have made it to her in time? Do you think your pokémon would have been swift enough to do so?" His question landed on the red head like an iron hammer.

Silver tightened his jaw. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't know the answer to his question. _To protect those we love?_ He asked himself. His entire life he was never led by that example. Even his father thought of pokémon only to be used as tools of war and a means to self-gain. He was raised with the belief that love made one weak. So Silver distanced himself from the rest of the world… just like his father. Had he really become his father after all? His entire body shook in anger from his thoughts.

Lance knew he had come down hard on the kid. But if he were anything like he was as a child, he would need the harsh reprimand to get the sense of the matter. Sensing he had reached the kids icy heart, he reached out consolingly.

"Don't touch me." Silver seethed while rotating his shoulder out from the caped mans reach. "I will still beat you!" With what little dignity he had left, he fled.

Lance groaned while his dragonite placing a comforting paw on his shoulder. "You're right. We better continue our mission before our cover is actually blown. I am just worried about that boy." Giving the now empty corridor a final glance, Lance and his partner continued deeper into the Rockets Hideout.

* * *

Not a single trainer in the entire hideout proved to be much of a match against Lyra and Ruby. Lyra quickly got a handle on her movesets, including teaching her the HM Surf, and made quick work over their opponents. The teenage girl commanded her gyarados flawlessly while Ruby was eager and ambitious to defeat any opponent that so much as locked eyes with her. When Lyra found out the Persian statues held a motion detector, which summoned a new rocket grunt, Ruby activated them all with a flick of her long tail. Lyra gawked at the large sea serpent while Ruby shot her new trainer a sly grin. Ruby wasn't satisfied with victory, she wanted total domination. Much to her satisfaction, she received just that.

"The executive is in the room below us! Please, don't kill me!" The Rocket grunt cried as he groveled on the tiled floor. His defeat came the moment his pokémon materialized from its pokeball.

A triumphant grin spread over Ruby's face while Lyra shot her pokémon a sharp look. _We're not here to KILL, Ruby…_ The large sea serpent released a chuckle. "Thanks." She said sweetly while stepping over the trembling grunt towards the next set of stairs. Reaching the third sub-floor, Lyra stood glued to her spot as she recognized an ever so familiar face. "Silver?"

The red head quickly spun around to face her. In his overwhelming thoughts he had wandered aimlessly. It shouldn't have surprised him that his rival would make it this far in the hideout. "So you're messing with them again. Humph. You must really like Team Rocket so much…" He said casually. "Tell me, who was that guy in the cape with the dragonite?" Silver would not have dared asking the man himself. Doing so would have made it appear that he cared.

"Oh." Lyra said with a smile. "That was Lance."

He felt his eye twitch when she smiled like that when talking about him. "Well my pokémon were no match at all. I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger pokémon." Silver quickly glanced at the massive ruby-red gyarados hovering protectively over the brunettes shoulder. "It's what he said that bothers me… he told me that I don't love and trust my pokémon enough." His own candidacy surprised him. When did he start becoming so talkative and honest around her? Shaking his head he continued his monolog anyway. "I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him."

Lyra stepped forward and reached out to him, similar to Lance before her. "Silver…"

"Humph! I don't have time for the like of you!" He shouted while taking a step back from her. The moment the words left his mouth and entered her ears he regretted it. _To protect those we love…_ Lances' words still rung like a bell in his head. _Ragh! I don't have TIME for this!_ He screamed silently. Once again he fled, like the coward his father was.

The brunette felt the tears in her eyes threaten to pour. Sniffing she wiped her eyes with her red sleeve. She had a job to do, Lance was counting on her. Ruby softly growled consolingly behind her. Tilting her head back, Lyra offered the gyarados a reassuring smile. "It's okay Ruby. Now we have an executive to defeat." Ruby couldn't contain the excitement in her body any further. She was almost to the man who was in charge. Reaching the room Lyra inspected the door. "Hmmm, it's locked. Maybe…" Hearing a roar escape from her gyarados Lyra turned around curiously. Her eyes grew wide as she dove out of the way. Impatiently, Ruby slammed her large iron-like tail into the wall, creating a new door of her own. "Okay." Lyra said while coughing in the cloud of drywall and rumble. "That works too, I suppose." Ruby shot her another toothy grin while Lyra rolled her eyes. It was no wonder only dragon tamers raised gyarados'.

Stepping through the large hole, Lyra exclaimed. "Alright, executive! You're going down!"

A man sitting at a desk across from them had poorly slicked back purple hair and dark droopy eyes. "What?! Who are you?" He exclaimed at the destroyed office and his unexpected guests. "This is the office of our leader, Giovanni."

Anger and hatred rushed through her body when he heard that man's name. "Giovanni is gone!" She shouted at him. "Red defeated him years ago! Why are you even back?"

The man stroked his chin in thought. "Excellent question, my dear. You see, since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, he has been in training. But we are certain he will be back some day to assume command again. That's why we're standing guard. I, Petrel wont let anyone disturb this place!"

"Ruby." Lyra said. The large gyarados roared murderously before giving the executive, Petrel a final glare and toothy grin.

"Or…" Petrel said while stroking his chin again. "I could take this shift off." Jumping onto the desk he leapt over the duo towards his freedom. Defeat was inevitable. "I need to report to the others before it's too late." He said to himself while rushing down the winding corridors.

"Huh. Well that was easy." Lyra laughed while rubbing the back of her neck. "But we still don't have the passwords to open the door…" She recalled Lance's words to her from half an hour ago. After he kindly healed her pokémon, he shared what information he had extracted from a grunt: the door to the generator would only be unlocked with two specific passwords, more than likely voice activated. Petrel was her only key to opening those doors. Biting her lip another thought came into her mind; she really wanted to impress Lance by completing this side of the mission. With a sigh she gave her gyarados another glance. "Now what?"

Lyras' face scrunched up in confusion when she heard Petrels voice in the room. Her eyes roved around the small office until they landed on a murkrow. Again the bird pokémon mimicked the Executives voice chanting two words over and over. "Ruby! I think it's trying to help us!" Chasing after the winged creature, Lyra and Ruby stopped in front of the locked doors. After the murkrow repeated the passwords, the doors opened; welcoming them inside. Ruby gave a disgruntled huff. Clearly she was not finished with wrecking the place. Looking at the wreckage in the corridor they walked through prior to finding Petrel, she sighed. Ruby had managed to leave her very own special trail of 'breadcrumbs'. "I think you've caused enough damage for today." The teenage girl said with a smile playing at her lips while petting her ruby-red sea serpent. Ruby responded with a final huff.

"Hold it right there!"

Lyra jumped at the unexpected voice. Turning around her was faced with a red haired woman with matching red eyes in a white Team Rocket Uniform. "Another executive?" Lyra asked aloud.

"Executive Ariana, to be precise." She said while flicking her hair with her hand. "Now, we can't let a brat like you do as you please forever. It'll hurt Team Rocket's pride over and over again. So it's time to finish you." With a snap of her fingers, a grunt obediently hustled over to her side. "However strong you may be, if the two of us fight at the same time, you'll have no chance of winning. Don't you agree?" She added with high-pitched laughter. "Sorry, baby. Now, get ready to be trashed!"

Lyra couldn't help but gulp. The intimidation factor was there. Based on the different color uniform, Lyra had to assume she was higher up in the chain of command, meaning she was strong. Trying to concentrate on two different pokémon and combining strategies was a difficult thing in double battles. But being ganged up on was entirely different.

"Hold it!" Shouted a familiar voice that Lyra recognized to be Lance. "A two-on-one battle? That is so unfair! Typical of Team Rocket to be so sneaky." He decreed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Allow me to join the battle!" He gave the brunette girl a quick wink. She knew it was a sign of having her back, but she still blushed at the motion.

"What? You had an accomplice? Where is your sense of dignity?" Ariana screamed while glaring at the new comer. "As interim boss in the place of Giovanni, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket! Grunt, be ready!" She snapped at the grunt beside her.

The heated battle between the two trainers and the two Rockets lasted for what felt like hours, at least, to Lyra it did. While Lance's dragonite seemed down right impervious to anything, her own pokémon was tiring rapidly. When Lyra tried to recall Ruby to take a break, she refused. Lyra nodded in understanding. Team Rocket hurt her and her friends; she had to see this through to the end. The dragonite gyarados duo had defeated all but two pokémon: Ariana's Gloom, and the grunts Drowzee. Lyra grit her teeth. She didn't know how much more Ruby could take. Racking her brain she looked around at her surroundings. A grin flashed over her face as an idea sparked in her mind. "Ruby!" She shouted across the battlefield. "Wait until Dragonite is in the air again, then use your new technique!" Glancing at the water main behind them, Ruby gave a firm nod in understanding. After Lance commanded his dragon pokémon to soar into the air to use Fly, Lyra shot her hand towards the caped dragon tamer. "Hold on tight!" Lance gave her an inquisitive look before understanding kicked in. With a nod he grasped the girls tiny hand in his. "Ruby! Use Surf!"

The ruby-red gyarados roared as she ruptured the water main beyond the battlefield. Using the surge of water as a boost, Ruby summoned a large wave. Wrapping her meaty tail around the duo as a barricade, the wave crashed mercilessly into the battlefield, threatening to drown pokémon and trainer alike. Lance draped his cape over Lyra and himself to shield themselves from the stray jets of water. The brunette girl clung onto his firm grasp desperately. _Come on, Ruby, hang in there just a little more…_

The watery onslaught finally finished, revealing two dazed Rockets and their fainted pokémon. "That girl…" Ariana muttered as she stood up, her uniform soaked. "Could be an executive if she ever joined Team Rocket."

"Ma'am?" The grunt asked as he coughed the remaining water out of his lungs.

"But that's fine." She quickly said, "The broadcast experiment was a total success. It doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now. We have much bigger plans. You'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough. Enjoy yourself while you can… " After releasing another high-pitched laugh the two disappeared with the use of a smoke bomb.

Taking hold of both of her hands, Lance lifted Lyra to her feet. "I am sorry, Lyra. I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back." Turning his attention to the red beast beside him, he gave her an appreciate pat. "Now all there is left to do is to turn off that odd radio signal." His dragonite landed neatly beside them motioning towards the generator room. Lance's face became grim as he stepped into the generator room.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked as she fixed her puffy hat, following after him. Once she entered the room, she didn't need an explanation. Rubys' Surf had washed over some exposed wiring for the generator, causing it to short circuit and overload the power source. Unfortunately the power source happened to be six electrodes, strapped to a generator against their will. "This is all my fault." She mumbled between her cupped hands, tears threatening to fall.

"No, this isn't your doing." Lance said consolingly as he continued to survey the room. "An off switch was never installed for the generator, their plan was to allow it to overload to destroy the evidence. But our time has been reduced we have no choice but to manually shut it down."

"How?" She asked while whipping away the tears that brimmed her eyes.

"As much as it pains me… we're going to have to make them faint." He voice took on a heavier tone as his face visibly dropped. Even his golden eyes seemed to lose some of their luster.

"Can't we catch them and then release them?" She offered optimistically.

Lance shook his red hair. "There is no time. I am afraid there is not even enough time to battle them one by one. This will have to be a one shot deal or all of Mahogany Town will be wiped off the surface of Johto." He glanced at his loyal companion. There was no question in his mind that his dragonite was strong enough to take on the entire fleet of electrode on his own, but that still didn't solve the issue at hand. They would need a one hit KO on all six of them simultaneously. And their time was ticking.

Lyra stood in thought and glanced at her gyarados. "Gyara…" She hummed softly.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked while stroking the sea serpents crest once more. She received an affirmative nod. Smiling she touched her forehead to her crest and whispered gracious words. "Lance, we have a plan, but we'll need Dragonite's help."

The caped man had been watching curiously as the girl and her pokémon interacted. "How can we help?" He asked, ready for any plan that would result in saving the city and its residents. After Lyra explained their plan, a smile washed over his face. This time it was he who initiated for her hand. "Take my hand."

The girl graciously accepted his outstretched hand, noting how tiny her own hand felt in his. She shook her head from such distracting thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. "Alright Ruby, you got this!" She cheered her gyarados. With a mighty roar, Ruby gathered the remaining water in the flooded corridors and created a second, mighty wave.

"Now!" Shouted Lance as he buried the petite girl under the protection of his body. Obediently, Dragonite flew into the air, just above the wave and released a powerful Thunder. Ruby coiled herself protectively around her trainer and the dragon tamer while the electrified water crashed into the generator rupturing its capacitors and effectively fainting all six electrodes. The electric currents continued to spread through the soaked floor like a wild fire on a dry field. The gyarados roared in pain as the currents traveled through her body but she continued to maintain her curled position, which protected the two trainers. Once the electricity ran its course, dragonite landed beside his owner while Ruby released her hold, limp from fatigue.

"G-great work, Ruby. You did it. You beat Team Rocket." Lyra uttered as attempted to sit up. She felt her strength draining as her pokémon tired. Removing the ultra ball from her bag she smiled as she returned her new friend. "I am so proud of you." Lyra replaced the ball back into her bag as she struggled to stand. Her legs wobbled before they gave out from under her. Expecting to kiss the hard tile, she blinked in surprise when she found herself floating. At least, what felt like floating. The caped man noticed her struggle and caught her in his arms.

"It's okay, I got you." He cooed softly while standing at his full height. "You were very brave." He said. He heard her release a small chuckle.

"Well, if I am going to become champion one day, I'll need to be." Her eyes closed as her weariness set in.

He looked down at her relaxed face and felt a smile tug at his lips. "You wish to become the Pokémon League Champion?" He asked with amusement and awe. She gave a faint nod before she finally gave into sleep. Lance felt that smile grow wider. Readjusting his grip he shuffled her higher in his arms so he could rest his chin on her head. This tiny girl managed to capture a raging gyarados on her own and within the span of a few hours, built a tight bond with it. Nodding to his dragonite, the two left the abandoned basement behind.

A soft blast of air-conditioned air hit the dragon tamers face as he strode in the Mahogany Towns pokecenter, the petite girl asleep in his arms. "Oh, my goodness!" The pink haired nurse exclaimed while rushing over from behind the counter, her chansey in tow. "What happened?" Immediately she began checking her vitals.

Lance gave a soft chuckle. "She's fine, no injuries, but she did suffer from trainer exhaustion. Needless to say her pokémon will need to be healed. She had quite the exciting day." He gave the nurse a smile before placing the brunette girl in one of the rooms' beds.

"I see…" Murmured the nurse. Looking up at the man to further investigate what happened, her eyes grew wide upon recognition. "Aren't you Lance, the-" She was silenced when he brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh, our secret." He winked.

"Right, of course." She said while wringing her hands. "Well… Lance, I will make sure she and her pokémon get plenty of rest while they stay here."

"Thank you." He nodded graciously. After the nurse left he glanced hesitantly at the girls sleeping form. He had already overstayed his visit to Mahogany Town and it was only a matter of time before he would have to return to his responsibilities. Sweeping away her bangs with his hand he knelt down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I look forward to seeing you again." Standing erect he gave another nod to his dragonite; it was time for them to leave. When Lyra awoke that next day she had the faint memory of a man exiting through a door with his cape flowing regally behind him.

* * *

**Omg I love Lance so much. First time I played this game, I was psyched that you got to work alongside him. (Who am I kidding? I have played HG at least 3 times and I still get excited!)**

**And now to talk about something I have wanted to for a while.. Thank you EVERYONE who has been reading and patiently waiting for this story to unfold. I am sure most of you are asking yourselves... "Where's the fluff?" Well, your wait is finally over. Next chapter is, you guessed it, Goldenrod Radio Tower! *insert fangirl scream here* I wanted to have the relationship between Lyra and Silver grow at a steady pace. Needless to say, all their encounters from before have been adding up to what will happen in the future. Not to mention Lance had to beat some sense into Silver before he could actually be capable of handling any sort of relationship. On the other hand, I am also pleased with the pace of it all. In the game Silver is bossy and well somewhat annoying. It wasn't until after Lance did he begin to change. But thats enough from me, I could seriously write a chapter full of A/N. But I am not gonna do that to ya. ;)  
**

**Enjoy! R&R  
**


	13. Radio Tower Takeover!

After Lyra awoke in the pokecenter the next day, the nurse on duty had informed her that she suffered from Trainer Fatigue. It was common among trainers when they lose a match after building such as close bond with their pokémon. In fact, it was something Professor Oak had informed her of when she and Blaze went to Mr. Pokémons house nearly six months ago. "Had it already been that long?" She asked herself aloud while exiting Gym Leader Pryce's Gym. Pryce was a formidable opponent, but his ice pokémon barely chilled Blazes' fiery body. Needless to say, the battle was over quickly. The pokegear clipped to her bag began to vibrate violently. Letting out a sigh, the brunette reached for it. _No Joey, I don't want to see your rattata even though it's on the top percent…Yes Irwin, I did fight Team Rocket again, thanks Mom for buying me another berry I'll never use…_Lyra amused herself as she imagined actually responding like that. When she first started her journey half a year ago, she eagerly registered as many numbers as she could. She quickly found out that this led to her pokegear going off at any given moment of the day. Unfortunately Ethan was no different. He always got the urge to call her at two o'clock in the morning, ask her if she was sleeping, profusely apologize for disturbing her, and then rattle on about his Marill. The insistent phone calls got so bad Lyra made a game out of it so she wouldn't lose her mind. If she could correctly guess who was calling her, she would treat herself and her pokémon to ice cream, a treat she learned was Wish's favorite. Looking down at the caller ID she frowned. "Professor Elm?" _But he never calls!_ "Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Hello? Lyra! Oh good you answered. Have you listened to the radio?"

"Mm, no I haven't. Not recently anyway, why?" Lyra rarely listened to the radio on her pokegear unless she was training with Pharos.

"It's terrible! Team Rocket has been on every station in all of Johto! They are broadcasting as we speak! I have heard rumors that you have had a couple run-ins with them. Do you know what they might be up to?" His voice was panicked and desperate. Aside from the residents in Azalea Town, most of Johto did not know Team Rocket had returned. No wonder the Professor and many others were upset.

"I am not sure…" Lyra said while in thought. Didn't Executive Ariana say something about having bigger plans? "Prof, I have to go." Lyra quickly hung up, barely giving Elm time to say goodbye. Clicking on the Radio app on her pokegear she tuned in to the first station. She felt a wave a nausea wash over her as she listened to the broadcast. An executive by the name of Archer announced that Team Rocket had successfully taken over the Golderod Radio Tower and their mission was to have Giovanni hear their broadcast so he could rejoin them. Turning off the app and closing her pokegear shut Lyra looked to the sky with determination. "I won't let them succeed."

* * *

The cool air caressed her face as she rode her togekiss in the air. The large city came into view as Lyra and Wish flew closer. She could see the entire city from where she was. Even the Bell Tower of Ecruteak City could be seen in the distance. The view was breathtaking but they didn't arrive for sightseeing. "Down there, Wish." She instructed while pointing at a small cottage outside of the golden city. Landing outside the city limits, Lyra returned her togekiss and approached the daycare owned by Ethans' grandparents. Knocking on the door, she waited until an older man opened it.

He studied her face before recognizing her. "Ah! Lyra! Come on in." He ushered while shutting the door behind her. The young teen graciously accepted the daycares' warmth. While flying was fun, it was freezing when you wore no more than a light jacket and overall shorts. "You just missed Ethan. He and his Marill were here no more than an hour ago. Said he was checking up on us. With Team Rocket taking over Goldenrod City that is." The elderly man took a seat at the table in the family room behind the checkout counter.

"I haven't seen Ethan in a while now. It's too bad I missed him." Lyra admitted while taking a seat next to his grandfather, Charles.

"Lyra? Is that you?" Charlotte asked stepping out of the kitchen while drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Yeah, it's me, grandma." Lyra grinned as she used the familiar term. "How are you?"

"Oh we're good, honey." She waved off while taking a seat next to her husband. "Business has been real quiet as of late. With Team Rocket taking over Goldenrod City an' all."

Lyra smiled sheepishly towards the elderly pair. "Actually, that's why I came to visit. What is going on in the city?"

It was now Charles turn to speak. "Those blasted Rockets locked up the entire city! Unless you got permission or an escort, no one goes in, no one goes out." He pounded his fist into the wooden table for effect. He received a sharp glance from his wife as she inspected his hand for bruising.

Lyra sat in thought for a moment. "Doesn't Bill live in Goldenrod City?" She asked. She met Bill through passing when she first arrived at Ecruteak City. Bill was a world reknown pokémon collector and inventor of the Pokémon Storage System. He's known as being extremely wealthy and surprisingly generous. He was rumored to have given Red an all-inclusive cruise on the luxurious S. .

"His mother and sister have a house in goldenrod, I believe he is still there visiting with them. Why?" Charlotte asked curiously.

A smile spread across Lyra's face. "I think I have an idea how to get in." After saying her goodbyes to the hospitable couple she gulped nervously as she reached the tall arch leading to the golden city. It wasn't long after she set foot in the city was she stopped by a Team Rocket grunt.

"Halt! Stop right there!" He commanded while striding towards her. The brunette listened obediently. Causing a struggle would alert more grunts, she would have to play this out differently. "This city is on lockdown. State your name and business."

"My name is Lyra. Bill, the inventor of the Storage PC told me to come assist him with his work." She lied. She never liked lying, she hated the icky feeling in her stomach afterwards, but given the circumstances, she had no other choice. "He's a friend of mine." She added, praying he would remember her.

The grunt mulled the information over for a moment before finally giving in. "Fine. Right this way." Leading the girl to a small home tucked away on the southwest wing of the city, the Grunt knocked heavily on the door. "Bill, your assistant is here. Open the door."

The door opened almost immediately as Bill opened the door. He looked at the grunt with skeptical brown eyes and a confused expression until he spotted the girl next to him. His face contorted in thought until it brightened. "Ah Lyra, you finally made it." He smiled putting on his best poker face. "Well, thank you mister, ah, Grunt for bringing her for me. I was beginning to wonder what took her so long!"

The Rocket grunt clenched his jaw not amused by his tone, "Next time you decide to have guests over, clear it with us first." Turning on his heel, the grunt returned to his post.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" He saluted mockingly then ushered the brunette inside. Slipping in the small house Lyra released a weighty sigh.

"Thank you so much for going along with that. I can't believe you remembered my name!"

Bill offered a smile and a shrug. "I remember everyone I meet! Besides, I figured you had something up your sleeve if you decided to sneak into a Rocket infested city." His carefree tone took on a bitter one at the mention of Team Rocket.

"Actually I do. You see I have encountered Team Rocket in Azalea and Mahogany Town. I have even fought three of their executives."

"Impressive." Bill commented.

Lyra shrugged modestly. "I have kind of taken it upon myself to defeat them." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "But I have never gone up against this many of them before. If I can get into the Radio Tower, I know I can defeat them."

"The problem is getting there…" Bill finished. A smile flashed over his boyish face when an idea sparked. "I think it's time you try some undercover work."

"What do you mean?"

"Down in the underground, they are handing out uniforms to the new recruits. By trying to build up Team Rocket in such a short amount of time, it's spread the Executives pretty thin, leaving the grunts without much direction. I would sneak down there, say you're a new recruit, and I am sure they won't think twice about it!" He leaned back in his chair proudly.

"Bill, you're a genius!" Lyra exclaimed.

Bill gave a casual shrug but gave the girl a firm look. "Lyra, you better be careful. They want Giovanni for something; they're definitely plotting something big… Oh! A gift to help you!" He said excitedly while rummaging through a drawer at his work desk. "I want you to have this. I think he will be a great help to you on your journey. Will you take care of this eevee?" Bill extended his hand with a red and white pokeball in his palm.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you very much!" Lyra graciously accepted the pokeball. Given the spectrum of possible evolutions an eevee could become, they were prime choices for trainers and breeders alike. Because they were so rarely found in the wild, eevee's became an expensive breed to buy. So unless you had a friend with connections, get ready to kiss your retirement funds goodbye. With a final thank you and goodbye, the brunette headed towards the underground of Goldenrod City. "It's so empty…" She whispered to herself as abandoned trash lay around her feet. Last time she had been here, the short corridor was lined with ambitious trainers and small kiosks. Reaching the end, she spotted the recruiting table, which was once the photo booth. "Hi, I am here for my uniform." Lyra said with feigned confidence.

The grunt in charge looked at her curiously. "Wow, they really do start young. Well, good for you kid! We have had so many new recruits since we took over the Radio Tower so it's been hard to keep track of everyone." Handing the uniform over he gestured to the gallery room behind him. "Well welcome to the family, you can get changed behind this curtain so you don't waste anymore time."

With a silent nod, she slipped behind the curtain and changed out of her regular clothes and into the Rocket uniform. After carefully tucking her clothes out of sight in her bag, she clipped her belt around waist and donned the black Rocket cap. Slipping her bag over her shoulder she brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. The uniform was a midnight black jacket with a right red 'R' in the center and a matching mini skirt. A very short mini skirt. The fabric was soft and surprisingly comfortable. "No wonder so many people join." She said to herself jokingly. Gaining her composure she pushed back the curtain to step out.

A grin split across the grunts face when he took her in his sights. "Much better! Now, hurry up and don't make the executives wait!"

Lyra quickly nodded. As she made her way towards the radio tower she tried desperately to think up a nickname for her new eevee. "Rah! I can't think of anything!" It would be hard to choose until he evolved. "But I'll have to worry about that later." She said to herself once she approached the doors. Swinging them open she waltzed in, doing her best to come off as an overconfident grunt of Team Rocket. "You there! What's going on?" She asked while pointing at the receptionist.

"N-nothing, miss! I have already directed all guests and visitors to leave immediately, per Team Rockets command." She stuttered nervously while holding her hands up.

_Good._ Lyra sighed inwardly. _That meant no one would get hurt or interfere. If someone recognized her, her disguise would be over!_ "Good work." She finally told the receptionist. Walking towards the stairway she spotted another grunt leaning against the wall. Hoping to walk past him without incident she started up the stairs wordlessly.

"You must be new." Said the grunt as he kicked himself off the wall. "All new recruits must meet with the executive to receive orders. Here, kid, I'll show you where to go." He offered while walking on the other side of the brunette.

"Thanks." She offered. Rather than battling her way through the swarms of Rocket grunts just to reach the executives, she was being led straight to them. This disguise was perfect! The two of them had not taken any more than a couple steps before the lobby door slammed open in a loud thud.

"I-I'm sorry sir but everyone must leav-" The receptionist started meekly.

"Hey Team Rocket!" A males voice shouted while ignoring the receptionist.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ Lyra thought to herself while pulling down her cap to cover her eyes. The one person she hoped she wouldn't run into decided to crash the party.

"Stop going around in groups and troubling people. You cowards!" Silver continued to shout as he approached the two people clad in black.

"You little prick. Go play somewhere else." The Rocket next to the trembling brunette said while crossing his arms.

The red head narrowed his eyes dangerously. He was about to retort until he glanced at the trembling female grunt with her back still turned away from him. "What's the matter, can't speak?" He taunted while eyeing her. His red eyes widened in shock when he recognized the gravity defying pigtails and the bag slung on her shoulder. "Huh?" He said dumbly while trying to snatch a peek at her concealed face. Grabbing her shoulder he roughly spun her around. "Lyra?!" The brunette's brown eyes widened as he called her by name. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I do not know of this Lie-rah you speak of…" She lied weakly. She knew he would never go for it, but she was out of ideas at the moment. Her cover was blown.

"No way…" Silver said under his breath. "You think you're strong now that you look like them? That's idiotic! Take that off!" He screamed angrily.

"What?!" Lyra cried out in shock. "You're crazy! Go away!"

"I said, take that horrendous outfit off!" He shouted once more while grabbing the collar of her uniform. With a firm and swift tug he heard the sound of fabric tearing. His smile of satisfaction was quickly replaced with a look of horror and followed by a massive blush.

Lyra screamed and flung her weighty bag at his face. "Don't look you stupid pervert!" She cried out while desperately clutching her chest. By tugging on the collar of the uniform, Silver had torn the jacket in a way that now resembled a toga, exposing part of her bra.

"Hey! You're not apart of Team Rocket at all, are you?" The grunt said angry at her betrayal. "Raticate! Go-"

"Oh, shut up!" Silver snapped while throwing down the bag he caught. "Sneasle! Finish him!"

In a flash of red light the dark-ice type appeared. "Snea!" The sneasle made quick work of the grunts two raticate while his new owner continued arguing with the girl. The grunt ran off without the trainers even noticing.

"Why the hell would you dress as one of them?" Silver shouted. His face burned as he caught glimpses of her lacey white bra. Although he never paid much attention to her body before, he subconsciously thought of her as shapeless and rather flat chested. He quickly found out his assumptions had been incorrect.

"Why the heck would you try and strip me?!" Lyra retorted.

This earned her another crimson blush from the red head. "I already told you, I didn't strip you! Besides, I didn't know you were trying to be sneaky. You should have worn your regular clothes underneath!"

"Oh yeah? And how well would that have worked in a mini skirt?" She paused for a moment when she noticed his attention was now on her exposed legs. "Stop looking!" She screamed as she threw a pokeball at his face.

* * *

A member of Team Rocket's surveillance team sat motionless at his monitor as he watched the entire scene unfold. He could feel a trickle of blood run down his nose but he absent mindlessly wiped it away.

"Anything you wish to share with the rest of the class?"

The surveillance grunt jumped in his seat. "A-ah, Executive Proton! I didn't know you were there." Clearing his thought to regain his composure he spoke up. "It appears we have a couple intruders downstairs in the main lobby." He pointed at the monitor showing camera 3.

Proton bent down to get a closer look at the live video feed. His green eyes narrowed as he watched the two teenagers bicker in the stairway. "Ah, Lyra. You return." He smiled once he recognized her. "And Silver! My, my, you brought a friend. An unexpected one at that." He straightened his back, his green eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Sir? Shall we have them removed?" The grunt asked, puzzled by the executives reaction.

"Let them come." He waved off while walking away. "I have some business to attend to…"

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Huffed an irritated red head and he sat on the last step of the stairs, his back to the girl. He crossed his arms over his black tee shirt. "I still don't understand why you can't just get changed into what you normally wear."

"Because." She said testily. "I am sure if we leave now, they'll lock up the radio tower for good. Besides, it's not like I could get undressed in the middle of the lobby." She said while she slipped on Silvers purple jacket to cover her exposed chest.

Silver chose not to say anything, afraid his hormones would betray him and make him say something he would soon regret. "Whatever, give me back my jacket when you are finished playing hero. I am out of here."

"Silver wait!" He paused and glanced over his shoulder towards her. "You're not a coward, don't act like one. Please help me."

Silver snorted as he turned around to face her. "You never needed my help before." He said while crossing his arms.

"That's because you were never around to ask." She responded quietly while shifting her gaze to the side. "I can't do this without you."

Silver felt his jaw clench. Truth was, he was always there. He was at Slowpoke Well, he snuck into the hideout in Mahogany Town, but he never let his presence known until now.

_To protect those we love…_Silver sighed. What was the point of investigating Team Rocket when he never did anything about it? He never stepped in to help her. Because of his cowardice, she could have died at the Lake of Rage. "Alright. I'll help." His gaze hardened when her face lit up. "But this is twice you owe me now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you back." Lyra waved off while grabbing his arm to follow.

_I could think of one way you could pay me back…_ Silver thought before mentally beating himself. _It was all her fault these thoughts were happening!_ Silver quickly assumed the lead when he couldn't keep his eyes off her exposed thighs while they walked upstairs. He decided skirts were infinitely better than shorts but that was something he would have to think about later. Right now he had to focus on defeating Team Rocket. He stopped when he heard the sound of a pokémon being released from its capsule. Looking behind he saw Lyra with a new pokémon. "Is that… an eevee?" He asked, surprised.

The brunettes face lit up. "Yes! Bill gave him to me." She lifted the fluffy brown pokémon up to her face to get a better look at her new normal type. The eevee was young with minimal battling experience. She would have to spend a lot of time training him if he was to be on par with the rest of her team. "I just don't know what to name him though…" She added, her words dripping with disappointment.

"Don't name it, nicknames are stupid." Silver huffed while raking his hand through his shoulder-length hair.

"You're stupid…" Lyra mumbled under her breath. Lyra thought for a moment while she continued to pet her eevee. "Silver?"

"What?" He said impatiently. They were still hiding in the stairwell outside the second floor. It was only a matter of time before grunts would be aware of their presence and flood the area.

"I didn't know you knew my name…" She trailed off unsure of what to say next. When she heard him call her by name she felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart race. It was similar to when Lance called her by name, but this time that feeling was more powerful.

Silver paused. Was this really the first time he called her by name? He had known it for a while now but despite all their encounters he never said it aloud. "Of course I know your name." He said casually. "You're my rival, I should know your name."

Lyra nodded in understanding. He was right; rivals should know each other's names. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed by his answer. "Right… well we should get going, huh?"

Silver decided they should split up the battles between the grunts on each floor. To his relief the brunette girl agreed. He was worried she would want to engage in a double battle or something stupid. _Like THAT'LL ever happen…_He thought to himself. Silver chose sneasle, with his sharp claws and agility, to do most of the fighting. Despite belonging to another trainer previously, the sneasle was quick to obey him, recognizing his authority. In his mind, he did the dark type pokémon a favor by rescuing it from that incompetent trainer and his 'Shuckie' from Cianwood. Glancing to his right he studied the brunette across the room. She would switch her new eevee out with each of her other pokémon. He smirked at this. Figures she would decide to train while also defeating Team Rocket. Using the organization as a punching bag was the perfect insult.

"Alright, eevee, use a tackle on that zubat!" She called out encouragingly. When the small pokémon successfully took out his first opponent on his own she scooped up the brown fox-like pokémon and giggled. "You did it! You were amazing!" The small fox-like pokémon barked his name softly in happiness. Stealing a peek towards her left she watched as Silver battled. He commanded his Sneasle, which she assumed he stole from Cianwood, flawlessly. The Sneasles strength and agility was impressive. She couldn't help but admire the trainer either. When he battled his jaw was clenched, his blood red eyes were firm and confident, while his hair flowed softly behind his shoulders. She also noticed that he was rather built. Without his purple jacket on, she could see the hints of toned muscle beneath his tight black shirt. He looked taller, older even, without the jacket. _Maybe I'll never give it back…_ she mused while inhaling his scent from the jacket. He caught her staring at him and glanced at her. Becoming suddenly flustered she quickly looked away, returning her attention to the task at hand: fighting Team Rocket.

Lyra and Eevee continued to fight their way through each level of the Radio Tower, one by one defeating another member of Team Rocket. She smiled as she watched her eevee battle. He was growing more confident in himself and her directions. At one point, a sly Rocket grunt attempted to ambush the brunette during her battle against another member of Team Rocket. Eevee spotted the man first and jumped to his owners defense by clamping his tiny mouth around the grunts arm, preventing the man from casting down his pokeball. Lyra initially gasped in shock of her pokemons reaction but was soon filled with gratitude. This tiny pokemon felt a strong sense of loyalty towards her. So much so, he was willing to take on larger opponents. As she had turned her attention towards the normal type, her original opponent was now closing in on her. Whipping her head around she saw the raticate's razor sharp fangs inches away from her face. Team Rocket didn't play by the rules, if winning a battle meant injuring a trainer, they would do so without mercy. A flash of dark fur appeared before Lyra, striking the raticate away. She took a moment until she registered the pokemon as sneasle.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked in a panicked tone. His red eyes were intently fixated on hers. When he noticed the raticates opening, he immediately sent his sneasle to defend the distracted girl. In his worry he didn't even realize he had placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Lyra replied, still shaken from nearly being mauled. "Thanks." She looked up at his face in gratitude, a brilliant smile spread on her face.

Silver flushed and quickly removed his hand. "Just pay attention next time." He rebuked her softly.

Lyra fought back a giggle as she nodded. He was right, they were still dealing with the enemy here. And their enemy did not fight fair. Calling her eevee over, the fox-like pokemon hopped off the retreating grunt and landed neatly beside his trainer. The two teens and their pokémon continued their mission, occasionally calming down the frightened employees that hid under desks and tables. When they reached the doors of the Directors office, Lyra took in a deep breath. "I am going to check on the director up stairs!" She announced as she bolted towards the office doors, her eevee following in suit.

"Alright, but hurry up. We still haven't seen any executives, I don't think this is over yet." He warned her while taking a defensive stance in front of the door. His sneasle also stood defensively, occasionally sniffing the air for more intruders. Before Lyra could slip behind him he blocked her path and gave her a firm look. "Be careful."

The brunette flashed him a small before ducking into the door behind him. Looking around the room she saw it was a rather small office that overlooked the city of Goldenrod. The walls were lined with bookcases and trophy cases. 'Best in Johto', '# 1 Hit Music Station', 'World's Best Talk Shows', were just a few of the many awards the Radio Tower earned. Directing her attention to the center of the room she saw an older man seated at his large mahogany desk looking out the window. "Ahem, do you hear me? ...I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket! Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to…" The director spun around on his swivel chair as he spoke in the microphone. Not expecting to see anyone in the office he jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. "Yikes! I am busy impersonating the… wait, who are you?" Realization dawn on him as he began to shrink back. "Oh no, it's you again."

Lyra, utterly confused tilted her head. "Director? Are you alright?"

The director grinned and grabbed his cheek, tearing his face off. The brunette choked back a scream before she saw he had another face underneath the first. "No, no, no! It is I, Executive Petrel! I was pretending to be the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket! Pretty good disguise eh? Hah hah ha!"

Lyra felt the blood drain from her face. When she first arrived at Goldenrod, she wanted to take a tour of the Radio Tower but was turned away when the Director was no longer providing tours. Even the employees said he had been acting strangely. _Was Team Rocket here all along? _She mentally cursed herself for thinking nothing of the grunt that had been standing in the streets, gazing at the Tower. How could she be this blind?

Petrel grinned when he saw the color drain from the brunettes face. Assuming it was fear of him, he boldly announced, "This time I will stay to fight you! Give me all you've got!" Without a second warning he flung his koffing into the battle.

Ten minuets, five koffings, and one weezing later, Lyra had defeated another executive of Team Rocket. Lyra barely broke a sweat where as Petrel was kneeling on the floor panting. "Listen carefully." He started. " We stashed the real Director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel." Standing up and straightening his stance he flashed the brunette a smile. " Since I am such a nice guy. I will give you the Basement Key to get to the underground warehouse. Take it with gratitude!" He pulled the large key from his front pocket and tossed it to her.

Lyra accepted the key with skepticism. "Why would you give this to me?" Eevee was also suspicious as he stood by her feet, growling slightly.

Petrel shrugged. "I told you, I am actually a nice guy! Take it as a reward or something. I doubt a child like you'll get that far." He snickered the last part under his breath while leaning against the mahogany desk behind him.

Lyra pocketed the key and left the office. Just where she last left him, Silver was still guarding the doors to the office. When he noticed her, he was first to speak up. "So, what is going on with the Director?"

Lyra shook her head. "Turns out it was another Executive. Petrel had been disguising himself as the Director. I think they have had access to the Radio Tower for months now." She admitted while biting her lip.

Silver clenched his jaw. _That intelligence Grunt told me they were interested in the Radio Tower, not that they had seized it._ He mentally kicked himself for being so gullible. "So where to?" He grumbled.

"Petrel gave me a key that unlocks a door in the Underground." The brunette responded while gazing at the key in her hand as they stepped out of the Radio Tower.

"He just gave it to you?" Silver asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, said he was a nice guy." She shrugged.

_That lying bastard..._ Silver mouthed. While glaring at no one in particular. Petrel was a sleaze, a snake in the grass, anything but a 'nice guy'. In his anger, Silver had unknowingly been stomping at a rate the brunette girl couldn't keep up with. "W-Wait!" She called out while trying to catch up towards Silver. She resided that running in a mini skirt was hard. Immediately she began regretting her decision to dress as one of Team Rockets grunts.

"What?" He asked irritably, not wanting to stop.

"I have to heal my pokémon first!" She complained while pointing at the belt around her waist.

"Grr, fine! Just, hurry up!" Silver said while folding his arms.

"Great! Thanks Silver!" She cheered while shoving the key and eevee into his arms. "Take care of Eevee, I'll meet you there!" Before she gave the red head a chance to protest she sprinted off towards the pokecenter.

Grumbling, Silver pocketed the key and looked at the fluffy pokémon in his arms. The eevee sniffed him curiously and wagged his tail. Groaning, the red head tucked the pokémon under his arm like a football and headed out towards the Underground. "You SO owe me for all of this…"

* * *

While her five pokémon were being healed, she took the time to change out of her rocket uniform and into her normal clothes. She knew she looked ridiculous wearing a mini skirt and an over-sized jacket, but ultimately she desperately wanted to wear her own clothing. They were more comfortable and easier to run in. Straightening her marshmallow cap, she stepped out of the pokecenters restroom and entered the lobby.

"Thank you for waiting. We hope to see you again." The pink haired nurse bowed. After returning the girls pokémon. "Oh, and miss?"

Lyra paused, unsure of what the nurse was going to say. She had become to used to their recited lines, it was strange to hear something different. "Um, yes?"

"Go get 'em." The nurse winked. New trainers had not entered the center since the city's lock down. The nurse quickly put two and two together when the girl changed out of a Rocket uniform and into an outfit that matched the description of 'the girl that was fighting against Team Rocket'. Since the events in Azalea Town, rumors and stories of Lyra had spread like wildfire.

A knowing grin spread across her face. "Thanks, see ya!" Lyra called out while rushing to meet up with Silver. "I hope he wasn't too mad about my dumping eevee on him like that…" She mused to herself. "I just wanted eevee to gain some more experience while I was busy." Lyra explained out loud to no one in particular. Her running came to a halt when she spotted a Kimono Girl in the Underground. _What is a Kimono Girl doing down here?… Forget that, how did she GET down here?_

The Kimono girl approached the brunette, bowing slightly. "You are simply wonderful." She said while gazing at the girl with adoration.

"Um... thank you?" Lyra responded nervously.

The Kimono Girl nodded and continued, "You have managed to thwart Team Rockets plans from the Goldenrod Radio Tower. I look forward to seeing your strength." With a twirl she was off.

Lyra followed the woman with her eyes until she was out of sight. "So… that was random." Her curious face changed to one of horror. "Ack! Silver! He is gonna be so mad that I took so long!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Came an unsympathetic reply from the impatient red head as he held the brown pokémon under his arm.

"Eevee! Eevee!" The fox-like pokémon barked while wagging his tail.

"Wha-?" Lyra started dumbly while crouching down next to the pokémon. "He was NEVER that happy around me!" She complained, her face pouting.

Silver took this as an opportunity to rub her downfall in her face. "I guess the fuzz-ball likes me more."

"I guess so…" She muttered under her breath.

"By the way..." Silver muttered while glancing away. "You look much better in your regular clothes."

The teenage girl widened her eyes in surprise. Silver had just complimented her! "Thanks." She smiled weakly, not used to receiving compliments.

Silver became rigid as a blush crept over his face. "It's not a compliment! It's just a fact!" He said while shoving the eevee back into the girls arms. Stomping away from the girl, he continued further into the dimly lit corridor. The doors Silver unlocked led to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The difference, however, were the color-coded switches that locked and unlocked certain doors. Typical of Team Rocket, another puzzle. It wasn't enough to stop the two trainers as they quickly solved the puzzle and breezed through the room. As Silver fought of the annoying Rockets, Lyra went in search of the Director. Running out of places to look, she peeked behind a tall box tucked away in a room.

"Director?" She asked unsure.

"Oh my goodness! You found me, thank you!" The director cried while drowning the girl in a hug. "Here, take this!" He said while shoving a key card into the girls' hands. "This will unlock the doors on the third floor of the Radio Tower. Now hurry! I will find my way out after the grunts clear out."

Thanking the Director she found her way back to Silver, who had beaten the last of the stray Rockets. "Silver! I found the Director, he gave me a key card for the Radio Tower."

They were almost finished with taking down the last of Team Rocket hopefully this time for good. Taking the elevator up, they found themselves in the lobby of Goldenrods department store. Ignoring the strange looks they received from the people held captive in the store, the teens ran down the streets of Goldenrod until they reached the Radio Tower. Rushing past the confused receptionist in the lobby, the two bolted upstairs, finally reaching the third floor. "Ready?" The brunette asked nervously before sliding the card through the reader. Receiving a quick nod from the boy, she unlocked the doors. She took a step into the room before she was pulled out of sight.

Silver heard the girl release a quick scream as he followed in after her. "Lyra!" He shouted while his eyes roved around the room.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns…" Hummed a teal haired executive while he restrained the struggling brunette by holding her arms behind her back. He easily clasped her tiny wrists within one of his larger hands. "It's so good to see you again, Silver."

Silver felt his rage and hatred skyrocket when he watched the man holding Lyra against her will. "Let her go, Proton!" He roared, his voice cracking at the end. He clenched his fists while his whole body shook in anger. He wanted to beat the greenette to a bloody pulp, tear him limb from limb, and then send all five of his pokémon on him to finish the job. But he couldn't. Any false move and the man could add further harm to the restrained girl. They were at his mercy. "If you hurt her, I swear I will-"

"Oh, don't be like that, Silver." He smiled wickedly as he added emphasize on the familiarity of his name. "You see, Lyra and I had a little run in back in Azalea Town, but I left in such a hurry I was never able to give her a proper goodbye…" Proton spun the girl around to face him as he gently stroked her frightened face with a gloved hand. Although he didn't pay attention before, he noticed that she was actually quite pretty. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned the red head when he noticed him unclip a pokeball from his hip. "Not unless you want your little girlfriend to get hurt."

Silver clenched his jaw. He was too blind with anger to process the assumption the executive had made. "What do you want, Proton?" He clipped the capsule back to his belt and stood with his arms hanging at his sides.

"Actually, I want to thank you." He said while absent-mindedly wiping a tear away from the brunettes face. "You see, after you left, I was promoted to an Executive. I guess you could say all of this is thanks to you!" He exclaimed with a roaring laughter. The brunettes face became puzzled, which Proton keenly noticed. "Let me guess… he never told you. Silver, Silver, it's not very nice to keep secrets from your girlfriend." He smirked.

She was frightened. The tall teal haired man still held a strong grip on her wrists. Every time she would reach for a pokeball at her hip, he applied more pressure, earning a whimper from her lips. What made her most nervous, however, was how he held her. With one hand restraining her, he used the other to gently stroke her face or even run his gloved fingers through her bangs. His green eyes held an indescribable mystery in them as he gazed into her brown eyes. Finding her voice again, she asked with pleading eyes, "T-tell me what?"

"Don't listen to him, Lyra!" Shouted the red head. His mind swirled and his nerves rattled. _She can't know, she can't know! If she knows who I am... then...  
_

Protons face split into a wide grin. He found his weak spot. Spinning the girl around to face the teenage boy for effect, he continued. "Standing before you, Lyra, is the one and only son of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Chosen heir to our great legacy." He released his grip and shoved the girl forward.

Lyra opened her eyes when she felt Silver catch her in his strong arms. Looking up at his face for answers he kept his blood red eyes on Proton refusing to look at her. A wave of fear washed over Lyra's entire being. "Is… that true?" She asked fearfully, already knowing it was the truth. Silver closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. When he opened his eyes again he looked at her. His eyes were glassy and full of pain and regret. She didn't like it. She had grown to admire the fire and the mystery he normally held behind his red eyes.

"Yes." He admitted in a voice just above a whisper. There was no point to lying to her. She had the right to know and every right to hate him. It was because of his fathers' organization her father was murdered. His father wanted him to become Team Rockets successor, it's heir, but he refused and ran away. He wanted nothing to do with them. Yet it would appear his fathers sins would fall upon his shoulders anyway. He turned his head away from the girl, unable to stand her gaze any longer. He hated himself because of his father, it would only make sense that she hate him too. To his surprise he felt slender fingers touch his cheek and turn his face back towards her. He looked in shock at the girl he still held in his arms. Hot tears spilled down her face, as her brows furrowed in anger. Even her lips trembled under her overwhelming emotions. Her eyes, however, held a fire of determination he had not seen before. Even in the most heated of their battles her eyes never shone like this before.

"You… you are still my friend."

Silver felt his chest swell in overwhelming relief and bliss. This girl, despite losing her family to his fathers' organization, could see past that. She could see past his blood stained past and see him. Overcome with emotion, he pulled the girl into a tight hug. He felt her body go rigid in surprise then soften in his embrace. His face burned in embarrassment but he pushed it aside as he buried his face in her neck. During the course of his life, everyone that ever mattered left him. Whether by choice or by death. Yet this girl, chose to remain at his side.

"How touching." Proton spoke up sarcastically, interrupting their moment.

Lyra felt a surge of emotions run through her body as the red head held her in a firm yet gentle hug. Her mind spun as her thoughts were scrambled. She had hugged him in the past, she hugged all her friends, but this felt different. She felt happy, safe, and in a way loved. When Protons voice broke through her thoughts, anger ran through her body. Wriggling out of Silver's arms, she unclipped a black and yellow ball from her hip. _He would pay for what he did!_ She thought to herself and she tossed the ball on the ground. In an array of glittering sparkles, a ruby-red gyarados emerged. Her roaring shook the very foundation of the Radio Tower. Spotting the Rocket in charge of causing her owners tears she gazed at his form hungrily.

"Ruby! Destroy him!" Lyra screamed as she cast her hand out in emphasizes. Executive Protons eyes grew wide as he scrambled to summon his golbat in time. With little effort, the red sea serpent defeated the bat in a bone crushing bite. In desperation Proton sent out his last pokémon, his Weezing, to the battlefield. As the gaseous pokémon expelled his toxins, Ruby spat a large twister towards her opponent. In the matter of forty-five seconds, Lyra and Ruby defeated Proton. Returning her rampaging gyarados, she stomped towards the soaked Executive on the floor and held her hands on her hips. "That's for taking over the Radio Tower and holding me hostage!"

Proton managed to expel a laugh as he knelt on the floor. "The first was merely business." A sly grin spread across his face as he gazed at the girl before him. "But the later was definitely pleasure."  
He grinned with satisfaction when his last comment earned him a crimson blush from the girl and an icy glare from the boy. "But I know when I have been beat. See you around... Lyra." With a smoke bomb, the teal haired executive disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Lyra asked as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs.

"Who cares? Just as long as he doesn't show his ugly fac-" Silver paused as his eyes hardened.

"Silver?" Lyra asked in concern. Following his gaze she spotted the center of his attention; Executive Ariana. "You here for a rematch?" Lyra grinned confidently while twirling a pokeball in her hand. Silver's hand shot across the brunettes' path.

"This fight is mine." He said rather firmly. His eyes were ablaze as he glared at the executive before him.

"Alright, if you say so…" Lyra muttered while running towards the elevator. To her surprise, Ariana didn't make an effort to stop her, she casually moved to the side to allow her passage to the elevator doors.

After the brunette was gone, Ariana gave a sigh. "It's been a long time, little brother."

"Half-brother." He corrected irritably.

She winced at his words, but continued with her sentence anyway. "I don't want to fight you. Come back to us. It's only a matter of time before Giovanni returns, we can be a family again!" Her voice rose at the end, in hopes of swaying the red headed boy over.

"Well I want to fight you!" He shouted, losing his temper. "Giovanni left! He's never coming back! It's for the better anyway…" He spat out bitterly.

Reluctantly, Ariana reached for one of her pokeballs. Once he made up his mind on something, there was no changing it. But, perhaps, if she won and showed him the power of Team Rocket, he would return. She had to win. In one fluid motion she flung the red and white capsule and an Arbok appeared in a flash of red light. Silver grinned as he summoned his Feraligatr. _This would be over quickly_ he thought to himself. Jets of water clashed against poison, the spiny blue tail thrashed against the slick purple one, and crushing jaws outmatched slender fangs. The two red heads continued their battle, each mirroring each other's moves. But every time, Silver would become the victor. When Arianas' last pokémon fell, she too collapsed to her knees. Her breath was ragged from the intense battle. Glancing up at the boy he took note he never even broke a sweat. He had defeated her with one pokémon alone.

Her shoulders shook as tears threatened to fall. When she was a child, her mother married the man Giovanni. For years she tried to please him, to gain favor with him, but he always cast her aside. Shooed her away like a stray dog. When her brother Silver was born, Giovanni became pleased with finally having a son to take over the 'family business'. He trained him, guided him, while she clawed her way up to the top, all in hopes of gaining her stepfathers approval. She resented her brother; hated him even. When she turned eighteen, she was certain her father would choose her to become Team Rockets successor, but all he had already chosen his son. He chose a twelve year old over her. When the fall of Team Rocket came, she overheard her brother shouting at their father.

_"You told me... you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?" The preteen shouted at his father._

"_Silver…" Giovanni said impatiently while pinching the bridge of his nose._

_Silver continued his rampage. "What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere CHILD!"_

"_Destiny has run its course, my son." Giovanni said softly while expelling a sigh. "But in due time destiny will return."_

_The young boy threw his hands up in the air. "I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. "You know what? I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A COWARD. You act like a tyrant in front of other cowards!"_

SLAP

_Ariana gasped as she saw her father backhand Silver across the face. What terrified her most was how unphased the boy seemed by this. How often did this happen? She wondered._

"_I will become strong." Silver continued in a soft voice. Ignoring the stinging pain from his red, swollen cheek. "I will become a stronger man all by myself! ALL BY MYSELF!"_

That was the last time she saw her brother or her stepfather. She wasted years of her life hating Silver, wishing he were never born, convinced he received special treatment from their father, only to find out he was being raised under a tyrant whom caused physical pain whenever he stepped out of line. In the end, Silver was the strong one; he left his family and his life behind. She was too weak; instead she clung to the beliefs that Giovanni would one day return. She even became an executive to finally prove her worth to him. How stupid. While she continued to kneel in her defeat, Silver proved that he could become a stronger man, and he did it by himself. _It's time I stop chasing after a ghost_… she told herself. Standing to her feet, she offered him a small smile. "You're right Silver, he's not coming back." Brushing herself off her smile faded as she looked at her uniform in disdain. "And I too think it's for the better." Silver watched her with expressionless eyes as he processed her words. "I am proud of you, little brother." She said before turning away. This time it was her time to leave; she too wanted to become strong.

Silver watched her until he stood in the elevator room alone. His mind swarmed as all his thoughts swirled around in a mental tornado, until one thought focused on his mind. _Lyra!_ Dashing into the elevator he cursed. Why was it moving so slow! When he reached the top he saw the petite girl talking to the Director. _When did he get here? Nevermind that, HOW did he get here?_ Silver asked himself.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Lyra. We couldn't have done this without you. The city, no- JOHTO! Is in your debt." Spoke the Director as he thanked Lyra.

Silver felt a painful sting in his gut. It was true; Johto really was in her debt. She had defeated all the executives, one a couple times, all on her own. She really didn't need his help. To consider himself her rival when he continued to live in her shadow was laughable. He needed to become stronger. He wasn't strong enough to be her rival, let alone her friend. Not yet. Determined, he left without glancing back before he could be spotted.

Lyra rubbed the back of her neck. "I couldn't have done it without my friend, Silver." She said humbly.

"Well then, I extend my gratitude to your friend as well." The Director smiled until a thought came to him. "Oh, I wish to give something to you." Rummaging in his pockets he pulled out a beautiful rainbow hued feather. "I know it isn't much, but it is very special. You should have it. It's called a Rainbow Wing."

"Thank you!" Lyra said while reaching out for the feather. She brushed her finger along the side, pleased with its softness. After a final farewell she left the Radio Tower in hopes to find her friend.

Lyra and Eevee spent the good part of the day trying to hunt him down. They searched every room and every floor of the Radio Tower and Department Store, knocked on every resident's door, and even checked the underground. After several hours passed, Lyra rested on a bench in the National Park. _Where did he go? Why did he go?_ These questions continued to run through her mind as she played with the fabric of his jacket on her lap. He left before she could even return it. She couldn't help but feel lonely, sad even. Glancing at her eevee, she saw she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Vee…" The brown pokémon cried sadly while resting his head on his owners lap. His large ears hung limply as he gazed across the park.

Lyra put on a forced smile while she continued to pet Eevee, "It's okay, boy. We'll see him again. I am sure."

* * *

**I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long now! Overall I am pretty pleased with how it came it. (It surprises me how little fanfiction I have seen that describes this part of the game, despite being what really sparked soulsilvershipping) Ah, and I threw in some Proton love in there too. Recently I have been reading some ProtonXLyra fanfics. One in particular that I HIGHLY recommend is called, Venom by Haine-chan. It's absolutely amazing and she posts chapters regularly. Check it out! **

**What were your thoughts on this chapter? Likes, dislikes, surprises? Let me know! R&R Enjoy!  
**

**PS: I wanted to share some awesome pokemon videos with all you lovely people, but FF is funny about linking stuff in chapters. So, I will link them inside my FF profile page. Feel free to PM me to let me know what you thought of them!**


	14. The Rainbow Hued Bird

A cool breeze swept through the air, kicking up fallen maple leaves, forcing them to dance in the wind like a marionette. The sky faded from blue to hues of pinks and yellows as the sun began its decent behind the large tower, which stood as a faithful sentry. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet evening was the soft chiming of a silver bell. Lyras' face split into a soft, content smile.

"_YOU HAVE ARRIVED."_

The brunette girl whipped her head in the direction of the voice, but saw none. "Who are you?" She called out.

"_YOU SHALL LEARN SOON ENOUGH."_ The voice was deep and masculine and spoke with authority.

"Why am I here?" Lyra continued to probe as she shielded her eyes from the suns bright rays.

"_BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. YOU ALONE ARE WORTHY, YOUNG ONE."_ The voice continued patiently. Lyra heard the sound of heavy wind resistance, much like a bird taking flight. Turning around she came face to face with a pair of clear red eyes.

* * *

Lyra gasped, as she was startled from her sleep. She ran a shaky hand through her damp hair while she sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock beside her, she noticed it was only 7:10am. _It was that same dream again…_ She thought to herself. She had been having them for weeks now. With a sigh, she looked at the rest of her surroundings. Her room was just as it was the day she left, nearly seven months ago. Or was it eight? She couldn't really remember anymore. With a stretch and a satisfying pop, the brunette girl decided to start her morning, despite the early hour. Changing into her newly washed clothes, she wrapped her belt around her waist out of habit, and opted against pulling her hair into pigtails before she stepped downstairs.

As she should have guessed, her mother was already awake and had breakfast in the making. The older woman noticed her daughter as she turned the page of her newspaper. "Oh! Good morning, sweetie! You are up early today." She said while placing her paper down. "By the way, your little friend has been such a great help to me this morning." She cooed while looking down beside her.

"Chop, machop!" Mr. Muscles greeted his trainer eagerly while saluting her.

Lyra giggled as she strolled over to the fighting type to ruffle his head ridges. "I see someone let themselves out of their pokeball again…" She said as a smile played across her lips. Mr. Muscles released a casual shrug and a wink as if to say he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I am so glad you came to visit." Her mother continued as she took another sip from her coffee. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." She admitted while taking a seat across the table. Mr. Muscles brought over a tray filled with a variety of pastries for his owner to choose from. She chose a chocolate filled croissant after thanking her well-mannered pokémon. "It's been really nice taking a break from all the training. I know everyone needed it before we face off the Elite Four."

"That's right." Her mother said between sips. "You were going to tell me what happened after the events at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. What was that boys name again? Bronze or Gold…"

"Silver." Lyra corrected as she bit back a laugh. Her mother was never one for remembering names.

"Yes! Did you ever find him after he helped you with Team Rocket?" Her mother had initially been in a state of shock and horror when her daughter first mentioned her run-ins with Team Rocket. After she explained how she and Silver defeated the detestable organization and caused it to permanently disband, her mother was filled with pride and understanding.

Her smile faltered as she took a bite of her croissant. "No…" She said sadly. She had hoped to find him along her journey but she never did. She didn't realize how much she would miss him until he was gone.

"Well that's okay" Started her mom as she finished her cup of coffee. "You'll see him again soon. So tell me, what happened next?"

Lyra giggled. Her mother was always the optimist in their family. Even when their situation was dire, she remained lighthearted. Deep down, Lyra knew that's what kept the two of them going through the tough years. "Right. So, after I left Goldenrod, I traveled past Mahogany Town…"

Lyra sighed as she and her new eevee reached Mahogany Town. Despite dealing with the horrendous gang, Team Rocket, she also held fond memories in this city. It was, after all, the city she met Lance. He was a skilled trainer and perfect gentlemen wrapped into one package, not to mention he was also very handsome…

"Wait, wait, wait." Her mother interrupted. "Do you have a crush on this person?"

"Mom!" Lyra cried while burying her red face into her hands. "It's not like that! And don't interrupt my stories!" It was true she may have developed a slight crush on the man, what girl wouldn't? Not only was he (D) all of the above, but he saved her life! But since the Radio Tower her feelings had… changed.

"Alright, alright…" Her mother said while waving her hand. "Continue with your story."

"ANYway…" She said while narrowing her eyes at her mom. "As I was saying…"

Lyra and eevee had just about made it to the edge of the city, but not before a strange man blocked their path. He claimed that she could not pass until she bought one of his 'world famous' Ragecandybars. Reluctantly, she handed over the funds to pay for the chocolate. At the very least, she knew Mr. Muscles would enjoy it. Heading east, the brunette girl traveled across Route 44. As she continued her journey towards the top, she faced off with more and more powerful trainers. In particular, the Ace trainers proved to be challenging, each one testing her and her pokémons skills and strengths to the max. But time after time, they would succeed. Each time they learned new ways to improve their tactics and increase their strength. After a number of grueling matches, she reached the Ice Path. As she and her Eevee entered, she learned the small normal type had a firm dislike for the cold. While she enjoyed sliding across the smooth ice, Eevee wanted nothing to do with it. Lyra obliged by returning the unhappy pokémon and sending out Pharos. Unlike Eevee before her, Pharos quickly got the hang of traveling over the ice. As Lyra would carefully plot her path to reach specific points of the cave, her ampharos would slid carelessly across the ice, much like an expert ice skater. On a couple of occasions, Pharos would purposely push Lyra across the ice causing the clumsy girl to land ungracefully in a pile of snow. Lyra would shoot her pokémon a sharp glare and the ampharos would erupt in a fit of giggles. Lyra quickly found that the most successful way to interrupt an ampharos' giggle spree was a fat snowball in the face. It was then, she learned, that Pharos had the uncanny ability to overpower her trainer in a snowball fight. Thirty minutes and a soaked trainer later, the two finally neared the end of the cave after completing a series of puzzles with large boulders. Much to their surprise (or not) was another Kimono Girl, this time; she was stuck in the ice and pleaded for a push to unlodge her frozen sandals from the ice. Pharos and Lyra quickly agreed to help out and easily slid the girl across to the exit of the cave. With a thanks and a twirl, the Kimono Girl exited.

"Another Kimono Girl, huh?" Her mother asked as she removed the slightly crispy breakfast from the oven. If it hadn't been for Mr. Muscles reminding her mother about the casserole in the oven, they would have enjoyed 'Charcoal a la carte' for breakfast instead. "I wonder why they keep appearing everywhere you are."

"I know, it's weird." Lyra admitted as she finished her croissant. Ever since she received Wish's egg, they seemed to pop out from everywhere. Lyra played with the idea of a diglett dressed in a kimono popping out of the ground from one place to another. With a chuckle she waved the crazy idea out of her head.

Her mother cut up the cranberry crunch casserole topped with a sweet cream, Lyra's favorite, and served a plate to her daughter. Cutting a slice for Mr. Muscles, the pokémon happily accepted the sweet casserole and took a seat at the table. After serving herself a piece, and another cup of coffee, she spoke again, "So, how did your battle against Clair go?"

The brunette girl slammed her head against the wood table. "Ugh, she's worse than Whitney!" She grumbled.

"That bad huh?" The older woman said while taking a sip from her mug, not surprised by her daughters' reaction.

"Worse! After I beat her, fair and square, she refused to give me the Rising Badge!" Lyra pouted childishly.

"Well," her mother started while taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. "Are you going to continue sulking or tell me what happened?"

Lyra stuck her tongue out when she caught a glimpse of her smirk. "Right, so after Ruby defeated Clair's dragonair with ice fang…"

The brunette girl panted as she recalled her victorious gyarados back into her ultra ball. Her exhausted came, not from the excessively heated room, but from the intensity of the battle. She had learned from watching Lance, that dragon types were extremely powerful and nearly invulnerable. Fighting against an entire team of dragons… now, that was a lesson entirely different. To put it simply, they were a force to be reckoned with. After muttering gracious 'thank-you's the yellow and black ball, she clipped it back to her belt and locked eyes with the gym leader before her. She had done it. Lyra Soul, not yet fifteen years of age, had defeated all eight of Johto's gym leaders within a year. Once the Rising Badge was in her possession she would be granted access to Victory Road to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. She couldn't keep the sincere grin from spreading across her face.

The gym leader, Clair, did not share the same sentiment as the young girl. She grit her teeth in frustration as she glared at the teenage girl. As a Dragon Tamer, she was a proud and powerful trainer. It was inconceivable for such a young girl to have defeated her so easily. "I will not concede to this." She finally spoke as she tilted her head up haughtily, her blue ponytail swishing to the side. "I might have lost this battle, but you are not ready for the Pokémon League." She declared. A mischievous smile played across her lips as she added, "I know. You should take the Dragon-Master Challenge. Behind this gym is a place called Dragon's Den, in the heart, is a small shrine. Go there. If you can prove that you've lost your lazy ideals, I will admit you are a trainer worthy of my gym badge." Before she could give the girl a chance to argue, she had her sent away.

Lyra clenched her fists in frustration. Not only had the gym leader refused to give her what she rightfully earned, but also she had insulted her. _Lazy ideals… humph!_ The teenage girl thought to herself as she approached the Dragons Den. She would prove that woman wrong. She left home with nothing but the clothes on her back and a tiny cyndaquil at her side. She gave up everything she knew to fulfill her dream. She wanted to become the strongest pokémon trainer she could be. To follow in the footsteps of her idol, Red, and one day become the Champion. Upon entering, Lyra felt a mixture of emotions wash over her. She was filled with both serene peace and internal power. It was like the shrine emanated power. After battling the dragon tamers whom had also been granted entrance and crossing over the treacherous whirlpools on her shiny gyarados, she reached the Shrine. The Dragon Master greeted her presence with a formal bow and explained he only had a few questions for her. He asked her opinion on what pokémon were to her, what helps her to win battles, who she wished to battle, what was most important for raising pokémon, and whether a strong or weak pokémon were more important. The brunette answered each question with as much truth and sincerity as she could. She loved pokémon, all pokémon. Weak, strong, it didn't matter. Blaze followed her out of loyalty, Pharos joined to become strong, Wish wanted to be with his family, Mr. Muscles came out of his own free will, Ruby agreed initially to seek her vengeance, which in time evolved into friendship, and Eevee stayed to learn more about himself and the world around him. Even when she captured a pokémon to complete the pokedex for Professor Oak, she released them all. Pokémon weren't tools. They were her friends, and her family.

The weathered old man released a weighty sigh as she looked at the young girl. He said nothing but through his thick white beard, Lyra noticed a small smile on his lips. The silence was interrupted as the blue haired gym leader appeared on the scene. "So how did it go?" She started, as she placed her hands on her hips gracefully. "I guess there is no point in asking, whether or not you failed…"

"Actually, my dear." The older man said while stroking his beard in thought. "She passed."

"What? You passed?" She asked incredulously, her aqua blue eyes widening in shock. "That can not be! You're lying! Even I have not been approved!" She turned her attention to the man before her. "Grandfather!"

"Enough, Clair." The Dragon Master finally said, silencing his granddaughter. "Her love and respect for pokémon is earnest and true. She is worthy, not just of the Rising Badge, but of so much more."

_Worthy…_Lyra played that word over in her mind. That singular word tickled a memory in her mind but it was blurry, like a fading dream. She wasn't given any more time to contemplate over her thoughts as a voice broke through her thoughts. "I… I understand." Clair admitted humbly. "Here, this is the Rising Badge. Just hurry up and take it!" She spat bitterly at the end. "With this badge in your possession, all pokémon will now you as a trainer and obey your every command without question." The young girl uttered her thanks to the difficult woman, but not before she stormed off. Her grandfather, the Dragon Master, told her not to fret over her childish actions. He advised that she take some time to prepare her team before challenging the Elite Four. With a final bow, Lyra left the Dragon's Den behind her.

"And… That's it." Lyra sighed while leaning back in her chair. "That's everything."

"Well that is one exciting eight months if I may say so myself." Her mother said. "I must give my thanks to that Dragon Master if I ever meet him one day. I don't think I could have lasted another week without seeing you, baby." she cooed.

Before the brunette girl could open her mouth to speak, a sharp knock was heard at the door. Mr. Muscles hopped from his seat to open the door. "Hi Ms. Soul, hi Lyra." A raven haired boy grinned as he stepped in. Bending down, Ethan ruffled the small fighting types head ridges as a greeting. The machop returned the greeting with a playful punch to the boys shoulder.

"Hi Ethan!" Lyra cheered as she walked over to give her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, come in, sit down," her mother said while waving for the boy to take a seat. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Actually, I can't." Ethan admitted shyly. "Professor Elm asked me to come get Lyra. He says it's important."

"Oh," Lyra said in surprise. "Sure thing. Mom, I'll be back. I'll call if it gets late."

"Sure thing, honey. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Her mother said understandingly.

After saying their goodbyes to her mother, Lyra and Ethan walked towards the professors house with a machop and marill in tow. "Why didn't the professor just call me?" Lyra questioned aloud as they walked together. He never hesitated to call her in the past, regardless of the distance.

"I don't know…" Ethan shrugged casually, when in truth he insisted on retrieving Lyra himself. "At least it gives us some time to talk though!" he added cheerfully.

The brunette nodded with a giggle. "That is does." The teens laughed as they exchanged their experiences over the last eight months. It was difficult for either of them to believe so much had happened within such a short amount of time. While Lyra had been training for the Pokémon League Challenge, Ethan stepped up to become Professor Elms' new assistant. As he studied under the experienced professor and learned about pokémon evolution, he decided to one day become a pokémon breeder. "Wow Ethan! A breeder? That's so exciting!" Lyra exclaimed while swinging her arms excitedly.

Ethan released a small chuckle as he watched his friend. "It's not nearly a exciting as collecting all eight gym badges. Not everyone gets to chance to challenge the Elite Four."

"And not everyone gets to become a successful breeder." she countered. "But I know you will be amazing at it. You've always been really good with pokémon."

The raven-haired boy couldn't help the smile the spread across his face. "I've missed you." He admitted.

The brunette gave her friend a soft smile in return. "I've missed you too."

Ethan felt like his chest would burst as his heart pounded. He wanted to say so much more. Tell her how he really felt. Ask if she felt the same. But before he could muster up the courage, they had already arrived at Professor Elm's doorstep. "Lyra, Ethan, come in!" Professor Elm said cheerfully as he answered the door. "Thank you for retrieving her, Ethan." The professor added as he walked towards the back of the laboratory to rummage through his belongings.

"No problem." The boy mumbled, feeling defeated after missing out on his golden opportunity.

"Is there something wrong?" Lyra asked as she followed the professor. "You normally don't call unless there is trouble."

"Oh, my dear girl." The professor laughed while waving his hand. "That's nonsense, there is no trouble. Actually, I called you here to give you a congratulatory gift."

"A gift?" Lyra asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. It's to celebrate your victory over all eight of Johto's gyms. I want you to have this." The professor pulled out a poor wrapped box (she assumed it was Elm's handiwork) and handed it to the girl. The brunette accepted the box curiously. It was a small box, ten inches in diameter, and surprisingly light. Gingerly pulling the wrapping away, she dug through the packing material and pulled out a spherical object. "That, my dear, is a Master Ball. It is said to-"

"Capture any pokémon without fail." Lyra breathed out in a whisper. She rubbed her thumb along the letter 'M' branded against the metallic purple paint.

"Um, yes," professor Elm said with surprise. "How did you know?"

Lyra froze for a moment before casually shrugging it off. "Oh, you know, rumors. I must have heard about it during my journey." She ignored the look Ethan gave her; he always knew when she lied. Instead she focused her attention on the professor. "Thank you so much Professor Elm. I don't know what to say."

Elm gave a small chuckle as he regarded the girl. "It was my pleasure. Now, before I forget, the other reason I called you over here. The Kimono Girls have asked me to send you to Ecruteak City. It seems they have something important to share with you. They asked that you leave as soon as you can so you arrive there before nightfall."

"Kimono Girls?" Ethan asked as he pet his marill. "I wonder what they want?"

The brunette shook her head, her hair swishing around her face. "I don't know." But she suddenly felt that all those encounters were not coincidence.

* * *

For the past two months, Silver had been engaged with intense training. He trained harder during those months than he had ever before in his life. After the events at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, he had become engrossed in thought. He was taught since his childhood that strength comes from brute force demanding strict obedience. That was how Giovanni had raised him. Yet, since he started his journey to become the best, he had run into individuals whom believed the opposite. The Dragon Tamer, Lance, told him plainly that by belittling his pokémon, and refusing to love and trust them that he was holding them back. That he was weak. _Is what that Lance guy said true? That I don't treat Pokémon properly? Love… Trust… Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning_ Silver thought to himself. He had to become stronger. It was no longer an option. It was always his dream to become the worlds best pokémon trainer, but more than that, he had to become stronger for his rival, Lyra. She told him she needed his help to fight Team Rocket and in the end she was fully capable of handling them herself. But he wanted to be needed; he craved it. His whole life he was either ignored, unwanted, or at best, used for personal gain. So he convinced himself that unless he became stronger he would never actually be needed.

After training for hours every single day, Silver finally earned all eight Johto Badges. The eighth took a bit of ingenuity on his part. After the gym leader pitched a fit over losing twice in a row, he instructed his haunter to quickly retrieve the badge from her, return to his side, and cloak the two of them with is invisibility before she could capture them. Haunter had proved to be a valuable member on his team. Purely by accident, Silver had learned that the ghost type had to ability to cloak and phase his owner as long as they remained in direct contact. Once the eighth badge was in his possession, Silver decided to test his strength against the Kimono Girls before tackling the Elite Four. He learned rather quickly that they were not to be taken lightly. There was a reason why they only accepted battles from trainers with all eight badges. It was for the trainer's protection. One after another they brutally defeated him and his team. Even after he successfully captured a wild abra and raised it to a kadabra, he still did not stand a chance against their power. After the third loss, he finally parted ways so he could continue his training, this time in Indigo Plateau. "How…? How is this possible? How can I lose to mere Kimono Girls…?"He said to himself deep in thought as he opened the dance theaters.

"Silver?"

For the first time in months, a spark of happiness flickered in his red eyes when he heard her voice. Looking down he saw the brunette girl with her togekiss following closely behind. He looked at her curiously for a moment as he tried to pin point why she looked different. After a few moments he realized it was because her hair was down instead of her usual pigtails.

"Toge! Togekiss!" The large white birdlike pokémon chirped while edging closer to the red head.

Silver suppressed a laugh as he regarded the strange pokémon. Hesitantly, he stretched his hand out and lightly touched the togekiss' head in an awkward pat. Becoming self-conscious, he quickly retracted his hand, questioning what made him perform such an strange act. "So, you were watching me, Lyra?" He questioned. Before she could respond he continued, "Well, yeah, that's right! I never thought defeating five Kimono Girls would be so hard… I got beaten to a pulp"

"You did?" Lyra asked, her brown eyes widening. She was familiar with the red heads strength. With every battle they engaged in, she found it more and more difficult to seize victory. Silver was a talented trainer. So for him to be defeated so easily… what would that mean for her?

"Yeah. But don't get cocky just because you defeated Team Rocket!" Silver added while running his hand through his messy hair. "These Kimono Girls are insanely strong. Go ahead and challenge them but I'm not going back…I don't want to see you win." He finally admitted.

Lyra offered a laugh. "What makes you so sure I would actually win against them?" She shook her head as she spoke, causing her brown hair to swish around her head.

"Because," Silver started while leaning in closer to the girl, "I expect nothing less from my rival." His face was inches from hers as he spoke while his fingers mindlessly played with a lock of her hair.

Lyra remained frozen in place as the boy leaned in towards her. A crimson blush spread over her face while her heart thudded erratically in her chest. Before she could speak, he had already left her behind. Wish nudged his trainers' arm affectionately, concerned why she hadn't moved in a while. Shaking her head she focused on the Dance Theaters doors. She had something more important to focus on. "Are you ready, Wish?" She asked. After receiving his confirmation she offered a small smile and pushed the doors open. Walking towards the stage, she was greeted by five Kimono Girls.

"Welcome. My name is Zuki." One finally spoke. "I am honored that you could join us."

"Sure," Lyra said as she stepped onto the stage. "But, why did you ask Professor Elm to bring me her?"

"You see, I met you previously in Violet City. In order to bring back Ho-Oh, we needed someone with the right bond with Pokémon. We asked Mr. Pokémon to give this mystery egg to whoever showed true potential. The egg was eventually handed from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm, and then to you." Zuki smiled as she gazed at the Togekiss' beautiful form. It was obvious that the brunette girl had taken care to raise him properly. "However, being pure alone will not be sufficient to face the power of this Pokémon. I must test you. Are you ready?" She asked while grabbing a pokeball from the sleeve of her kimono.

_Ho-oh? _The brunette thought to herself. _Didn't Morty say something about seeing the shadow of the person who would make Ho-oh appear? Now that I think about, he also said something about the Kimono Girls…_ Lyra shrugged the confusing thoughts away. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she knew right now she had to focus on the battle before her. The battle against Zuki's umbreon and Lyra's Machop was intense. The dark type proved to be extraordinarily powerful with an almost impenetrable defense. But Mr. Muscles was at no disadvantage. Since joining with Lyra, he had been increasing his strength and endurance. He was now strong enough to fight despite the onslaught of Special Attacks. With a powerful focus punch, the umbreon finally fainted. "Great work, Muscles!" She called out to her pokémon. Mr. Muscles shot her a wink and a quick salute in return.

"You are quite strong." Said another Kimono Girl as she replaced Zuki. "You helped me in the Ilex Forest. My name is Naoko. I'm the one that's not so good at directions. My eyes witnessed you defeating Team Rocket when Kurt was in trouble at the Slowpoke Well. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" Naoko sent out another one of eevee's evolutionary forms, this time, an espeon. In return, Lyra sent out her togekiss. Equally evasive, the two danced around each other, each narrowly avoiding the others attack. It wasn't until Wish landed a hit on the espeon with his Signal Beam, was the match won. "You are truly strong." The kimono Girl said as she conceded defeat.

"You are quite the Trainer." A more youthful Kimono Girl said as she placed her hand on her hip. " I remember you chasing off that Team Rocket Grunt from right here. I must thank you for that. Although, I am actually a Trainer myself. She who knows the most speaks the least!" She said while winking playfully. " I am Miki-the Kimono Girl! Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" Lyra smirked when she saw her call out her Flareon. Defeating the small fire type would be a piece of cake for her overly ambitious water type. A few seconds, and a partially flooded dance hall later, Ruby had defeated the flareon. "Well." Said Miki as she placed her hands on her hips. "It would appear you are good with pokémon too!"

"Excellent fighting spirit!" The next Kimono Girl said while raising her fists excitedly. "You got me off the ice by pushing me from the back. I am the one who skates in sandals. I am Sayo-the Kimono Girl! I was listening in the Dragon's Den when you passed the test of the Dragon Master. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" Lyra frowned slightly when she watched the electric type, Jolteon appear. Although her team was diverse, she never successfully captured a ground type for her team. Rather than replying on a type advantage, she relied on her most faithful companion, Blaze to win the battle. Blaze roared as he was released from his ball; the flames on his neck growing intensely hot. Even the jolteon seemed to draw back in fear. Nevertheless the battle commenced. Lightning clashed against fire as the two battled, lighting up the dance hall light a private firework show. The curtains began to singe under the intensity of the heat while the stage was scorched with streaks of black. In the end, Blaze was victorious. "Oh, so close! I almost had you." Sayo said with a pout, indifferent to the damage around her.

"I am the last one." Said the fifth and final Kimono Girl. " You were so dependable at the Goldenrod Tunnel. I am the one who twirls even underground. I am Kuni-the Kimono Girl! I looked at you in wonder when you thwarted Team Rocket's mission to take over the Radio Tower. You must show your strength to me now. Allow me to challenge you and your Pokémon!" Kuni completed a short twirl while throwing her pokeball on the stage, revealing a vaporeon. Eager to battle, Pharos excitedly appeared on stage. Lightning sparked around her back and yellow ears, much like a tesla coil. The vaporeon gulped before releasing a powerful wave to try and overwhelm the electric type with sheer power. Pharos gave a playful smile as she put all her weight into her hind legs and tail, bracing herself for the powerful wave. Focusing all her power into her paws, she shot her electricity towards the water type, using the wave to channel and amplify her strength. In a single hit, the vaporeon was downed. "Oh, you are wonderful..." Kuni cooed while returning her fallen comrade.

The five Kimono Girls huddled together and spoke in quick yet hushed tones. After nodding in unison, Zuki stepped forward. "As Kimono Girls, we were given the sacred task of hiding the Clear Bell and finding the one who would awaken the Legendary Ho-oh. When you were selected to care for the Togepi egg, we knew you were special. However, it wasn't until we watched you grow both in battle and as a person, did we know you were destined for greatness. Now we know that you alone are worthy of awakening Ho-oh." The brunette girl stood wordlessly as she gaped at the five elegantly dressed women. Everything was happening so fast. Greatness? Destined? Worthy? Was she really all of these things? Zuki continued her speech while pulling a silver object from her sleeve. "This is the Clear Bell. When combined with the Rainbow Wing you have in your possession, you will be able to summon the rainbow hued bird. Please, take it." She nodded while extending the bell towards the brunette girl. Lyra accepted the bell and rubbed it with her thumb in fondness. It was the same bell from her dream. So her dream… was a vision of the future?

* * *

The ceremony for summoning Ho-oh was something the people of Ecruteak held as sacred. For an entire millennia the people waited for the legendary Ho-oh to chose who would be worthy to wield its power. When it was announced that the rainbow hued pokémon had made its choice, the people gathered at the base of the Bell Tower to catch a glimpse of its glory. Ecruteak glimmered in the rays of the setting sun as small candles and paper lanterns were strung on every house. Lyra looked down at the glittering city nervously. What if she wasn't the one? What if they made a mistake? Would they be angry? Disappointed? She bit her lip as her nerves caught up to her. She gasped when she felt a tender hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the smiling face of Zuki. "Do not be afraid, my dear. You have nothing to worry about." Lyra responded with a weak smile. She looked down at the gown she wore. It was an orange kimono with white under sleeves fading into a light green. She wore a silvery-white obi belt, with matching sandals, and a golden tiara crowned over her loosely curled brunette locks. It was the most beautiful garment she had ever seen, much less worn.

"I am ready." Lyra said with confidence.

Atop of the Bell Tower were four statuettes of Ho-oh perched on the four corners of the roof. In the center stood a large golden statue of fire. Each of the Kimono Girls took their places, one on each corner, while Zuki hung the Clear Bell in the slot of the golden statue of fire. Once the cool breeze caught the bell, the girls performed their elegant dance in a clockwise rotation as maple leaves danced as their partners in the wind. As the sun hit the horizon, a blinding flash of light burst through the sky. A ball of fire swooped across the sky, around the tower, until it finally settled above the golden statue. The ball of flames burst into tiny embers revealing the beautiful form of the legendary rainbow hued bird; Ho-oh. The Kimono Girls finished their dance and knelt to the ground to marvel at its beauty.

"_YOU HAVE ARRIVED."_

Lyra sucked in a sharp breath as she heard the familiar voice ring in her head. "You… You're the one from my dream?" She asked.

"_I AM."_ Ho-ohs voice was velvety and masculine. Mature with unending age yet as youthful as the fire he came from.

"Why me?" Lyra called out over the wind.

The velvety voice chuckled. _"MY POWER HAS BEEN SOUGHT AFTER FOR MANY A MILLENNIA. IF WIELDED BY THE WRONG HANDS, THIS WORLD, AS WE KNOW IT, COULD VERY WELL END. BUT A STORM IS COMING AND IT IS NOT ENOUGH FOR ME TO CONTINUE IN HIDING. THAT IS WHY I CREATED THE MESSENGERS."_

"Messengers? I don't understand." The brunette said while shaking her head.

"_YOU KNOW THEM AS THE LEGENDARY DOGS; SUICUNE, ENTEI, AND RAIKOU. I CREATED THEM AS MY MESSENGERS TO SEEK OUT WHOMEVER DESERVED TO WIELD MY POWER."_ Ho-h nodded his regal head.

"So… that's why I kept seeing Suicune everywhere." She was answered with a second nod from the large bird pokémon. "Alright, then. I accept your challenge!" Lyra placed her hands on her hips and gave an eager grin. Her body was filled with excitement and nervousness. What if she lost? What if she won? Either way, she was not one to back down from a challenge. Taking in her 'battlefield', she deduced this battle would be nothing short of a challenge. There was very little room on the roof for a proper battle, so a large pokémon like her gyarados would have no room. (unless of course, the kimono girls and herself didn't mind being squashed). There was also the wind factor to consider. She worried her small eevee would blown off like one of the maple leaves caught by the wind. Aside from that, he also lacked the experience needed against such a difficult fight. This left her with Blaze, Pharos, Wish, and Mr. Muscles. Challenging indeed. After giving her strategy one more thought over, she plucked out a pokeball from her belt. "Pharos! Let's win this!" Tossing the ball into the air, a flash of red light revealed an excited ampharos.

"Amph! Pharos!" She cried out as sparks of electricity hugged her body.

"Pharos! Use your Thunder, let's knock that bird out of the sky!" Lyra shouted over the wind, ignoring the loose strands of hair that got caught in her mouth. The ampharos obediently charged up her electricity and aimed for the large pokémon. With every strike, Ho-oh gracefully dodged it. Pharos changed up her tactic by aiming towards Ho-oh, then last second directing her Thunder to the left. Ho-oh unwittingly dodged straight into the powerful electric attack. The large pokémon let out a small moan as the electricity coursed through his body. Shaking off the attack, Ho-oh flew in closer to release a powerful Sacred Fire. Pharos had very little time to react before the powerful flames hit her yellow body. Lyra was taken back in surprise. Never before had a pokémon delivered such a powerful blow to her pokémon. Lyra furrowed her brows as she held up Pharos' pokeball. "Return!" Swapping out one pokeball for another, Lyra threw the next one out. "Alright, Wish! Show that oversized bird who really owns the skies!" She cried out. With so little room to dodge, she figured an aerial battle would even the odds.

"Toge-toge-togekiss!" Chirped the white pokémon.

"Wish, soar into the air, get the higher ground and use your Hyper Beam!" With a nod, Wish quickly ascended into the dark skies. As the togekiss would rise higher, Ho-oh took the same tactic. The two continued to soar higher and higher until they were out of sight from the audience below. Golden beams of light and flashes of blue flames lit up the clouds. The spectactular light show continued for a few more moments until a figure was spotting plummeting towards the earth. Lyra gasped as she recognized the figure to be Wish's. In a panic, the brunette pulled out his ball and returned him before his fatigued body hit the ground. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she clipped the ball to her hip. Glancing to the sky again, she saw Ho-oh had descended closer towards the roof, waiting for his next opponent. If Lyra didn't know any better, it looked as if the large pokémon had a sly grin on his beak. She clenched her fists and returned the grin with one of her own. "Alright then, let's do it your way. Fight fire, with fire. Blaze, go!"

"Phlosion!" The large typhlosion roared as the flames on his neck ignited. He gave the legendary a toothy grin. He was eager to challenge the opponent that defeated his comrades so easily.

"Blaze, you know what to do!" The understanding between Lyra and her Typhlosion had grown to the point she no longer needed to command the battle, move for move. They were as one on the battlefield, sharing one mind and feeding off each other's battle spirit. As Ho-oh released another Sacred Fire, Blaze countered it with the attack he was taught in Blackthorn: Blast Burn. Both pokémon surrounded themselves with flames. Simultaneously, the two pokémon launched their attacks. Blue-white fire clashed against orange-yellow flames causing an inferno. Lyra and the Kimono Girls knelt down and covered their faces against the bright flames. After several long moments, the inferno finally died out, revealing the two exhausted opponents inside. Ho-oh panted heavily as he had difficultly remaining airborne while Blaze stood shakily. Not a moment later, the typhlosion gave in to his fatigue and collapsed on the floor. Lyra returned her fallen friend and whispered her thanks to his ball. Reaching for the red and blue ball at her hip, Lyra eyed it carefully. She had been training his defenses against Special Attacks. It was now time to see if their training paid off. "Finish him off, Muscles!"

"Chop, Machop!" Saluted while shooting his owner a wink.

Not wasting any time, the legendary moved in and launched another Scared Fire at the small fighting type. Narrowing his eyes, the machop clapped his hands together, relying on the training he received. His hands cut through the hot flames causing the fire to disperse and quickly fade away. "Great job, Mr. Muscles!" Lyra cheered. "Wait for him to use another Scared Fire and move in!" Lyra had been carefully taking note on the way Ho-oh battled. She quickly noticed he move in closer to release his powerful attack. This would work to their advantage. Sure enough, as Ho-oh got ready to release another attack, Mr. Muscles hoped onto the large golden statue, climbing over it like a jungle gym, and kicked off the statue, lunging towards the large bird. Ho-ohs' attack was interrupted as the small pokémon startled him. In a crazed frenzy, the large pokémon struggled to fling the machop off of his back. Mr. Muscles, however, maintained his vice-like grip as he continuously delivered powerful blows. When the entangled pair neared the golden statue, Mr. Muscles, kicked off the statue a second time to create leverage for a Seismic Toss. Miki and Sayo ducked out of the way as Ho-oh crashed to the roof of the Bell Tower. Quickly, Lyra rummaged through her bag and plucked out a gray and white ball with blue drops on it. With all her strength, Lyra flung the Heavy Ball towards the collapsed bird. Ho-oh's figure became immersed in red light before it was sucked into the gray and white capsule. The ball fell to the ground with a heavy thud as it wobbled. Lyra held her breath as the ball continued to shake; it's captive fighting for its freedom.

_Click_

Lyra let go of the breath in her throat. She had successfully captured the legendary pokémon Ho-oh. The Kimono Girls stood in silent awe as the crowd below erupted in excited cheers. Lyra glanced around with a genuine smile. "Chop! Machop!" Cried Mr. Muscles as he bounded towards his trainer. The Machop body became shrouded in a light as his form grew and expanded. "Choke. Machoke." The newly evolved machoke said coolly, his voice now deeper.

"Ah, Mr. Muscles you were amazing!" Cried Lyra joyfully as she flung herself towards her pokémon. The Machoke caught her and spun in a small circle, much like she could do with him when he was little.

"You are amazing," said Zuki as she approached the laughing pair. "To have been chosen by the powerful Ho-oh and then to successfully capture it… You are simply marvelous." The five Kimono Girls gracefully bowed their heads towards the teenage girl.

Lyra held up her hands awkwardly, "It wasn't me, it was all my pokémon. They are the ones that were amazing."

Zuki nodded, accepting the brunettes modesty. "It would be a great honor if you were to join us for the festivities. It has been a thousand years today since Ho-oh last found someone worthy enough to capture it."

"Of course, thank you. I would be honored." Lyra smiled. Returning her Machoke, she reached for the Heavy Ball and pressed the center button. A gust of wind swirled around them as Ho-oh appeared in mid-air.

"_WELL DONE, YOUNG ONE. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR WORTH TO ME THIS DAY."_ Ho-oh nodded his regal head in respect.

"Thank you for believing in me." Lyra said while gazing at the beautiful bird. Ho-oh perched himself on the edge of the Tower, allowing Lyra access to his back. Carefully climbing aboard, Ho-oh descended towards the ground. The moment her feet touched the earth she was surrounded by excited residents, admiring her strength and her impressive battle. With a giggle Lyra finally exclaimed, "Let the festivities commence!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for waiting 2 weeks for the chapter update! You guys are amazing and I love you. Special Thanks to Reading Addicted who checked up on me when I didn't update by Monday. Just so the rest of you know, I am doing all right; it's just been a hectic week. In fact, its going to be a couple of hectic weeks because out store has inventory on the 13th. (shoot me now) I am also thinking that updating is going to be a bi-monthly thing. Updating every week has been great and has taught me a lot about writing, but it is also taking over my life. (haha, my poor hubby)**

**I was also asked this question from one of my reviewers and I forgot to respond to them directly so I will share with the rest of you. I rewrite and reread all my chapters before hand. In fact I spend a minimum of 5 hours on each chapter. (I really wish that were an exaggeration) So as of today I have spent 70-112 hours on EOTH since I started. Yikes. But like I said, it's been fun and a great learning tool for me.**

**That being said, this chapter was cut short. (short? Yes, short) because I didn't want you guys to wait another week, I released this portion of the chapter. So next week I will be releasing a small chapter that will have details of the festival.**

**Fun fact: The heavy ball actually would NOT increase your capture rate for Ho-oh. If Ho-oh were to weigh 13 more pounds, the heavy ball would have a 20+ capture rate. But since Ho-oh is going to be the heaviest pokémon Lyra captures, I let it slide. Besides, I wanted Ho-oh to have a different ball from everyone else.**

**I am not familiar with how tests are for other countries, but just in case it's different: the "(D) all of the above" is in reference to a question with multiple answers to choose from. For example, Q: Which answer describes a cat? (a) A mammal, (b) A feline, (c) An animal, (d) All of the above. If it's different where you live, I would love to know! I love learning about different countries. :D**


	15. The Festival

Auburn leaves crunched under his footsteps as he walked through the forest towards Ecruteak City. Nearly an hour had passed since he had left the city after his humiliating loss to the five Kimono Girls. He was certain that his rival, Lyra Soul, would have seized victory by now but he wanted confirmation. Reaching the edge of the city, his eyes took in an unexpected sight; the once simple and quiet city was now filled with people as they worked together to decorate the town. The edges of the roofs were adorned with small lights, paper lanterns and silver bells. The once empty streets were filled with vendors of all kind. Most with food, some were games, and a few were performances. "What's going on here?" Silver asked a man dressed in a black and silver yukata.

"Ah, we are about to watch the ceremony where the sacred rainbow hued bird will choose who it deems worthy of its power." The man said in an airy voice.

"What?" Silver said in a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question.

The man rolled his eyes and gave the teenager an impatient look. "The legendary pokemon, Ho-oh will choose it's next trainer." When he watched the boys' red eyes light up in surprise and excitement he held his hand out. "Sorry, but outsiders are not permitted within the city during the ceremony. You can watch from outside." With that the man turned his attention away from the teenage boy and resumed watching the roof of the Bell Tower, waiting for the Kimono Girls to make their appearance.

_Like HELL I am going to watch from outside!_ Silver thought as he stepped back into the forest, paces away from the entrance. Pulling out a pokeball from his belt his quietly summoned his haunter. "Haunter," he whispered. "Sneak me into the city."

"Haauuunt…" The ghost type nodded obediently. Placing a detached hand on his trainers shoulder, the two were cloaked and easily snuck into the city. Choosing a secluded section of the city, Silver broke contact and reappeared to return his pokémon. Quickly, he shook off his purple jacket and swiped a mask from a nearby vendor while the shopkeeper had his attention elsewhere. Pulling his red hair into the small ponytail, Silver donned the mask. The mask was silver with ice blue lenses over the eyes that covered from his forehead to his nose. After safely stashing the jacket, Silver slipped into the crowd unnoticed. Children ran around with sparklers in their hands, while parents spoke happily with one another, laughing and sharing tales. Young women dressed in their finest kimonos and flirted with the young men, while the older men sat together ordering drinks at the outdoor bar. The noise that filled the air simultaneously died down as all heads turned towards the roof of the Bell Tower. Following their lead, Silver directed his attention to the rooftop as well. One by one the Kimono Girls stepped onto the roof, and took their positions. Following them was a young woman dressed in an exquisite orange kimono. She stared forwards for a moment with her back to the crowd before turning to look at the crowd below her. Silver nearly gasped when he recognized the young woman as Lyra. _What was Lyra doing on the rooftop? _He was shook out of his thoughts as the sky flashed the moment the sun hit the horizon. In a ball of fire, Ho-oh appeared before the girl. She looked tiny in comparison. If Silver had never met Lyra before, he would have scoffed at the idea that such a powerful pokémon would present itself before the girl. But Silver knew better. Lyra was his rival and his rival was strong.

Silver watched the battle between Ho-oh and Lyra with as much, if not more, interest than the crowd surrounding him. The strength of the large rainbow hued pokémon was immeasurable, but its opponent was no pushover. Lyra showed her worth in the strength of her pokémon and in her battle tactics. Each time a team member was felled, she would quickly change her strategy. Initially she choose the type advantage, electric against flying, when that failed she opted for an aerial fight. Without missing a beat she choose a firefight. The raw power between the Ho-oh and her Typhlosion were unimaginable. Blue flames collided with orange flames creating a boom that echoed throughout the entire town. At last, Lyra seized victory in the most unlikely of ways; with cunning and brute strength. The tiny machop had felled the giant bird. The crowd fell into silence before it erupted in a deafening roar. For the first time in one thousand years, Ho-oh had been beaten and captured. A proud smile spread across the red heads face as he watched the battle. It was true, he felt the prickle of jealously at first, but his pride far outweighed the other. Before the girl and her Ho-oh landed, Silver slunk back into the crowds to avoid being seen.

* * *

The crowd laughed and clapped as they watched the performance between the Kimono Girls and Ho-oh. A temporary stage had been set outside so all of the city could view the dance. The Kimono Girls moved in sync to the music coming from the various stringed instruments and wooden flutes while Ho-oh matched their movements while chiming the tiny bells attached to his feathers. The finale to the beautiful performance ended in Ho-oh releasing a spectrum of flames into the sky, creating a fiery rainbow. Lyra and the rest of the city cheered and applauded their performance. For the past one thousand years every woman whom became a Kimono Girl was taught the dance, but only Zuki, Naoko, Miki, Sayo, and Kuni were honored enough to perform it with Ho-oh. After the dance was finished the crowd busied themselves with the rest of the festivities. Even her pokémon were enjoying their selves. Eevee quickly took a liking to the Kimono Girls eeveelutions and the six of them chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Ruby took up temporary residence in the large pond, northeast of the city. Wish, being the social butterfly he was, came and went, visiting with every new person he came across, excitedly accepting any ice cream a small child would offer. Mr. Muscles showed off his new form, and new strength, by participating in the carnival games that tested strength. Seizing an easy victory, the machoke was handed a plushy of some sort as a prize, which Muscles gave to Pharos who swooned over him. Blaze watched irritably until he decided he would test his strength. When his results were less than agreeable, the typhlosion torched the game stall with a small flamethrower. Pharos yelled at Blaze while Mr. Muscles laughed. Lyra couldn't help but laugh either. She felt bad for the panicked stall owner but otherwise the situation was nothing short of comical.

Lyra decided to try her hand at one of the games herself. She selected one that looked the easiest. The object of the game was to shoot water out of the plastic squirtle and hit the teeth of a grinning Mr. Mime. Taking a seat she excitedly waited for the buzzer to sound, signaling when to fire. Time after time she failed to hit the teeth of the grinning Mr. Mime. She shot its forehead, its chin, the back wall, and at one point the stall owner. She offered a meager 'sorry' when the owner wiped at his wet face with annoyance. The sound of Ruby laughing in the distance made Lyra turn around. The ruby-red gyarados mocked her failed attempts by shooting thin jets of water at everything but the statue in the pond. Lyra glared at the sea serpent then childishly stuck her tongue out before resuming her game. Selecting another coin to give to the stall owner a withered hand stopped her. Looking up Lyra smiled as she recognized the owner of the hand as the old man she met when she first came to Ecruteak. "Old man!" She shouted excitedly.

The man gave a small chuckle. "Hello young lady." He smiled while sitting down beside the teenage girl. "Impressive battle. Never in all my years have I seen a battle so exciting. Ho-oh certainly chose wisely." His old eyes gleamed in excitement.

"T-thank you." She smiled shyly while looking at her hands in her lap. Even though she had won the battle against Ho-oh, she didn't feel anymore special or powerful. All through the night persons she had never met before gave her their congratulations and commended her strength.

"I actually did not come over here to hand out compliments. I came to offer advice." The old man said with a serious tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said while stroking his white beard in thought. "It's about this game… you really stink at it."

The teenage girl erupted in a fit of laughter. It was the last thing she expected to hear from the elderly man. "Then, what do you suggest?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

""I'll show you." Giving the stall vendor a coin, the old man gripped the squirtle and waited for the buzzer to sound. "The trick is to aim just above the teeth and wait for the water pressure to build. Then, just before the time runs out…" He fired the plastic trigger just before the final bell rang. The stream of water struck the Mr. Mimes teeth, successfully knocking them all out. "And that, my dear, is how you win." He smiled while handing the prize over to Lyra.

"You were amazing! Thank you!" She cheered while accepting her prize; a plush toy of Ho-oh. She giggled while looking the toy over. She couldn't remember the last time she was given a plushy.

"My dear Lyra. Your battling tonight was inspiring and inspirational! Truly exquisite!" Said a blonde man in a purple tuxedo. His gloved hands were out stretched as he regarded the young woman.

"Eusine!" Lyra smiled while walking over to give the man a hug. He was strange but he had eventually grown on her. "I am surprised to see you here!" She had been told that only the residents of Ecruteak were allowed in the city during the ceremony and festival. It was explained to her that since the people of Ecruteak were loyal enough to wait for Ho-ohs return, they should be the first to view it. Or something like that.

"Ah, it is true I am not a resident of Ecruteak, in fact I am from Celedon City in Kanto. But no matter. The elders were willing to make an exception when my grandfather is an elder himself." He said gracefully while smiling at the old man beside him.

Lyra looked between the blonde and the old man before it finally clicked. "Wait. He's your grandpa?!" She half shouted.

The two men shared a chuckle. "Indeed I am." The old man said with a proud smile. "Eusine here tells me that you two have been running into each other quite often as of late."

_More like Eusine is stalking Suicune…_ Lyra thought. "Yeah, what a coincidence!" She said with a forced laugh. The trio continued to converse by sharing stories. It was filled mostly of embarrassing stories of Eusine as a child. The blonde took the blow to his pride gracefully while Lyra held her sides from all the laughter. As the night grew later, the festival began to wind down and in turn switch to the last event of the evening; the dancing. The crowd formed a large circle, allowing couples to dance in the center space. Lyra watched, fascinated by the grace and movements the couples had. Each couple performed a different dance. Some formal, some informal, slow paced, fast paced; yet it didn't seem disorderly. It looked as if they all belonged. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention so she turned her head in the direction of the moving figure clad in purple and black. Morty approached the girl quietly and greeted her with a low bow.

"Ms. Lyra Soul, would you do me the honor of having this next dance with me?" He spoke with such charm and charisma that it took Lyra by shook. After the initial shock passed she smiled at him.

"Sure. I would love that."

Eusine, finally taking notice of his friend, began to pout. "I wanted to ask miss Lyra for the next dance!" He folded his arms rather childishly, publicly unpleased over the whole thing.

"Then you will have to ask sooner, my friend." Morty smiled mischievously before leading Lyra to the center of the circle.

Lyra felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed everyone's eyes on her. As far as they were concerned, she was the star of the show, and with a handsome Gym Leader at her side, it was hard not to stare.

"Do not be concerned," whispered Morty while keeping his gaze forward. "Just follow my lead, you will be fine." The blonde gently seized her left hand in his as he rested his left hand on her mid-waist. After the brunette rested her right hand on his shoulder, he started in dance in a simple waltz. After he sensed Lyra had gotten the hang of the four-step dance, he began speaking. "Ho-oh made the right choice with you, Lyra." He said in a voice above a whisper.

Lyra focused her brown eyes on his face to study his purple eyes. His gaze was solid and unwavering. "What makes you say that?" She asked sincerely, not fishing for compliments.

"Because you are as strong and as pure as Ho-ohs sacred fire." Morty stated while holding his gaze on his dance partner. "You alone are worthy."

The girl shook her head, "I don't know why. I am not special."

"You are very special." Corrected Morty. "You are destined for greatness."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have seen it."

Lyra paused for a moment before speaking. "How?"

Morty shut his eyes and offered a soft laugh before looking up towards the stars. "Because I can see the future. Well, not entirely. I can see what can become the future. You see, every decision we make, every event that takes place, creates what our future will be. To most, it is just a random series of events that create the final outcome, but I can see each possible major event as you would see a spineraks web. I can literally see time." He explained while still focusing on the stars. Lyra couldn't help but look above as well, looking for whatever held the blondes attention. "But Lyra," Morty said, focusing his attention back on the girl. "A storm is coming. Something terrible will happen."

She furrowed her brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The serious look in his eyes melted away at her question. "Never mind. I have said too much anyway." The song ended no sooner than their conversation. He led her outside of the circle away from the noisy crowd. "Thank you for having this dance with me, Ms. Soul." He bowed in a gentlemen fashion while planting a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

Lyra continued to stand off to the side where Morty left her. Her mind swarmed with thoughts. _What did he mean by all of that?_ Was all Lyra could ask over and over again. Her disturbed thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft barks of her eevee ring through the air. Looking around, Lyra finally spotted the furry pokémon sprinting across the town. "Eevee! Eve!"

"Eevee! Wait!" She called out nervously. She knew her eevee could handle himself in most fights, but he was still young. Following the pokémon through the crowds, she found him nuzzled against the pants leg of a man in a silver mask. Lyra reached down to pick up her eevee. "I am so sorry. He normally doesn't run off like this." Lyra apologized, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. After calming down her normal type, she placed him back down and looked at the masked man. Despite not saying anything, the person had remained in his spot while watching her. She couldn't make out his face but something about him seemed familiar. "Um, do I know you?"

"No." He responded curtly.

Lyra continued to eye the man before her, analyzing him. She took note of how the outline of his muscles could be seen through his black shirt, the lower half of his face, and finally his pulled up hair. She bit back a smile when she realized who stood before her. She decided to humor him by playing along rather than calling him out. Besides, if the Ecruteak Elders found out, they would probably kick him out. "Oh, never mind. You just reminded me of a good friend of mine. That's all."

Silver remained silent for a moment longer. "I see." He tried his best to mask his voice by deepening it, and he thought for sure the girl would see right through it, apparently she hadn't. This was good news for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer called out softy into a microphone as he stood in the center of the crowd. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance for the evening, the King and Queen dance. Everyone, grab your partner, you do not want to miss out on this final dance."

Silver couldn't help but grimace at the thought of dancing among such haughty fools. The people of Ecruteak were nice enough, but only because they believed he was one of them. Once again he was a stranger; a stowaway on their party boat. Turning to look at the girl standing in front of him, he caught sight of Eusine looking around frantically. He could barely hear his voice but by reading his lips he deduced he was looking for Lyra to dance with. But Eusine hadn't found Lyra, and Lyra didn't know he was looking for her. He would make sure it stayed that way. "Dance with me." Silver commanded, rather than asked as he stretched out his hand.

Brown eyes opened in shock. She never expected Silver to dance, certainly not with her. Could she have been mistaken over his identity? "Sure, of course." She said hesitantly while placing her hand in his. She grew nervous. What if this man wasn't Silver after all? Or worse, what if it was and he was playing a trick on her? She shook the thoughts out of her head. Jumping to conclusions would get her nowhere. She followed him towards the circle of people, very aware of all the stares and whispers the people made as the pair passed. After her dance with Morty, they must have been curious who her final partner would be. Her observation was interrupted when she felt the masked man hold her hand firmly in his and his left hand slide comfortably to her hip, pulling her in closer.

"Follow my lead." He said huskily in her ear as he bent in to whisper over the loud music.

Lyra felt chills run down her spine as his hot breath tickled her ear. His voice continued to ring inside her head. He spoke with such gruff authority that she felt her body complying with his command before her mind knew what she was doing. Unlike the slow and repetitive pace Morty kept, her masked partner danced at a quicker pace and threw in additional dance moves along the way, occasionally spinning her under his arm as he continued the box step. When Lyra would start to get the hang of the dance, he would increase the speed, forcing her to reply on his movements. He danced with such rhythm and grace, Lyra began to question who this masked man really was. When she tensed up out of nervousness for dancing with a possible stranger, he would pull her in closer and whisper huskily into her ear. Telling her to trust his lead and not to be nervous. For the finale of the dance he dipped her low to the ground, supporting her by holding her hand and keeping his other hand planted firmly against the small of her back. In one swift motion he pulled her up and pressed her against his hard chest. Lyra breathed heavily against her masked man as he continued to hold her tightly. For a moment, it had felt as if the entire world stood still. She couldn't hear the roaring applause from the onlookers nor could she see their faces. All she could see was the silver mask with the ice blue lenses. She peered at the lenses closer when she noticed they were tinted purple. No, the lenses weren't purple; the eyes behind the lenses were red. This discovery brought a smile to her lips.

Silver, still unaware of her discovery, led the brunette girl towards a bench near the pond, with an eevee following closely behind them. As the pair sat down, the eevee promptly hopped into the boys lap and made himself comfortable. Silver commended her success on the capture of such a powerful pokémon. She responded modestly while fidgeting under his praise. Silver mindlessly petted the eevee as he continued speaking to the girl in hushed tones.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She finally asked, her brown eyes sparkling under the night sky.

Silver grew silent for a moment, weighing how to best answer the question, or if he should at all. "My… family came from a prominent background." He finally said. "My father would throw expensive parties and social gatherings to impress the people he associated with. As a child, he would take me along to use me as some sort of trophy, even though I wasn't allowed to speak to any of his 'business partners'. My mother taught me how to dance so that I could escape from my fathers side during his events."

Lyra listened to each word carefully. Silver never openly spoke about himself, or his family, and never before his mother. She continued to ask him a few questions about his mother, choosing her words carefully. To her surprise he became livelier as he spoke of her. She too had red hair, and was described as compassionate, patient, and sincere. Over all, she sounded nothing less than angelic. In the end, it was a mysterious illness that took her life. "I am so sorry."

"It was a long time ago." He said, implying that time had healed that wound. But they both knew time never healed the wound after the loss of a parent, it only dulled the pain. Silver turned his attention to the girl beside him. The first time he regarded her form was in Goldenrod during the 'Radio Tower Incident.' It wasn't until now did he really take in her beauty. He felt like the mask gave him strength. It allowed him to keep his gaze without turning away in embarrassment. Her skin was fair and her neck was thin, showing off her collarbone. She had a defined jaw line with high cheekbones. Her nose and mouth was smaller, but the latter was certainly plumper. Her brown eyes were a soft chestnut color that sparkled with constant excitement and energy. Her hair… Silver's thoughts ran dry when he studied her loosely curled brunette locks. Without thinking, he reached out and gently grabbed a lock of her hair, much like he had done earlier that day. Despite the gravity defying pigtails her hair was normally styled in, her hair surprisingly soft, much like silk. He didn't know what had come over him. Something about her, this evening, this entire festival drew him to her. She was the siren and he was her sailor. He couldn't stop his movements even when his brain told him not to. Or could it be the mask? Was it the mask that made him act out of impulse, no longer concerned of what people would think? He stopped his mindless action when he heard her inhale a sharp breath. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

"No." She breathed shakily. She had been aware of his roving gaze for a while now. She felt an odd sensation of self-consciousness and flattery. When he openly stroked her hair she released a short gasp. After dancing with him earlier, she learned just how strong of a grip he had. When she nearly slipped at one turn, he effortlessly caught her without stifling their rhythm. Yet now, his grip was gentle and kind as he ran his fingers through her hair. The only person who ever played with her hair before had been her mother, and even though the action was innocent, it was in a way also intimate.

"_MAY I HAVE A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME, LYRA?"_ Ho-oh asked as he strode over towards the two teens seated near the pond, his wings folded behind him.

The instant Ho-oh came into his view; Silver quickly removed his hand and stood up awkwardly, the startled eevee hopped into Lyra's lap before he fell. Silver couldn't hear the legendary pokémons voice, but the stare he received was enough to tell him he wanted to be near his new trainer alone. After mumbling a weak goodbye, he dashed away into the night.

Lyra and a confused eevee watched with disappointment as Silver sprinted off. His companionship and his touch filled her body with a warmth she had never felt before but now, that warmth fled just a quickly as the masked man that brought it. "Sure, what's up?" Lyra asked after reluctantly turning her gaze on the rainbow hued bird.

Like Lyra, he too had watched the red headed boy sprint away, but for an entirely different reason. _"I HAVE MATTERS OF GREAT IMPORTANTANCE THAT I MUST DISCUSS WITH YOU."_

"Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" Lyra asked innocently, giving her full attention to the large bird. She pet the eevee in her lap and waiting patiently for him to continue.

"_I WISH TO EXPLAIN WHY I CHOSE TO SELECT A TRAINER TO WEILD MY POWER. YOU SEE, THE WORLD WE LIVE IN IS IN A CONTANT FLUX OF TURMOIL. WE HAVE SEASONS OF PEACE. WE HAVE SEASONS OF CORRUPTION. THANKS TO YOUR EFFORTS AGAINST THE NOTORIOUS GROUP, TEAM ROCKET, THE WORLD IS IN A STATE OF PEACE."_ Lyra smiled at the pokémons praise, but when he continued his monolog, her smile began to fade. _"HOWEVER. THIS WILL NOT LAST FOREVER. A SEASON OF CORRUPTION ON A SCALE THE WORLD HAS NEVER WITNESSED BEFORE WILL QUICKLY FOLLOW OUR CURRENT STATE OF PEACE AND THREATEN THE BALANCE OF EVERYTHING IN EXSISTANCE."_

Lyra sat stunned with her mouth agape. After a few moments of deafening silence she cleared her throat. "W-what do we do? How do we stop it?"

"_WE WAIT. THERE IS NO WAY OF PREVENTING WHAT IS TO FOLLOW."_ Ho-oh said, his regal head downcast. _"WE CANNOT PREVENT THIS DISASTER FROM ARRIVING BUT WE CAN BRING PEACE AND ORDER BACK TO THE WORLD. THAT IS WHY I CHOSE YOU, LYRA. YOU ARE CAPABLE OF CONQUERING SUCH A FEAT. YOU ARE WORTHY."_

The teenage girl shook her head viscously, causing tresses of brunette hair to sway. "I-I'm nobody. I am just a girl from New Bark Town. I haven't even challenged the Elite Four, I am not ready to save the world!"

"_NO YOU ARE NOT READY. NOT YET. BUT YOU WILL BE. CURRENTLY WE ARE IN THE EYE OF THE STORM, UNTIL THAT STORM ARRIVES, YOU MUST FOCUS ON YOUR TRAINING. YOU MUST BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THE EVIL THAT WILL RETURN." _To illustrate his point, Ho-oh flapped his large wings, causing a miniature whirlwind to pick up. After the wind died down he walked closer to the girl and placed a comforting wing over her shoulders. _"DO NOT BE AFRAID, MS. HEART. YOU ARE MUCH MORE THAN THE GIRL FROM NEW BARK TOWN. YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES."_

Lyra's eyes flew open in shock. She stared at the large bird unable to speak for a few moments. "Y-you, know who I am?" She asked shakily. Her thoughts swarmed as she processed this new information. No one called her by that name, no one knew about that name. After finally accepting the fact that Ho-oh had the uncanny ability to predict the future and know her darkest secrets, she felt more confident in his confidence for her. After the heavy conversation of the world hanging in the balance on one person ended, Lyra grew more comfortable around her new partner. She explained that she didn't wish to keep him confined in a pokeball, so in turn he gave her the Clear Bell. At her command, she could summon the rainbow hued bird to her side by chiming the silver bell. She accepted the gift gratefully and promised to keep it safe. "So… since you know my name, I think it's only fair I know yours." Lyra said while sipping her hot tea. The festival had concluded hours ago and only a few villagers remained outside. Even her pokémon had retired for the night, exhausted after such a long day.

The Ho-oh looked at his trainer in surprise then released a soft chuckle. _"MY GIVEN NAME IS ZHU-QUE FENGHUANG. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BY MY CHOSEN NAME, SUZAKU."_

"Suzaku…" She played with the name with approval. The name seemed it fit. "What's the difference between a given name and a chosen name?"

"_EVERY SPECIES OF POKÉMON IS GIVEN A NAME AT THEIR CREATION. A CHOSEN NAME IS A NAME ONE CHOOSES FOR HIS OR HERSELF ONCE THEY HAVE BECOME OF AGE. CHOOSEN NAMES ARE MORE COMMON AMOUNG WHAT YOU CALL LEGENDARY POKÉMON." _ Suzaku explained. Standing from his seated position, he stretched his wings. _"I MUST BE OFF. THERE IS SOMEONE I MUST MEET WITH. UNFORTAUNELY, SHE ONLY ACCEPTS GUESTS DURING THE DEAD OF NIGHT."_ He rolled his red eyes, thoroughly unpleased about staying awake for so long during the night.

The brunette frowned slightly. She had so many more questions for him. Already she felt that she had learned so much about legendary pokémon, and she hadn't even scratched the surface. Reluctantly she stood up to say her goodbyes. Suzaku accepted her embrace by folding a wing over her body. With a final nod the Ho-oh soared into the night sky and flew southwest. After his form could no longer be seen in the distance, Lyra rented a room in the pokecenter so she could retire for the night. There was much she had to think about.

* * *

The water inside the cave of Whirl Island sloshed noisily as it crashed against the stalactites and underground beach, the current constantly pulling the salty water to and fro. Zubats screeched in irritation as an unexpected light filled their dark home. The light source came from Suzaku's flame. The large rainbow hued bird maintained a small fireball as a lamp as he traveled further into the depths of the musty cave. He did his best to ignore the inky darkness, but his irritation grew with each stray drop of salty water that landed on his regal head. Suzaku welcomed the artificial light the stones gave off when he finally approached the chamber containing the massive waterfall. The bioluminescent algae that grew over the moist rocks cast a blue glow in the room. "IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, MY FRIEND." Suzaku greeted the waterfall.

Crystal blue eyes opened behind the thunderous wall of water and a pale silvery-white figure emerged from behind. Shaking the water free from her smooth body she greeted her visitor. _"INDEED IT HAS, SUZAKU."_

"_I SEE YOU ARE AS SECLUDED AS EVER, SEIRYU."_

"_I HEAR YOU ARE BATHING IN THE LIMELIGHT AS ALWAYS."_ She winked playfully, referencing the elaborate festival from earlier that evening.

"_IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME."_ He admitted honestly with a smile. Although he despised her choice of living conditions, it did not dampen his friendship for the lugia.

"_TOO LONG."_ She agreed with a nod from her pointed head.

"_I WISH IT WERE DUE TO DIFFERENT CIRSUMSTANCES."_ Suzaku hung his head slightly, as if the gravity of his visit weighed him down.

"_I HEAR YOU HAVE SELECTED YOUR CHOSEN ONE."_ Seiryu stated, jumping to the point.

The ho-oh cocked his head to the side as he regarded the mysterious lugia. _"YOU HEAR A GREAT MANY THINGS FOR BEING AS SHELTED AS YOU ARE."_

"_I HAVE MY METHODS."_ She stated matter-of-factly. Stretching out her wings she reached towards the waterfall behind her, the water ran playfully against her hand-like wing. After admiring the water for a second longer, she turned her attention back to her guest._ "THE GIRL YOU HAVE CHOSEN IS AN INTERESTING ONE. SHE CAME TO MY ISLAND ONCE."_

Suzaku frowned and his cheery tone was replaced with a serious one. _"I PRESUME THAT IS ALSO WHEN YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE FOR YOUR CHOSEN ONE?"_

Shaking her head she retracted her wings back to her sides. _"I MADE MY DECISION LONG BEFORE. HOWEVER HIS VISIT DID SOLIDIFY MY DECISION."_

"_I DO NOT TRUST THAT BOY. HE IS UNSTABLE AND RECKLESS, A WILD CARD AT BEST."_ Suzaku looked to the side irritably. When he approached Lyra and found him uncomfortably close, it took all his self-control to not turn the boy to ashes.

"_SOUNDS LIKE THE DESCRIPTION OF YOU FROM YEARS AGO."_ Seiryu quipped in her sultry voice.

"_THAT BOY IS A THEIF AND A CRIMINAL."_

"_ARSON, TOO, IS A CRIME IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN."_

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. He knew she was referencing to the event of the Burned Tower, once known as the Tin Tower. But he had had his reasons; his messengers were to be born. _"HOW ARE YOU CERTAIN HE IS WORTHY?"_ His voice filled with skepticism.

"_YOU HAVE YOUR MESSANGERS, I HAVE MINE."_

"_THE BIRDS?"_ He visibly scoffed at the idea._ "THEY ARE AS SECLUDED AS YOURSELF."_

"_YOU FORGET THE ADVANTAGE OF A BIRDS EYE VIEW."_ Seiryu maintained her calm temperament as she continued to reason with the ho-oh.

"_HAS THEIR VISION IMPROVED SINCE YOU SET YOUR SIGHTS ON YOUR PREVIOUS CHOSEN ONE?"_

This earned Suzaku a genuine frown from the lugia. Seiryu sent her friend a glare before turning her head to the side in defeat. _"YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THAT ONE. HE WAS TOO SECLUDED, EVEN GOING AS FAR AS LOCKING HIMSELF UP AT THE TOP OF A MOUNTAIN." _She snapped her head back to the ho-oh, her crystal blue eyes burning with intensity. _"THIS BOY IS DIFFERENT. HE AND LYRA ARE BOUND BY DESTINY."_

"_THEIR FUTURE WILL BE FILLED WITH ANQUSH AND DEATH IF YOU CHOOSE THIS DESTINY FOR THEM."_ He replied, his voice rising in anger.

"_YOU FORGET THAT IT WILL ALSO BE FILLED WITH PEACE AND FREEDOM."_ She retorted stubbornly.

"_YOU SPEAK OF FREEDOM WHILE YOU RESIDE IN A CAVE."_ Suzaku instantly regretted the words that came from his mouth. He knew he had hit a cord with the lugia. Like him, others had been trying to hunt down and capture the lugia for years to use for their own selfish ambitions. Unlike him, she was trapped. She had control over the weather. In her absence, storms would rip apart the land beneath them. She stayed hidden for her protection, and for the worlds.

Seiryu closed her blue eyes and bowed her silver head. She did not take offense to Suzaku's thoughtless words. She had known him long enough to know the ho-oh often spoke before thinking when he was fired up. She also knew he was only fired up when he was passionate about something, in this case, the protection of Lyra. _"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THIS IS THE ONLY WAY."_

"…_I KNOW."_

"_UNLIKE YOU, MY FRIEND,"_ She started. _"I WILL ONLY REVEAL MYSELF ONCE HE IS FULLY READY."_

"_HE WILL NEVER BE READY."_

"_THE SAME WAS SAID OF YOU, ONCE."_

Suzaku scoffed at this and flapped his rainbow wings in agitation. _"HE IS A STUBBORN CREATURE WITH A GOD COMPLEX."_

"_GOD OR NOT HE IS STILL OUR TEACHER."_

This was enough to silence the ho-oh. He stood in thought for a few moments as he processed Seiryu's words. With a final sigh, he turned his red eyes back onto the silvery white beast. _"YOU ARE CERTAIN OF THIS BOY?"_

"_I AM."_ Her response was solid, without a hint of doubt.

"_THEN I TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT."_ Suzaku finally conceded. Although he still didn't trust the boy, he trusted his friend. She was often the voice of reason when he became emotionally invested. She brought balance to his life. Although he did not have the best relationship with their teacher, he respected his wisdom in pairing him with the lugia to watch over the Johto and Kanto Region. "_I MUST TAKE LEAVE."_

The lugia nodded her pointed head in understanding. _"OUR NEXT MEETING SHALL BE SOONER THAN THE LAST, I HOPE?"_ She was answered by an agreeing nod from the ho-oh. _"FLY SAFE MY FRIEND."_

* * *

**HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE!  
**

**Thank you so much for waiting so long for this chapter. It was supposed to be the ending of chapter 14, but honestly I am glad I waited. I got to really think of how to work this chapter out and in the end I am happy with it. The question is, what do YOU think? Was it something you expected? Was their a certain part you enjoyed? Or maybe you have a theory about what will happen? Please, I would love to hear your thoughts! Your reviews is whats pumps me up to keep writing. (I am doing this for you lovely people!)**

**Also, I meant to have new digital paintings of the rest of the group (Ruby, Mr. Muscles, and Eevee) but the laptop I am using has been having some issues as of late. (it is 9 yrs old afterall) as soon as I can get to them I will upload them to my DA account and link them in my profile. Until then, have an awesome weekend!  
**

**R&R PLZ!**


	16. Challenging the Champion

If someone had asked Lyra if she were a morning person, she would have laughed and said 'not a chance'. At least, that would have been her answer eight months ago. Yet here she was, at seven-thirty in the morning taking a break from her intense training. Had she really changed that much over the past year? What else had changed? The ignored the buildup of questions as she sat on the grass to watch her pokémon. Ruby was swimming in the water, teasing Blaze whom lay beside Lyra trying to take a nap. After the gyarados sprayed a stream of water at the napping typhlosion, he growled some obscenities at the large sea serpent. Pharos came to the rescue by trying to keep the peace between the two pokémon. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Ruby swung her tail causing a wave of warm salt water to crash over the unsuspecting ampharos. Blaze stood in shock as the ampharos began shaking in anger. He had never seen her become angry before. Pharos gave an evil smirk before electrifying the pool of water surrounding her. The voltage coursed through the grass, into the gulf, and electrocuted the gyarados. As an attack, the Thunderbolt was weak, but potent enough to get the point across. He retaliation resulted in a full out war between the gyarados and ampharos. As the two female pokémon fought, Mr. Muscles held his sides in laughter. In unison, the two pokémon fired their attacks at the distracted Machoke. When his laughter became gurgled from Rubys' Surf and voltage from the Pharos' Thunderbolt sent him flying into the forest behind Lyra's house, the two females broke out into laughter. Wish and Eevee sat on the grass shaking their heads while Blaze snorted and continued his nap.

"Morn, Lyra." Ethan stretched with a yawn.

"Morning, Ethan." She beamed, turning her attention to her friend. She had been watching her pokémon spar with each other with amused eyes. She learned long ago to not interfere with their personal battles unless absolutely necessary.

"Still nervous about challenging the Elite Four?" He asked while plopping down beside his friend.

"Yeah. Back in Red's day, there were tons of trainers all over Indigo Plateau, all of them having eight badges as well." Lyra explained while watching her pokemon. So far she had not met another person with all eight badges, well, aside from Silver of course.

"I know you can do it." Ethan said confidently. "You are the most amazing trainer I have ever met." He paused for a moment as if to weigh his next choice of words. "You're the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Lyra's head snapped to her side to look at her friend. His cheeks were dusted in a rosy color and he fiddled his hands nervously. "What?" She asked dumbly. She was so stunned by his words she couldn't believe she heard him correctly.

Ethan rose to his feet and put his hands in his pockets. "Just that you don't meet too many girl trainers. Especially ones as strong as you! That's all." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, okay." She responded, unconvinced of his explanation. She knew Ethan didn't lie, he wasn't capable of such a sin, but for a moment is sounded like his praise had a deeper meaning.

"Anyway," Ethan said changing the subject. "You got this. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Ethan." She smiled while giving her friend a tight hug. After recalling all but Ruby to their pokeballs, she hopped onto the Gyarados' back and waved to her friend. Once New Bark Town had faded into the distance, Lyra faced forward towards Kanto. _Was she really going to Kanto? Even after all these years?_ Reaching land, Lyra hopped off and recalled her Gyarados for the time being. Walking past the tall foliage, a flash of blue caught her eye. Peering through the bushes, Lyra squinted to try and see what was behind. Pulling out a pokeball she summoned Blaze. "Blaze, can you burn a path through the bushes?" With a nod, the fire starter made a clean path, careful not to set the rest of the foliage on fire. After stepping through, Lyra gasped as she took in the sight of Suicune. The legendary dog sat watching the girl expectantly. After a long pause, Suicune nodded her head in approval. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of rustling.

"Suicune! How brave she is! How refreshing she is! How beautiful she is! How swift she is! She is like a river, making a road on the path of life!" Eusine sang out, his gloved hands drawn close to his chest at he regarded the creature.

"Hello, Eusine." Lyra said nervous for the water type.

The blonde blinked in surprise and looked to the right. "Ah, my dear Lyra! I was quite upset when I could not find you last night to ask you for a dance. Imagine my shock when I saw you dancing with some masked man instead! But that is of no importance at the moment. What is important is that it would appear that you are around whenever Suicune appears. But I will have you know that my desire to search for Suicune is far beyond yours." He drew closer to the teenager and held her hands in his, receiving a threatening glare from the typhlosion. "You see, my grandfather is quite into myths. He told me so many stories as I grew up." Suicune took this moment as a chance to escape the crazed man. With a leap, she bounded over the foliage and across the glittering waters. Noticing her leave Eusine released Lyras hands and shouted across the waters. "Suicune! I will not stop following you until I have found out what you are after! You hear me?!"

"We should probably leave…" Lyra whispered to her typhlosion. In agreement, the two slipped past Eusine and ran towards the Tohjo Falls. Entering the cave Blaze and Lyra stood to admire the dual waterfall before them. Tohjo Falls is the only natural path through Johto and Kanto and thus became known as the Bridge. It wasn't until the Magnet Train was invented were citizens able to cross over either region easily. Lyra would have opted for the train but it was currently out of order. So the Bridge it was. Blaze agreed to return to his ball, eager to leave the body of water, so Lyra cast out her Gyarados once more. Ruby scaled each waterfall with ease, safely ferrying her trainer across the treacherous water. Emerging from the small cave, Lyra recalled Ruby and continued her path towards Victory Road. Several bridges, some trainers, and hordes or wild pokémon later, she finally approached the gates of the Pokémon League Reception Gate. Her heart thudded erratically in her chest as she looked at the entrance. Never in her life did she think she would be standing in this very spot. It had been her dream to fight the Elite Four and become the next Champion. She was almost there. All she needed to do was pass through Victory Road and she would be at Indigo Plateau. Taking a deep breath, Lyra pushed open the gates and entered the Reception area. After confirming her qualifications with the guards, she was granted access. Stepping into the expansive cave she looked around. She didn't know what she would see, but it certainly was not what she expected. The cave was a labyrinth of large boulders and bridges. Yet not a single trainer was in sight. At the very least she had expected to see the place crawling with them. With uncertainty, Lyra navigated through the cave with the help of Mr. Muscles. Her sense of direction had not improved but Muscles was more than happy to be of service, occasionally pushing boulders out of his trainers' way. When she saw a blinding light on the road up ahead, she grew certain she had reached the end. Eager to leave the cave behind she hurried towards the exit, only to be cut off by a silhouette blocking her path.

"Hold it right there." The silhouette barked.

Lyra froze in her tracks until her brain caught up with her. "Silver? Is that you?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

The figure stepped forward to greet the girl. When he came into view he gave her a smirk as if to say 'who else'? Silver cast a glance to the side as he spoke. "Victory Road is at its end for sure. But did you notice? You didn't see any real trainers on the way, did you? Man they were all spineless!" Silver let out a cackling laugh. Lyras' mouth dropped open. _Silver single-handedly defeated every trainer in Victory Road?_ After their humiliating defeat, each trainer went their separate ways back home. "Well, the fact that you have come this far means you're not one of them." Silver said proudly, a smile tugging at this lips. "But, your journey ends here! Because right here, right now… I will crush you!" Silver shouted as he grabbed a ball from his belt.

Lyra smiled and accepted his challenge, sending in the machoke whom stood at her side. Although this was their fourth battle, the battle still remained a challenge. They had started their vigorous training at the same time, overcame obstacles, and even fought against Team Rocket. Lyra had learned his strengths and strategies, but Silver had learned hers as well. In a sense he was more familiar with her tactics since he had watched her grow into the trainer she was today. Eight months ago, they met and battled for the first time. An ambitious totodile against an eager cyndaquil. Now, a ferocious Feraligatr clashed against a powerful typhlosion. Over that period of time, the two trainers had become rivals and eventually friends. But friendship would not stop either of them from reaching their goals and dreams. They both fought to rise to the top, but only one would pass through Victory Road and into Indigo Plateau. The battle ended with both trainers panting, covered in sweat and dust from the intense fight. The two continued to lock eyes until finally Silver broke their contact. "…I couldn't win. I gave it everything I had." He looked at his feraligatrs' ball in his hand. "What you possess and what I lack, I am beginning to understand what that Dragon Tamer said to me…" Lyra strode over to the red head, a smile gracing her features. Silver had grown so much as a trainer since she first met him. Although he still needed to be more compassionate towards his pokémon, he was improving. Whatever Lance had said to him, helped him to finally understand that fact. "I haven't given up on becoming the greatest trainer. I am going to find out why I cant win and become stronger. When I do," he said looking Lyra in the eye. "I will challenge you. I'll beat you down with all my power."

Lyra let out a small chuckle. "I would like to see you try." She held her hands on her hips flirtatiously.

"Humph!" Silver said while turning his head to hide his smile. "You keep at it until then." With a final goodbye, the red head took his leave, leaving Lyra and the Indigo Plateau behind. Lyra watched until she could no longer see his form. Taking a deep breath Lyra stepped forward and plunged into the light. After adjusting to the blinding room, the girl rushed over to the counter to heal her pokémon and to stock up on any potions or revives she might need. After making her purchase, she decided to stroll around the Pokémon League building while we waited for her pokémon to heal. Silvers' team had done quite a number on them, but that wasn't enough to take them out of the game. Each member of her team were willing and ready to take on this challenge. After speaking to an old man and his abra, Lyra learned the names of the Elite Four and what their specialty was. First up would be Will, a man who dealt with psychic types. Next would be former Gym Leader Koga, who kept to his poison and bug tactics. The veteran of the Elite Four, Bruno had his rock and fighting types. Lastly Karen, the beauty of the group had a dangerous combo of dark and poison types. When she asked who the Champion was, the old man shook his head. Only the League and the former champions knew the true identity of the current Champion. One was currently a gym leader in Kanto while the other had withdrawn himself from society. Either way, the Champion would remain a mystery to her until she fought him. The old man joked with her by asking if she wanted his abra to teleport her home. She laughed and reclined his offer. The nurse called out to her softly, informing her that her pokémon were fully healed and combat ready. Snapping their balls to her belt, she was given a final 'good luck' and she stepped up to the man blocking the entrance to the Elite Four.

"You understand that once you pass through these doors, they will not open until all of your pokémon have either fainted or defeated the Champion?" He asked as if reciting a script. The teenage girl nodded her head affirmatively. "Then you are free to pass, good luck, trainer."

The doors behind Lyra slammed shut, locking her in with the Elite Four. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the center of the room to greet her first opponent; Will. The man stood in his arena with his arms crossed over his chest. He had purple hair and wore a formal maroon and black suit with a mask covering his eyes. The arena was themed in colors that matched his outfit with strange translucent cubes that floated over the darkness beneath the walkway. "Welcome to the Pokémon League!" He declared theatrically. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my Psychic-type Pokémon powerful. And, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four. I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!" Lyra had spent her time in the League building formulating a plan to defeat all the Elite Four without tiring her pokemon before they reached the Champion. She decided to divide her six pokémon into four teams of three, allowing each pokémon to battle twice. Pharos held her ground against Will's powerful pokémon Xatu and Slowbro. With the use of her Signal Beam and Thunder attacks, the two had fainted. Eevee was chosen to fight against Will's second Xatu. After executing all of his other attacks, Eevee defeated Xatu with a powerful Last Resort. Eager to join the battle was Blaze who made quick work of the Jynx and Exeggutor. Will accepted his defeat with grace as he recalled his fainted pokémon. "Even though I was defeated, I won't change my course. I will continue battling until I stand above all Trainers! Now move on and experience the true ferocity of the Elite Four." At the snap of his fingers, the doors behind him opened, allowing Lyra access to her next opponent. The brunette quickly thanked the Elite Four member and rushed into the next arena.

Like the room before, this one too was dark. Koga had dark eyes, graying teal hair and stood waiting for his challenger in his black and purple ninja attire. "Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in shadows-a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister techniques! Fwahahahaha! Pokémon are not merely about brute force-you shall see soon enough!" Sending out Blaze, the typhlosion easily defeated his opponents, Ariados and Venomoth. Giving him a break, Lyra sent in Wish to take over. Koga sent out his Muk to battle against the normal flying type. After struggling against the poison type, Wish finally succeeded with the use of his hyper beam. Lyra quickly recalled her poisoned comrade and sent in Pharos in his place. With her powerful Thunder she defeated the last of Koga's pokémon, a Crobat and a Forretress. A serious look fell over Kogas face as he regarded the girl before him. "I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to the test!" Drawing two fingers close to his face, he opened the next door with his ninjutsu.

She gave her thanks to the second Elite member, earning a nod from the ninja. Upon entering the next room, she wiped her forehead as she was greeted with the bright light and hot room. Underneath the walkway was a lake of boiling lava. Bruno sat in his spot in an almost meditative state. His eyes were dark and his hair was blue-black pulled into a long ponytail. Unlike his fellow Elite Four members, Bruno wore next to no clothing. Donning only a pair of white pants and weighted bronze gauntlets. "I am Bruno of the Elite Four. I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. That is how we became strong. Can you withstand our power? Hm? I see no fear in you. You look determined. Perfect for battle! Ready, Lyra? You will bow down to our overwhelming power! Hoo hah!" Wish, feeling rejuvenated from his rest after using Hyper Beam, was eager to fight once more. In an intense battle he managed to defeat the fighting duo, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Retuning her tired pokémon, Lyra sent in her ambitious Gyarados. Ruby destroyed her opponents, Onix and Hitmontop, her strength fueled by her complete and utter hatred for the temperature in the room. The last battle was fought between Mr. Muscles and Bruno's Machamp. Although Muscles was an evolution behind his opponent, he was in no way inferior in strength. The two locked hands, pushing with all their might to topple their opponent. At last, Mr. Muscles seized victory by using a Seismic Toss. Lifting the massive fighting type into the air, Muscles dropped the machamp to the ground in a pile drive. Bruno stood up in disbelief. It had been nearly four years since he last tasted defeat. Although the taste remained bitter, a surge of pride filled his chest. "Having lost, I have no right to say anything… Go face your next challenge!" With a heavy stomp, the door opened for Lyra to enter.

As Lyra stepped into the next arena, her breath was taken away. The purple tiled floor was lined with gold stars and the floor beneath her was covered in aquamarine crystals. Lyra silently wished her future home would look like Karens arena. Karen, the gorgeous fashionista stood in her yellow heels, white capris, and yellow top, a hand flicking back her silvery-blue hair. "I am Karen of the Elite Four. You're Lyra?" she asked as her silvery-blue eyes roved over the girl. " How amusing. I love Dark-type Pokémon. I'm known for my overpowering tactics. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go." Lyra sent out her machoke to handle Karens' Vileplume and Umbreon. After an exhausting battle, Mr. Muscles graciously accepted retiring in his greatball. Eevee proved his worth as a formidable opponent by defeating the Murkrow and Gengar Karen sent out. Her final pokémon to send out was Ruby to fight against Karens Houndoom. When the dual fire-dark type saw the large red gyarados his ears instantly went back from intimidation. Needless to say, the battle was won. Karen flicked her hair and offered the teen a smile. "Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled Trainers should try to win with the Pokémon they love best. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on—the Champion is waiting." She said with a wink. Pressing a button on the wall, the final doors opened. "Good luck" She whispered as Lyra passed her.

Lyra sucked in a deep breath after she quickly healed her tired pokémon. This was the moment had waited for, for her whole life. Right here, right now, she would finally challenge the Champion of Kanto and Johto to earn the title of Champion, herself. Stepping through the doors she glanced at the arena. The floor was of bronze tiles, covered by a red velvet rug. The walls and dratini statues were of gold. Actual gold. The League spared no expense when creating the final arena. When the girl focused her eyes forward to face the champion, her eyes widened in shock. "I've been waiting for you, Lyra." He stood expectantly at his platform as he smiled at the brunette girl.

"L-lance? What are you doing here?" She stuttered. She knew the reason why he would be standing in the Champions room, but she still needed to hear him say it.

He gave a soft chuckle before answering her. "Because I am the Champion, your next opponent. I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There is no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful Trainer and as the Pokémon League Champion… I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!"

Lyra was still in a state of shock, even when she sent in her first pokémon to battle. She had hoped for months that she would run into the handsome Dragon Tamer once more, but she never expected to see him here. Yet now, it all made sense. The reason he would bring it upon himself to investigate Team Rocket, the fact that his Dragonite was so powerful… it was all because he was the champion of two regions. She could barely focus on the battle at hand; instead she reacted out of instinct. After Mr. Muscles felled the Aerodactyl, she quickly returned her fatigued Machoke and sent out Pharos to challenge his Gyarados. The entire time she was in Team Rockets hideout, she was actually with the Champion. She was saved by the Champion. She even developed a tiny crush on the Champion. Lyra focused her gaze on Lance, finding his golden eyes searching hers. What she told her mother was the truth, her feelings had changed. Lance was no longer the object of her affection. Someone else, someone unexpected had taken his place. Finding her inner strength, Lyra griped her pokeball and cast it across the battlefield. "Blaze! Go!" She shouted. The typhlosion bellowed out a deafening roar as he faced the Dragonite in front of him, the very same Dragonite from the hideout. Lance gave the girl a smile as he saw her focus her attention back to the battlefield.

"Dragonite!" He spoke in an even voice. He didn't need words to command his most loyal friend. The dragonite roared in understanding and charged up a Hyper Beam.

"Blaze! Now!" Lyra shouted to her starter. The typhlosion curled up his fists in concentration and focused all his energy into the flames on his neck. With a final roar, he used Eruption. The move resulted in globs of magma springing out of his neck, instantly solidifying into lava rock, and being launched towards his opponent. The Dragonite quickly fended off the attack by blowing the large stones into small particles with his Hyper Beam. The shower of lava rock pelted the large dragon while the Hyper Beam grazed the typhlosions arm. Their battle continued for what seemed like ages. When Blaze would attack, the Dragonite would protect himself with Safeguard. When the Dragonite would use his flamethrower, Blaze would curl his body using Defense Curl. Near the end of the battle, both pokémon and trainers stood exhausted. Lyra turned to her panting comrade. "Blaze. It's time." She learned early on during their journey together that Blaze had a useful ability, ironically named, blaze. As he grew more exhausted, his fire attacks grew exponentially. Combined with Blazes' Blast Burn, this made for a powerful combo. The Typhlosion charged his orange-red fire as the Dragonite charged his Hyper Beam. Both Moves would leave the owner fatigued and unable to attack afterwards. It was now or nothing. Flames clashed against yellow light, neither attack willing to give. Activating his ability, Blaze increased the strength of his attack and overpowered the Dragonite. The Dragonite bellowed out in pain and shock as he fell to the ground, exhausted. Lyra stood in shock as she watched the Dragonite fall. She never doubted the strength of her own pokémon, but to witness Blaze defeating the most powerful pokémon she had ever come across was staggering.

Lance recalled his fallen partner and whisper words of thanks and encouragement to the ball before pocketing it. "…Whew. You have become truly powerful, Lyra." His face split into a wide grin. "Your Pokémon have responded to your strong and upstanding nature. As a Trainer, you will continue to grow strong with your Pokémon." He gazed at the girl with an almost fatherly pride. Before he could continue, the room was filled with the noise from an excited news reporter and her star host, Professor Oak.

"Ms. Lyra Soul! Ms. Soul!" The pinkette exclaimed excitedly while pushing past the professor towards Lyra. "You have just defeated the Pokémon League Champion, making you the new Champion of two regions! Do you have any comments for your many fans out there?" She asked quickly while shoving a microphone towards the brunette.

_Champion? Fans?_ Lyra thought to herself. She had only just accepted the fact she defeated Lance, the fact she was now the new reigning Champion had not yet sunk in yet, much less the idea of fans. Lance stepped in to save her from her loss of words.

"This is getting to be a bit too noisy…" He groaned, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lyra, could you come with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he shielded her back with his cape as he guided her towards the room behind his arena. He ignored the childish complaints coming from the DJ. The door behind them closed, shutting out the noise from Mary as well. The small room was dimly lit, aside from a spotlight showcasing a tray to place pokeballs. Directing the teen to a large machine, he explained, "This is where all Champions record their pokémons data. We do this so we can preserve their information and continue to honor them for generations to come." Lyra crossed the shiny bronze floor towards the machine, placing each of her teammates ball into the machine. One by one, each of her friends' data appeared on the screen. Their species, their nicknames, where they first met their trainer, and how powerful they were when they defeated the Champion. A smile graced her lips as she watched her friends being registered. Scrolling above her name was Lance and Red, the previous Champions.

"Your pokémon love you very much." Lance spoke, startling Lyra from her thoughts. She turned around to find Lance's golden eyes fixed on hers. "It has been a long time since I last met someone with such a strong bond with their pokémon. It's refreshing."

"T-thank you." Lyra said, nervous under his stare. "I only got here because of them."

Lance smiled in understanding. "Lyra, before we leave, I wish to speak to you about something important."

Lyra felt her heart thud nervously in her chest. _What could he want to talk about?_ Taking in a breath, she finally responded. "Sure, what is it?"

"First of all," he said while taking a seat on one of the steps. "I wanted to apologize for not being there to help you defeat Team Rocket in Goldenrod City. You see, as the Champion, I am not permitted by the League to come and go as I please. When I heard about the events in Mahogany Town, I decide to perform my own private investigation by not telling the League. That is why, Lyra, I didn't tell you who I really was." He gave a weighed sigh before continuing. "When the League caught wind of my actions, they were not pleased. They forbade me from continuing my investigations, explaining that my duties here outweighed the petty crimes the organization had committed. Although I understand their concerns, I do not necessarily agree with them. Being the Champion is a great honor but also a great responsibility." Lyra nodded her head in understanding. "If I may be so bold, I highly suggest you put off the title of Champion for the time being."

Lyra sat, stunned. This was her dream! To one day become the champion! How could the Dragon Tamer ask her something like that? "What?"

Lance shook his head and gently placed a hand on her knee. "Now hear me out. You are still young, and there is so much you can do. Don't let the title of Champion drag you down. Experience life to the full, accomplish everything you ever wanted to, besides, the title of Champion will always be here waiting for you." He flashed her a sincere smile while removing his hand. "At least think about it."

The girl nodded her head, her brunette pigtails bouncing. Her mind swarmed with thoughts while the Dragon Tamer waited patiently beside her. After finally sorting through her thoughts, she spoke. "What do I do now?"

"Go to Kanto."

"What?" She almost shouted in shock and surprise.

The former Champion held his gaze, unfazed by her outburst. "There are many strong trainers in Kanto. Test your strength against them. Challenge the Kanto Gyms even. When you have defeated them come back and challenge me again. Then decide whether or not you feel ready for the title of Champion."

Lyra nodded her head once more. "I would like to ask my pokémon first, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Lyra stepped outside the Pokémon League into the Indigo Plateau. She smiled as the cool breeze caressed her face. After spending so much time in the League, she welcomed the open air. She hadn't realized how stuffy the air felt inside. Perhaps Lance was right, maybe she should continue her journey… Pulling out all six of her pokeballs she threw them up in the air. Flashes of red light filled the air as all her pokémon were released from their balls, each sharing a look of confusion. "I wanted to thank all of you for your hard work today. Today we became the new Champions!" She cheered as each of her pokémon cheered in unison. "That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, during our time together we have shared such an amazing adventure. And as much as I want to be Champion, I think I would like to continue traveling, but I need to know, is this something you want to do to?" She clasped her hands nervously as she waited for their answer. Without hesitation Blaze stepped forward. He would go wherever his trainer would go. To the ends of the earth if need be. Pharos also stepped forward eagerly. When she was still a mareep, her dream was to become strong. After joining Lyra, she knew the only way to become stronger was to follow her trainer. Wish nuzzled against his foster mother without hesitation. Where she would go, he would go. Mr. Muscles didn't need to think about her question any longer. Leaving Lyra's side was unimaginable. He would sooner accept death than abandon his trainer. Ruby gave her tiny trainer a nod with her crowned head. Following the girl into battle, she had gained a deep respect for her new trainer. Eevee continued to sit with a hint of uncertainty. After watching all his comrades agree to follow Lyra wherever she would go, made him think about what he wanted. After coming to a conclusion, the Eevee barked happily, agreeing to follow Lyra. Lyra, filled with happiness, embraced all her pokémon. Each of them laughed happily together, excited to start the next chapter of their lives together.

Lance had stood nearby, watching the entire scene unfold. Removing himself from the pillar he leaned on, he walked across the grass towards the group. "I assume you have made your decision, then?"

Lyra turned her beaming face towards the Dragon Tamer. "Yes. We're going to Kanto."

* * *

**What? Two updates in one night? What madness is this? Actually, it's a thank you gift to all you lovely followers of mine! Because of work, I missed two weeks of updates. With this update, I should be caught up. I think. Maybe. Honestly I am too tired to do the math. Hahaha (on a side note, did I really write this chapter without page breaks? That's a first)**

**Also! I wanted to share an amazing fanfic with you guys. It's called Escape With Me, by Kadaj. It's a love triangle fic between Lance, Proton, and Lyra. (omg you guys I love it so much) The writer has recently picked it back up and it's totally worth the read!**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! It keeps me going and makes me want to continue writing! Seriously, every time I post a chapter I worry that its going to tank and disappoint you all. But then I get these lovely reviews of encouragement. Ah I love you all! *cyber hugs*  
**

**R&R**

_******So I made a little mistake here. You don't fight Eusine in Route 27 (between Johto and Kanto) you fight him in Route 42 (between Ecruteak and Mahogany) whoops! But it kind of works out better this way since Lyra went through Mt Mortar to capture Mr. Muscles. So let's all move on and pretend this is what happens in the game. *Face plant***_


	17. A New Voyage

Professor Elm sat at his desk while he spoke to Ethan, standing on the other side of the desk with a pokeball in hand. "Now, Ethan, are you sure this is something you want to do?"

The raven-haired boy nodded his head so feverently, his black and gold cap nearly flew off. "Yes, Prof, I'm sure."

The professor sighed as he removed his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. "Well if you are that certain, then I believe in you. I think you will do just fine." He offered the boy a smile while replacing his glasses to their original position. The doors to the laboratory swished open as someone walked in. "Ah, Lyra, welcome."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." She said as she looked between her best friend and the professor.

"No, not at all. Thank you for meeting me here. I have a gift for you."

Her brown eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the professor. "You do?"

With a nod he continued to speak as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a crisp envelope. "I am so proud of your for beating the Elite Four and the Champion. I know this has been a dream of yours for quite some time now." He chuckled while looking at the envelope in his hands. "I remember you talking about nothing else when you first moved her nearly four years ago. Lyra, this is for you. As a celebratory gift."

Lyra looked at the man inquisitively as she reached for the envelope. Pulling out a stiff piece of paper she admired it for a moment before realization hit her. "This is a ticket. A ticket to the S.S. Aqua." She said while holding the ticket up.

"Indeed it is. When I heard you had defeated the League, I wanted to get you a gift. So when your mother mentioned that you were planning on continuing your journey to Kanto, I thought this might be the best gift I can give you." His eyes widened in shock when the brunette engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Professor, thank you!" She cried excitedly.

Ethan stepped over to admire the gift as well. "Wow, Lyra, that's so cool! I've heard Kanto is amazing! I am sure you will have a great time there."

Lyra offered her friend a smile before focusing on Elm again. "I guess I better go before the departure gates close."

"Yes, go, you don't want to miss your ship. Make sure you tell your mother good bye before you run off." The professor lectured her.

"I will. Bye! Thanks again!" She waved, with ticket in hand.

* * *

Ruby was generous enough to ferry Lyra and Ethan to Olivine City by taking the waters southern routes. It wasn't typical for a trainer to take that route but after all the challenges she had overcome in her journey so far, she felt confident she could handle any surprises. Thankfully for her, or more so for Ethan, nothing out of the ordinary happened at they reached the shores of Olivine. "I am glad you decided to travel with me." Admitted Lyra as she turned to face her childhood friend.

"Thanks for letting me surf with you." He said while hopping off Ruby's red body. "This saved me a lot of time."

"It's no problem." She smiled while tucking her wind swept bangs behind her ear. "So, you'll be going to the Safari Zone?"

"Yeah. I met some old guy that mentioned something about a business opportunity but honestly I just want to go to catch some pokémon." He admitted sheepishly.

She laughed, "sounds like a good enough reason to me."

"So this is it, huh?" He asked standing before his friend while on the beach.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "But we'll see each other again soon."

"You're right. Hey, maybe if the Magnet Trains gets up and running I'll come to Kanto to visit."

"That sounds good!" She laughed while hugging her friend. After saying their final goodbyes, Ethan surfed across the sea towards Cianwood with his Marill while Lyra headed towards the large cruise ship next to the docks.

"Lyra, wait just a moment!" A withered voice called from behind her.

The girl turned in surprise when she heard the Professors voice. "Professor Oak?"

The old man puffed as he reached the girl. "My colleague, Professor Elm, tells me you are going to Kanto. I wanted to give you the updated version of your pokedex. That way you can record information on all known species." He offered a cheery smile while extending his hand out.

"Oh, wow, thanks!" She beamed while pulling out her 'dex. The professor admired her hard work, commending her on completing most of it so far. After typing in his passkey he handed the red device back to her. Lyra scrolled through the pokedex in bewilderment. _Wow, over six hundred known species have been found already…_ "Thank you again, Professor. Er, sorry about the interview at the League."

Oak shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Mary can be a little… ambitious, when it comes to interviews." With a grandfatherly clap on the shoulder, he wished the girl safe sailing.

Lyra climbed aboard the ship after she flashed her ticket to the man managing the boarding passengers. Walking up to the top deck, she looked out across the town. The port was filled with fishermen and sailors. Small children ran through the streets with their pokémon following behind them. The lighthouse glowed brilliantly as Amphy powered it and the gym where Jasmine resided was noisy with a new challenger. With a smile, Lyra pulled out her pokeballs and released all her pokémon. If she was going to be on vacation, then they should be too. The cruise, after all, was going to take three days. Ruby immediately dove into the sea, excited to swim in such a large body of water. Even her former home, Lake of Rage, seemed like a fish tank in comparison. Wish happily soared alongside the ship, eager to stretch his wings. The two of them even racing and chasing each other. Pharos agreed to play with the eevee in a game of hide and seek while Mr. Muscles left in search of a gym to work out. Blaze followed Lyra back to their room. Sliding her cardkey through the door, Lyra opened the door. The cabin was small but comfortable. A single full sized bed sat against the left wall next to a nightstand and a full sized dresser was on the right. Dropping her bag to the floor, she flopped onto the bed with a content sigh. Blaze, having the same idea, crawled onto the bed behind his owner, allowing her to use his body as a giant pillow. The girl giggled as she pet her typhlosion on the head. With all her training, she rarely got to enjoy moments like these. They had all worked very hard over the past eight months-they deserved the vacation.

Lyra opened her eyes in confusion. The room had grown suddenly dark. Feeling around the nightstand, she found the table lamp and clicked it on. Blaze grunted tiredly when the soft light flooded the room. _How long was I asleep?_ She thought tiredly. With a yawn and a stretch and hopped off the bed and spun on her heel to face her fire starter. "Well, Blaze, I am going to go get some food. Wanna come?"

Blaze opened a tired eye to look at his trainer. With a huff he rolled over on his side, not quite ready to get up. "Phlosion."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Sleep the whole time for all I care." After closing the door behind her, Lyra went in search for the mess hall she had heard about. She had heard stories that the food was served twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and the price was already included in the ticket. This was good news for her and her pokémon since she had spent a good amount of money prepping for the Pokémon League. Not to mention she wanted to buy souvenirs for all her friends and her mom back home. After claiming a tray of food, she searched around the dining room for an open booth. Spotting Pharos, Muscles, and Eevee sitting together she walked over to join them. Mr. Muscles sat speaking in hushed tones to the ampharos at his side while the young eevee chatted excitedly beside them, oblivious to their private conversation. When their trainer took a seat, all three of them offered a smile and a greeting. When Pharos motioned for where Blaze was, Lyra explained he was still sleeping in the cabin. With a roll of her eyes, the ampharos stood to collect some food for the typhlosion. Mr. Muscles rose to accompany her and Lyra handed them the room key. "So, what are you up to?" Lyra asked her eevee as she took a final sip of her fountain drink.

"Eve?" The eevee said while cocking his head to the side as if to say, 'I don't know'.

"Would you like to walk around with me?" Lyra offered. The small brown pokémon nodded his head enthusiastically and bounded over to her side. Together the two of them toured the ship. Wish decided to return to his pokeball for the night (he wouldn't have fit in the small cabin anyway) while Ruby declined the ball to stay out in the ocean longer. With a shrug, Lyra and Eevee continued their walk. Stumbling across a frantic old man, Lyra jogged over to his side to ask if he needed assistance. He explained that his granddaughter had wandered off and he couldn't find her. After offering to help, Lyra and her eevee set off to find the missing girl. Running out of options, she decided to ask the captain if he had seen the small girl. Finding the door open, she peeked inside and found a small girl matching the description the grandfather gave her inside chatting with the captain. "There you are. You're grandpa has been worried about you!" She said with her hands on her hips. The little girl stopped speaking immediately and her large brown eyes widened like saucers. Bolting forward, she ran past the teen and down the hall. "W-wait!" Lyra called out trying her best to catch up to her. "Eevee, stay on her trail!"

"Eevee! Eve!" He barked in understanding. He continued to follow her scent until they found themselves in the lower deck of them ship.

"Come on, Ashley! You're grandpa is worried! Where are you?" Lyra called out searching every possible hiding spot. Finally she found the girl tucked between two large barrels. "Found you." The little girl began to shake as she looked up at the teenager. "W-wait! Don't be afraid! I am just here to help, I'm a good guy." She explained holding her hands up defensibly.

The little girl, Ahley, continued to watch the brunette with uncertainty. "Really?" She finally squeeked out.

"Really. Besides, "she said while picking up her eevee, "if I was a bad guy, do you think such a cute little pokémon would help me find you?"

The girls eyes grew large in excitement. She threw her arms open, eager to hold the small brown pokémon. Eevee happily hopped into the girls lap and licked her cheek affectionately, tail wagging.

Lyra sat down beside her and smiled as she laughed. "So… why did you run away?"

Ashley became silent as she petted the normal type. "I'm scared."

Lyra furrowed her brow. "Scared of what, sweetie?"

Ashley buried her face into the eevee. "I'm afraid to leave home." She cried out, her voice muffled by eevee's think fur.

Lyra gave a half-hearted laugh. "I understand, I am afraid too."

Ashley stared at her and blinked in disbelief. "You are?"

"Definitely. You see, I never told anyone this, but I am afraid to go back to Kanto."

"Why?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

"I guess it's because I don't know what to expect. The unknown is scary. But you know what makes me feel brave?" She asked with a smile.

"What?"

"My friends." Lyra reached over to scratch her eevee's favorite spot behind the ear. "When I have these guys with me, I don't feel so afraid anymore. Wherever these guys are, is where my home is." The small girl continued to gaze at the girl, not fully comprehending her words, but comforted by them nonetheless. After finally getting the small girl to agree to go back, Lyra and Eevee were able to deliver her safely to her grandfather. The old man was beside himself in joy and relief, thanking the teen over and over again for her help. Lyra smiled as she walked back to her cabin. Lance was right to advise her to wait on becoming the next Champion, there was more in life she wanted to accomplish first.

* * *

The remaining two days of the cruise went as quickly as they came. Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, Lyra and her typhlosion stepped off the ship and onto the docks of Vermillion City, Kanto. Lyra sucked in a deep breath when she arrived. The air was different from Johto. Where Johto had fresh open air from the mountains and sea, Kanto was more industrialized and almost stuffy in comparison. After receiving a smile from Blaze, she returned it and pressed forward. Glancing to the right she spotted an ever-familiar sight. "Hi, Suicune." She said casually. She was starting to become accustomed to seeing the legendary dog wherever she went. Suicune looked behind the teens shoulder and bounded off across the water once more.

"That was so close!" Eusine nearly screamed as he reached her side. "I thought I could corner her by ambushing her here... But running on the water... is beyond me." He rubbed his chin with his gloved hand as if contemplated running across the water. "Still, I am starting to see a pattern. Suicune prefers water! That means... Sorry, Lyra, I've got to go!" Without waiting for a word from Lyra, he sprinted off.

"Typhlosion, Ty." Blaze muttered while dragging his trainer towards the city. Eusine was no threat but he was still not particularly found of the strange tuxedoed man. After exploring the city for a little bit, the brunette and her typhlosion decided to battle the Electric Specialist, Lt. Surge since they were already in Vermillion. She wanted to challenge them all in the order Red did, but she figured this could be an exception. No point double backing. Before she arrived to Kanto she was warned that the gym leaders in Kanto were insanely strong- that was no exaggeration. The teenage girl found herself struggling against Surge and his powerhouse of a Raichu more than any of the Elite Four Members. His raichu was swift, agile, and extremely powerful. In the end, it took Blaze and Mr. Muscles to take the mouse pokémon down. At last, the Gym Leader conceded defeat. Handing the Thunder Badge over, the girl couldn't help but giggle in excitement after collecting her ninth badge. After saying her thanks, she left the gym, Blaze in tow.

"Alright, so if we cut through Digletts Cave, it will take us to Route 2, just south of Pewter City where Gym Leader Brock is." Lyra said while taping the map app on her pokegear.

"Tyy….." The typhlosion groaned.

"Don't worry!" She added quickly while waving her hands. "This is a one way cave, there is no way we'll get lost!" She received a leveled glare from Blaze as if questioning her certainty. "Besides, there is something very special in Pewter City I want to share with you."

"Phlo?" Blaze asked, his ears perked with interest.

Lyra nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down. "I want to show you my dad's exhibit at the Pewter Museum of Science."

* * *

Silver kicked a rock as he walked through the dimly lit cave. After his defeat against Lyra in the Indigo Plateau, he continued his training and decided to try his luck against the Elite Four. One by one, each of the members fell like venomoths against his powerful team. When it was time to face against the Champion, Silver had expected to see a smiling brunette standing in the center of the Champions arena, waiting for his arrival. To his surprise he stumbled across the Dragon Tamer instead.

"_What are you doing here?!" Silver shouted in surprise and confusion._

_Lance shook his head wondering why everyone seemed to be asking that question recently. "Because, boy, I am the Champion!"_

"_Humph! I thought Lyra would have beat your sorry ass…no offense." He cut the Dragon Tamer a grin._

_Lance frowned. "It seems you are as much as a punk as you were back in Mahogany Town. Now let's see if you have improved with your pokémon." Lance sent out his first pokémon, eager to have the battle finish. To his surprise, the red head held his own, even defeating some of his pokémon in the process. When the boy would return a fainted pokémon he didn't speak abusively towards it. He still grumbled a little but otherwise held his sharp tongue. In the end, he was no match against his Dragonite. The red head accepted defeat without complaining, but his red eyes still glowed with anger and determination. "You have improved much, er…what is your name?"_

"…_Silver." He said reluctantly._

"_Silver. You and your pokémons strength have improved exponentially since we last spoke. You still have areas you need to improve on, such as commending your comrades for their hard work, but otherwise I recognize you as a formidable opponent." Lance offered the boy a pleased smile._

_Although unhappy over his lose, he accepted the Champions compliment in a silent nod. "I still can't believe Lyra lost against you." Silver mumbled._

"_Oh, she defeated me, alright."_

_Silver snapped his eyes forward and stared at the Champion in disbelief. "If she beat you and became the next Champion, why the hell are you still here?"_

"_Because…" Lance spoke slowly, trying not to lose his patience. "She declined the position. She wanted to continue her training and explore the rest of the world. She is in Kanto now, if I am not mistaken. In fact, that is not a bad idea for you as well. Continue your training in Kanto, collect the other eight gym badges. By then, I am sure I will be no match against your strength." _

Silver held his head up higher and gave a laugh. "Alright then, fine. But when I return I promise to defeat you, once and for all!"

Silver kicked another rock from his path as he continued walking. That conversation had occurred nearly four days ago. Since then, he had defeated three Gym Leaders and collected their badges. As much as he hated to admit it, his coming to Kanto had been a great learning experience for him. He was initially overwhelmed by the strength of the Gym Leaders and lost his first match. Deciding to take the Dragon Tamers words to heart, he worked on bonding with his pokémon rather than dictating them. To his surprise, their strength improved overnight. He could sense them improving after each battle. Taking a break from his training, he decided to cut through Mt. Moon towards Pewter City. As he reached the exit, a body collided into him. With an 'oof' Silver managed to keep his balance from the force that ran into him. "Hey, watch where you're going." He growled, doing his best to remain calm. Looking down at the person he nearly jumped back in surprise. "Lyra?"

The girl shook as she kept her face down. After hearing her name, she looked up at the person she had run into; tears cascading down her redden face. "Silver?" She croaked, her voice barely audible.

At the sight of the girl crying, Silver went into all out panic mode. "H-hey, what's wrong?" He asked, shaking her slender shoulders slightly.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Nothing! I'm fine." She pushed past the concerned boy but stopped when he caught her by the wrist.

"You're a terrible liar and I am not letting you wander through this cave in your condition." He kept his vice-like grip even as the girl struggled to free herself. "Where is your fire runt, anyway? Shouldn't he be out with you?"

The brunette remained silent for a moment, giving up on struggling. "I- I returned him to his ball. I didn't want him to see me… like this." She hid her face with her marshmallow hat. "I don't want you to see me like this either."

"Well, either we continue standing here, or you allow me to at least walk you through the cave. This cave has become dangerous over the past couple of years and you are in no condition to go through it alone." His mind had been made up.

The girl sighed, too tired to protest. "Fine."

Silver walked alongside the silent girl patiently. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would crack and tell him what was wrong. So rather than pressing for information, he decided to wait for her to share when she was ready. He was startled out of his thoughts when she suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. Tilting her face up to prevent the tears from falling, she finally spoke. "If I tell you why I was crying, will you promise to not laugh or say it's stupid"?

"I promise."

His quick response brought a smile to her face. And with a sigh she continued. "Do you remember when I told you my dad was a scientist?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, when I was little he used to take me to the Pewter Museum of History to show me the different exhibits there. In fact, the exhibit with the Aerodactyl: founded by Doctor Heart, is my dad's." She spoke while holding her arms, trying to keep herself warm from the cold damp cave. "After seeing his name and his exhibit… it was just so overwhelming. I miss him so much." She released a weary laugh. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid at all." Silver corrected. "I wish I had something to remember my mom by." They remained silent for a long time before he finally broke the silence. "What happened, anyway? You know, with your dad." He shifted his gaze to the side, unsure if he should even touch such a tender subject but his curiosity had been growing.

Lyra chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Well, my dad wasn't just a scientist. He was an expert, a genius, especially with genetics. So it came as no surprise when he was offered the job as the chief scientist for Silph Co."

"Silph co?" Silver nearly shouted in surprise. "He worked for Silph?"

She nodded her brunette head and continued. "My father was working on a very special project; researching mew. He even kept a journal with all his discoveries. At one point, he was moved to a different department, one more secret. His new boss turned out to be Giovanni. Of course, no one knew who he was at the time, so my dad thought nothing of it. When Giovanni revealed that he wanted to clone mew for a weapon, my dad refused. So he…"

"He killed him." Silver finished.

Lyra nodded her head sadly. It was not hard to guess what the consequences would be for disobeying a mafia boss. "Anyway, that's when we burned our house down."

"What?"

She nodded. "Yeah, after my dad died, my grandpa became concerned that Giovanni would come after us next, so he burned our home and we moved to New Bark to start over."

"It was you…"

"What?" She asked, confused.

Silver stood shaking while covering half his face with his hand. Turning his red eyes towards the girl he stared intently at her. "You died. In saffron. I was there, I saw it!" He exclaimed, his voice rising to hysteria.

"Wait, that house that you said was bombed, was the one in Saffron City?" Her brows rose in shock.

The boy responded with a slow affirmative nod. "Lyra's not your name is it?"

The brunette shook her head sheepishly. "No. After we left Kanto, I took on my mothers maiden name and went by my middle name. My first name is actually-"

"Kotone."

Lyra's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you-?" Her question was cut off when the red head wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her into a tight hug. "Silver?"

The red head chocked back the tears that flowed. "All this time… I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you." His shoulders shook as he continued holding the stunned girl.

Slowly she began to recall the past, images she had forgotten. After the loss of her father, she blotted so much of her memory out in a desperate attempt to cover the pain. Now, it was like a light turned on in her dark thoughts, images flooded back to her consciousness. One in particular stood out from the rest. Her father would take her to work on occasion, to show her his projects and play with the pokémon they studied. When her dad's boss would talk to him, she would notice a small red headed boy standing beside his father with a bored expression. She offered to play with him, which he stubbornly declined but after a few more attempts, he finally agreed. In a short period of time, the two became close friends. The night her father was murdered, her mom dragged her away but she had reached out for the boy, unwilling to leave her only friend behind. "Silvy?" She asked, hesitantly.

Silver pulled away, still keeping his hands firmly planted on her shoulders and looked at her closely. "You remember?"

Lyra gave him a weak smile. "A little bit. It's starting to come back, piece by piece. I never thought I would see you again." After giving her another genuine smile, the two continued their path through Mt. Moon, this time, their conversation was more lively as they recalled memories and tried to patch up the past. "I remember something else." Lyra smiled happily, her voice taking on a higher octave.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked, instantly regretting this game of theirs. So far she had only remembered embarrassing moments he would have rather stayed forgotten.

"I remember thinking you were really cute…" She trailed off, turning her head to hide her blush.

Silver tilted his head down and gave a small laugh. "That's funny, I remember thinking you were really annoying." This earned him a gasp, then a laugh, and finally a swift punch to his shoulder. He simply laughed at her lack of physical strength. After a few moments of silence he spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "I… I thought the same about you."

Lyra turned to face the boy but something shiny caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the right of Silver.

The boy looked to the side curiously. Walking over he picked the foreign object up to admire it. It was a small translucent stone with a blue tint, a tiny chip on the top of the stone gave it an almost heart shape. "I think it's a moon stone." He said while flipping it over in his hand.

"I thought all the moon stones had been mined out." Lyra said while gazing at the beautiful stone. "Isn't that why all the remaining clefairy have turned super aggressive?"

"Something like that." He said nonchalantly.

"Then, maybe you should put it back." She placed her hands on her hips to try and convey the seriousness of his theft.

"Mmm, nah." He said pocketing the stone. He shot the flabbergasted girl a smirk.

"Fine, whatever. But don't complain to me when you get mauled by a pack of rabid clefairys." She huffed and folded her arms.

_Screech!_

Both teens looking behind them at the same time, eyes searching through the darkness. "What was that?" Lyra asked nervously.

The red head shook his head slowly. "Probably nothing, but let's keep going."

"Cleeef-fAAIIry…"

"You still call that nothing?!" She shouted angerly at the boy.

"Yes! Now let's go, Kotone!" Silver yelled as he grabbed onto her hand and drug her through the remaining of Mt. Moon.

* * *

Lyra threw herself out of the exit towards Cerulean City. "Gah! Silvy, look out!" She cried as she flipped on her back to view the exit better.

"Got it!" He shouted as he commanded his feraligatr to use Hydrp Pump. "And stop calling me that!" The feraligatr kept the attacking clefairys at bay with his powerful water attacks. Silver barely made it passed the exit before one of the fairy pokémon snatched at his pocket holding the moon stone. Panting, he collapsed on the grass next to the exhausted girl. "See? Nothing."

"Ugh!" Lyra cried while letting her head fall back to the grass. After catching her breath, she rose to pet the large alligator-like pokémon in appreciation. "Thank you, Fang."

"Seriously, what is up with you and nicknames?" Silver huffed while sitting up.

"Nicknames are important! It's a verbal display that you are close with someone!" She said with one hand on her hip and the other wagging a finger at him.

Silver stared at the girl for a moment before finally shaking his head. "Whatever." He came to accept there were some things he would never understand about her.

Together the two of them walked into Cerulean City together. "Hey!" Lyra started out, excitedly. "This is where Bill lives!"

"Bill?" Silver asked with the unfamiliar name.

"Yes! He's the one that gave me the idea to sneak into the Goldenrod Radio Tower in disguise." She continued to smile while scanning the houses they passed.

"Oh good. Now I know who to thank for giving you such a stupid idea." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Shooting him a glare she spoke with venom in her voice. "His plan was BRILLIANT. And it was all going to plan too until SOMEONE decided to blow my cover by stripping me!"

Silver heated with embarrassment, his face rivaling the color of his hair. "I said I was sorry!" He tightened his grip on his arms and shifted his hard gaze to the side.

"I know!" She giggled when he shot her an incredulous look. "That's for getting us nearly mauled by a pack of clefairy because someone wanted to keep a souvenir." Silver cursed a string of obscenities under his breath as he stomped away from the girl. "Wait, where are you going?" She called out after him.

"Training!" He shouted back, his feraligatr steadily keeping up with him.

Lyra giggled as she watched the red head storm off. She didn't bother chasing after him. He had training to do, and she had Gym Leaders to fight. Besides, she knew she would see him again soon. They were rivals after all!

* * *

**Wow! Three chaps in one weekend! That has got to be a record, seriously. Thank you for all your amazing reviews you guys, I seriously cannot stress how happy it makes me when I see that little email icon my phone saying I have a new review. You all rock.**

**So, I have been eager to write this chapter for the last 13 chapters. (NO JOKE) When I first started to write this story, I outlined over 20 chapters. I have to admit that the biggest challenge was releasing information in small amounts and not all at once. So who of you thought the girl from Silver's past was Lyra? Plus, did anyone see it coming that she is actually from Kanto? I am really curious to hear your answers!**

**Another story I wanted to share with you lovely readers is called, Games Between Gangs, by Spark Plug x. Its another LyraXProton fic but the summary is Lyra goes to school with all 5 pokemon gangs at her school. It's quite good!  
**

**On a separate note, it looks like I might have another illustrating job! *does happy dance* unfortunately that means I wont have as much time to work on EOTH, but don't worry, I should still have chapters updated every week or two. I will let you know.**

**Enjoy! R&R  
**

Games Between Gangs


	18. The Bet

The Saffron City train station bustled with the noise from the whistling Magnet Train and the chatty passengers surrounding the train station. Ever since it's repair nearly two weeks ago, Saffron and Goldenrod City overflowed with tourists, businessmen, and trainers. This change added the much-needed revenue to both regions. Since Team Rockets rebirth, the Magnet Train had been shut down due to a grunt stealing one of the main components of the engine from the Power Plant. The sudden lack of reliable transport had put a strain on the regions' economy while political tensions began to rise. Thanks to an anonymous citizen, the part had been recovered and the Train was back in working order.

When the part was recovered, the chief Engineer was beside himself in relief and thankfulness. He wanted a way to thank the individual, even offering to make a public announcement at the Magnet Train Reopening Ceremony, but she declined. The people of Kanto and Johto would never know who had restored their train, but she didn't mind. Since Mary had announced over the Radio that a young Lyra Soul had defeated the former Champion, Lance, and was now touring Kanto to continue her training, she had become the center of attention for the media. Already, she met swarms of trainers asking for her autograph on their pokeball, reporters asking for a statement, and many other nameless citizens giving her their congratulations. She could only imagine how much more overwhelmed she would feel if the people knew she was responsible for fixing their train.

She stood in the center of a crowd of people fighting to look over the tall heads blocking her view of the departure gates. Standing on the tips of her red loafers she attempted once more to peer over the crowd to no avail. A surprised squeak escaped her lips when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Glancing down she saw that her loyal typhlosion had lifted her onto his shoulders so she could see. She giggled as she pet her pokémon in appreciation. She didn't know what she would do without him at her side. Searching through the flood of exiting passengers, she squirmed in excitement when she spotted the person she had been waiting for. Enthusiastically she waved her arm in the air to catch the attention of the person. Her signal was successful as they waved in return, acknowledging their position. Blaze set her down gently so she could rush over to her friend. "Ethan! I am so glad you made it!" She shouted while engulfing her friend in a tight hug.

"Of course I did!" He wheezed under her surprising strength. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a chance to breath while I am here." He patted her shoulder as if waving a white flag in defeat.

"Oh, Sorry!" She quickly offered, slightly embarrassed. "I am just really excited. For the last couple months all I have been doing is training and battling Gym Leaders. I can't remember the last time I took a break." She admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. She knew Ethan would lecture her for overworking herself. He was always mindful of when she would start to neglect her own health in pursuit of her goals and work. More than once he volunteered to sit by her bedside and help nurse her back to health. Becoming a pokémon trainer and traveling the world had been one of her best decisions, but she dearly missed having her best friend by her side. She intended on making up some of that time she had missed.

Lyra had reserved two rooms at the Saffron City Pokecenter prior to Ethans arrival. After they checked in to drop off his luggage and belongings, the two set of to Celadon City to dine at a small family owned restaurant. The restaurant was a small noodle shop that consisted of a small kitchen and a long counter with barstools for customers to enjoy their meals. Their Kanto ramen and udon had received near legendary reviews from the locals who lived there, so Lyra made sure to take him to the small shop before he left for Johto in a week. The two teens spoke happily with each other as they enjoyed their meals. They talked about their training, exchanged funny stories. Ethan talked about how great of an experience the Safari Zone had been, while Lyra couldn't help but mention the incident at Mt Moon with Silver. Ethan nearly chocked on his noodles from laughter when he pictured the redhead fleeing from a pack of pink clefairys. Finishing their lunch, they thanked the chef and continued their walk through the large city.

"So, where to next?" Ethan asked with his hands folded behind his head.

Lyra glanced at all the shops the passed while speaking, "actually I wanted to go shopping at the Celadon Department Store while you were here."

"Why's that?" He asked curiously, putting his arms down.

"I've heard that only Celadon sells evolutionary stones and I wanted to find one to evolve Eevee." She explained, her face lighting up when she finally spotted the massive department store, rivaling the one in Goldenrod City.

"Oh, Lyra that's awesome!" He shouted excitedly. "I've always wanted to see a pokémon evolve by stone!"

"Same!" She agreed. His excitement was contagious. "But I am going to let Eevee choose. I want him to be happy with his next form."

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you! Most trainers would just pick their favorite eeveelution and not think twice of it." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The automatic doors of the department store swished open, allowing the teens to step into the air-conditioned lobby. A solitary receptionist behind an information booth, greeted them as they entered. The sound of lapping water from a large fountain behind the booth filled the otherwise quiet room, creating a serene atmosphere.

Lyra shrugged at the commendation. "It doesn't really matter to me what type a pokémon is. It's the pokémon itself that matters." She explained casually as they waited for the elevator to reach their designated floor.

Ethan smiled as he regarded his friend. The entire time he had known her, she had always had a balanced and beautiful view of pokémon and their impact in the world. He supposed that came from studying under Professor Elm, but he understood now that it was much deeper than that. She genuinely loved all pokémon, completely and utterly unbiased by their species, types, and strengths. Her pokémon were strong because she loved them, not the other way around.

Lyra purchased each of the three stones and placed them carefully into her bag before continuing with her shopping. While most women spend a considerable amount of time shopping, Lyra spent an exceptional amount of time shopping. Since the loss of her father, she and her mother had to learn how to survive off of very little. To keep their identity a secret, her mother could not work openly in the rare chance that they might be discovered. So while Lyra was still young, they learned to survive off her fathers' insurance policy and with what meager cash her mother made from her bake sales. This lifestyle taught Lyra how to make her dollars stretch; so to speak. Now, even with the sudden flux of income, her training did not disappear overnight. She still shopped under a strict budget and compared products against their off brand counterparts, constantly studying the shelves with scrutinizing eyes. This allowed her to afford any necessary training supplies, meals, room fees, wire money to her mother, and still have a tiny sum left over to spoil her pokémon. Although this method was a proven success, none of her pokémon had the needed patience to accompany her on her shopping trips. Ethan too, now shared that same sentiment. He had already located and purchased all the items he wanted to buy before the girl had even finished studying one of the many shelves on their current floor. Bored, the raven-haired boy ran a hand through his messy hair while looking around the rest of the department store. He moved his head as movement caught his eye. From across the store, he spotted the teenage thief, Silver. Silver, too, had been looking around the store flippantly, until he spotted the brunette girl hunched over inspecting a label. Immediately a smile came to his face as he took a step forward, not a second later his attention was directed towards Ethan. All at once his walking stopped and his smile fell. Turning on his heel he started down the stairs, away from the two. "Lyra, I'll be right back." Ethan said hurriedly.

"Yeah, okay." She replied distracted, her eyes glued to the bottle in her hand.

Ethan rushed after the redhead, desperate to catch up to him. He slid down the rails of the staircase, receiving harsh rebukes from the adults walking up and down the stairs. Exiting the building, Ethan snapped his head back and forth, his gray eyes searching. Spotting the boy turning down an alley, he dashed after him. His pursuit continued for several minutes. Ethan close on his tail, and Silver narrowly escaping. Taking a turn down another alley, Ethan paused as he regarded the alleyway. Aside from the over packed tin trashcans, littered cans and paper, and stray meowths, it was empty. Huffing in frustration, he jumped as a deeper voice resounded behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Silver asked harshly with his arms crossed over his chest. He held no intention on attacking the other boy, but his demeanor was enough to intimidate Ethan.

Taking a gulp, he spoke, "I saw you at the department store."

"So?" Silver asked irritably, raising an eyebrow. "It's a free world, isn't it?"

Ethan's thoughts spun under the intense glare he received from his red eyes. What Lyra saw in him he would never know… "I am here to battle you!" He finally announced, stomping his foot down and grabbing a pokeball with feigned confidence.

Silver continued to stand, unmoving, while regarding the boy. After he finished studying him he spoke, "I can see that." Reaching for his belt, he unclipped a ball of his own. Clicking the center button to enlarge the ball he threw it up in the air and caught it. "Alright, fine."

"But only under one condition!" Ethan shouted before his opponent could summon his pokémon.

Silver sighed impatiently, blowing a stand of hair from his eyes. "And what's that?"

Ethan stood a little straighter and gathered all his remaining strength so he could hold his firm gaze with his own eyes. "Whoever loses, backs off and whoever wins, gets Lyra."

Ethan couldn't even describe the complete look of bewilderment and shock on the redheads face as he stared at him incredulously. "What?!" Silver shouted, his face burning. "What kind of stupid condition is that? Why would I even care about something like that?!" His balled fists shook as he shouted across the alley, his knuckles white under his tight grip.

"Because you like her, don't you?" Ethan asked bluntly. He had regained his composure since other teen had lost his.

"No! Why would you think I like someone like her?" His voice had become almost indignant while the blood continued to rush to his face.

Ethan sported a confused look as he regarded the upset boy. "Because… you're always helping her." He tried to explain. With everything that Lyra had told him about Silver, he had become convinced he had developed real feelings for the girl as well.

"That's because we're rivals!" He spat.

"You know…" Ethan started, while pocketing his hands, a crooked smile playing across his lips. Now that the tables had turned, he enjoyed being the one in control of the conversation. "last time I checked, rivals don't help each other."

"You know what, let's fight if it will make you shut up!" Silver shouted while sending in his golbat.

"Alright, go Azumarill!" Ethan shouted, his gray eyes dancing in excitement. "Azu, Ice Beam!"

The blue and white egg shaped pokémon bounded out of his ball with a cheerful cry and immediately delivered a powerful frozen beam against the unsuspecting golbat. Before the purple bat could attempt dodging the attack, the beamed collided against his chest and sent him soaring into the air, landing a few yards away from his owner, unconscious. Silver stood in bewilderment before he finally chuckled. "I see you finally decided to train that blue beach ball of yours." Casually he returned his fallen golbat and swapped his ball out with another. "Now let's see how well your training paid off!" Tossing out another ball, the alleyway echoed with the noisy clamoring of an electronic voice. The magnetron stared down the mouse pokémon with a bored expression as it waited for his owners command. "Use your Thunder!" Dark clouds began to fill the once blue sky over Celadon, pulsating with its stored electricity. A hissing sound was heard as static filled the air, then a bright bolt of lightening snaked its way from the dark clouds towards its target. A booming clap of thunder resounded in the city as the Thunder struck the Azumarill. Growlithes could be heard barking in the distance while the symphony of car alarms sounded off.

Ethan stood in horror as he regarded his opponents' strength. It was no wonder Lyra, the unclaimed Champion, considered him to be her rival. He silently recalled his fallen comrade and thanked him for his help. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he regained his composure. He knew what the outcome of the battle would be, in truth, he knew before he challenged Silver, but he was not about to back down now. A deal was a deal. "Sudowoodo, go!"

The battle in the alley raged on as the two teenage boys fought. With his high defenses and strong attacks, Ethan managed to finally take down Silvers Magnetron. Silver, however, redeemed his partner by summoning his Feraligatr. The rock type didn't stand a chance against the powerful water starter as he pummeled Ethans team. The alley flooded with excess water while rocks had embedded themselves in the buildings on either side of them. Unconcerned to their acts of vandalism, the boys held their gaze against each other. Currently Silver was only downed two pokémon, while Ethan only had one left. With a deep breath, he tossed his final pokémon into the battle. "Meganium!"

This earned Silver a surprised look as he stared at the last of the Johto Starters. After the initial shock had passed, Silver forced a laugh as he placed a hand on his hip. "So that professor gave you the last starter, huh?" His eyes shone with amusement.

"Professor Elm gave me Chikorita so I could take care of her. For the last two months we have been under intensive training. Now we share a very close bond." Ethan spoke affectionately as he stroked the large flowered pokémon.

"Cute." Silver said sarcastically. "Well they say a trainer bonds even more with his pokémon after defeat. Feraligatr, Ice Fang!"

"Meg, Petal Dance!" Ethan shouted.

The Meganium reered up and she charged her attack while the Feraligatr rushed forward with bared teeth. The grass type stamped the ground and whipped her head to the side, releasing razor sharp orchid petals. The Feraligatr took the powerful attack while continuing to barrel towards the herb pokémon. Reaching his target, he sank his sharp fangs into her green neck, causing her to shriek out in pain. The sunken teeth coated themselves with ice, causing the meganium to freeze and lose the strength to stand. "Alright, that's enough." Silver called out to his pokémon, causing the alligator like pokémon to back off. As soon as he removed his fangs, the meganuim fell to the ground in a collapsed unconscious heap.

Rushing to his pokémons side, Ethan held her head in his arms and gave her a gentle hug before returning her to her ball. Standing up, he eyed the redhead curiously. In their first battle, his battle tactics had been ruthless and his attitude had been cold. Even after he rushed his marill to a pokecenter, it took him a full week to recover from the deep gashes his croconaw left on his body. Now, he was mindful to not cause unnecessary damage to his opponent. Lyra was right; he had changed. With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you won." He paused and waited for the redhead to respond, when he didn't, he continued, "Well, a deals a deal. Lyra is all yours."

Shock and realization hit Silver simultaneously. He had forgotten about their bet, well, Ethan's bet. Silver had never officially agreed to his terms. Now that the raven-haired boy had conceded defeat and willingly backed off from pursuit of the brunette, Silver wasn't sure what to say. To his relief he didn't have to respond.

"Promise you'll take good care of her!" Ethan cheered as he rushed off towards the Department Store. Hopefully, Lyra had finished her shopping by now. Without waiting for an answer he left the redhead alone to his thoughts.

After Ethan was out of sight, Silver continued to stand silently to himself. Raising a hand to his reddened face he cursed silently to himself. "Oh, what the hell…" Beside him his Feraligatr laughed at his owners expense, ignoring the glare he received.

* * *

**Yes, I am back! Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently for this update! Honestly, this is only half of the chapter I had planned but I didn't want you lovely people waiting any longer than you have been. (seriously, it's been like 3 weeks) I will be updating as soon as possible so we can get back on schedule!**

**Before I forget, I found a new (well to me) FerrisWheelShipping fanfic that is to DIE FOR. The writer to so fluid with their words and storytelling I could cry. Seriously, worth a read. It's called, "_The Castle of Thunder and Ashes"_ and it's written by Anathemata.**

**On other news, this past month has been INSANE. So in my last update I mentioned that I might have an illustrating job. Well, good news is, I got it! I also got 2 more at the same time! Now, if 3 illustrating jobs wasn't enough, this is the real reason I haven't updated in so long. My current job (we'll call job A) cut my hours in HALF. So I applied for a different job and got that job (job B) that same day! Sounds great, right? I thought so too at first. Now, I decided to work both jobs for 2 weeks that way Job A had a full 2 week notice. Meanwhile, Job B (as it turns out) has a very abusive store manager. (verbally abusive) On several occasions she would yell at me and other employees. At one point, she and another manager yelled at me in a very tiny room during my second week working there. Long story short, I wasn't even to blame for the situation. After similar events happened a SECOND time during the same week, I had had enough. I spoke to my manager at Job A and they told me I could stay and even gave me back my hours. All in all, it worked out. I have my original job with my original hours, and I now have 3 children's books I will be illustrating (all of them will be series). So needless to say, this past month has been an emotional rollercoaster. (one I do not advise riding!)  
**

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and PM's. You guys make my day!**


	19. Will You Come With Me?

"Thanks again for shopping with us, Miss. Have a wonderful evening!" Beamed a pleasant cashier from behind the counter.

"Thanks you too." Lyra responded to the young woman. Looking into the different colored bags with a content smile she heard footsteps approaching towards her. Looking up she was greeted with the smiling face of her friend.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Ethan asked, just slightly out of breath. He shoved his hands back into his pockets after he straightened his cap.

"Sure did!" She grinned, satisfied with her purchases. "Ready?" She asked, while pulling out a pokeball.

With his battle against Silver and losing his wager, he had nearly forgotten the original reason they went to the department store to begin with. "Definitely."

The teens made their way up to the open rooftop of the Celadon Department Store. From their vantage point they could see all of Celadon, even the tall buildings of Saffron in the distance. Sitting on a wooden bench next to a vending machine, Lyra summoned the fluffy brown pokémon. Ethan sat beside his friend, excitement bubbling inside of him like a cauldron. The eevee appeared before them in a flash of red light. Cocking his head to the side, he regarded the two curiously. "Eve?"

"These are for you." Lyra began, while carefully fishing out each stone and placing them on the ground before the small normal type. "Eevee, I want you to decide what you want to evolve into. The Green one will turn you into a Jolteon, the blue one will turn you into a Vaporeon, and the Yellow one will turn you into a Flareon." Lyra explained as she watched the eevee sniff each one curiously.

Together they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity while eevee continued to sniff each one, and occasionally tap one with his small paw. Finally he sat up and stared at his owner. "Eevee, eve!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked, hunching forward. His back had begun to ache after sitting for so long.

"It means he doesn't want to evolve into any of them." Lyra spoke above a whisper.

"Well…" Ethan began while scratching his head in thought while gazing at the pink and orange sky. "Maybe he'll turn into an espeon or a umbreon."

"That's just it." Lyra, countered, her brows knit in confusion. "For an eevee to evolve into either of those forms, they must have a high level of friendship with their owner… am I doing something wrong?" She asked, she could feel her heart breaking under the thought of failing one of her teammates.

Eevee barked happily and bounced into his owners lap. "vee, eevee, vee!"

Ethan chuckled sleepily next to his friend. "I think that's his way of telling you it's not your fault. Maybe he doesn't want to evolve? There are a few eevee's that have chosen that path." He offered an unconcerned shrug of the shoulder.

"Maybe." She said unconvinced, but giggled when the eevee licked her check happily. "Well, whatever you decide, I will be happy!" She gave her pokémon another hug before setting him back down. Sneaking a look at the raven-haired boy she released a small laugh and tugged on his arm. "Alright, sleepyhead, let's get you to your room so you can sleep."

Ethan allowed the girl to help him rise to his feet. He had no idea that traveling would be so exhausting. Granted, it was probably his battle against Silver that left him feeling fatigued, but he wasn't about to share the details of that battle to her. Together they arrived in Saffron City and received their room keys from the pink haired nurse behind the counter of the pokecenter. He silently prayed that Lyra wouldn't question why he needed to heal his pokémon, and thanked Arceus when she didn't. Stepping into his room he paused and turned to look at his friend. "Thanks for inviting me out, Lyra."

"Of course!" She smiled. "I'm glad you came!"

"Eevee, eve!" The small pokémon agreed.

"Well, good night, Lyra. I'll see you in the morning."

After he shut the door behind him, Lyra turned to her pokémon. "Are you tired?"

"Vee." He said, with a shake of the head.

She giggled as she led the way outside. She wasn't tired either. How could she be? It had been over four years ago since she last stepped foot in Saffron City. The city her home had been. The city her father had died in. She frowned as the latter thought entered her mind. She didn't want to think of the past, but before her mind realized where her feet had taken her, she found herself standing before a vacant lot besides the Silph Co building. The burnt lumber and scorched plumbing had long been removed, but it would appear the people of Saffron were superstitious enough to avoid rebuilding on the damaged property. With a sigh, she attempted to clear her head by continuing her walk, this time her feet took her south, towards Lavender Town. The city had changed much since she last lived in Kanto. The once gloomy Pokémon Tower had been replaced with the Kanto Radio Tower. The town still remained tiny with only a handful of residents. Only a few homes were constructed in the city. So as Lyra walked in the town, very few people crossed paths with her. An occasional rookie trainer would be rushing towards the pokecenter after some late night training, a solitary couple was seen speaking privately with one another, at one point she was certain she had seen one of the towns creepy Chandlers walk past. The eevee beside her began to quiver with unease, not pleased about their surroundings. Understandably, she recalled her nervous friend and continued her walk in silence. She felt the same sense of unease, but there was something she had to do before she left. Night had fallen by the time she reached a small well-kept garden. Tiny hanging lights softly illuminated the garden and the building, House of Memories. With a shaky breath, she stepped towards the door. A scream erupted from her throat when she felt a strong hand clasp her right shoulder. Jumping away, she spun around to face her attacker.

"Geez, calm down." Silver seethed through his teeth, aware of the stares he received from the couple in the distance. "You don't need to go around screaming."

"S-sorry." She said guiltily. Her hand clutched to her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me."

Silver turned his head, blowing his hair from his face. "What are you doing out here, anyway? Even though you have pokémon, you should still be careful at night." He huffed.

She smiled at his concern for her, but the smile slowly faded when she recalled why she walked to Lavender Town to begin with. "I'm here to see my father's grave." She said bluntly.

Taken by surprise, Silver regarded the girl carefully. He studied her gloomy face and how downtrodden she looked. With a sigh he bowed his head. "I'll come with you." He offered.

She lifted her head towards the boy in surprise. "You don't have to."

"I know, but… I want to." He admitted shyly. Once more turning away.

"Well thank you, Silvy. I appreciate it." She smiled as they stepped into the House of Memories. The House of Memories was built after the Radio Tower took over the Pokémon Tower. While some came to visit and pay their respects to their fallen teammates, others came to wish a safe journey to their friends' next life. But Lyra was a scientist. And for a scientist, there is no afterlife. Just cold hard fact; her father was gone. Stepping into the memorial section, they searched the rows of tombstones searching for Doctor Heart. It was finally Silver who found it first.

"Kotone." He called out.

"You found it?" She asked, peeking over the rows of headstones.

"Yes and something else too." He replied without turning around.

Rushing over to his side, she looked at the object of interest and felt her blood turn to ice and her stomach reel. In Kanto, the dead were not buried under their headstones; they were burned in a traditional ceremony. To save room, the House began inscribing household names into one shared tombstone. It was a logical and sensible choice to make, but to see the tomb in person was an experience altogether.

_RIP_

_Mr. And Mrs. Heart_

_And their daughter_

_Kotone Lyra Heart_

Lyra fell to her knees before the tomb as she read the engraving over and over again. She knew the purpose of setting their home on fire was to stage their fake deaths so they could start over, but to see her family engraved in stone was gut wrenching. Slowly, Silver knelt down beside the girl, sharing in the silence. After nearly ten minutes passed, he finally broke the silence with a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. "Yeah. It's just…" She laughed weakly. "I don't even know what it is. Weird, creepy…"

"Real?" He offered.

"Yeah." She agreed while shaking her head. "It's too real."

Wordlessly, Silver stood and offered his hand out to the girl to help her to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Silver and Lyra sat across from each other in a small late night café. They had not spoken to each other since leaving the House of Memories. Silver stirred his coffee while Lyra drank her hot chocolate absentmindedly. Soft music playing from a retro jukebox filled the quiet air while their waitress cleaned the vacant counter for the third time since they arrived. The cook hummed happily to himself while he worked on an order that the same young couple from before ordered, several tables down from them. "Tomorrow I fight against Sabrina." Lyra finally said, breaking the silence. She received a silent nod from the redhead in acknowledgement. "Ethan said he wanted to watch me fight against a gym leader while he was here." Another nod, another sip of her hot chocolate. "That being said, I will be going to Cinnabar Island next week and wanted to know if you would come with me?"

This time she was met with his red eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into his blood red eyes. "Why me?" He asked simply.

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected such a question. "Um, well. I guess it's because I wanted to show you my hometown." She rubbed her neck nervously.

Silver put his white coffee mug back on the table as he continued to hold his gaze. "I thought you were from Saffron." He questioned.

She shook her head, causing her pigtails to sway back and forth. "After my dad was hired by Silph Co, we moved to Saffron so he could be closer to work. But we're actually from Cinnabar. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I don't think so." He replied while stirring his coffee again.

For the first time that evening, her face lit up in a smile. "Oh, Silver you have to see it! It's beautiful! The weather there is really warm so it's covered in tropical flowers and exotic plants. At night you can see schools of golden swimming under the moonlight. There is even a rumor that by the edge of the waters, are level 130 electrodes! I've never seen them of course, but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

A small, yet genuine smile spread across his face as he listened to the brunette rattle on about her home. In all honesty, he had very little interest in the foliage or migration patterns the small island witnessed, but he felt such a strong surge of joy when he witnessed the girl as happy as she was at that very moment. It was then that he realized that had always been a source of joy for him. For years he resented others happiness. Thought it unfair that anyone could be that openly happy while he was miserable. Yet, she had managed to snake her way into his heart. When did it begin? As childhood friends? When they became rivals? When they became friends? He didn't know the answer.

"Hello, earth to Silver!" Lyra said while leaning across the table to knock him over the head with her fist playfully.

"What?" He sat up and stared at the girl with a blank look.

She giggled at his expression and sat back down. "I was telling you about the research center they have there and you spaced out. Anyway, we can just check it out when we go. That is. If you want to…" She trailed off. She had been so excited over her reminiscing that she forgot he hadn't agreed yet.

"Yes." He said quickly. "I mean, sure, why not. I could probably get some training in with your legendary Electrodes anyway." He sat back and found the clean counter across the way suddenly very interesting.

"Alright then. We'll meet up in Pallet town this Saturday!" She cheered while finishing off her hot chocolate. She glanced at the redhead and noticed the tiniest smile on his face as he watched her.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter! (Alright this is actually 2/3 of the same original chapter. Dangit!) I'll get the last part out soon, I swear!**

**Until then, enjoy! R&R!  
**


	20. What Is Your Conviction?

The morning sun shone brightly through the partly cloudy skies and over the vast sparkling waters of the ocean. Below the watery depths, tentacools and magikarps swam in their schools, occasionally breaking formation when a large shadow from above would frighten them. In this instance, the shadow came from a large ruby-red gyarados surfing swiftly over the sea. Small waves crashed harmlessly against her large body. Even the occasional sting from a startled tentacruel gave her no concern. She had become accustomed to being the pack leader in her lake, she viewed the ocean no differently. She was the queen on the seas. Purposely she swam towards an exceptionally large wave, allowing the salty water to crash over her body, further soaking her two passengers.

"Ugh. Can you tell your giant snake to stop doing that?!" Silver shouted in agitation as he uselessly wiped the salt water from his drenched face. He quickly learned that surfing on a giant sea serpent was much different than riding his alligator-like pokémon. Lyra had offered for him to hold on to her for support, but he declined and opted to hang onto Ruby's large spine fins. Now he was beginning to regret his decision. Since he boarded the large pokémon, he held the sneaking suspicion that it was her goal to knock him off her back.

Lyra laughed as she tucked her windswept hair behind her ear. "It means she likes you!" She patted her gyarados firmly on the neck. "Don't 'cha girl?" She cooed. She was rewarded with a happy growl.

Silver glared daggers into the girls back. He was not convinced; in fact, he was further convinced that the gyarados had a personal vendetta against him. Shaking his head in defeat, he called out against the wind one more time. "How much longer until we get there?"

"It's just up ahead!" She beamed as the large landmass came into view. Turning her head around to face her companion, "you'll love it here! There is a scientist here that will revive any fossils you find. It's a good way to get rare pokémon!"

Silver returned her smile with a small smile of his own. Looking past the Gyarados he eyed the island with uncertainty. Lyra, catching his expression, followed his gaze towards Cinnabar Island. Squinting her eyes to get a better view, they immediately widened in horror as they neared the once sandy beach. Silver reached out to touch her shoulder but the girl had already leapt off Ruby's back and waded across the shallow waters until her feet touched the hard lava rock. She stood still for a moment, eerily silent as she absorbed the view before her. All at once, strength left her body as she collapsed to her knees, unconcerned over the tough rock that grated against her soft flesh, and wailed over the catastrophe that befell her hometown. The entire town had been destroyed and covered in molten lava, leaving behind stray ashes and charred pieces of lumber, as a reminder that life once existed there. Silver, too, leapt off of the now concerned sea serpents back and rushed over to the girl. "I-it's gone. M-my home. My fathers work… it's all gone." She choked out between sobs while burying her reddened face in her small hands.

Silver slid to his kneels and instinctively cradled the broken girl in his arms, gently stroking the top of her head. He fought internally as he struggled to think of what to say, of some sort of comfort he could give, but nothing came to mind. What could he say? Not only had she lost her father, her house in Saffron, but now also her hometown. Her entire life in Kanto had been erased and replaced with a false tomb. He felt her grip tighten as she buried her head into his chest, soaking his drying shirt with her tears. As she continued to cry, he patiently held her, comforting her by stroking her hair, until the sobs turned into hiccups and the hiccups were replaced with steady breaths. "I just don't understand." She muttered softly while still holding onto her comforter. "How did this happen?"

Their quiet moment was interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice. Looking up, Silver saw a tall young man, a few years his senior, sporting untamed brown hair and green eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, and dash of cockiness in his voice. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his gray hoodie while he stood, watching the pair.

"What do you want?" Silver spat displeased with his attitude.

The man gave a cocky smile and shrugged halfheartedly. "I should be asking you that. What are a couple of kids doing in a place like this?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Earning himself an angered glare from the redhead.

Both males were caught off guard by the girls' sudden voice. "Blaine! Where is Blaine?!" Lyra shouted while quickly rising to her feet to face the newcomer. She stood her ground, facing the older male, her eyes filled with a mixture of determination and fear. Silver rose to his feet and stared at the ferocity in her eyes before turning his attention back to the other man. He too regarded her cautiously, until a forced laugh escaped his lips.

"He's fine. After he helped moved the residents of Cinnabar Island out to safety, he set up his gym in the Sea Foam Islands." He shut his emerald green eyes as he spoke, his head cocked to the side.

A wave of relief washed over Lyra, as she brought her hand to her chest. "Thank goodness." She whispered in a voice above a whisper. "What happened here, anyway?"

The older teen offered another shrug and turned to face the highest peak of the island. "The once dormant volcano decided to wake up one morning about a year ago. After it erupted it swallowed the entire town. But like I said, thanks to Blaine, no one was killed. In fact, no a single person was severely injured either."

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Silver questioned him again, his voice brimming with agitation for being ignored. "Who are you?"

The teen rewarded his question with another cocky grin and pointed his thumb towards his own chest. "Who am I, you ask? The name is Blue. I was once the Kanto Champion." His smug grin grew dark as he recalled his downfall. "Unfortunately it was short lived thanks to that damn, Red." He grit his teeth before forcefully dismissing the thought. "But I see I am not the only one who gets a rise out of that name." He mused aloud as he regarded the different expressions he received from the pair. One filled with excitement and admiration and the second with anger and resentment. His lips curled into a mischievous smile after studying the latter. "Anyway," he said, dismissing his previous statement with the wave of a hand. "I take it you two are here to fight Blaine?"

"Yes!" Lyra all but shouted in anticipation.

"Well, you better leave now if you want to arrive at the Sea Form Islands before night falls. You'll find that the temperatures around those islands drop to severe levels." He acknowledged the fight in the red eyes that locked with his, "after you fight Blaine, I will accept your challenge. Don't look surprised; I can recognize that look anywhere. Until then, you are no where near my level." He said haughtily before summoning his large pidgeot. "Smell ya later!" With a powerful flap of its wings, Blue and his pidgeot were in the air and quickly out of sight.

"Come on, Silver, let's go!" Lyra exclaimed while dragging her friend by the hand towards her waiting gyarados.

Silver allowed the girl to pull him along but he gnashed his teeth in frustration. "Nowhere near his level, my ASS." He continued to grumble about the male and how he was going to destroy him the next chance he got.

Lyra listened with only half an ear as she watched the tiny islands in the distance become larger. Although Ruby swam at an impressive speed, it still did not feel fast enough. Finally reaching the shores, Lyra recalled her pokémon and led the way through the cave. The caves were cold and damp, becoming increasingly artic as they traveling further along the icy path. Pulling out a pokeball, she called out Blaze to help fight against the chilling cold. The typhlosion happily agreed to his owners' request by igniting the flames on his neck so she could warm her numb hands. "Silver are you coming?" She asked while rubbing her hands together. "Silver?"

The redhead stood in a trancelike state as he stared down an exceptionally dark pathway. Icy stalagmites and stalactites, decorated the floor and ceiling while dark waters roared from the powerful whirlpools. Beyond the path he could hear a faint voice, almost singsong, but completely unnatural for any human. Briefly he recalled the strange dream he had when they had spent the night on Whirl Islands…

"Silver!"

Snapping back to the present, Silver whipped his head around to face the worried girl behind him. "What?"

She exhaled a shaky breath as she looked at him. "You got really quiet and started walking into the dark like you were in a trance or something." Her brows knit together in concern and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Humph, I'm fine." He said, shrugging off the incident. "Let's go find Blaine, he should be around here somewhere right?" He purposely walked past the concerned girl, unwilling to discuss the subject further.

Sharing a confused look with her pokémon, the two followed after the redhead in silence. Not minutes later did they come across an elevated room. The intense heat from within the stone room melted the ice surrounding the entrance, creating pools of lukewarm water. "I guess this is the place." Silver said, stating the obvious. "Ready?"

The brunette bit back a nervous smile while watching her distorted reflection in the shallow puddles and responded with a firm nod. "Yeah."

The three of them entered into the makeshift gym and evaluated their next move. Lyra quickly discovered that by solving a series of trivia questions, she could speed her way through each of the chambers and reach the gym leader in record time. As she finished entering the answer to the first question, she heard the sound of sizzling behind her. Turning around curiously, she stared at the boy, her mouth hanging open. A fainted growlithe lay in an unconscious heap while the water in its fur sizzled from the evaporation. "Why are you wasting your time fighting against the trainers here, we will reach Blaine faster this way!"

Silver shrugged as he reciprocated his feraligatrs toothy grin with a firm but affectionate pat on the head. "Why are you wasting all this training opportunity? Besides, by the time you answer all of those questions, I will have defeated each and every firebreather here." He said coolly, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah right, you're much too slow." She retorted flipping a pigtail behind her.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his voice low, red eyes narrowed.

"Is it much of a challenge to begin with?" She baited, narrowing her brown eyes in return.

The two continued their staring match while the defeated firebreather whimpered on the floor between them. "Challenge accepted!" Shouted Silver.

Simultaneously, the two teens dashed into the next room, overwhelming the unprepared trainers. As Lyra would sprint over to the computers and type in the answers, Silver would command his water starter to immediately start attacking the trainer. Each trainer barely had time to summon their first pokémon before the powerful jets of water would soak them both. Chamber after chamber the teens continued their onslaught, each one determined to become the victor. _I must reach Blaine first!_ Lyra shouted in her mind as her fingers flew across the keyboard. _I WILL defeat her and her fire runt!_ Silver screamed mentally as he sent the last pokémon flying into a wall and fall on the floor. "That's it!" He cried out, excited. Sprinting towards the doorway he leapt over his defeated opponent.

The light on the dash flashed from red to green, indicating the answer had been correct. "Last one, got it!" Lyra called out at the same time, spinning on her heel she dashed towards the opening door. The two locked eyes as they ran shoulder to shoulder towards the open door; each determined to win in their game. She released a small gasp when she saw a mischievous glint spark in his eyes. Swiping his leg to the side he kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to plummet face first towards the ground. "Oh no you don't!" She cried as she grabbed his ankle, effectively tripping the boy. Silver collided with the stone ground face first as Blaze effortlessly caught his trainer and tossed her into the next room. Landing gracefully on her feet she cheered and jumped. "Yeah, we did it!"

Silver moaned as he lifted his bruised face from the ground. "Humph, cheater." The sound of laughter resounded behind him, causing him to turn around and glare at the owner. "And where were you?" He demanded from his cackling pokémon. While the redhead fell towards the earth, his feraligatr had kicked back to watch the show. "Whatever." He grunted while picking himself off the ground to dust himself off. He couldn't help but smile when he watched his rival jump in joy like an idiot. Really, who was the idiot anymore? He wondered with a shake of his head.

A bald man with dark sunglasses sitting in his chair had finished observing the entire scene without uttering a word. After the teens had assembled themselves and regained their composure he finally spoke. "Well, I will be honest when I say that you two arrived here in record time, 2:45 minutes to be exact. Until today the record had been 11:23 so I suppose I should congratulate your… efforts." He said, searching for the right words. Staring at the pair, recognition finally kicked in. He stood slowly from his chair and took slow and careful steps towards them as if he feared they would flee from his presence. "I-is it really you?" He asked with uncertainty. He stretched his Leathery hand towards the brunette girl and gently stroked her cheek. "My little girl, Kotone?"

Tears of happiness streamed down the girls face as she engulfed the older man in a tight hug. "Grandpa!"

Silver stood to the side, shell-shocked. "Grandpa?" He asked to no one in particular. Then the facts leading to his discovery hit him like a bag of bricks. She had mentioned that is was her grandfather that burned their house down and moved them out of the region to start their lives over. Only a person as powerful as a gym leader would have access to such a powerful fire pokémon, let alone have the right connections to erase a family's existence. Not to mention her love of fire types seemed to run in the family, he mused. Would there ever be a time when this girl would cease to surprise him?

"I heard about your victory over Lance, my dear." Blaine beamed proudly. "Your father would be proud." He rested a hand on her slender shoulder as he praised his granddaughter. "I take it you are here to battle me to complete your collection of the Kanto Badges?" Everyone in Johto and Kanto knew of Lyra and her journey, even someone as secluded as Blaine.

"Actually, it's about Dad." She said.

The older man was taken back for a moment by her forward response but quickly regained his composer and held his hands behind his back. "Is that so? What is it you wish to know, my dear?"

She bit her lip, and contemplated her next thoughts. After several seconds of silence ticked by she opened her mouth to speak. "I wanted to know if you managed to save any of his research." She rubbed her arm nervously, afraid to find the answer to her question. After seeing her hometown, or rather, the slab of lava rock her home used to be, she had nearly given up hope that any trace of her father existed. Blaine was her last hope.

"Hmm…" He stroked his goateed chin in thought. After finally making a decision he spoke carefully to the girl and her companion. "I might have some documents saved. But-" he quickly added, cutting off her excitement. "Let's make a wager first."

Lyra looked at the man in confusion. "A wager?"

"Yes. You defeat me in a one on one pokémon battle, your typhlosion against my magmar, and I will give you all that I have saved from your father."

"And if I lose?" Lyra asked cautiously.

"Then you surrender all of the gym badges you have earned so far." He removed his dark sunglasses so he could measure the girl with his own eyes.

"You're not actually going to agree to that, are you?" Silver asked, while grabbing her arm to get her attention.

She stood in silence, he eyes glued to the floor as she contemplated the risky bet. What if she lost? What if she won? After mentally weighing the costs she returned the Gym Leaders firm look. "I agree." Blaine let a grin escape his lips while Silver took a step back in shock.

"Kotone! Think about this! You're a great trainer but this is too risky, you could lose it all!" He shouted, tightening his grip on her arm. His words, although seemingly wrathful, actually stemmed from concern.

"You're right, Silver, I could lose it all!" She shouted back in return while whipping her head around to face him. His mouth snapped shut when he saw the ferocity in her glistening eyes. "This is all I have left of my father. If I don't win, I'll lose it forever!" Her hands shook as she took a deep breath. "I can always earn the badges again. But… I can't earn back my dad's research…" Her thoughts were broken when she felt a hand clamp over her shoulder. Looking up in surprise she was greeted with a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

"If that's your decision… then make sure you kick his ass." He muttered the last part of his sentence in an octave he felt confidant the old man couldn't hear him at. She returned his grin with a small smile.

Turning to face her pokémon she asked, "are you ready, Blaze?" The large Typhlosion roared in confirmation. "We're ready." Lyra announced while jumping into her battle stance, the typhlosion igniting his neck flames in return.

He gave a soft chuckle as he pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "My dear, have I ever told you why I always wear these sunglasses?" He asked while casually replacing said shades to his face. "It's because the intensity of the flames from my magmar are as intense as the fiery sun itself!" He shouted theatrically while casting down his chosen pokeball. The moment the capsule touched the ground, a blinding flash of red light filled the room, revealing a powerful magmar.

The two fiery titans battled against each other. Flames clashed flames, claws against claws. Magmar had been Blaines prized pokémon for years, he alone was his most treasured possession. And for good reason. The intensity of his flames, stung the eyes of Lyra and Silver as they watched the battle between him and the typhlosion. The magmar was surprisingly quick but Blaze could handle a good beating and held his ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. On several accounts he managed to land a critical against the swift pokémon with his claws. Scorch marks graffitied the walls of the makeshift gym as hot flames licked at the trainers skin and clothes, effectively singeing the material in several locations. From an outsider's perspective, the two pokémon appeared to be evenly matched, neither one progressing further in the battle. To the ones present for the match, however, they saw where the pokémons strengths differed. Blaze was still a young pokémon and inexperienced in comparison to the older magmar. While Blaze had started the battle with his whole strength, the magmar had been reserving his until the typhlosion began to visibly tire. By the time his ability, blaze, could activate, it was too late. Magmar had already begun to release his full strength and launched his attacks against the bear-like pokémon mercilessly. Blaze struggled to hold his ground and waited for an opening to attack. Seizing an opening, Blaze used his Blast Burn and engulfed the Magmar in bright orange flames. Blaine remained still while the two trainers shielded their eyes as the two pokémon hit each other simultaneously. Uncovering her eyes, Lyra looked at the battlefield. The two pokémon had stopped attacking and stood facing each other, both panting in exhaustion. With a low groan, the typhlosion fell to the ground unconscious. Not a second later, did the magmars eyes roll back as he too fell over unconscious.

Lyra collapsed to her knees in horror. She couldn't even convince her legs to move towards her fallen comrade. The typhlosion continued to lie in a collapsed heap on the stone floor until a red light engulfed his body and teleported him back into his ball. Rising slowly to her feet, she clipped the ball back to her belt and took out a small compact case containing fourteen gym badges. She stared at the case fondly before placing it in the outstretched leathery hand. Blaine accepted the case and popped open the lid to examine the badges. "You have worked very hard to obtain these, haven't you, my dear?" She responded with a silent nod. "Then you must promise me to continue your hard work." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small flame shaped pin and placed it alongside the heart-shaped badge in the case before handing it back.

Silver and Lyra stared at the man in disbelief. "I don't understand." She began while holding the case. "You won. Why would you give these back to me? Not to mention give me the Volcano Badge." She cocked her head to the side, not understanding.

"Because, my dear, I never intended on taking those badges away from you. I only wanted to see your conviction." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued to speak. "Out of respect for my son, I vowed to keep his work safe. But since you were willing to throw away all that you have achieved within this past year, I can see you share the same conviction as your father."

The brunette girl flung herself into her grandfathers' arms, hugging him in appreciation. Loosening her grip she eyed the man curiously. "But I still don't understand why you gave me the Volcano Badge. I lost against you and your magmar."

"Yes. But the terms to our agreement were for you to defeat Magmar, which you have." He gestured to his fallen comrade for emphasis before returning him. "Besides, my pokemom would not stand a chance against the rest of your team, I am sure. Especially against that gyarados of yours." He added, referencing to the fact that he too had watched her battle against the Champion once it had been aired on regional television. "You sure have come a long way, my dear. Same for you, Silver Rocket."

His eyes widened in shock and horror with a hint of anger. This old man knew who he was. He searched the mans face for answered but only found his level gaze. "You know him?" Lyra finally asked, speaking up.

The old man nodded. "Of course I do. Many forget that Giovanni Rocket was a gym leader first, and a mafia leader second. Once a year the gym leaders will attend a sort of formal gathering with their respective regions. It is a good way to learn about your fellow gym owners and share expertise. Well, when young Silver here was just a babe, Giovanni would take his whole family to our gatherings. Of course, once he began to turn astray and develop his criminal organization, he stopped bringing his family, and then stopped attending all together. In fact, he wanted to make his identity as a gym leader private. We didn't understand it at the time. We assumed his secrecy was due to the loss of his wife, but when the real reason was discovered, it was much too late. By then, Team Rocket already had a tight grip on the throat of Kanto." He bowed his head solemnly at the memory. Then met eyes with the boy once more. "Which leads me to tell you how proud I am of you, Silver. When we discovered your fathers true intentions, many feared that you would follow the same path, just as your sister did. When news of Team Rockets failed mission hit the media, and how a young 'Lyra Soul' and her friend thwarted their plans, I had my suspicions on who this young fellow might be. And now that I see the two of you together, my suspicions have been confirmed."

The two teenagers stared at each other in disbelief over his perceptive powers. Deciding not to question the matter further, she proceeded with asking about her fathers research. "Grandpa, do you have his work here in the Sea Foam Islands?"

A laugh escaped his lips as he patted the young girl on the back and guided the two of them out of the gym. "Oh goodness no. For documents that old, this frigid air would certainly destroy them, let alone any accidents that might happen in such a gym if you know what I mean."

"Oh." She answered dumbly, embarrassed over her question.

"Do not fret, my dear, I have them in a safe location." He smiled reassuringly.

"And that is…?" Silver asked, equally intrigued about the documents.

"They, my good boy, are in my new home located in Fuchsia City. Lovely little town, not quite my cup of tea, but lovely nonetheless. I have a personal boat I use to commute back and forth with. I will take you there now."

* * *

The home was fashioned after an authentic home from Ecruteak City. Complete with bamboo walls and rice paper screens. The floor was made from woven bamboo mats and the lamps were designed to look like the old fashioned lanterns Johto once used before electricity was discovered. It was small but homely. In the center of the guest bedroom floor sat Lyra and Silver as they examined the paperwork from the large rusty safe. Papers, files, and photos were scattered around the pair, each piece of information carefully placed in a certain order only Lyra understood. The girl sat cross-legged while reviewing a particularly large binder. Since opening the safe, little to no words had been exchanged between the two. Only the occasional, 'can you hand me that…" was said. Silver sighed as he shuffled the pictures in his hands. The photos were old, possibly as old as twenty or thirty years. Most of them were of fossils and digging sites, indicating his older research. Placing the pile down, he picked up a newer pile, this one dating ten or fifteen years old and studied the pictures. Almost all them were snapshots of a strange glowing orb.

"Hey, look at this!" Her voice finally broke through the silence, grabbing the attention of the boy beside her. "This is dad's old journal. He recorded everything in here. I remember when he would refuse to go to bed before he recorded everything he had done or discovered that day." She chuckled softly at the memory. The journal was made from aged leather and had old leather tassels that struggled to keep the crammed book tied shut. Loosing the tassels, the journal spread open revealing notes, saved telegrams, hand drawn illustrations, and photos. She skimmed over the material with interest until she decided to flip to the last filled page. She took a deep breath before reading what would be her father's last words to her.

_Day 12,775:_

_It has come to my attention that Team Rocket that has been threatening the scientists of Silph Co in Saffron City. A few have decided to join their ranks, I suppose in hopes of immunity. However, a group of researchers and myself have continued our work in secret, in an attempt to conceal our findings from the Rockets. Only Arceus knows what could happen if they were to learn of our discoveries._

_Day 12,782:_

_My research in Mew's genealogy has rewarded me with a much deeper understanding of the pokémon world and the human world. It is my theory that we may be able to resurrect any extinct pokémon from the DNA of Mew. What we originally thought was 150 different strands of DNA are actually 1,000. With this overwhelming piece of information, I must protect the specimen with even more care than I have in the past. My employer has requested an audience with me this afternoon, but I am reluctant to share this new finding._

_Day 12,783:_

_The identity of my employer has been revealed to me as Giovanni Rocket, the mafia leader behind the notorious criminal organization, Team Rocket. I discovered it has been his intention from the beginning to clone mew to create an even more powerful version of the pokémon so that he may control it. Along with the creation of the Master Ball, Giovanni plans to control this new form by others means. I do not yet know the details of such a device but I am certain I shall not learn of it. To protect, what could be the key to all life forms and the bridge between pokémon and humans, I will be instructing Mew to hide from humanity. I know this rebellion will not be tolerated and will demand punishment from my employer but as a scientist I must do what I see morally fit. I only wish that I could tell my little Kotone what_

Lyra stared at the page in confusion. Thumbing through the rest of the journal she saw the rest of it was blank. Even now, Giovanni managed to take her fathers final words away from her. Dropping the journal in frustration, the pages opened to a blank page with a slide wedged between it. Cocking her head to the side she crept towards the journal and carefully pulled out the slide.

"What is that?" Silver asked, he too had been reading along with the girl and was intrigued over her finding.

"It's a slide." She said, her voice distant. "It's used to look at a specimen under a microscope. But… it's so tiny I can't tell what it is." Pulling out a microscope that had been stashed in the safe she adjusted the lens and slid the slide under while flicking on the light. She continued to stare at the fine pink colored stand. "I think its hair." She said, uncertain.

"Why would your dad save a strand of pink hair?" Silver asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I think this might belong to Mew." She said while tilting away from the microscope. "I remember dad telling me they found an eyelash of Mew. He never told me he met the legendary pokémon…" She trailed off, contemplating her fathers' words in the journal. Standing to her feet she stretched out her kinked back and placed the slide back into the journal. "I need to ask my grandpa about the last entry." Nodding in understanding, Silver waited in the room for her return. Glancing at another picture in his pile he saw what looked like a snapshot of a long pink tail in the corner of the photo.

Lyra came into the living room where Blaine sat in his recliner sipping his oolong tea. "Grandpa?" She asked, interrupting him from the game show he was currently watching.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, setting his mug down, unconcerned over the interruption. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I am not sure." She admitted while chewing her bottom lip. "I found dad's old journal but he never finished his last sentence. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" She offered the journal to him so he could read the passage for himself.

After reading the last entry a third time, he released a weighty sigh. "I am sorry, Kotone. But I am not sure what his last words were." He handed the journal back over to the girl.

"Do you have a guess?" She pleaded, urging him to give any information he might have.

Another sigh. "I do have a guess. But in case I am wrong, I will not say it. I do not want my sons last words to you to be a fabrication. I am sorry." He patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"It's okay." She finally mustered. "Thank you for letting me read his work." She offered the journal back to him but he refused it with a shake of his head.

"Keep it. I am sure that is what he would have wanted rather than having it in a rusty old safe." His words earned him an appreciative hug from the girl. He sighed in content. To keep his granddaughter and daughter-in-law safe, he was not allowed to visit or seek them out. That was the terms of agreement to the Witness Protection Agency. For years he believed he would never see them again but instead found solace in the fact they were face. Now, very unexpectedly, she showed up in his life. It was more than what an old man could ask for. He felt a solitary tear in his eye threaten to fall past his shades, but he willed the salty drop to remain put, to his relief it did. Releasing the girl from his hug he offered her a kind smile. "Tell your mother hello for me."

Lyra nodded in understanding. "I will, thank you for everything. I've really missed you."

"I have missed you too, my dear. Both of you."

* * *

Silver had been deep in thought as he scanned over more documents. The ones that caught his particular interest were ones involving Silph Co and their invention of the Master Ball. His concentration broke when he heard the door slide open. Turning his head in a quarter turn he faced the intruder. "Did he know anything about the last entry?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No, but it's okay… Grandpa said I could keep the journal. So, maybe if I cross reference his earlier entries, I can figure out what he was going to say." She was broken from her thoughts when the boy rose to his feet and knocked his knuckles against her head. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked, feigning hurt.

"You over think stuff." He said simply while staring her down until his face softened in a smile. "But I am glad you are doing better. Anyway, I am planning on training some more before I find that Blue character and kick his ass." He added quickly while turning away and running a hand through his hair.

"More training, huh?" She asked.

"Well yeah, since I couldn't fight those 'legendary electrodes' you spoke of." He said, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"Okay, those could have totally been real!" She said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Right, and the so-called 'Missingno'?" He couldn't fight against the smirk that spread across his face. It would seem his rival finally returned to her normal self.

"Definitely real." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well until I see one, I will keep training where other normal people train." He said, tapping her with his knuckles once more.

"Ptth, normal. Yeah right." She muttered as the boy walked out of the room.

* * *

The teens waved their goodbyes to the older man. Blaine promised to battle the boy after he finished his training. After the gym leader reentered his house, Lyra and Silver called out their pokémon, Wish and Golbat. Wish chirped happily and rubbed his face against Lyra while Silver gave his bat pokémon an affectionate pat. "So I guess this is it, for now, huh?" She asked after mounting her white pokémon.

"Guess so." He nodded.

"Silver… thanks for coming with me." She said, fumbling with her words.

He exhaled a small laugh and turned his eyes to the blue sky that once stood as a mockery to him. "Of course." Turning his head back towards the girl he smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO EXCITED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! It turned out to be much longer than I thought so I had to break it into 1/3. **

**I had this chapter planned some 3 months ago so I am eager to hear your feedback! Were you happy with the outcome? Were you surprised? Or did you see thing coming from a mile away? I am curious to know!**

**2 more chapters until we get to the juicy part of the story. (can't wait!)  
**

**R&R!**


	21. Mount Silver

**A/N: If this is the second time you have seen this chapter posted, it is because I have fixed the ending. In my fatigue, I forgot to add a crucial scene at the last part of chapter. My apologies, dear readers. **

* * *

The Dragon's Den, sacred to the inhabitants of Black Thorn, and forbidden to outsiders, was a sloped cave cut from the side of a mountain filled with crystal clear water. The only source of light was a small break in the ceiling in which allowed the light from the sun and the moon to peak through. Within the clear pools of aquamarine water swam pods of wild dratini. Otherwise hidden from the publics view, their only appearance would be late in the night when they would dance under the moonlight. Their smooth skin would sparkle as the light kissed their bodies. Although a spectacular show, only a handful of privileged people were privy to attend. Lyra sat on the dark rocky shore watching the dratinis dance, mesmerized by their graceful forms. She absentmindedly played with a smooth rock as she finished watching their performance. She often wondered how they could have such enjoyment being trapped in such a tiny cave, but shrugged the thought off, concluding it was because they knew of no other world than the one they lived in. Once the moon had passed it arch, the dratinis submersed themselves for the night, waiting for the next night to perform once again. Standing up, Lyra tossed the small rock in the water, watching the ripples widen until they touched the whirlpools on the far end of the pond. Reaching for her belt she tossed an ultra ball into the air and smiled as a shower of sparkled appeared with her gyarados. Pleased with her location, the gyarados splashed happily in the calm waters. With a giggle she climbed onto her pokémons red body and surfed casually to the other side, towards the small hut where the Dragon Master lived.

It was one year today that she began her journey as a pokémon trainer. Oh, how her life changed because of it. She was now the proud owner of sixteen gym badges and the unclaimed Champion. Twice. She smiled as she recalled the proud look Lance gave her when she defeated him a second time. After her victory, he had pulled her into a tight embrace, congratulating her on her success. She smile grew when recalled how she returned home with her fathers' journal in her arms and told her mother she met with her grandfather. Her mother was beside herself in tears of joy and sadness. She was sad over the loss of her husband, and the gap placed between her father-in-law and herself, but seeing her daughters' joy and the fond memories that came from seeing the familiar journal filled her with delight. When Lyra offered the journal to her mother, her mother insisted she keep it instead. Although she was willing to part from the journal, Lyra was relieved and overjoyed when she was told to keep it. She still didn't know what his last message was, but she felt that as long as it was unsolved he was still there in a way. Reaching the far end of the pool, she hoped off her pokémons back and landed on the water treated wood deck. She dismissed her gyarados, allowing her to enjoy her swim in the clear waters. From what she could tell, the waters below were incredibly deep and vast. Not moments after her gyarados would dive; she would lose sight of her. Taking a turn she bumped into an unexpected visitor.

"We need to stop meeting each other like this." Silver said, teasing the girl for her clumsiness.

"S-sorry!" She said, rubbing her face after colliding into his hard chest. She peaked at him between parted fingers and blushed. No matter how many times it may happen, she would still get nervous after pressing against the hotheaded teenage boy.

"Whatever." He shrugged, unconcerned. "After I defeated Blaine and that jackass Blue, I returned to Indigo Plateau to fight Lance but I still couldn't beat him. So he suggested that I come here to speak to the Dragon Master, but he won't speak to me. Humph. So I decided to train my pokémon instead." Lyra opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could utter a word.

"Lyra! Silver! What a surprise!" Lance sang out, with his blue haired cousin following after him. "What are the chances I would find you both here this evening?"

"Humph!" Silver huffed while whipping his head to the side. "I am only here because the Dragon Master won't see me."

"How unfortunate." Lance said without sympathy. "Well, while we are here, shall we have a double battle? Say you and Clair against Lyra and myself?" He asked while gently tugging the girls' arm towards him. Lyra nearly lost her footing from the unexpected tug, thankfully the Dragon Tamer caught her. "What do you say, Lyra?" The brunette girl couldn't help but blush at his forwardness.

Clair flicked her long silky ponytail behind her with an air of irritation. "Alright, punk, that leaves you and I. Team up with me." She dictated while planting her hand on her hip.

The teenage boys' face changed into all sorts of furious shades as he watched Lance hold his rival against his chest. "Are you kidding me?!" He finally shouted, referring to the Gym leader. "You want me to team up with the weird one in the costume? Not a chance!"

Clair felt the muscle in her eye twitch. "Weird one…" Her wrath radiated throughout the entire den, scaring away dratini's that had resurfaced.

"Kotone! Come to my side!" He shouted, purposefully ignoring the seething woman. "We'll beat Lance together!" Silver hastily grabbed onto the straps of Lyra's overalls, ripping her away from the Dragon Tamer, and into his arms, catching her before she tumbled backwards.

"Ah, um, oh...kay." Lyra sputtered unintelligently, overwhelmed by the males possessiveness.

Before the battle commenced, Lyra and Silver glanced at each other and locked eyes. Both teens recognized the look in the others face, it was the look of determination. Determination, not to win, but to do better than their partner. The dragon tamers, too, shared a look, eager to learn what their plan was. All four combatants tossed their pokeballs into the makeshift arena and waited to see who their enemy would be. Lance chose his Gyarados and Clair her Dragonair. In return Lyra summoned her Ampharos and Silver his Gengar. An eerie silence fell over the four as each member contemplated their next move.

"Use hypnosis on the Dragonair!" Shouted Silver with clenched fists, jumping into the battle first.

"Dragonair, use your Dragon Rush on the Ampharos!" Clair shouted with a wave of her hand, as if she was swiping at an invisible bug.

"Gyarados, Thunder Wave on the Gengar." The dragon tamer called out, calmly, his arms folded over his chest.

"Pharos, Thunder on the Gyarados!" Lyra cheered her pokemon with a fist in the air.

The Ghost-Poison type loosed a tiring hypnosis on the Dragonair that reared back to attack the Amphqros. The Dragon Rush missed, allowing Pharos to strike the Water-Flying with a powerful Thunder, while a paralyzing Thunder Wave struck the Gengar. Lance nodded to his pokemon approvingly and Lyra cheered her pokemon while Silver and Clair shared looks of irritation having their pokemon rendered useless by status inducing attacks.

"Pharos, use your Thunderbolt!" Lyra cried excitedly, knowing that the gyarados would not stand another direct hit.

"Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Lance shouted with urgency.

As Pharos charged her electricity for another attack, she was cut off by a chilling Ice fang.

"Thunder Punch!" Silver shouted, as his Gengar knocked the large sea serpent away from the frozen Ampharos.

"Thanks Silver." Lyra smiled while recalling her immobile pokemon.

"Just pay attention!" Silver rebuked, too involved with the battle to be courteous.

Lance likewise withdrew his fainted pokemon and summoned his Charizard. "Hyper Beam!"

The Gengar struggled to faze his body but reacted too slowly, taking the powerful golden beam head on.

"Mr. Muscles, show them your stuff!" Lyra exclaimed, while tossing down a Great Ball. "Dynamic Punch that Charizard in the face!" The intensity of the battle taking over Lyras more reserved nature.

"Wake up, damn you!" Clair screamed at her snoozing Dragonair until it finally blinked its eyes in confusion. "Finally! Flamethrower, Machoke, now!" She shouted while gnashing her teeth in frustration.

"Air Cutter!" Silver shouted over the gym leader, commanding his pokemon to strike both foes at once. The flames from the Dragonair licked at the Machokes skin, while the strong gusts of wind struck Fire-Flying type and rendered the Dragon Type unconscious.

The other three trainers jumped back in shock as they regarded the pokemon responsible for attacking the Charizard and Dragonair simultaneously. Beside Silver hovered the large six foot bat-like pokemon, Crobat.

"A Crobat?" Lance mused, impressed.

"I never thought the twerp could build such a close bond with a pokemon…" Clair whispered, too stunned to finish her sentence.

"Wow! You were able to bring your pokemon to such a high level of friendship! I am so proud of you, Silvy!" Lyra cooed while admiring the large purple pokemon.

"S-shut up! Of course I did!" Silver snapped, embarrassed by the center of attention. "And I told you not to call me that!" He shouted at his rival while commanding his pokemon to attack the recharged Charizard.

The battle continued until only four pokemon were left to fight; Typlohion, Feraligatr, and two Dragonites. The two Johto Starters faced off their Titan-like opponents with snarls and throaty growls. Blaze glanced at the Feraligatr beside him. They had been friends once in Professor Elms laboratory. When his friend was stolen and pitted against him, he held a deep resentment against the redheaded trainer and the rebellious Totodile. Now, a year later, he found himself working beside rebellious pokemon, a reality he never pictured would happen, but elated that it had. The feraligatr paused from his growling to glance at the silent pokemon. Nodded his head he shared the same sentiment, he too was happy to be working beside his friend once more.

"Hyper Beam!" Clair barked at her pokemon. The large dragon drew her head back, charging the powerful golden beam in her mouth.

"Draco Meteor!" Lance commanded regally, tossing his cape behind his shoulder like a superhero.

"Oh freakin' Arceus, not this move again." Silver groaned as he spotted the spectrum of large meteors sailing towards them. "Use your, Hydro Cannon!" He shouted over the noise caused by the two attacks.

"Blaze, you know what to do, buddy!" Lyra exclaimed, clenching her first in excitement. "Blast Burn!"

The two starters unleased their powerful attacks simultaneously; orange flames encircled the powerful blast of water causing an endless stream of steam to follow in its wake. Before the combined attack could strike either opponent, a golden beam pierced the open air and threatened to cut through the attack. As the two beams fought back and forth, fighting to overpower to other, a shower of large colorful meteors broke through the ceiling and pelted the arena. Clouds of dust and steam filled the air, choking the combatants, coating them with the sticky dirt. As the clouds dissipated Lyra and Silver exchanged curious looks and peered through the hazy battlefield. Likewise, Lance and Clair coughed the unwanted dust from their lungs while searching for the results of their battle. The two dragonites had collapsed upon each other while the two Johto Starters stood shakily, gasping for breath.

"Oh, sweet Mew… we WON!" Cheered Lyra as she hopped into Silvers arms.

"Y-yes we won. Now, g-get off!" Silver stuttered with a blush as he held the giggling girl. He had just barely caught the overexcited girl before she hit the floor.

Clair gawked at her fallen pokemon in a silent stupor, unable to voice her shock. Lance, surprised as well, took his defeat with more grace than his cousin. "Just as I expected… you two make quite the team." He closed his eyes and softly chuckled. "Going solo is certainly one way to aim for the top, but that is not all there is to pokemon battles." Opening his eyes he watched as the teenage boy fought to hold the giggling girl in his arms. "Although, I don't feel that it is necessary to remind you of this." He strode over towards the pair just as Lyra was placed (dropped) to the ground. "I shall see you, Lyra, until next time." He said holding her right hand in his, he placed a kiss on the back of her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

The expression on Clairs face was from a mixture of rolling her eyes to wanting to gag. "I must excuse myself." She half muttered while striding away. Pausing, she turned back. "Lyra, it was a fun battle. That goes for you wise guy." She added flirtatiously before leaving the Dragon's Den, her cousin following in suit.

Silver continued to glare daggers at their backs until they were out of sight. "Kotone…" He started out through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes?" She managed to spit out, still flustered by the Dragon Tamer.

"I… it, wasn't supposed to go this way. Our battle, I mean." He quickly added when the girl tilted her head in confusion. "Anyway, I am not giving up on beating you! I will train my pokemon and… my heart too." He whispered the last part, knowing he was saying too much but couldn't seem to stop the flow of words from exiting his lips.

"Silver?" Lyra asked while walking closer to her friend.

"I'll come back as the toughest challenge for you! Just wait!" With his final exclamation, he jumped onto the back of his waiting Feraligatr and surfed out of the Den.

Lyra stood behind holding a hand to her chest. "W-what… was all of THAT about?" She asked herself while trying to regulate the beating of her heart. Her moment was interrupted when a red gyarados poked her head from the water and squirted her owner with a tiny Water Gun.

A bucket full of water splashed against Lyra's face, causing her to cough and wipe the liquid from her face. "Ruby!" She complained, planting her hands on her hips. The ruby-red Gyarados laughed and slapped her tail against the calm waters, melting away Lyra's irritation. Joining in with her laughter she hopped onto her pokemons back and gave her an affectionate rub. "Thanks girl, you always know how to bring me back to reality." Ruby growled affectionately in response as she ferried the girl to shore.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" She asked while stepping into the large white laboratory. The door jingling behind her.

The busied professor looked up from his research, a smile spreading across his face when he recognized his newcomer. "Lyra, yes, please, come in." Professor Oak said warmly.

The fifteen year old girl walked in and took a seat in front of the professor's desk. From the outside, she appeared calm and collected, but on the inside she was panicking. After word got out that she had defeated Lance for the second time, he requested, okay demanded, that she come visit him immediately. She had received his call while she was on her way to the Dragons Den, so she decided to continue her journey. Now, however, she feared she might have upset the busy professor by making him wait on her. She held her hands in her lap and nervously fiddled her fingers.

The professor clicked away at this keyboard until a satisfying sigh left his lips. "Thank you for waiting, I needed to send off that recommendation letter before I forgot." He explained coolly, while resting back in his large leather office chair.

"Recommendation letter?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew prying into information was rude, but he did offer up that piece of information voluntarily, how could she not be curious?

"Yes, in fact, it is a letter of recommendation for you, my dear." He answered with a smile.

_For me?_ "I don't understand." She admitted with a shake of her head.

"Well you see, after I learned of your victory over the Champion, I became very curious as to why you declined the title a second time; so I took the liberty of asking Lance. He explained that you want to still enjoy your adventures and experience life before taking such a high responsibility."

"Yeah…" Lyra said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. Lance had been happy with her decision, but when it was put that way, it made her realize how childish her reasons actually were.

The older man let out a soft chuckle. "Don't fret my dear. It is commendable that you wish to put off the title of Champion and all its responsibilities, rather than grabbing for the glory that comes with it. With that being said, I wanted to find a way to reward you for all your hard work." He nodded his head, while clasping his hands together on top of his wooden desk.

"You have? Thank you, thank you very much!" She piped up, sitting forward in her chair, eager to find out what kind of gift she would receive.

The professor chuckled again. "What I have for you, is my written permission that you are capable and worthy enough to enter Mt Silver."

"Mt Silver?" Lyra asked, her face flashed with nervousness. "Isn't that where-"

"The 'scary-strong' pokemon live? Yes. Mt. Silver used to be open to the public, but due to its hazardous landscape and dangerous temperatures, it was cut off from the public and a guard was placed at the foot of the mountain. But seeing how you have handled yourself over the past year, earning sixteen badges and beating the Champion twice, I believe you can handle it." The professor nodded once more, confident with his decision.

"I… I don't know what to say." Lyra whispered, while staring at her lap. Making up her mind she stood up and faced the professor. "Thank you Professor Oak. This is an amazing gift!"

"Hah ha, it's no problem, my dear. I am happy I could be of some service to you. After all, you did manage to complete ninety percent of the pokedex for the Johto and Kanto regions for me. To be fair, I need someone as capable as yourself to undertake this challenge." He nodded, eyes shut in thought.

"Thanks again, Professor!" She cheered while standing up. "I won't let you down!" With a final salute, she tore off in the direction of the mountain, excited to begin a new journey.

The professor watched the girl run off into the distance with weary eyes. It had been nearly four years since he last saw someone with the same rising talent. He too had earned all of the gym badges and became the Pokémon League Champion. After a while, however, he became distant and would refuse to speak to the public until one day he traveled to Mt. Silver to continue his training routine and never came down. Weeks passed and the small town of Pallet began to worry, namely his mother. When months passed, with no word, the region began to doubt his survival. After the first year passed, most of the public had given up hope, by the time four years passed, he was almost forgotten. The professor whipped his watery eyes with the back of his hand. Red had been like a grandson to him. His mother, like a daughter-in-law. When he heard news of his disappearance, he became distract and sick with worry, almost to the point of retiring so he could search for the boy himself. In the end, it was Red's mother that dissuaded him, convincing him that the best thing he could do in his position was to continue training new trainers so that one day, someone qualified could be sent out in search of him. Until then, the gates to Mt. Silver were shut. Like the rest of the public, Oak too had given up hope on finding anyone capable of handling Mt. Silver, that is, until, he met Lyra. Like any other new trainer she was ambitious and eager to begin her journey. But as news of her grew, so did Oak's hope. For the first time in four years, he had hope again. His talk shows began more lively and his lectures more interesting, the media referred to it as Oaks Second Wind, or Oaks Rising.

The old man rested his hands on the table and leaned back in his chair, eyes facing the ceiling. "Oh Arceus, please let them be okay." He whispered.

* * *

The winds howled as they blew through the opening in the frozen mountain, fresh snow following in its wake. The cave within Mt. Silver was dark and incredibly vast. The flames from the large typhlosion distorted the shadows on the walls, creating an eerie haunting feeling. The ceiling of the cave was so high, the shadows were consumed by the preexisting darkness. Every time a breeze of chilled air would blow through the cave, it left the girl feeling like a gengar had passed through her; frozen and empty inside. She shuttered at the thought of it. Blaze, picking up on his trainers' discomforting thoughts, inched even closer to his owner, offering his warmth and his protection. Lyra lifted a cold hand and gently stroked the bear-like pokemon, relishing the feel of his warm fur between her fingers. Eager to begin her new journey, she had forgotten to pack additional supplies, including gloves, coat, or even pants. The ever present frost bit at her skin and threatened to overtake her, but she was determined. It was the fire of determination that kept her going. She didn't know what she would find, but she was certain Professor Oak wanted her find something; or someone. Possibly a rare or new pokemon. She shrugged at the idea, too tired to think about the mater. Slurping down the last of her canned soup, she packed her gear back into her bag and stretched, attempting to loosen the kinks in her tired body. Blaze stood and shook the snowflakes from his fur.

"Typhlosion, Ty?" He asked, worriedly.

"It's okay." She said with a gasp, struggling to adjust to the high altitude. "We're almost to the top. I'll be okay." Tightening the strap on her bag she ducked into the frozen tundra and continued her ascent to the peak of the mountain, determined to find what she was searching for.

Blaze watched his trainer with careful eyes. Anytime she would slip, he was there, if she got caught in a deep section of snow, he would pull her out. His fear and concern grew day after day but he recognized the determination in her eyes. Although her eyes were heavy and tired, the fire in them did not go out. Rather than fighting against her, he vowed to continue watching over her.

After nearly a week passed, the pair had nearly reached their destination. Lyra smiled weakly and patted her pokemon on the head. "Almost there, buddy. Just a little more." She cooed.

Climbing over a large snow bank, Lyra held onto her pokemons neck as the typhlosion clawed his way over the hill. Upon reaching the top, Blaze held his trainer in his arms as he slid down to the other side. Placing her down he waited for her to continue their trek. Lyra checked her map on her pokegear once more before continuing forward. "The map says we made it to the top." Lyra explained while looking at her pokegear in confusion. "But there is nothing h-" Her words were cut off when she peered through the snowy wind. In the distance stood another person, frozen in place. Covering her mouth in horror, Lyra began to worry for the worst._ Maybe that person is hurt and can't climb down? Or worse, maybe they died and are frozen in place! _Her mind continued to wander down that dark path until she took a sharp gulp and walked forward with determination, ignoring the cold that nipped at her exposed flesh.

The figure stood with their back to the newcomer, seemingly unaware of her presence. When the sound of her feet crunching through the snow rang out in his ears, he turned his face just enough to view his uninvited guest. The Pikachu on his shoulder puffed out his red cheeks, allowing sparks to fly through the air freely. The figure continued to study the girl approaching him. He noted her tired eyes, pale skin, bluish lips, and how underdressed she was such harsh weather. In the back of his mind he felt a surge of admiration for how she somehow managed to climb to the top of the mountain, especially for someone so young. Then again, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Lyra stopped when she finally caught a glimpse at the figure. It was a young man, about eighteen years of age wearing blue jeans, a red short sleeved vest, and a red cap. His silky black hair fell into his ruby-red eyes as he continued to watch her, study her. She felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. She felt as if he could read her entire life with those eyes, yet she could not break away contact. After several quiet moments passed a spark of realization hit her. Her eyes grew large as she pointed at the young man. "You! You're Red!" She proclaimed rather than asking.

This statement further caught the man's attention as he turned to fully face the girl. He kept one hand in his pocket while he pet his Pikachu's head with the other. "…"

Lyra gulped back the excitement in her throat. For so long she dreamed of one day meeting her idol. When she was younger she would sometimes rehearse what she would say had she ever gotten the chance to meet the boy that became the league Champion, defeated Team Rocket and its boss, Giovanni, therefore avenging her fathers' death. Yet now, that that she stood only feet away from him, she could not utter a single word. All her premeditated speeches and well thought out words left her mind. So she communicated with him the only way either of them knew how; she pulled out a pokeball.

"…" Red glanced down to the hand holding the white and red capsule. As a trainer he knew the rules to the trade. Whenever a trainer locks eyes, he or she must battle. With a small. Almost nonexistent nod, he too reached for a pokeball and waiting for his opponent to move first.

The two trainers said nothing to one another as they battled. Only the sound of the howling wind, the clashing of their pokemons attacks, and Lyras voice shouting out commands filled the air. While Lyra struggled to lift her voice above the strong winds, Red wordlessly commanded his pokemon on the battlefield. She had noted that Lance would speak very little during a battle, but to see a trainer remain completely silent while commanding his pokemon, was unheard of. Yet it quickly became obvious to her that Red did not come to Mt. Silver on some frivolous vacation; he had been training diligently. To put it simply, Red was in a league of his own. She struggled to counter his attacks, his pokemon were no longer affected by the cold, even his Venasaur seemed unconcerned to the snowy whirlwinds. Although her pokemon stood their ground and battled to the best of their ability, in time they were overpowered by Red's diverse team. She quickly recalled Wish, for fear his wings would be damaged by the icy winds, leaving her with her Typhlosion. Her body shook and her teeth clattered as she commanded her pokemon. She was growing fatigued. The bitter cold mixed with Trainers Fatigue had finally outrun her adrenaline rush, and she was running on empty. _Just a little longer…_ she told herself, struggling to finish their battle as the victor until everything went black.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant and soap filled her nose as she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright overhanging lights. Her throat felt raw and her skin burned as it adjusted to the warmer temperature. "Where…" She croaked out, while trying to take in her surroundings.

"Shhh, don't speak." A gentle feminine voice cooed. "You're here at the Mt. Silver pokemon center. You need to rest."

Lyra focused her attention on the pink haired nurse. _That's right_, she vaguely remembered passing by a pokecenter on her way up the mountain. Obliging to the nurses commands she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. The second time she woke, she no longer felt the bright lights in her face or the smell of sanitizer in her nostrils. Instead, she found herself in a small, softly lit room that smelled vaguely of wintergreen. Sitting up from the bed she had been placed in she looked around the room searching for the source the minty aroma came from. Her eyes stopped as they came locked with a pair of ruby-red eyes, studying her intently. In surprise, she yelled and backed up against the wall the bed was nuzzled against. Red took no offense by her sudden outburst, in fact, he almost seemed frozen in place as he watched her with his discerning eyes. "W-what… how did I get here? What are you doing here? What did-" Her ramblings were cut off when he raised a steady finger to her trembling lips, effectively silencing her. She inhaled a deep breath before colleting herself. Sitting up she faced him once more. "What happened?" She asked.

Red continued to watch her, reading her, until Lyra feared he was actually mute. "You fainted." He finally said, his voice deep and raspy from disuse.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sound of his voice. She had always wondered what his voice would sound like; it was unexpected and yet fitting. "So…" She began, her face dropping as she looked at her hands in her lap. "Our battle…"

"You won." Red said coolly.

Hey eyes widened in shock for a second time. "What? How?" She exclaimed, swinging her arms around.

"Your Typhlosion defeated my last pokemon. Simple." He said with a shrug, he almost seemed confused why she would ask such an obvious question.

"Blaze…" She smiled warmly. She vaguely remembered her pokemon glancing at her weakened state before she blacked out. He must have activated his Blaze ability while combining it with his Blast Burn to win the battle. Her smile grew as she held her pokemons ball, even nuzzling it against her cheek. "Thanks, buddy." She whispered lovingly.

The black haired teen continued watching the girl until a faint, almost nonexistent smile came to his lips. "You love your pokemon very much." He said, getting her attention. "They also love you very much." He nodded. Standing from his seated position he walked towards the door to exit the room.

"W-wait!" She called out.

"… Yes?" He asked, his eyebrow slightly raised. He rested his hand on the doorknob but waited patiently for her to speak.

She rubbed her neck nervously, debating on her next words. "How, did I get here? I mean, if I fainted then-"

"I carried you." Her eyes widened in surprise but he silenced her before she could ask any more questions. "You still need to rest. I will return shortly." Without waiting for a response he left the room, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Lyra continued to stare at the closed door, her heart thudding erratically in her chest. _Is this what it's like to meet your idol?_ She asked herself. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. She had met her hero, battled against his legendary team, and even won. Wait, she WON. She covered her mouth in shock as this final thought sunk in. She had defeated every trainer in all of Kanto and Johto. She was filled with happiness, excitement and something else… regret? Sadness, even? She didn't have time to continue contemplating her thoughts as the door opened up revealing Red with a tray full of food. Walking towards her bed he opened up the folding table and placed the tray down. Motioning for her to eat, he sat back and continued to study her.

As Lyra finished the last of her hot egg drop soup, he finally spoke. "The nurse tells me you are the regional Champion."

The empty dishes clinked together as she set her bowl down on the tray. "Unclaimed Champion." She corrected while shaking her head. "I turned down the title."

"And you defeated Team Rocket?" He inquired further.

"With help." She added modestly.

"Interesting." He sat back in her seat, seemingly satisfied with their conversation. With a forced laugh he looked at the girl once more, this time, with a small smile. "You know, it's been a long time since anyone has beaten me. Over four years, in fact."

Lyra shifted herself in the bed so she could view the young man better. Unsure as to what to say she apologized. "I'm sorry." Her brows knit in worry and concern.

He raised his hand and shook his head. "Don't be. In fact it was… refreshing." He added at last. "After you have defeated any opponent that comes your way, you begin to forget the love of battling. I thank you, Lyra." He whispered while placing a large hand atop of hers.

A blush crept over her face as she felt the heat radiating from his hand. For living in a frozen tundra and smelling like a minty wintergreen, he was surprisingly warm to the touch. "Y-you're welcome." She stuttered nervously while sliding her hand away.

He didn't seem offended by her actions, in fact, he seemed almost amused. Standing once more he regarded the girl with a smile. "I have to return back to my home. But I hope I will see you again, Lyra." With a playful smile he turned and left, this time, permanently.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since his defeat against the teenage girl, but that defeat was not the first nor the last. Every weekend she made it her custom to hike up the treacherous slope of Mt. Silver and battle him. Red found himself smiling when he recalled the day of the week; today was Saturday. As if on cue, he heard the soft footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. He waited until the footsteps stopped before he turned around. "You are getting faster." He commented while facing his opponent.

Lyra stood in the snow, the ever present smile on her face. Since her first travel to Mt. Silver, she learned to take the proper amount of supplies, along with the appropriate clothing. She wore thick stockings, with a large fur lined snow coat, gloves, insulated boots, and her infamous marshmallow hat. Her loyal typhlosion stood beside her; he too had grown accustomed to the snowy mountain. "Morning, Red!"

He returned her smile, "here for another battle?" He asked, holding up a pokeball.

"Actually…" She started, glancing to the side. "I am not here to battle, I wanted to talk to you." She bit her bottom lip nervously. Even though she had been regularly visiting him for a month now, and would even venture out to say they had become friends, he was still not one for in depth conversation.

Pocketing the ball he nodded to her in understanding. "Let's go inside." Leading the girl towards his shelter he opened the door to his cave. Throwing his pokeballs down, he allowed all his pokemon to leave their balls so they could relax. Charizard curled up using the flame on his tail to warm the stuffy cave air. Blastoise and Venasaur sat beside each other to continue their previous discussion. Snorlax crossed over to the far end of the cave to take a lazy nap. Pikachu bounded over towards the Lapras to play, using her long neck as a slide. Red felt a smile tug at his lips when he watched his pokemon relax. Sitting against a wall closest to Charizard, Red beckoned for his guest and her pokemon to follow. Lyra stepped closer to the young man and slid her back against the wall until she landed on the floor beside him. After the girl had settled, he spoke. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well…" She began while searching for the right words. "I guess… I dunno." She backtracked with a sigh. "I just feel out of place. Like I don't belong in society anymore."

"Once you have beaten the best and saved the world, you don't know where to go." Red concluded with an understanding nod. He stared at the flickering shadows that danced on the opposite wall.

"Yeah…" She agreed, while shaking off her heavy coat and bundled it up as a pillow behind her neck.

"I understand that feeling. After I became the Kanto Champion and took down Team Rocket… I felt like there was nothing left for me to do. I tried to battle against Gym Leaders and retake the Elite Four challenge, but over time the battles seemed too rehearsed, stagnate even. So, I found solitude in Mt. Silver. I was finally away from the peering eyes from the public, the overwhelming questions from the media, and the constant sense of boredom. Out here, I focused on my training, rather than battles. Over time, I connected with my pokemon on such a deep level we could speak without using words. In the end, I found peace."

Lyra listened intently as he spoke. She had never heard him speak so much in one sitting. In fact, this was the most he had spoken with all their prior conversations combined. She had never realized until that moment just how much she and Red shared in common. Or perhaps it was the same with any rising talent that plowed through their opponents like a tauros in a field of dandelions. "Sounds nice." She admitted while glancing at the dark haired teen beside her.

Red turned his eyes towards the girl, his eyes calculating. "You could always stay here with me." He offered, keeping his gaze level.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned her head slowly to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. Opening her mouth a second time she managed to squeak out, "what?"

"Well, there is plenty of space on Mt. Silver." He tilted his head to the side and offered her a hopeful smile. "Plus, Pikachu seems to have taken a liking to you." He shrugged while watching Lyra pet the mouse-like pokemon in her lap.

She blushed as she looked down at the pokemon in her lap. She had grown so accustomed to the Pikachu, she didn't even realize she had been petting him. "Red… thank you but…"

He shook his head, he didn't need for her to continue. "I understand." He glanced away back towards the flickering shadows.

"It's not that." She added quickly, reading the disappointment in his ruby-red eyes. This caught his attention, directing his gaze back to her. "It's just… I still want an adventure. I want to travel. See everything there is to see!" Her face lit up while she spread her arms out to emphasis the vastness of the world.

"Then why don't you?" He asked, accepting the Pikachu back into his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." He said while leaning in towards the girl. "Why don't you? You said it yourself you want to travel and see the world. What is holding you back?" He stared into her eyes as if searching for the answer himself.

Lyra felt her bottom lip tremble as she grew nervous with his closeness. His face was merely inches from hers. Beside her she heard her typhlosion growl, unsettled with the males close proximity. "I am not sure. I can't just leave all my friends and family behind." She felt her heart sink with this realization.

"A good friend, would understand." Red countered while gently grabbing the girls chin. He held her gaze for a long while, as he studied her overwhelmed face. "You should do what you want, Lyra. If traveling is what you want to do. Do it." He released her, feeling that he had made his point.

She released a shaky breath when he finally backed away. Rubbing her arms she leaned against the cold wall of the cave in thought. She knew her mother would understand, that was the easy battle. Lance and the others too, would probably encourage her to continue her training. Her only battle would be with Silver. Silver. What would he do? What would he say? But Red was right, a good friend would understand. A friend would want their friend to fulfill their dreams. Feeling the inner turmoil within herself dissipate, she released a heavy sigh of relief. "You're right, Red. Thank you." She rose to leave but was stopped when she felt a warm hand clasp her wrist gently. Looking down in surprise she met Red's firm look.

"Lyra. My offer doesn't expire." He said earnestly while rubbing the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "Think about it."

* * *

"Surf!" Shouted Silver over the heavy rainfall.

"Pharos, Thunder!" Lyra shouted, competing against the roaring water.

The Feraligatr drenched the two Dragonites with a powerful wave of water, while the Ampharos struck the wave with a thunderous bolt of lightning. With Rainy Day in play, Surf doubled in power while Thunder hit at 100% accuracy. Without a doubt, the two teens had learned how to fight as partners and not just rivals.

Clair gasped as her Dragonite toppled over from the one kit KO. Lance, as before, took his defeat with grace. "Wonderful work, you two." He commended the victors. "You are being to understand what it takes to work as a team." He nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks!" Lyra shouted back happily while rubbing her Ampharos' chin. She shot the redhead a smile, which he returned with a nod.

"Well, we shall be off, until next time!" Lance called out with a wave of his hand. The two caped trainers took their leave, leaving the teens alone in the dark den.

"I will see you next week." Silver waved behind him, following after his Feraligatr.

"Silver, wait!" Lyra called out, grabbing his hand. "I… have to tell you something."

He turned around curiously eying her grip on his hand. "What?" he asked.

"Um, you see I'm… uh." She sputtered unintelligently.

"Just spit it out." Silver said, becoming irritated.

"I'm leaving."

His eyes grew large and his mouth parted open as he stared at her. The pokeball he held in his hand clinked as it fell to the ground, rolling a few feet away. "What?" He finally asked, after he found his voice.

Surprised by his reaction, she jumped slightly while still holding on his hand. "I-I'm going to travel. To other regions. To continue my training."

Silver's face contorted angrily as he ripped his hand free. "You're leaving? Just like that, you're leaving?"

"Yes, so I could continue my trai-"

"This is bullshit, Kotone! You don't need to leave to continue training. We're doing fine right here." He shouted while waving at the quiet Dragon's Den.

"You don't understand." Lyra tried to explain. Silver wasn't trapped like she was. Everywhere she went she was swarmed with people wanting autographs, pictures, statements why she declined the title of Champion, when she planned on returning, it became too much. She wanted to find peace, just as Red had.

"You're right. I DON'T understand." He seethed. "I don't understand why you have to leave. Why you're leaving ME."

"Silver, I-"

"Save it!" He shouted while picking up his pokeball. "If you want to leave so bad, just leave. I don't care, I'm done." Ignoring his feraligatr's concerned coos, he hopped onto his back and sailed across the pond, leaving her behind.

Pharos, who had watched the entire scene ran over to her trainers' side. "Phar..?" She cried softly, reaching towards her trainer. Lyra collapsed to her knees and sobbed, allowing her pokemon to swallow her in a warm hug.

* * *

The group of people gathered in the small town of New Bark, filling the air with their noisy clatter. The collective emotion of the group was a mixture excitement and sorrow, regardless of their sentiment, they all shared the same reason for joining; to wish the young girl a safe travel. Lyra smiled at all the people that showed up in her small town. "Thank you all for coming to say goodbye, I will miss you all!"

"Oh, sweetie, make sure you travel safe and write often." Her mother nagged lovingly.

"I look forward to seeing the progress you will have made on the pokedex when you return." Professor Oak smiled cheerfully. Since she had returned with news of Red's safety, Oak had once more been filled with his youthful cheer.

"Make sure you give it your all, my dear. I know you can do anything you put your mind to." Blaine nodded his bald head approvingly. Given the circumstances, Blaine decided to break the rules to visit his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Her mother was beside herself in joy when she met her father-in-law at the door that morning.

"We'll miss you, Ly. Have fun on your new adventure!" Ethan beamed while hugging his friend.

"Lyra, make sure you have fun and tell me about all of your discoveries!" Professor Elm beamed excitedly.

"Safe journeys, Lyra." Lance spoke while taking the girls hand. "You will become an even greater trainer when you return."

Morty moved forward to give his sentiment until he was interrupted by a babbling blonde man in a purple tuxedo. "Lyraaaa, my dear!" Eusine cried as he ran through the group of people, pushing his way through until he reached the girl. "You shall be greatly missed, do take care."

Morty snorted silently while forcefully removing his friend away. "Yes, do take care."

The goodbyes continued for another hour until everyone had given her their best wishes, farewells, and on occasion, gifts. Overwhelmed with the amount of love she received from the people who gathered she rubbed her neck nervously. "Wow, thanks you guys. I will miss you all too!" Taking her leave she began her travel towards Vermillion City in Kanto. She smiled sadly as she recalled all the faces that came to wish her off. Everyone came, everyone but the one she wanted to see most. She sighed as she looked up at the large cruise liner, the S.S. Ann. The largest of her fleet, this ship was often used to sail from region to region. Where her first cruise took three days, this one would take a month to reach the closest region; Hoenn. Shuffling the heavy luggage on her shoulder she nodded to Blaze, telling him that she was ready.

"Kotone, stop!"

"Silver?" She spun backwards to face the exasperated boy, watching as he fought his way through the crowd of boarding passengers. She felt her heart race as she saw the determined look in his eyes.

"Kotone." He heaved, slightly out of breath. "Before you go I wanted to say…" He shut his eyes and paused, fighting internally. "I wanted to say goodbye. And, to be safe."

She felt a twinge of disappointment with his words but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you Silver. I appreciate it."

"Also, I wanted to give you this." He added quickly while fishing out a small object from his pocket. Pulling the small item out, he placed the item in her hand and covered it with his.

Lyra observed the small object curiously. "Silver, this… this is the moonstone you found." She marveled at how the small heart shaped stone glittered in the sun light. "Why-"

"It's to… remember me by." He removed his hand and turned his burning face away from the girl.

Breaking into a smile she flung herself at the boy in a hug. "Thank you Silvy. I'll hold onto it forever."

Silver stiffened at her embrace but returned it anyway, melting into her arms. Although the nickname still caused his eye to twitch, he let it slide for just this once. The two broke apart when the boarding whistle sounded through the air. Lyra looked back at the ship, feeling torn. On one hand, she didn't want to leave, on the other she knew she couldn't stay. At her belt she felt a strange tugging sensation, the movement came from a pokeball, Eevee's pokeball. The ball continued to rattle until the small fox-like pokemon had released himself. Standing between the two, the normal type barked unhappily. "Eeevee eve, Eevee, vee!"

Silver looked down at the small pokemon in confusion. "What is it doing?" He asked.

Lyra knelt down beside her pokemon as she could look him in the eye. When she saw the mixture of sadness and hope in his eyes, she knew exactly what it meant. "I think…" She began while picking up her eevee, "he wants to stay with you."

"With me?" Silver gaped in surprise. "Why would it want that? You're its trainer after all."

"True…" Lyra replied while petting the pokemon. With a sigh and a small smile she offered the pokemon to her rival. "I think you should take him. With me, he never evolved, I could never raise his happiness high enough. Maybe, it's because he wanted to be with you the entire time."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Eevee has always been partial to you, even when I first got him during Team Rockets takeover. It's up to you, though." She added, fearful the small pokemon would be rejected. To her surprise, Silver opened up his arms.

Eevee hopped into his arms the moment they were opened and nuzzled lovingly against his neck. He chuckled softly as he tickled his skin. "Alright, I'll take him then." Lyra smiled at him as she watched him pet the affectionate pokemon. Handing him Eevee's pokeball, he pocketed it. A final warning whistle blew through the air, causing his smile to drop. "I guess this is it." Silver said sadly, refusing to look her in the eye.

"For now." She added, trying to lighten the mood. "Once my training is done, I'll come back. Besides, this is my home." She cocked her head to the side as she smiled.

"You better." He threatened, as he placed the Eevee down. "When you come back, I will be stronger too! I will beat you!" He shook his fist in emphasis.

She laughed at her rival, knowing that she only had a small window of time before she could board the ship. "Good bye Silver! Good bye Eevee! I will miss you both! Make sure you wait for me to come back!" She shouted as the Blaze drug her along the docks.

Silver waved off his friend until she was out of view. After the boarding gates had been shut and locked, the ship roared to life. Its engines roared as smoke billowed from the smokestacks, trailing behind a smoky tail. Residents that had come to wave off their friends and family returned to their homes as the ship passed out of sight. Silver continued to stand, rooted in his spot, the Eevee too watched as his former trainer and friends sailed away. "I will wait, Kotone." He whispered to the silent evening. "I will always be waiting for you."

* * *

**The end...**

**of part one: The Prelude. ;) Part two (aka the second half of EOTH) is what I consider to be my actual story. And may I just say... ****OMG you guys I am sooo excited to have finally finished this chapter! I have been dying to write this one for the last FOUR MONTHS. I have never stayed with a single project for this long but I am glad I have! And I hope all of you have enjoyed the ride so far. I promise it only gets better from here.**

**Red! OMG finally Red! Some of you had asked me if he was actually going to be in the story and here he is. 100,000+ words into the story. Hopefully he was worth the wait. I am so in love with his character, I hope you guys will be too.**

**Also, in honor of Red, I HIGHLY recommend reading the FerrisWheelShipping fanfic, Eden by Hope Estheim. It is rated M at one point for la emon, but the author sections it off so younger readers can skip ahead without missing any of the story. Defiantly worth a read.**

**Until next time! R&R**


	22. Journal Entries

Kotone Lyra (Soul) Heart's Journal

_Day 392: _

_Today I finally arrived in Hoenn. The air smells salty, just like Cinnabar or Olivine City. The people here seem really friendly and down to earth, unlike Kanto. It's very strange, as Blaze and I were leaving the ship, I kept hearing a cat mewling behind me, but every time I turned to find it, I never did. Perhaps Hoenn has a lot of stray meowths near the port._

_Day 421:_

_I made a new friend today! His name is Brendan, but he says all his friends just call him Ruby. He is starting on his Pokémon Training but already he is really good. I have heard his dad is the Petelburg Gym Leader, and that he is really tough. So far, I have collected a couple of badges. Tomorrow I am traveling to Slateport City. Hoenn is known for their Contests and something called a pokeblock. I will have to remember to grab a sample for Professor Elm, I am sure he would be fascinated with it. Maybe I'll even enter my pokemon into the competition._

_Day 487:_

_I finally earned all eight Gym Badges. They were tough, but my team could handle it. I even found a new member for the team, a Gardevoir. She is a powerful psychic type that is native to Hoenn. I found her as a Ralts and already she has taken a liking to the team. I am also happy to note that the team has accepted her graciously. I know loosing eevee was a shock to them, but she seems to have filled that void. I agreed to meet up with Bren- I mean, Ruby, next week for some training. Maybe then I will challenge the Elite Four. _

_Day 542:_

_Lately, it's been excessively overcast. News of small towns have been threatened with flooding. I also have not seen Ruby in a while, he never did show up to our rematch. I did, however, defeat the Elite Four and the Champion Steven. He is a strange guy that is obsessed with collecting rare stones but beneath his steely complex (yeah, bad pun) he is a really sweet guy. He reminds me of Lance since he is always slipping out of the League's grasp to travel Hoenn and help people. When I turned down the title, he seemed sad. I have heard rumors that he is planning on retiring as the Champion so perhaps that was the case._

_Day 598:_

_As if the rains weren't bad enough, now we are suffering from a severe drought. I can't even call poor Ruby (the Gyarados) into battle for fear she would have a heat stroke. I heard some residents taking about some sort of nature extremists called Team Aqua and Team Magma. I am curious if they are somehow connected to what is happening. It's strange but I keep hearing this mewling sound behind me, but as before, nothing is there. I finally asked if there is an abundance of meowths in Hoenn but they said they weren't native here. It's very unnerving. _

_Day 654:_

_It seems the weather has finally calmed down and returned to normal. When I was traveling towards Sootopolis City, I thought I saw a large green dragon-like pokemon in the sky. When I looked it up in my pokedex, it read as Rayquaza. Very strange, since, according to the legends, he only appears when there is conflict between Groudon and Kyogre… Then again, that would explain the strange weather._

_Day 730:_

_Today I am leaving Hoenn on the S.S. Tidal towards Sinnoh. Lately I have been having these strange dreams, but whenever I wake up, they are foggy and I can't remember them. Maybe it is just a side effect from so much training. At least the ride over to the next region will be a good excuse to rest. I am sure my pokemon need it too._

_Day 757: _

_Unlike the other three regions, Sinnoh is COLD. When I stepped off the docks, I thought my teeth were going to break from all the clattering. Thankfully I met another girl my age who loaned me a scarf. Her name is Dawn Platinum and she too is starting her Pokemon Training. She told me about her two best friends, Lucas and Barry, I believe. I have yet to meet them but I look forward to it._

_Day 883:_

_The dreams are getting worse and the unnerving mewling seems to be following me regardless of where I am. When I asked Blaze if he could hear it, he shrugged. Perhaps I am just losing my mind. If I am, let it be known that I am so glad I came to Sinnoh; the history here is amazing. Today I learned of all their myths, including Arceus and how he came from an egg and created Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. I hope to learn more about these Legendary Pokemon, and maybe see them for myself one day._

_Day 1095:_

_Today the sky above Mt. Coronet opened up, revealing a wide purplish gap in the air. Some of the residents believe it is a plume of toxic smoke, but after my research, I believe this is a portal to another dimension. Quite possibly Distortion World. Talk of a gang called Team Galactic is supposedly behind this. I feel so useless not being able to help._

_Day 1222:_

_I finally made it to the last known Region, Unova. It's beautiful here, the only complaint I have is against the Pokemon Liberation group call Team Plasma. (does every region have their own team?) I understand the message they are trying to spread, after all, I have seen my share of pokemon mistreatment over the years, but I do not agree with their goal. It seems their leader, Ghetsis or something, wants all humans to release their pokemon. Fat chance in hell that'll happen._

_Day 1298:_

_I finally discovered the culprit behind all the mewling. At first I was filled with excitement, but now I find myself filled with dread._

_Day 1376:_

_The dreams having changed into nightmares. Every night, when I try to sleep, I see them more clearly. To keep my focus from the nightmares, I have joined up with a group of young adults who are trying to take down team Plasma. It seems that their 'liberation' was just a cover to control the population. Tomorrow I am meeting up with Touko and her friends Cheren and Bianca._

_Day 1460:_

_Touko has gone missing. I believe she is searching for Ghetsis since he disappeared after she defeated Team Plasma's king, N Harmonia. N... I had only met the man once, myself, but I truly believe he is good inside. Touko feels the same. She said Ghetsis had been using him his entire life, but he too has disappeared. And he isn't going to be the only one. I am leaving for Kanto this weekend. I have reason to believe that my dreams are visions. If that is the case… Arceus help us all._

* * *

**Now the story begins...**


	23. Welcome Home

The cruise liner, S.S. Ann, sailed into kanto and docked in the Vermillion Port as scheduled. The ships timing was perfect as it arrived from the Unova region at 10:15am on the dot. As always, the unflawed schedule was predictable. So predictable, some residents chose to set their clocks to the sound of the ship whistles. Cool air from within the ship mixed with the warm air of the city, creating a strange sticky yet refreshing feel as the ships many passengers stepped off the docks and spilled into the city. Most of the passengers were sightseers and adventures from distant regions, some were natives returning home from their long voyage. Among the few, stood a young woman and her typhlosion. She fought against the strange air currents by tucking a long brunette locks behind her ear. Inhaling the thick salty air a faint smile graced her lips. Her chestnut brown eyes roved across the familiar city. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Blaze?" She asked the large bear-like pokemon while brushing the wrinkles from her red sweater and black mini skirt.

"_Almost three years._" He replied casually as he effortlessly picked up the worn overstuffed duffle bag the young woman was struggling with.

A smile flashed across her face but only momentarily. "Despite everything, I am glad to be back home." The typhlosion responded with a silent nod. This earned him a genuine smile from the woman. Nearly three years ago she left home to travel the world and explore the other three regions to continue her training. Along the way she bonded with her pokemon on such a deep level she could finally hear their voices. No longer did their speech sound like undecipherable utterances, but instead intelligent speech. When she first started her journey with Blaze, Professor Oak told her of such a phenomenon. She could heardly believe her ears, however, when she first heard Blaze speak to her. The bond was not with the typhlosion only, she could hear all six of her pokemon. In the end, it was their bond that helped her through all the trials and tribulations they faced.

She tucked another lock of her hair back as it swept across her face, obstructing her vision. In the distance she saw a tall red haired man standing in the crowd, waving to her. She waved back with a smile on her face. She did not expect to see Lance at the docks waiting for her but perhaps Champion Alder had contacted him when she left. Carefully stepping off the docks, mindful that here heels did not sink into any gaps in the wooden planks below, she looked up at her welcoming party in surprise. Instead of meeting golden eyes of the Dragon Tamer she was met with blood red ones. She stood dumbfounded for a moment, at a complete loss of words, until the impatient typhlosion nudged her back. "Silver?" She finally asked, uncertain.

A smirk cut across his face. "It's been a long time, Kotone."

Lyra couldn't help but stare at him in wonder and awe, with a little bit of shock mixed in. He was no longer the obnoxious little boy she left behind, instead he was a grown man. She had grown taller, she guessed over six foot and his shoulders had broadened to balance his impressive height. His tight black tee showed off the ripples of hardened muscle underneath. His hair, too, had grown and hung past his shoulders. In a concise summary, Silver was undeniably attractive. All of these observations sent an unavoidable blush to her cheeks. "Yes it has." She agreed. She glanced to the side out of embarrassment. _What am I? Fourteen again?_ Out of her peripheral she saw Blaze roll his eyes in amused annoyance.

Silver let a small grin spread across his face when he noted her newly rosy cheeks. "Here, let me." She commanded, rather than offering as he carried the luggage she had been holding.

It wasn't overwhelmingly heavy, but standing in heels while staring at the face of such a gorgeous man, her nerves got the better of her. Allowing him the victory from saving her from false weight, she complied obediently. "How did you know I would be here?" She asked as the three of them walking through the busy streets.

Uncertain silence hung in the air before Silver replied, "I didn't."

"Then how did you-" Her question was cut off with another.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" He blurted very suddenly. "There is a new restaurant in town I think you'll love."

"Um, sure. I'd love to." She said once her initial surprise passed. She couldn't remember the last time she had dined with her rival. Or if she ever had to begin with.

"_Great we're back for ten minutes and you're already falling for him again._" Blaze muttered with a second eyeroll.

"Shh! Shut up it's not like that!" She spat in hushed tones, thankful the redhead could not hear the mouthy fire type.

"_Whatever._" He said, unconcerned. "_Just make sure Capt' Jackass knows that if he hurts you, I'll have to hurt him._"

Lyra shot her pokemon a threatening glare. She was never fond of the nickname her typhlosion developed for her first crush. Although she was hurt when he never offered to come along or even try to stop her from leaving, time and maturity taught her that it was juvenile to hold such resentment against the boy. Besides, he must have figured if she wanted him to come, she would have offered. SHOULD have offered. But that was the past.

Silver gave her an odd look but otherwise said nothing about her sudden outburst. A few more moments of awkward silence hung in the air until they stopped in front of a large restaurant. The arcetexture reminded her of a building from Ecruteak with its high peaked roof and sweeping edges. A short flight of stairs led to thick mahogany doors with gilded edges, framed by matching mahogany pillars. Opening the doors, they were greeted by a petite hostess in a black form fitting silk dress. "Welcome to the Torkoal Grill! How many?"

"Two plus one pokemon." Silver answered while poking a thumb towards Blaze.

"Right this way, sir." He bowed politely and brought them to a short table, surrounded by a wrapping bench covered in plush cushions. In the center of the grill was a large flat grill. Silver motioned for then to sit first. Awkwardly Lyra slid down the tiny bench while Blaze opted for a side of his own. She was relieved to learn there was a hidden space beneath the table allowing her to sit up right rather than kneeling. Silver slid in next to her, his broad shoulders bumping against her petite frame. He watched with amused eyes as she took in her surroundings with a sort of childish wonder. "I take it you have never been to a Hibachi Grill?" He asked.

"No, never." She responded while studying the wall scrolls of landscape paintings and calligraphy. "This all looks so nice!"

"Just wait until the chef gets here." Silver added. When she tried to probe further details from him. He sat quietly, refusing to answer.

Soon after, an older man with a tall white chef's hat came and greeted them with a small bow. The man prepped their meals with such feline grace, it left the young woman astounded; even Blaze was impressed with his finesse. Throwing rice onto the large grill he dusted it with salt, oil, and sesame seeds while simultaneously grilling different colored vegetables. Cracking an egg into the volcano shaped mound of rice, he tossed the last ingredients into the fried rice. Sweeping two bowls into the crook of his arm he slid them towards his guests with a wave of his arm. With his free hand, he scooped up the rice and vegetables with his spatula and tossed them into the bowls with calculated precision. Next he threw various raw meats onto the grill; shrimp, tuna, eel, and steak. As each cut of meat would sizzle to perfection, he tossed it onto a small decorative plate and slid it across the table, resting perfectly beside the bowl of rice. The last act of his show involved tossing the tails of the cooked shrimp with a metal spatula into his hat, front pocket, back pocket, and finally tossing a cut of top grade steak into the watering mouth of the typhlosion. With a bow, he absorbed their applause, finally excusing himself to enjoy their meal.

"I can't believe how good this food is!" Lyra exclaimed in between mouthfuls of friend rice and seared tuna. Even the egg drop soul the waitresses served during the chefs' show was delectable s perfect blend of salty and savory.

"I knew you'd love it." Silver smiled as he finished the last of his eel with his chopsticks. "I take it Blaze loved it too." He motioned with his eating utensils towards the satisfied pokemon currently lounging across the bench. While the chef took their orders, Silver had instructed him to grill extra meat for the large pokemon.

Lyra laughed as she regarded her starter. "I guarantee it was the best meal he's ever had. Between battle supplies and ferry costs, I am afraid I could never afford to spoil them how I wanted to." She added sheepishly. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Arceus! How much is all of this going to cost?" Frantically she began rummaging through her bag looking for any loose currency she hadn't uploaded to her trainer card yet. While she was on the subject, she hadn't even transferred the currency to Johto/Kanto yet!

A strong hand rested on her fumbling fingers. "Don't worry about it." She sent him a questioning look as she tried to decipher his meaning. "I've already taken care of it." He offered her a sly smile before removing his hand from hers.

She withdrew her shaky hand to her chest, her fingers brushing against the silver cord around her neck. "T-thank you, very much." She tried to calm her nerves but she couldn't shake the vision of his smiling face or the feel of his warm hands from her mind. "Oh, that reminds me!" She added to change the conversation. "I brought you something."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side while she further rummaged through her bag. _How much stuff did she carry with her?_ He wondered.

"This!" She all but shoved the red and white capsule in the mans' face.

"Um, thanks." He said while taking the object from her hand. "You know I can buy these from any pokemart."

She rolled her eyes while taking out her upgraded pokedex. "It's not the pokeball, its what's INSIDE the pokeball, Smartass."

Silvers face split in a wide grin with her use of profanity. It was another reminder that his little Kotone had grown up. Not that her body's new curves didn't speak for themselves.

"Here, look." She said while sitting closer to the male. "It's called a Sandile." She offered the 'dex to him so he could get a better look.

"Dark/Ground, huh? That's pretty cool." He said while nodding at the data.

"Now look at his final form." She egged him on, eager to see his expression.

Scrolling down to its final form he grinned. "Okay, that's pretty badass. Thank you." He handed the pokedex back with a gracious nod.

Lyra waved him off. "It's nothing special. They're pretty common in Unova but I thought of you when I first saw it."

"So this one is the first one you saw?" He asked, holding up the ball. With an affirmative nod from the girl he smiled once more. This time, it was more subtle and almost secretive. "Well then it's special to me." Placing the ball into his pocket he leaned against the bench and sighed as if a heavy weight had been resting on his chest. "Why did you come back?"

His bold question took her by such surprise it left her speechless. "What do you mean?" She finally asked after she found her words.

"I mean, why now? It's not that I am not glad you came back. Believe me that's not the case, but I have this gut feeling there is more to it than visiting home." Before she could ask he answered her. "Something's bothering you, I can tell. I don't know what it is but something is just… off." His red eyes stared at her intensely, demanding for an explanation.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. With a joyless laugh she turned her gaze to the side. "You always could read me…" She paused and but her bottom lip. "You're right, it's more than just a social call."

"I thought so." _I should have known you'd never come back just for me…_ he thought bitterly.

"But I came back because there is something I have to tell you."

"Tell me?" He asked as if unsure he had heard her right.

She nodded affirmatively. "You see…" She started while glancing around nervously. Silver's brows furrowed. She was a fearless woman and a masterful trainer. Whatever caused her uneasiness was real and serious. "I've recently acquired some new information on a threat."

His mind began to wander. _A threat? It couldn't be Team Rocket. Petrel and Archer had been under close observation. Ariana had finally come clean and served her time while Proton had disappeared. Police assumed the sudden loss of power led to his suicide; he was never stable to begin with._ Shaking his head he allowed his thoughts to wander further. _A threat from a different Region? Hoenn or Sinnoh, perhaps? No, otherwise she would have returned home sooner. Than perhaps from Unova?_

"It's your father."

Her words shattered his thoughts like a machop punching a mirror. "What?"

She rubbed her arm in an attempt to warm her skin from the nonexistent cold. "Giovanni is plotting something terrible."

Silver released a scornful laugh, receiving a few odd stares from the other guests in the restaurant. "So what, he's going to try and take over Kanto or perhaps Johto? Real original, _Dad."_ He spat bitterly as he sipped his green tea. His words dripped with venomous sarcasm but his eyes held back a wave of fury. She shook her head causing long tresses of her hair to fly back and forth. "No he's planning on conquering the world." She jumped when Silver barked out a haughty laugh.

"That's impossible for one man to accomplish." He eyed the girl incredulously, as if astonished she would suggest such an impossibility. "Even if the man is as accomplished as my father…"

She shook her head again, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "He's not alone."

"What are you implying? That he had secretly built an army under our nose?"

"He might as well have. He has found a way to control every single Legendary Pokemon and when he does, no one will be able to stop him!" She whispered hoarsely, afraid of who could be listening.

The cup of tea he lifted to his mouth stopped as it touched his lips. "What?"

"He's using Mewtwo! He is going to use Mew's clone to control all of the Legendary pokemon!"

"Is that even possible?" He questioned, finally beginning to listen to her warning.

"I saw it."

Silvers brow furrowed deeper. "What do you mean you saw it?"

Lyra fidgeted under his intense stare. She knew he would be skeptical but among all her friends and associates, he would be the first to believe her. If Silver didn't believe, who else would? "I had a vision." She squeaked out.

"A vision." He repeated, deadpan. "I didn't know you had become Psychic over the years."

His sarcasm stung but she refused to give up. "Not me! Someone gave me the vision! As a warning." Seeing his eyes had not changed she huffed and pulled out the weathered leather journal from her bag. Opening to a blank page she gingerly took out the slide and held it eye level to him. "_HE_ gave me the vision." Her voice was hushed and urgent. She needed him to believe. She needed his help.

Silvers eyes widened in recognition and understand. "You're saying…" He too looked around their surroundings for any listening ears or watching eyes. "_Mew_ gave you this vision?" Had any one else made such a claim he would have laughed them off. But to believe Mew contacted the daughter of the man researching it… almost made sense. If Mew really was the originator of such a vision, who better to give it to than Lyra? Anyone else would have tried to capture it, himself included. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Silver let loose a sigh as he leaned back in his spot. "Well, if you're positive, I am too. What's the plan?"

"I am not sure." She said honestly. "I think that if we gathered any qualified or knowledgeable person we might be able to analyses the situation and make a plan . " She shrugged. Battle plans and military tactics were not her strong suit. Quite frankly, she didn't have the first clue as to how to go about it.

The redhead sat in thought for a few minutes, allowing his thoughts to collect. "Alright then, this is what we do. I'll go across Kanto and Johto collecting anyone useful. Professors, Gym Leaders, anyone who has expertise on Legendary Pokemon. In one week we will meet up in Golden Rod City."

"What do I do?" She asked, clenching her fists excitedly.

"You." He started while giving her a firm look. "Need to visit your mother." The look on her face was of such a dumbfounded shock he had to fight the urge to laugh. "Does she even know you're back?"

She shuffled nervously in her seat. "No…"

"Then it's decided. I will round everyone up and you stay with your mom. I'll call you when everyone is ready." He took out a silver colored pokegear from his back pocket and jiggled it in his hand.

"You finally got a pokegear!" She sat up excitedly, eager to record his number in her device.

He shrugged. "Figured it was about time I get one too."

After exchanging numbers, the two of them, plus one sleepy typhlosion exited the restaurant. "Thanks again for everything." She said with a slight bow.

"Don't mention it." He said nonchalantly. "Oh, and Kotone?" He called out, while he released his Crobat from his pokeball.

"Yes?" She asked while returning her starter to swap out with Wish.

"I'm glad you're back."

A smile split across her lips. "Me too."

* * *

**The beginning of part two! *excited***

**So, in case anyone was wondering, Lyra is 18 and Silver is 19. I don't want to give any too much so I will just keep my mouth shut for now. Oh, and to all of you who guessed the mewling was Mew, you get a digital cookie! I can't say it enough but it's because of your guys support I have stuck with this story for so long. You guys are the best! *hugs***

**R&R**


	24. The Meeting

"_I'm so excited to be back home!"_ Wish sang happily into the warm breeze as he expertly maneuvered through the air.

"Same." Lyra agreed halfheartedly as she rode her togekiss. Her mind had been swarming with overwhelming thoughts like an angry beedrill hive.

"_What's wrong, Lyra?" _He asked, concerned. "_Don't you want to see your mom, again?"_ Taking a dip into a cloud, the cool vapor caressed his smooth feathers.

"I do! It's just… I'm nervous." She admitted reluctantly, rubbing the vapor off her arms. She felt embarrassed that she would feel so nervous about seeing her mother. Perhaps it was guilt? Guilt that she hadn't seen her for three years? Or maybe it was fear? Fear that something happened to her and she had been too far away to do anything. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Wish's head feathers caress her cheek in silent comfort. The simple act brought her out of her darkening thoughts and back to the clear blue skies of New Bark Town. "Thanks, Wish."

They landed shortly after their conversation. Small particles of dust from the rural road kicked up as the togekiss landed softly. Hoping off, Lyra stroked his head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before recalling him. Glancing around her surroundings she couldn't help but marvel at how much the small town had changed over the past few years. The roads and the buildings remained the same but the residents had changed. Small children had grown and now carried pokemon of their own, no doubt eager to begin a journey of their own when they were old enough. Some unfamiliar faces mixed with familiar ones, but there was one thing that had not changed. The atmosphere of New Bark had remained peaceful and carefree. She intended to keep it that way. Walking to the far east side of the town she stopped at a door near the water's edge. She glanced up at the once squeaky windmill through squinting eyes. Through her parted fingers she could see the blades were no longer rusted, but rather they gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight. Bringing her attention to the rest of the home she noted that the rest of the property had received a makeover. As she regarded the new gutters and the fresh paint, she began to worry that her mother had moved over the years. She shook the thought away and readied her shaky hand, knocking on the door.

From within the home she could hear a soft rustling noise and the sound of metal clinking before the door opened. "Hello?" A middle aged woman asked as she opened the door. Her brunette hair was pulled into a messy bun, little speckles of paint freckled her face and her hair. Her skin owned new wrinkles, or laugh lines as her mother would call them. Her chestnut brown eyes widened in shock as recognition kicked in. "Lyra?" The young woman could barely nod before she was pulled into a tight embrace. "Oh my baby girl, you're home! You're finally home!" She cried happily into her daughters shoulder. "Come in, come in." she urged while rushing into the cozy home.

She obediently stepped through the doorway and looked around the home. It didn't surprise her when she noted all the decorations and furnishings had changed. It was common for her mother to redecorate the house when she felt unsettled from living in one place too long. Her change of living environment seemed cheerier now. The soft shades of yellow and mocha had been replaced with vibrant reds and off colored whites. Touches of blue could be found speckled through the furnishings. She chuckled to herself when she noted that her togekiss now matched the house. Peeking into the den, her eyes widened in surprise. Stepping forward she picked up a tiny metal spatula looking tool. Turning it over in her hands, she admired the glossy red paint on the tip. "Mom, you started painting?" She asked as her mother came in behind her.

"Yes. It's been a very relaxing hobby." She said while wiping her hands and face with a cotton rag. She loosed a secretive chuckle. "I think we both know my previous hobby was not exactly my forte."

Lyra placed the tool down and placed her hands on her hips. "You mean the cooking or the part when you burn the house down? You were rather skilled at the latter." She said, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Well aren't you cheeky?" Her mother mused. "I suppose there is no helping it. You get that from your father." She led her daughter to the kitchen table and insisted she make herself comfortable. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She called out while rummaging through the kitchen.

"Iced tea sounds great." She replied, knowing her mother would never take no for an answer. The two spoke happily with each other, exchanging humorous stories as she brought in a pitcher of freshly brewed iced tea and a glass pot of sugar. Lyra stirred in the granulated sugar, watching it dissolve as she spoke. "You got all my letters, right?"

Taking a seat, she poured herself a glass of unsweetened tea. "I sure did, sweetie. One letter a week for three years, kept them all too." She took a sip and offered a sad smile. "I wish I could have responded back to them."

"Well, I am here now." Lyra replied, optimistically. Since she had been traveling in different regions, she was never in one place long enough to receive mail. The only line of communication was when she would make a long distance call to Johto, which due to the high expense, was only twice a year. "Which means you have to tell me everything that's happened since I left." She grinned while planting her elbows on the table, eager to hear any juicy gossip her mother had.

She chuckled before taking another sip. "Well, you already know about the painting, so there is not much else… oh, Ethan is dating now."

"WHAT?!" Lyra exclaimed, standing up. "You're kidding!"

Her mother laughed at her reaction. "I believe that is how most of us reacted too. She's a sweet girl, reminds me of you, actually. Her name is Crystal. "

Sitting back down, she rubbed her chin in thought. "Wow, I never thought that boy would settle down enough to find a girlfriend. Good for him, though." She smiled happily.

Her mother nodded with a chuckle. "He's in that blissful love state so he's been rather forgetful and clumsy as of late. Especially when she is around, it's rather adorable."

"I can't wait to tease him about it." She grinned before taking another sip. "Alright, well, what else?"

"Hmm… well let's see… Kate just had her baby, Jen was going to get married but decided to wait…" Her mother continued to list down the social activities of all the neighbors, including some that moved in after she had left for Hoenn. Lyra continued to listen to her mother's ramblings with a smile. She missed moments like this. The everyday moments. Her bliss was interrupted when she felt a cold wave rush through her. Snapping her head in the direction of the cold her eyes searched for the cause. As she searched she felt a cold tingle run down her spine. Slowly standing to her feet she glanced around nervously.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"There- there's something IN here." She whispered. Clutching a ball at her hip she stared into the empty space. A strange blackish-purple mist began to spread in the open area until a pair of red eyes materialized. The strange mist crept slowly towards the girl. Lyra began to shake in fear of the cloud of mist until a devilish grin appeared and screamed. Screaming in return, Lyra lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Oh, Phantom, you naughty thing you." Her mother rebuked the devilish cloud, while trying not to laugh at her daughters' misfortune. "Be nice. Lyra has had a long day."

The mist collected together and shaped itself back into its original form. The creature laughed, its red eyes gleaming mischievously. Lyra pick herself off the floor and stepped closer to the creature. "Wait, it's just a gengar?" The gengar laughed even harder, thrilled to have frightened a new victim.

Her mother lost her composure and laughed alongside the gengar. "Oh sweetie, you should have seen the look on your face! It's been a while since Phantom has scared someone new."

"Oh, haha." Lyra said sarcastically. Turning her attention back to the gengar she narrowed her eyes on his grinning face. "Wait a second, this Gengar belongs to Silver. How did you-?"

"Oh," her mother replied with a wave of her hand. "He thought I needed protection so he left Phantom here with me.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lyra said raising up her hands as she tried to organize all her questions. "First of all, how do you know Silver, second, why would he think you need protection, and third, since when was he named, 'Phantom'?" Taking a seat, Lyra drummed her fingers on the table.

"Well, the last question is the easiest, Silver named him that." She said, scratching the ghost-types spiny head.

"Okay, that leads me to more questions, but continue." Lyra said, resting her face on her palm.

"I suppose the first two questions can be answered by the same story. You see, not too long after you left, Silver came here to New Bark Town. He offered to help me around the house. I declined, of course, he was a young man with his own life to live but he insisted. After a while I finally gave in. He fixed up the house, helped me with errands, and insisted I take up a less 'environmentally dangerous' hobby." She chuckled. "Whenever he would leave for any long periods of time he would leave one of his pokemon behind as protection. Usually his gengar since he doesn't get in the way. Honestly I think he is just worried I might burn down the neighborhood or something silly." She laughed into the back of her hand.

"Or something silly." Lyra agreed in a dull whisper. She studied the gengar while her mother spoke. He was definitely Silver's and there was no doubt her mother and the gengar had bonded. What didn't make sense thought, is why. Why would Silver come to New Bark to begin with?" She shook her head and gave into a yawn, the days' events finally catching up to her.

"Look, at me, keeping you up like this." Her mother cooed. "You should get some rest."

Too tired to argue, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, guess you're right." She said while standing.

"Darn right, I am right." Her mother said, her hands on her hips. "A mother is always right."

Lyra giggled. "Yup, you're right." Hugging her mother she nuzzled her face into her shoulder. "Good-night mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, I am glad you're back."

Taking her leave, the gengar followed her up the stairs towards her old room. Ducking under the low sloped ceiling she gazed across the room. Everything was exactly how she had left it. The pale pink walls, the plush white carpet, and the cedar furniture. Resting on her perfectly made bed were an armful of pokedolls and on her desk rested research books and Johto guidebooks. Everything in the room seemed so peaceful, so… INNOCENT. Then again, she was innocent before her journey began. Before the fate of the world fell upon her shoulders. She would never be in this situation if she had not fought against Team Rocket in the Slowpoke well. It was almost poetic actually.

With a sigh she flopped onto the bed, unconcerned over the pokedolls that were squashed in the process. Phantom materialized beside the girl, eager to receive any attention the girl would offer. She chuckled at this and stroked his spiny head. His red eyes fluttered until the ghost fell asleep. Curling into bed, she clicked off the lights, happy to finally be home.

* * *

"You don't have to come with me, you know?" Lyra said as she walked through the busy city of Goldenrod. The streets were packed with tourists and residents. Over the past three years the city had expanded; buildings, homes, restaurants, and hotels which attracted more people from different regions to visit.

"_I know I don't have to, but I want to."_ Replied the colossal Machamp. _"Besides, you'll need the back up when everyone tries to jump you at once."_ He glanced at his trainer with a smirk.

"I believe the term is 'visiting'." She corrected with a grin of her own. "But I appreciate it anyway, Muscles."

He shrugged. _"It's what I do, Ly."_

She smiled as she glanced at the four-armed pokemon. Although she had bonded with all her pokemon since she had left, she had built an even deeper bond with the Machamp. She learned he was surprisingly witty and good-natured. Despite being a fighting-type, which were normally more aggressive towards weaker pokemon, Muscles had a more reserved personality. When news of Eevee's absence hit the team, Muscles had been more grieved than the rest.

Glancing down at her pokegear she reopened the message she had received earlier that morning from Silver. After spending a week with her mother, she received a text message with the address to meet at. Reading the address again, she compared it to the grandiose hotel she stood in front of. "Well I guess we're here." She said with uncertainty.

"_That Bill character sure didn't spare any expense, did he?"_ Muscles whistled as he studied the building. The fifty-two story hotel was made from white marble blocks and adorned with golden statues of various sub-legendary pokemon such as the legendary dogs and even Celebi. Bill had constructed this hotel and its sister hotel in Celadon City. According to the message Silver sent, the entire hotel had also been reserved for today's meeting.

"I knew Bill was rich but I didn't realize exactly how much." She marveled as she studied as the beautiful fountain and intricate marble statues in the lobby. "Then again, he is always on the cover of Celebi Magazine for being a genius entrepreneur."

"_I bet he's got a whole mansion full of lopunnies..."_ Muscles said with a devious grin.

"Mr. Muscles!" Lyra exclaimed in shock, a slight blush on her face.

"_What? I'm a guy, I can dream."_ He shrugged.

"Keep dreaming and I'll tell Pharos." She threatened with an evil glint in her eye.

Muscles stopped in his tracks. _"You wouldn't."_

"I would."

"Miss?" The receptionist called out sweetly, dissolving the battle.

The pair blinked at each other and then at the receptionist, "yes?" Lyra asked.

"I am sorry but Mr. Bill has requested for all guests to sign in for a visitors pass. I assume you are on the list for today's meeting?"

"Ah, yes. My name is Lyra Soul." She replied coolly while walking up to the counter.

"Alright, I just need your trainer card, if I could." The purple haired receptionist asked while extending her hand. Lyra complied and handed her, her card. The receptionist accepted the card and entered the data into her computer, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. When she finished the beeping of a printer sounded, spitting out a new Visitor Pass with Lyra Soul printed on it. "Here you are, Miss Soul. Have a wonderful day." She nodded.

"Thanks." Attaching the lapel badge to her red sweater she looked to her pokemon. "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous."

"_It's not jealously; it's discrimination."_ He huffed, folding both sets of arms.

The young woman rolled her eyes while fighting back a laugh. He always knew how to bring a smile to her face. Reaching the doors to the selected dining room, she rested her hand on the handle and released a shaky breath. Feeling a large hand on her shoulder she looked beside her.

"_Hey,"_ Muscles started, his face serious. _"Whatever happens, these people are your friends. Besides, you have all the evidence you need."_ He added glancing past her shoulder.

"You're right." She smiled. "Thanks Muscles."

He planted one of his upper hands on her head and ruffled her hair. _"That's what I am here for."_

Playfully pushing the machamp away, she fixed her skewed ponytail, took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors. Glancing around the noisy room she smiled at all of the familiar faces. Silver had managed to pull together Professors Oak and Elm, Morty, Eusine, Lance, Blaine, Bill, Ethan and who she assumed was his girlfriend, Crystal. Slinking into the room, Lyra kept to the wall to avoid being spotted. Muscles was right, everyone would probably jump her if they noticed her presence.

"There you are." Huffed a deep male voice. "What took you so long?" Silver asked, impatiently.

Everyone but Silver, that is. "Sorry," Lyra offered, rubbing the back of her neck. "The city has changed so much that I got turned around."

Silver shut his eyes and sighed. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" A small smile played on his lips as he shook his head. Glancing at the intimidating Machamp Silver asked, "Muscles, mind if I steal your trainer for a bit?" Mr. Muscles shrugged and spread his hands out as if to say, 'be my guest'. Nodding, Silver directed Lyra to her seat at the circular table. After she was seated Silver barked out the group to get their attention. "Alright, everyone, listen up! Visiting hours are up, let's get back to business."

_Same old Silver._ Lyra mused to herself. To her surprise, the crowd actually listened. Taking their seats all eyes fell upon her which started another noisy discussion Silver had to silence. Once everyone had settled down, he began.

"First of all," he started, as a blood vessel pulsed near his temple from his irritation. "I want to thank you all for meeting here on short notice. I am glad to see that _most_ of you could make it on time."

Beside him, Lyra gulped, assuming the comment was directed towards her.

"Anyway, as you know we have acquired information on a threat for both Kanto and Johto." Silver began, more calmly this time. "Because of the high security risk, I have reserved details of this new information until we could all be gathered here in privacy. To put it bluntly, Giovanni Rocket is back and this time, with a vengeance."

The room filled with noisy confusion as each person spoke to their neighbor. "As the spokesperson for the Pokemon League of Johto and Kanto," Lance spoke, while taking a stand. "It is my duty to fully understand all details of such threat. Including, proof of said threat." He held the redhead in his gaze for a moment, questioning, not his honesty, but his evidence.

Silver sighed and glanced to Lyra. "Understandable, Lyra?" Sitting down, he waited for the young woman to take the stage.

She glanced between the smiling face of her pokemon and the comforting look of Silver before standing. "If you are looking for physical evidence," She began nervously. Straightening her back she looked at Lance in the eye. "You won't find any. Not from me, anyway. However, what Silver says is true. Giovanni is coming back, and not to control Kanto or Johto like last time. His plan is to control all of the regions."

"I implore you, Lyra." Lance said, his heart heavy. "How do you know of such things?"

"Because I was given a vision." Lyra stated.

The room fell to deafening silence as each member mulled the thought over in their minds. "If I may," Professor Oak spoke up while remaining seated. "Receiving a 'vision' is hardly proof at all. Many have had dreams that they believe are factual. If we are to take action against any sort of threat, we would need concise proof and hard evidence." He folded his hands in his lap as he studied the brunette.

"I believe her visions to be real." Morty spoke up, taking a stand. "There is a difference between a vision and one's dream state."

Frowning at the blonde, Prof. Oak spoke once more. "Given your expertise I will humor you by believing this possibility." Turning to Lyra he continued his thoughts. "However, from what source do you claim these visions came from?"

"I received them from Mew." Lyra stated, boldly. Her nervousness had long faded and now grew into determination.

It was now Professor Elm that spoke. "Mew? Mew is the most allusive pokemon of them all. Sightings of even Arceus were reported a couple years ago. How can you be so confident that these visions came from Mew?"

"It has been in my experience," Eusine said. "That this would not be the first time a legendary pokemon had contacted, Miss Lyra. I myself have witnessed her encounters with Suicune and her capture of Ho-oh. It would seem only natural that such a legendary pokemon would seek out a person such as her."

The table continued to debate and argue their points while Bill and Blaine sat quietly, listening to each side of the argument. Ethan whispered to the blue haired girl beside him, receiving a nod, he stood up to silence the group. "If Lyra says she received a vision, then she has. If all of you would stop arguing for a moment and let her finish, I am sure she will explain all the proof you need!" He concluded with slapping his hands on the table, effectively silencing the group. After a select few sent glares to their debating opponent, all eyes rested on Lyra once more.

With a deep sigh, and a sense of gratitude for Ethan, Lyra looked over her shoulder. "You are safe here, could you please show yourself?" She cooed softly, tilting her head.

The group, including Silver, sent one another confused looks until a pink mouse-like pokemon levitated over the young woman's shoulder.

"Oh, sweet Mew, it's Mew!" Exclaimed Professor Elm, knocking back his chair when he jumped up.

"Mew…" The pokemon cried nervously, ducking behind the girls back.

"Professor, please." Lyra pleaded. "Mew gets nervous around a lot of people, especially noisy ones." Stepping aside so mew was once more in view she rubbed his head affectionately. "Here is all the proof you need."

The group nodded in agreement. "Lyra." Morty began, taking a stand once more. "Could you please explain to us what your vision was?"

Lyra nodded while taking a seat. Pulling out a cookie from her bag she handed it to the small pink pokemon. Accepting it, Mew took a seat on the table, content with his treat. "I have been receiving these visions for almost three years now, it started shortly after I reached Hoenn. At first they were fuzzy and confusing. Random scenes, and people I didn't recognize, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember them. Over the past year, they have become clearer. There is an empty plain, Giovanni is standing on one side, while I am standing on the other. We each bring out our pokemon to battle, and I defeat him. After his defeat he summons Mewtwo. Except, he is covered in this strange machinery. My team struggles to fight against Mew's clone but we are overpowered. When I think the battle is over, Mewtwo releases a powerful psychic burst that summons all of the legendary pokemon from every region. All of the legendary pokemon battle against each other in one chaotic battle until the sky rips open. When it does, Arceus descends to quell the fighting. While Arceus calming down the other legendary pokemon, Giovanni uses Mewtwo to control Arceus." Lyra sat silently as she looked at the shocked faces of the people gathered. Petting the mew while he continued to munch happily on his treat she looked at Lance. "If Giovanni controls Arceus, it's game over for everyone."

"That's why we called all of you here." Silver said, standing. "We need a plan to stop this from happening. If we can hunt Giovanni down, and defeat him before he summons the other legendry's, we have a chance. But we have to react NOW before it's too late."

Lance nodded at the pair. "Given the circumstances and the unique evidence, I shall fly to the League tonight and inform them immediately. Congratulations, Lyra. You have won me over." He smiled at the young woman.

"Me, as well." Professor Oak nodded. Professor Elm nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," Bill finally spoke up stretching out the kinks in his back. "Consider this hotel your base of operations. I will inform the staff that no one comes in without explicit approval. In fact, I had already begun renovations that could convert the larger dining room into a battleground for pokemon battles. It should be ready by the end of this week." He nodded in head in thought.

"It's settled, then." Silver said. "We will look for qualified recruits that can fight, divide the regions up into sections until we find Giovanni, and starting next week we will set up a mandatory regiment of training." Everyone in the room agreed. Minus, Ethan who groaned over the thought of intense training with Silver. Bill and Silver left the room together to discuss the plans for the battle arena.

The room fell into noisy confusion once more as everyone spoke to one another, namely Lyra. Muscles was quick to react to the overwhelming group, forcing each person to take their turn speaking with her. "Lyra, my dear, it has been too long!" Blaine smiled cheerfully, opening his arms in a welcoming hug.

"I've missed you so much, grandpa!" She beamed. "I saw so many different fire types while I was traveling. Oh, that reminds me, I brought something back for you." Reaching into her bag she pulled out red box. "This is called a Magmarizer; Sinnoh found a way to evolve magmars."

Blaine accepted the gift. "Wow, thank you, my dear. I had heard rumors of a possible evolutionary form but I never knew how to obtain such a rare device. Thank you, again." He hugged his granddaughter appreciatively before allowing the next person to greet her.

"My dear Lyra." Eusine smiled regarding the young woman with open arms. Breaking from their hug, he held the girl with his hands on her shoulders. "You have certainly developed into a beautiful woman."

"Um, thanks Eusine…" Lyra blushed heavily. Leave it to the charming man with a stalker personality to be so bold. "How is your grandfather?"

Eusines' expression dropped for a moment, but he quickly recovered it. "I am afraid to inform you he passed shortly after you left."

Shock passed through Lyra. "He… died? Oh Eusine, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, my dear. In fact, he was happy to have lived long enough to see Ho-oh, and meet the wonderful girl that became its owner." Eusine took her hands in his. "Do not grieve over his death, rather, rejoice over his life."

Lyra nodded in understanding. "I will, thank you."

Releasing his hands, Morty was quick to take his spot, even nudging Eusine out of the way with his shoulder. "And to think some think YOU'RE the charming one…" Eusine grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Lyra." Morty smiled, greeting her with a kiss on her hand. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." She replied dumbly, slightly embarrassed at his greeting.

"I always knew you were destined for greatness. I just did not foresee how much." He admitted, glancing at Mew as he allowed Professor Elm to admire his microscopic fur coat. "We will have to spend more time catching up when it is not so crowded." He whispered in her ear.

Lyra watched as Morty walked away, a small smile playing on his lips, until Ethan's' voice broke her from her thoughts. "Lyra!" Ethan cheered, pulling her into a hug, even lifting her off the ground.

Lyra squeaked in surprise as she felt herself being lifted. "Hello to you too, Ethan!" She laughed once he set her back down, he had obviously gotten stronger over the past few years.

"Lyra," Ethan said excitedly while pulling the blue haired girl beside him. "This is Crystal, she's my girlfriend!"

"Oh, goodness, Ethan." Crystal said with a laugh. "You're like a little kid. Hi, nice to finally meet you Lyra."

"You too." She smiled. "So, how did you guys meet?"

"Well," Crystal began. "I used to live in New Bark Town when I was a little kid. That's when I first met Ethan. But then my family moved us to Sinnoh. When Team Galactic came into power a couple years ago, we moved back to Johto and I guess you can say Ethan and I reconnected." She smiled.

"We, sure did." Ethan grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah… I don't need to know all of that." Lyra said flatly.

"What? No, I didn't mean…" Ethan rambled on with a blush on his face while the two girls laughed at his demise.

"I hope I am not interrupting." Lance spoke up, stepping beside the raven haired boy. "I would like a chance to greet Lyra."

"Yeah, Yeah, all yours." Ethan said quickly while pushing his girlfriend away.

"Bye, Lyra!" She cheered, allowing her boyfriend to move her aside.

Lyra laughed to herself as she watched the pair walk away. They really were perfect for each other. Looking up at the Champion she smiled. "Hey, Lance."

"Words cannot express how happy I am to see you return, regardless of the circumstance." He said cheerfully, grasping her hands in his. Bending down he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I look forward to battling you again." With a final smile he released her hands and crossed the other side of the room to continue his discussion with the older professor.

Lyra stood in a trancelike after the Dragon Tamer walked away. She raised a hand to her cheek, still in shock.

"Seems, like you're quite the popular one."

Spinning around Lyra took notice of a person she hadn't seen earlier. "Red?" She asked.

"In the flesh." He retorted with a coy smile. "It's good to see you again, Lyra."

She smiled up at her friend in return. "It's good to see you too." Glancing around the room, she looked between all of her friends. "I've missed everyone so much."

"We've all missed you." Red replied, while reaching for a lock of her hair, playing with it between his fingertips. "Some more than others." Any other thoughts he would have added, were cut off when he saw who was approaching them. Releasing her hair he pulled his hands into his pockets.

"Red."

"Silver."

The two men continued to stare each other down until the black haired boy smirked, causing the redhead to frown. "Why weren't you at the meeting earlier?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I decided to come fashionably late." She continued to smirk at the redhead.

Silver could feel the muscle in his eye twitch as he stared at the male. "Professor Oak wants to talk to you." He finally growled.

"Very well." Red shrugged once more. "Until next time, then." He winked at the girl.

Silver continued to stare daggers into his back until he was speaking with Professor Oak. "What was all of that about?" Lyra asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Silver said, shutting his eyes in frustration. "I freaking hate that guy." Before she could inquire more, Silver led her out of the dining room and towards the hotel rooms.

"Where are we going?" She asked, the machamp following closely behind her. She wondered if Mew had followed too, but even she was rarely aware of his presence.

"I am taking you to your room. Bill made sure we each got our own rooms while we stayed here. He's done a great job accommodating for everyone, actually."

Lyra laughed as she followed after the tall redhead. "That's Bill for you, never does anything halfheartedly." Several stories up, they reached her designated room. Opening the door to the room, she gasped at the splendor of it. The room housed a Nidoking size bed, a 50" flat screen television, a couch, and a full kitchen, complete with a dining area. Around the corner was a large marble jet tub and full vanity. Mr. Muscles was right, Bill did not spare any expense. "Are they all like this?" She asked, motioning to the room.

Silver shook his head. "Some are, but not most of them. However, everyone wanted to make sure you got the best room oof-" He was cut off as the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Silvy." She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for everything."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. Resting his head on hers, he inhaled the sweet cocoa butter scent of her hair. "Of course, kotone." _Anything for you._

* * *

**Ships, ships, and more ships. I don't know about you guys, but I freaking love them.**

**Okay, cookie to anyone that can catch all the real-world references in this chapter I think I have... 5. Maybe more. I'm not sure. Okay, batch of cookies to anyone that can catch all of them AND find any I missed.**

**Also, can't get enough of Silver? Me neither. Thankfully for us I made a whole set of Silver paintings. (and I am not stopping anytime soon) It's uploaded to Deviantart under vivarts. Or, you could go to my FF profile and click the link. Either way, hope you enjoy!**

**R&R**


	25. A Clean Slate

Filtered sunlight poured through the curtained window and into the hotel room. The window had been left open allowing the gentle breeze to enter and explore the room. Feeling the chill on her face and the light on her shut eyelids, Lyra woke up with a stretch. She sat up in the nidoking sized bed and looked around the room sleepily. She couldn't remember the last time she slept on such a plush bed, or stayed in such lavish environments. Sliding out of the heavy comforter, she touched the plush carpet with her bare toes. Dragging her tired body towards the bathroom she carelessly dropped her nightgown to the floor and stepped into the large marble jet tub. Allowing the hot bubbly water to soothe her sore muscles, she leaned against the side and sighed contently.

After dressing in her red sweater and black skirt, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and flicked it behind her shoulder. Taking the elevator, the stepped into the lobby after the doors opened. The smell of freshly made breakfast hung in the air like an edible cloud. Following its scent Lyra was led towards the dining room that had previously served as their meeting room the day before. Stepping inside, she saw a full banquet of delicious food spread over a long white table behind the large circular oak table. At the table sat Professor Oak and Professor Elm speaking with Bill about recent discoveries and achievements. Morty and Eusine sat together, deep in a debate. Ethan and Crystal were huddled into their own world, speaking in whispers to each other, Lance had left the night before for the League, Blaine was currently elsewhere, and Red drank his black coffee, uninterested in any of the conversations taking place.

Eusine was the first to acknowledge her arrival. "Ah, Miss Lyra, good morning to you." He smiled and waved with a gloved hand.

"Morning." She called back, stepping closer to the pair.

"Don't change the subject." Morty growled at the tuxedoed man.

"If you're argument is easily dissolved by such a simple distraction," Eusine began, turning towards his friend. "Then I suppose it was no real argument to begin with."

"Or," Morty countered, holding his fork at the man. "It could be you are convinced your argument is weak so you look for any handicap you can receive." The two men began to argue back and forth while Lyra walked away with a smile playing on her face.

"Oh, Lyra." Bill called out, noticing her. "Here at the Grand Johto Hotel we offer a complimentary three-course meal every day of the week. So please, help yourself!"

"Oh, wow, thanks." She replied. Feeling her stomach rumble by the mere mention of food she grabbed one of the small white ceramic plates and filled it with various sliced fruits, a slice of toast, and a hardboiled egg. Finding an empty seat beside Red, Lyra pulled back the chair so she could sit beside him. "I can't believe all of the food is complimentary." She said while stabbing a fresh strawberry with her fork.

"It should be." Red responded, his eyes focused on the wall across from him. "The cost for this hotel is outrageous."

Lyra stopped her chewing as she contemplated his words. "How much…?"

"You don't want to know." He said between sips of his coffee. Glancing at her in the corner of his eye he took another sip of his drink before continuing their small conversation. "How did you sleep?"

Finishing off her fruit, she moved in for the egg, salting it. "Great, actually. I've never slept in a bed so soft before. Although," She began after swallowing. "It was a little disorientating at first. Waking up in an unfamiliar room, that is."

"I understand the feeling." He agreed, finishing off his coffee.

Lyra studied him for a moment before speaking. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"What's up between you and Silver?" She inquired, leaning forward she rested her arms on the table to get a better view of him.

Red cracked a smile as he thought about her question. "Oh that?" He asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "He's just butt hurt that he can't defeat me, is all. You see, after he defeated Lance he came to Mt. Silver to challenge me. When he lost, he vowed to defeat me one day." Red laughed behind the back of his hand. "That was two years ago. But I think he might also have some pent up anger with me defeating his father seven years ago. Hard to tell with that guy."

"Yeah…" Lyra agreed softly, looking between Ethan and Crystal as they laughed over some inside joke. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Red have a halfhearted shrug. "Probably in the office. He's been working in there since before the sun even came up."

"Working? On what?" She asked, tilting her head.

"On trying to locate Giovanni before he locates us. Those are his words, anyway, not mine." He swirled the empty coffee mug with his finger, balancing the cup on its edge. "He has been going over maps and old paperwork from Silph Co., anything he can get his hands on. Which reminds me," He said, standing up and stretching out his back. "I was chosen to head the recruiting so I'll be doing that today. I'll see you around, Lyra." He waved off.

"Bye, Red." He called out after him. Glancing around the room, she felt suddenly very isolated. Finishing her toast she grabbed an extra plate to bring to Silver; knowing him, he had forgone eating. Not sure of what to bring him, she piled the plate full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. On a second plate she filled it with toast, fresh fruit, and hash browns. Content with her selection she navigated her way through the hotel until she reached the office, normally used for important business meetings. Thankful that the door was open she stepped through while balancing both plates in her hands.

"You can set the files with the rest." Silver said, his eyes glued to the map on the desk. When he didn't hear a reply he looked up, with surprise. "Kotone, what are you doing here?"

"Morning Silver. I brought you some breakfast." She beamed, handing him a plate. He began to protest but the growling of his stomach argued otherwise. He accepted the plate in defeat.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, happy to have helped. Looking around the room she studied all of the paperwork he had collected. So far it was mostly of maps and the old paperwork Blaine had saved in his safe in Fuchsia City. "So, what are you doing, exactly?"

"I divided both Kanto and Johto into twenty-five sections." He asked, while pointing at the map on his desk with a half-eaten strip of bacon. "Once Red has gathered more recruits, we will send them out and search for Giovanni. In the meantime, I have been going over your fathers old work papers, trying to find any clues that may lead to his secret base. He lost control over Team Rocket seven years ago, he has to be hiding somewhere." He tapped the bacon on his bottom lip in contemplation. "But until we have permission from the Director of Silph Co. to go through all of their files, we are stuck with sweeping the regions and digging up old clues."

Lyra stared at the map in admiration. He had color-coded each section of the two regions and divided them by the threat of wild Pokemon. Caves and mountains were circled with their high potential of finding the former mofia boss, whereas Mt. Silver remained unmarked. "No one is going to check Mt. Silver?" She asked, pointing to the large mass.

Silver rolled his eyes. "That hermit has been living there are almost seven years. If Giovanni has been there and not even Red saw him, then he found a new way to turn invisible." Leaning back in his chair to rub his tired eyes he continued. "Besides, we won't find enough recruits that can handle Mt. Silver. We are best sending them to other parts of the Regions."

"So when do we leave?" Lyra asked, sitting on the desk.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and the recruits, to look for Giovanni." She elaborated while motioning with her hand.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you staying here to train up the recruits we find. You are arguably the strongest member of our team, we need your expertise to help hone everyone else's skills." Silver said matter-of-factly, while shutting his eyes.

Lyra smiled as she kicked her feet in the air while sitting on the desk. After all the days of him saying she was weak, it felt good to hear him finally acknowledge her strength. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." She began. When she saw him nod his head she continued. "Well, while I was staying with my mom, I saw your Gengar- Phantom. Mom says you had been taking care of her and even left your pokemon behind to protect her. Why… is that?" She asked, looking at him intently, trying to read his expression for answers.

Silver opened his eyes and focused his attention on the ceiling, mulling the question over in his mind before responding. His face remained stoic but his eyes were full of thoughts and emotions. After what seemed like an eternity passed, he spoke. "After you left," He began furrowing his brow at the memory. "I hit a dead-end in the life. So, I decided to turn myself in to the police." He ignored Lyra's shocked face and continued his explanation. "As punishment, I was charged with community service for New Bark, since that was the town I committed my crime." Shutting his eyes once more he concluded by adding, "so don't think I did it for you, or anything, I only did it because of my community service."

Lyra felt her mouth drop slightly as she took in his words. Feeling anger rise up in her she hopped of the desk and crossed her arms. Her mind swarmed with unpleasant thoughts until she spun on her heel and stormed towards the door. Stopping in the doorframe she whipped her head around to leave him with a piece of her mind. "I am so sorry that helping my mom was a form of punishment for your thievery!" With that she slammed the door shut and stomped towards her room, nearly trampling her grandfather as he balanced a box full of paperwork.

Blaine watched his granddaughter storm off until she was out of sight. Juggling the box in one hand he reopened the door with the other to find Silver sitting behind the desk, his head in his hands. "So… what happened?" He asked, setting the box down with the rest of the paperwork.

Silver continued to cradle his head in his hands, his fingers running through his messy red hair. "I screwed up."

* * *

Pharos, the ampharos, sat comfortably on the couch as she read her book, enjoying the peace. Licking the tip of her paw, she gently turned the page to her book. The door to the hotel room slammed open, allowing the raging young woman entry. Pharos jumped at the sudden noise and tore the page out in the process. She sat for a moment, staring between the page and the book before looking at her trainer. With a sigh she placed the page back in its prospective place and walked towards the brunette woman. _"Lyra, what's wrong? Talk to me."_ She cooed softly.

"He!" Lyra began with clenched fists. "He can be such an ASS sometimes!" She spat throwing a pillow against the wall.

"_I suppose Blaze's nickname of Capt. Jackass suits him well after all."_ Pharos mused to herself. _"Alright, talk to me, what happened?"_ She asked, pulling her trainer to the edge of the bed to sit on.

Taking a deep breath, Lyra tried to calm herself down enough to speak. "You know how he has been helping my mom?" She asked. When the ampharos nodded, she continued. "Well apparently it's been his punishment for stealing Professor Elm's Totodile. I thought he took care of her because… well, because she was MY mom. I thought it was because he cared about me. But I guess I was wrong." She sighed, leaning her head against the wall, her knees drawn close to her chest.

"_There has to be more to it than that."_ Pharos reasoned. _"Maybe there is something he is not telling you."_

"Okay but even if that were true, he wouldn't tell me otherwise."

"_Why don't you just ask your mom? Maybe she knows more than what she told you?"_ She offered her trainer a comforting smile, while running a paw down her back.

Lyra smiled, despite her irritation. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. Thanks."

"_Anytime."_ Pharos said while hopping off the bed. _"Now if you excuse me, I have to find some tape…"_ She trailed off while leaving the room.

_Tape?_ Lyra questioned but shrugged it off. Pulling out her pokegear she looked at it hesitantly. How would her mom feel knowing that she had been no more than a form of punishment, a burden, on Silver? With a sigh she pressed the speed dial for her mom and listened to the ringing. Even if it were the case, she deserved to know the truth. Her breath was caught in her throat as she heard her mother pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, it's me."

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Lyra released an airy laugh. Her mom could always tell when something was wrong. "Actually, I just finished talking with Silver."

"Oh, how is that boy doing? I haven't seen him for a while now. Tell him hi for me!" Her mother called out sweetly on the other line.

"That's the thing, Mom." She said with a sigh. "I found out that Silver was charged with Community Service and that's why he was in New Bark…"

"Oh, that old story?" Lyra could almost hear her mother wave her off with a hand. "Everyone knows about that."

"Yeah but-" She was cut off by her mother's words.

"Listen, sweetie, I don't know how much he actually told you, but his punishment was left up to Professor Elm since he was the victim. When the Professor saw how well he had raised the totodile, he dropped all additional charges and left him with one year community service. For a full year Elm hired Silver to work for him without pay. He cleaned the laboratory, filed research papers, and completed errands; all of the grunt work, actually. The boy never said a word. Never complained, never laughed. On one hot summer day I invited him in for iced tea. He didn't say a word until I mentioned who my daughter was." Her mother giggled over the line at the memory. "Oh, you should have seen how his face lit up. Well, after he would finish his work with Professor Elm he would come over and help me. Like I said, I resisted at first but I finally gave in."

"Okay," Lyra said, absorbing all of the new information. "But he was only helping you because he had community service in the same town." Lyra rebutted, trying to reason with her mother.

"Sweetie." Her mother said one more, with a firm note in her voice. "He was charged with one year of community service. Silver has been helping me for almost three years now. He has been doing so up until the day you arrived. In fact, the only days I didn't see him was when he was training in Blackthorn or waiting in Vermillion."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For you, Sweetie. He's been going to Vermillion City every week since he finished his community service. He's waited for you this entire time."

Lyra felt the world around her shatter like a broken house of mirrors. Everything she knew, or thought she knew of Silver, had been turned upside-down. _He… waited for me?_ She asked herself, as she unconsciously played with the silver chain around her neck. She should have known he was only telling half of the truth. As much as he wanted power and recognition, he squirmed uncomfortably in the spotlight, he always had. Silver wasn't being an ass, he was just being… Silver.

"Hello? Sweetie? Are you still there?" He mother called out, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry mom, I have to go." Clicking off her pokegear she pocketed it. "I have to go make things right." Jumping off the bed she ran to the door, swung it open, and slammed it shut behind her.

Pharos, jumping from the noise, tore the poorly taped page once more. _"Okay, seriously?!"_ She called out after the long gone woman.

* * *

She rushed down the stairs, too impatient to take the elevator. Reaching the office she gulped nervously when she saw the door was still shut. "I wonder if he's mad at me." She said sadly. Raising her fist she tapped against the door, causing it to creak open. "I guess he's not here." She entered the room quietly and looked around the dimly lit room. Aside from the piles of maps, papers, folders, and binders stacked on every piece of furniture with a flat surface, it was empty. Stepping towards the desk she reached for the blank notepad and a pen. "I'll just leave him a note…"

"Leave who a note?"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Lyra spun around to face a half-naked Silver with a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin was slightly pink from the heat of the shower while water from his long hair dripped rhythmically. _How did I not realize there was a bathroom in this office?!_ She exclaimed in her head. "S-sorry!" She squeaked out, keeping her face down to hide her deep crimson cheeks. "I'm, just leaving." She made a run for the door but was stopped when she felt his strong grip on her wrist. "I, uh… You see I-" She fumbled with her words, no longer able to keep her eyes away from his chiseled chest.

"I'm sorry." Silver said.

Lyra looked to his face and saw an expression she had never seen him wear before. It was full of regret, worry, and a plea for acceptance. "No, I am sorry." She sighed, looking away. "I overreacted."

"No." He corrected, he too looked away. "You acted correctly. What I said… it wasn't right. I didn't mean to hurt you." He loosened his grip on her wrist but continued to hold it.

"It's okay," she smiled, looking at his face. "I understand. My mom explained the whole thing."

This made him laugh. "That mother of yours. She's a real piece of work." He smiled back to the brunette playfully.

"Yeah," Lyra agreed, "I guess she is." The two continued to chuckle until their eyes locked with each another once more. Lyra broke her eye contact to continue admiring his chest. Before her brain could catch up with her hand, she began trailing a finger along his chest. She was surprised how soft his skin felt when it housed such hardened muscles. She felt him tug softly on her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Looking up at his face she saw his cheeks were also tinted crimson, except this time, he held his gaze level to hers. His blood red eyes searched her chestnut brown ones, as if asking for permission. Lyra felt her heart beating erratically in her chest as she slowly moved her face towards his.

"Here's some more files and some new recruit reports- am I interrupting something?" Red asked, standing in the doorway with an armful of paperwork. He glanced between the two with amused eyes.

Silver released his grip while Lyra jumped back simultaneously. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lyra cried, her face burning a brilliant scarlet. Rushing past Red she ran down the hall towards the stairwell.

Red continues to follow the young woman with his eyes until she was out of view. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the upset redhead. "So," Red began, a smirk tugging at this lips. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Just shut up and give me the damn files." Silver snapped angrily.

* * *

**Oh, Red... you destroyer of romantic moments.**

**I don't know about you guys, but I had a ball writing this chapter. So much Silver OMG. (silver overload) Oh, cookie to TedtheLionHead for catching at least one of the realworld references to the last chapter. In case you were curious, here they are: Kate is reference to Princess Kate having her son Charles (ENG. Royalty), Jenn was reference to Jennifer Aniston deciding to wait to marry (American Actress), Celebi Magazine my a spoof off TIME Magazine (get it? Time? Eh, eh? yeah okay), Lopunny Mansion is the Playboy Mansion(I went there), and if you want to include it, nidoking sized bed is a king sized be- yeah it's not that clever.**

**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews. Your squeals make me squeal! Seriously, I think my husband thinks I am a grinning maniac now. Whatever.**

**R&R~! **


	26. Calm Before The Storm

True to his word, Bill managed to turn the large dining room into a versatile battle arena. Inspired by the Safari Zone in Cianwood, Bill incorporated the multi-zone features to better test the trainers' skill, and their ability to adapt to less than ideal battlegrounds. Various Gym Leaders from kanto and Johto sat in the bleachers as they watched the current battle. In the center of the battlefield stood Lyra with her Togekiss and Whitney with her Miltank.

Lyra stood with her arms crossed, face stoic, as she waited for her opponent to attack. Whitney gulped as she squinted her pink eyes. She could feel the beads of sweat cascade down her face but ignored the tickling sensation. Drawing in a deep breath she shouted her command to the powerful cow-like pokemon. "Miltank, Rollout!"

"Miiill!" The miltank mooed, as she began the roll towards her opponent, picking up speed. Wish remained hovering in his spot as the miltank quickly approached him.

"Wish, Whirlwind." Lyra called out. Obediently, the togekiss focused his powerful wind attack on a single hoof, causing the miltank to wobble unbalanced. "Gust." Flapping his powerful wings, the miltank was sent flying into the bank of the arena.

"Wha-?!" Whitney shouted unintelligently. "How?"

"Although your Miltanks Rollout is extremely powerful, you always rely on brute strength when you fight." Lyra calmly stated across the battlefield, while giving her pokemon an appreciate pat on the head. "You leave yourself open to too many blinds spots. When you know what to expect, dodging is easy."

"Grr!" Whitney growled while puffing out her cheeks, irritated at her loss. Stomping away she passed by Bugsy who eagerly stepped up to battle. "Alright, my turn!" He grinned with his boyish enthusiasm.

"Alright, then." Lyra nodded, while recalling her Togekiss. "Bugsy, do you still have a pokemon that knows either String Shot or Spider Web?"

Bugsy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah I have my Spinarak with Spider Web, why?" He asked while calling out the small green spider-like pokemon.

"You'll see." Pulling out her great ball, she pressed the center button and released her Machamp. Mr. Muscles flexed his muscles, eager to demonstrate his power. "Even though bug and fighting types have their power halved when used against its each other, it's important to remember how versatile a fighting type can be, for example…" She nodded her head to Machamp. Muscles, nodding in return, seized a large boulder from the ground and flung it towards the small spider. The Spinarak squeaked out in fear and shut his eyes, too afraid to move. When he didn't feel the impact of the attack he slowly opened an eye to see the colossal Machamp had caught the boulder before it crushed the bug pokemon. "Muscles here as the ability to learn fire and rock attacks, both of which are effective against bug types. Now, have your Spinarak spin its web around itself like a barrier.

Bugsy frowned in confusion. "But, that's not even a real move." He questioned.

"The only thing we can count on, is Giovanni not playing fair. If we are going to beat him, we have to stop playing by the rules." She kept her firm gaze level to the boy in front of her.

"I-I understand." Bugsy nodded solemnly; instructing his Spinarak to create a barrier with its Spider Web.

"_Same as before?" _Mr. Muscles asked his trainer. Seeing her nod, he once again used Rock Tomb, and flung the boulder towards his opponent.

The Spinarak shook in fear as he suspected the boulder would surely crush him this time. In his surprise, the boulder hit the sticky barrier, and remained glued in its spot until the weight slowly drug it down, landing harmlessly at his feet.

Lyra smiled tiredly when she saw the bug type had remained unharmed. "It's not enough to beat your opponent with set attacks, sometimes you have to reply on ingenuity as well." She explained to Bugsy.

"Rollout!" Cried Whitney on the sidelines. "I'll show you blind spots, you left yourself wide open!" She jeered, clenching her fist.

Muscles casually glanced at the rampaging cow rolling towards him. Reaching towards the normal type, he grabbed her horn and spun in a circle, using the cows' momentum to speed up his rotation. Planting a firm foot down, he released his hold, causing the miltank to crash into the bank once more.

"Moo…" Miltank cried tiredly.

"Well, at least Whitney grasps the concept of not playing fair." Lyra mumbled. "Alright, now I want you to practice battling without giving your pokemon commands."

"What?!" Bugsy and Whitney cried out in unison. "Why would we do that?" Whitney asked, flabbergasted.

"Because," Lyra started, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger. "If something should happen to you on the battlefield, and you can't give your pokemon a vocal command, what will they do? Will they fight or will they stand there and take damage?"

Busgy and Whitney looked at each other, uncertain of the answer and afraid to know the truth. Although Whitney had first thought Lyra's 'training' was belittling and condescending, she had to admit she had valid points.

"_May I take the lead on this one, Ly?"_ Mr. Muscles asked, glancing at his trainer with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, if you feel up to it." Lyra smiled.

"_Oh I am just getting started."_ He grinned, while popping his knuckles in his fists.

"Alright but go easy on them." Lyra warned.

This earned her another devious grin from the fighting type. _"I'll be gentle for their first time, don't you worry."_

Lyra shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

Morty and Sabrina sat together as they watched the battle below. Mr. Muscles was battling Busgy's Scizor and Whitney's Lickillicky with little to no effort. "You were right about that girl." Sabrina spoke at last. Her Magenta eyes were focused on Lyra as she stood back, watching her pokemon battle with a calculating expression. "She's quite extraordinary."

"More than I could have predicted." Morty admitted, bowing his head slightly. Lifting his head, he too focused on the girl, but with a different expression from the psychic beside him.

"You have… become fond of her." Sabrina stated, after studying her friends expression.

Morty gave an airy laugh, one just above a sigh. "I suppose you could call it that." He shut his purple eyes and focused on the darkness his closed lids brought.

"Yet you do nothing." She continued, attempting to draw him out.

"Her destiny…" Morty spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I am not part of it." He sat in silence for a moment, as if absorbing the weight of his own words. Opening his eyes he focused his attention on the woman beside him. "I would think that is something you of all people would understand."

Sabrina's expression dropped slightly as she focused her attention on the heavy gauntlets around her wrists. "I know the outcome of every battle before it happens. Even when I know I will taste defeat, I still fight with all my strength."

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious. If she knew the outcome, why would she waste the energy?

"I know of fates design. I cannot change nor ignore it. Yet I do not allow it to control my life, I decide how I will respond." She said while rising to her feet.

"This is different." Morty spoke, his voice suggestively bitter.

"Perhaps," she said, her back to the ghost trainer. Tilting her head back to glance at him she said, "but to do nothing; you make that decision, not fate." Satisfied with her contribution to the conversation, she left the scarfed man alone to his thoughts.

Morty watched as Sabrina left the battle arena. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, Sabby, if only you knew… what horror is about to take place." Morty rose to his feet to leave the arena. Before exiting he stopped at the doorframe and glanced at the young woman on the battle field with sad eyes. "…I truly am sorry… for what will happen."

* * *

Muscles clapped his hands together as if he were dusting them off while a pile of bug and normal type pokemon lay in a heap around his feet. "I thought you were going to go easy on them." Lyra said, fighting back a laugh.

"_Oh, but I did. Well, at first anyway. They had plenty of chances to hit me. They can't touch this!"_ Muscles said while preforming a strange dance of short hops and crossing his legs behind each other while occasionally spinning.

Lyra bite her lip to keep from laughing. She had no idea where Muscles had learned such a strange dance, but she had a feeling he picked it up from watching television. Directing her attention back on her opponents, she gave them a tired smile. "You pokemon did very well for their first time. It's not easy for trained pokemon to adjust to fighting without commands but I think they will pick it up very quickly. Also, this training is crucial. While they are fighting, you can look for their blind spots and their weaknesses, rather than focusing on your opponents weak points. I think it's better to master your own weaknesses before exploiting your opponents." Bugsy and Whitney nodded in understanding, they were initially upset over their loss but Lyra's words of commendation lifted their spirits and motivated them to improve. "This is also a good technique for double battles. The more familiar they are with their partner, the more effective their teamwork will be." After Lyra had finished speaking, the two Gym Leaders healed their pokemon and readied themselves for another battle against each other.

"_Miss, Lyra?"_ Belle, the Gardevoir asked as she approached her trainer.

"Yeah?" Lyra said, turning to face the psychic pokemon.

"_If you are fatigued, you should rest."_ She counseled her.

The young woman shook her head. "I'm fine."

"_You cannot hide your feelings from me, I am an Empath, and I feel your strength and emotions as my own."_ Belle said softly yet firmly. _"When is the last time you slept?"_

Lyra groaned while holding her head in thought. "I don't know… thirty-six hours. Maybe?" She couldn't remember anymore. After her interrupted moment with Silver, she had stuck to training to avoid seeing him or Red, it would be too embarrassing, she reasoned.

"_I see."_ Belle said while contemplating. _"Please forgive my impertinence."_ She said while cupping her trainers face in her hand.

"Wait, what are you-" Lyra fell limp as the Gardevoir used hypnosis on the brunette. Catching her with her telekinetic power she glanced at the inquisitive Machamp. _"Excuse me, Mister Muscles. Miss Lyra must rest now."_

The machamp laughed and clasped his upper arms behind his head. _"Fine by me, I needed to catch up with Pharos anyway."_

* * *

Silver sat at his desk, while tapping a pencil rhythmically against his knee in thought. "Have you been able to locate him, like before?" He asked the raven-haired man beside him. His face was felt tight and his voice felt groggy from the lack of sleep. For a week he had sent out recruits and studied decaying paperwork. The director of Silph Co. granted them permission to look over old company files, but the acidic paper was now yellow and fading with age.

"No." Ethan shook his head sadly while leaning against the desk. "Celebi says he can only look when, not where." After Lyra had left for Hoenn, Ethan found himself wandering around the Ilex Forest and stumbled upon the shrine. To his surprise, he found the resident of the shrine, Celebi, waiting for him. Following after the time traveling pokemon, Ethan was brought to the past where he saw Giovanni speaking to Silver. It was just after his defeat against Red. After Silver ran away swearing to become strong, Giovanni spotted Ethan. Cornered, he fought against the mofia boss and defeated him. When Celebi brought Ethan back to the future, the time traveler decided to stay by his side.

"Sir!" A male recruit shouted while bursting into the office. "There had been a sighting of Giovanni!"

"What? Where?!" Silver shouted, standing to his feet, his hands planted on the desk.

"He has been spotted in Cerulean City. Presumably hiding in the Cerulean Cave." The male said, waiting for orders.

Ethan hopped to his feet while sporting a boyish grin. "That's great! Isn't it… Silver?" He asked, his voice lowering a few octaves as he looked at the redhead. Silver stared at the desk with a heavy frown. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked, worried.

"This doesn't make any sense." Silver whispered. "Cerulean Cave was our first guess." He said, staring at the circled map.

"So?" Ethan shrugged.

"So… either he's slipping, or we have severely underestimated his genius." Silver said softly. Sighing he straightened his back and faced the Feraligatr that had been waiting patiently in the room. "Either way we have to take this chance. Fang, go with them and find him. I want him back alive."

"_Right away."_ The large water started said. Following after the recruit they left the room.

"It would make sense that he would be hiding there." Red spoke up, while holding his chin in thought as he continued to sit in his chair. Both Silver and Ethan faced the unexpected voice. "After I defeated the Champion, I went to the Cerulean Cave to train. In the deepest corner of the cave I found Mewtwo. Excited, I battled him, hoping to capture him." Red shook his head and laughed. "Neither of us could win. I would get a hit, he would get a hit, I would use a potion, he would use recover, and we continued our charades for three days. In the end, I agreed to leave for Mt. Silver while he stayed in the Cerulean Cave.

"You're telling me…" Ethan began. "You team of SIX CHAMPIONS could not defeat Mewtwo when he was untamed in the wild?"

"Correct." Red nodded, closing his eyes.

"Holy Mew you guys! How are we going to beat him when he has all that weird machinery strapped to him?" Ethan exclaimed dramatically.

"We'll figure out a way." Silver growled. "Besides, that's why we called in all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members, remember?"

"Yeah," Ethan sighed. "I know, I am just nervous."

The room fell silent as they all silently agreed. Red was the first to take his leave. "Well, I agreed to meet up with Professor Oak and Eusine to go over the data my pokedex collected on Mewtwo all those years ago. They seem to think we can gauge what his stats will be with the machinery." He shrugged, unconvinced.

After Red left, the room fell to silence once more until Ethan spoke up. "Silver, you should take a break."

"I'm fine." He growled.

"That's what you say when you're not." The raven-haired man laughed, earning a curious look from Silver. "Come on, you think I didn't notice while we worked with Professor Elm together?"

Silver shut his eyes, blocking his friend out of his vision. "I suppose you're right."

Ethan wore a winning smile. "Good. Alright, I'll see you later. Call me if you need me." Ethan waved off.

Silver returned his gesture without opening his eyes, enjoying the silence he was granted. His quiet atmosphere was short lived as he heard the door open once more. With a heavy sigh, Silver opened his tired eyes. "Can't I have just one moment of p- oh?" He blinked startled by the unexpected visitor.

"_Please excuse my intrusion, Mister Silver."_ The gardevoir bowed politely.

Silver continued to stare at the pokemon in confusion. Not only did he not recognize her, but he understood her. Until now, he could only understand his own pokemon. "Um, it's no problem. I can understand you." He narrowed his eyes, unable to grasp such an odd phenomenon.

"_You are correct."_ The gardevoir said with a nod, while moving an unconscious Lyra to the leather couch in the office. _"As an empathetic psychic, I can telepathically communicate with any one individual at a time."_ She noticed his concerned gaze fall upon her trainer. _"Do not worry, she is by no means harmed, merely fatigued. It is my recommendation that she abstains from anymore training for the entirety of the day."_

Silver nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"_Thank you. Good day."_ She bowed and exited the room, her dress-like form fluttering as she moved.

"_Woah, who was that?"_ Phantom asked as he reappeared on the desk.

Silver jumped in surprise. With all his meetings, he had forgotten he requested Phantom to return, and sent his Magnetron in his place to watch over Lyra's mother. "That was a Gardevoir, I think she belongs to Kotone." Silver answered the ghost.

"_Well, whoever she is… she's hot."_ The Gengar grinned. _"I'm going to find out her name."_

"Good, go do it quietly." Silver said with a glare. Anymore surprises and he was sure to receive a heart attack. The Gengar dissipated and exited the room, instantly the room rose by a few degrees in temperature. Silver sighed once more as he leaned back in his chair. Never did he think he would be where he was today, in charge of a war with all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions against his father. His father always called him a failure, and that he would never amount to anything. Life certainly took an interesting twist. Rolling his head to the side he watched the young woman as she slept. She continued to lie there lifelessly, the only indication of life was her chest rising and falling as she breathed softly. He found the sight to be comforting, soothing, yet a little familiar. Reaching into his memories he recalled why. It was back in Azalea Town, she had blacked out in the streets and he caught her before she hit the ground. He had been so worried he followed Curt as he carried the sleeping girl to his house. Even then he was trying to protect her. "I guess things haven't changed so much after all." He chuckled to himself. Everything he was doing now- trying to hunt down Giovanni, to defeat him- was all to protect her. He clenched his fist at the thought. That's why he had to find him. Before he found them.

* * *

Lyra groaned as she stirred in her lucid sleep. She felt her skin stick to the leather beneath her, making it uncomfortable to move. Cracking her eyes open to adjust to the lights she blinked in confusion when a pair of large red eyes faced her. "What the?" She asked, struggling to sit up. The hypnosis her gardevoir had used left her feeling sluggish, as if she had slept for days. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she blinked at the eyes once more. "An umbreon?" She asked. The umbreon barked excitedly, wagging his tail and nuzzling his face against her cheek. She giggled as his soft fur caressed her face. "Wait, a sec… Eevee?" She asked the umbreon. The dark type bounced up and down, barking excitedly.

"Shadow, let her rest." Silver said, while sorting the papers on his desk.

"_But Siiilverrr, I haven't seen Lyra in forever!"_ He exaggerated.

Silver set his hard gaze on the pokemon. "It hasn't been forever it's been three years. Right now she needs to rest, I am sure she'll play with you later."

Lyra sat up and stared at the redhead, her jaw hanging. Not only had he nicknamed his pokemon, but he could understand them as well. Although she couldn't understand what Shadow had been saying, it didn't take a pokescientist to recognize when a trainer was engaged in a conversation with their pokemon.

"That reminds me," Silver added while looking at Lyra. "Your gardevoir brought you in and said no more training for today." He straightened the edge of his paperwork with a loud thud to emphasis his point.

Lyra shook her fist and grumbled. "Why that little…" Standing up she planted her hands on his desk and leaned over. "I can't just stand around being useless, let me get back to training."

Silver filed the folder he had sorted and stared evenly at the woman, partly to emphasis his point, partly to keep from staring at her chest that was currently eyelevel to him. "If you keep overdoing it like this, then you will be useless… you need to rest, Kotone." He added, his voice soft and filled with concern.

"What about you?" She asked with an accusing tone.

"As soon as I finish filing, I am going to take a nap."

"I can help!" She said excited, reaching for a stack of papers.

"No." He said, gently catching her wrist. "I promised your gardevoir you would rest. Go relax. Take the day off." He released her and folded his arms in annoyance. "Arceus knows Red always finds time to slack of…" He grumbled.

Before the young woman could inquire, the door to the office opened. "Silver, I- Oh, hello Lyra." The redheaded woman smiled politely.

Lyra jumped back and readied a hand to her hip. "Ariana! What are you doing here?"

Silver stood up and blocked Lyra off with his arm. "It's okay, she's good now. She's not with Team Rocket anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered harshly, refusing to loss eye contact with the red haired woman.

"Because she turned herself in and…" Silver turned his head to face Lyra. "She's my sister."

Her chestnut brown eyes widened in surprise. She was surprised, not that they were related, but that she didn't see it before. The connection to Team Rocket, the red eyes, the red hair, even the same adorable ahoge…

Ariana stepped up towards the young woman and bowed politely. "I really am sorry about our encounters in Mahogany Town and the Goldenrod Radio Tower. I hope you can forgive me."

Lyra studied the woman before cracking a smile. "Of course, I can. I am just glad you're on our side, I definitely wouldn't want to go up against you and Arbok on the battlefield."

Ariana face burst into a smile and she pulled the girl into a tight hug, nearly smothering her. "Oh, thank you! That means so much to me!" Releasing the girl so she could breath, Ariana's face sobered up. "If you don't mind, could I speak to my brother in private?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She shrugged, curious to know what she was sharing with Silver. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Remember, no training!" Silver shouted as she left the office. He could hear her shouting 'whatever' in the distance. Groaning, he slid back into his chair, wishing he could receive a pardon from work.

"Silver." Ariana said, closing the door.

"What is it?" He asked, recognizing the unsettled look in her eyes.

"I just received reports from the officers. They lost track of Archer and Petrel." She stated, handing him the police reports.

"I think it's safe to assume they are working with Giovanni again." Silver flipped through the reports, scanning them with his eyes. "No word on proton?"

"…no." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you think it's true? That he committed suicide?" Silver asked carefully, worried he would strike a raw nerve. Even though they were considered villains, they were still teammates, friends even.

"I, don't think so." She said, biting her ruby lips. "But I don't know, he was always unpredictable."

* * *

Lyra walked around the hotel aimlessly, desperate to find something to do, or someone to talk to. Peaking in the first aid room she spotted Crystal with her Chikorita. Stepping in, she greeted the pair with a smile. "Hey, Kris." She waved, using the nickname Ethan often used for her.

Crystal looked up, curious, then smiled in recognition. "Hi, Lyra! How are you?"

Lyra sat beside the pair and patted the affectionate Chikorita. Pretty good, taking a break from training. What are you up to?"

"Orchid and I are working on her aromatherapy. Her Sweet Scent is actually quite medicinal." Crystal nodded proudly.

"You don't battle?" Lyra asked, surprised.

Crystal laughed as she continued to stroke her pokemon. "Oh, no. Not me. I know how if I have to, but I prefer not to. That's more up my Cousin Dawn's alley. I would rather help people than battle them." She smiled while admiring Orchid.

Lyra nodded, "Wait, Dawn… Platinum?" She asked, curiously.

"Yup, that's her! You know her?" Crystal asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well sorta. We met briefly when I was in Sinnoh. She was going to introduce me to her friends."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief, those two? Lucas is a sweetie, but that Barry, he's something else." Lyra laughed as she girl continued to complain about the two boys and their strange habits.

"Kris, Erica is waiting for us! Oh, hey Lyra!" Ethan smiled as he poked his head through the doorway. "Come on, you're supposed to show me how Meganium can help heal wounds with synthesis."

Crystal stood while holding her Chikorita. "Okay I am coming." She offered Lyra an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Lyra, I gotta go. We'll hang out next time!"

"Yeah, okay." She said, sadly. With a sigh she stood and continued her search for something to do. She walked through most of the halls on multiple levels searching for someone to talk to, but everyone was busy with their work. Lance and Clair took center stage of the battle arena as they fought. To the side, Misty, Brock, and Lt. Surge were engaged in a three-way battle. And in the back Chuck and Bruno were sparring each OTHER. She shrugged when she saw the bulky men struggle against their opponent's brute strength. Leaving the battle arena she spotted Falkner and Janine speaking to each other in whispers, which made her smile. Walking out into the lobby she spotted the sweet purple haired receptionist from before, clicking away at her computer. Shrugging, Lyra decided to try some small talk. "Hi there."

The receptionist, startled from her work, blinked at the young woman in confusion and finally smiled back. "Oh, hello, Miss Soul. How are you today?"

Lyra shrugged, defeated by the boredom that consumed her. "Good I guess."

The receptionist looked at her curiously. "If I may, you don't sound too convincing."

Lyra held back a laugh. "Yeah I guess not. I am just trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. Something relaxing. Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm." She leaned back in her chair in thought. "Well, there is always the National Park that is close by… the international trading center… or you could always walk to the shore. We are rather close to the water."

_That's right._ Lyra thought. When it came to coastal cities, Goldenrod was often times forgotten, especially now that is was a metropolis. "Thanks, um, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name?" She asked, surprised. "It's Petrina." She smiled sweetly. "People don't normally ask the receptionist for their name so I was surprised. You are a sweet girl, you know that?"

Lyra smiled, her cheeks tinted in embarrassment. "Thanks. Well, I will talk to you later." She waved.

"I will see you when you return!" Petrina waved after her.

Lyra walked towards Route 34, greeted Ethan's grandparents, and then released her gyarados into the water. Sitting on the grass she watched as her pokemon swam happily in the water.

"_You should come in!"_ Ruby shouted across the water. _"It'll be fuun~!" _She sang out with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No thanks. Your version of 'fun' ends up with me being soaked!" Lyra shouted back. Her gyarados laughed in response, unremorseful for her intentions. She heard a rustling noise in the grass behind her, tilting her head back she looked at the newcomer. "You look funny with your face upside-down."

Red smirked. "I could say the same about you." Sitting beside the girl he laid out in the grass with a content sigh. "I have to say, I am surprised to see you out here. I didn't think you were one for taking breaks."

"Yeah," Lyra glanced to the side. "I guess I'm not. This was kind of forced onto me." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well I am glad someone did. People were starting to talk." Red responded, his eyes shut.

"Talk?"

"Yeah. That you were overdoing it." He opened an eye to look at the worried girl. "Nothing bad, they were just concerned about you."

"Oh." She said. She shouldn't have been surprised, they were her friends after all, yet it was still unexpected. "Red, how can you be so relaxed at a time like this?" She asked, hugging her knees. "I mean, I'm scared. Like, really scared. It's not just a pokemon battle… this is war." She emphasized the last word as if fearful of the word itself.

Red turned his head to study the woman for a moment. "I guess it's because if I act like I am calm, then maybe I can trick myself into thinking I really am." Standing, he pulled out a pokeball from his belt. "Alright, you and me, let's go."

Her face dropped as she studied the capsule in his hand. "Red, I promised I wouldn't train anymore today."

"Not training." He said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Racing."

"Huh?"

"Your Gyarados," he pointed at Ruby. "Against my Lapras. From one end of Goldenrod to the other. Whoever losses, treats the winner to the open bar back at the hotel." He held his hand out to her.

"Isn't the open bar complimentary?" Lyra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Red shrugged. "Then you have nothing to lose."

* * *

"I can't believe your Lapras beat my Gyarados." Lyra said as they took a seat at the bar in the hotel. "I can't remember the last time I saw Ruby look so angry."

Red grinned while sitting on the barstool. "People always think of them as docile creatures, ferrying people; they forget how powerful they can actually be."

Lyra laughed. "I remember. I thought I was done for when she used her Perish Song in our first battle." Lyra gazed at array of bottles behind the counter, fascinated by their variety of shapes and colors.

"So what would you like?" Red asked, glancing at her.

"I thought the loser had to treat the winner." She replied cheekily.

He shrugged. "I can still be a gentlemen though."

She smiled at him and continued gazing at the bottles. "I honestly have no idea. I've never drank before."

His eyes widened, but only slightly. "You're kidding."

She shook her head, a bashful smile on her face. "Johto is the last region where the drinking age is still eighteen."

"Well, then, we'll have to fix that." He smirked. Calling the bartender over, he ordered a tequila sunrise for himself and a blackberry margarita for her. The bartender had their drinks ready within a few minutes, Red took a sip from his orange and red drink while Lyra eyed the oddly shaped glass curiously. Taking a sip, she smiled, licking the sugar off from her lips.

"This is really good." She admitted, nodding to the dark haired man. Red nodded back while lifting his glass to hers. The two continued to talk for the rest of the evening. Sharing experiences, exchanging humorous stories. Although Red was still not much of a conversationalist, the alcohol had loosened his tongue some. Lyra on the other hand, loosened her tongue too much. "You were my celebrity crush you know." She said while taking another sip from her margarita, her cheeks tinted pink from her drink.

Red glanced at the girl and held her gaze for a few moments. "Really." He said, surprised.

"Uh, huh!" She giggled, finishing off her drink. "All the other girls loved you when you became the Champion, but I liked you since you defeated Team Rocket." She pointed a dainty finger towards the male.

Red looked down at his drink, swirling the short glass, watching the orange juice mix with the grenadine. "Is that so?" He continued to sit, absorbed in thought. "Lyra," he started, taking in a breath. "What… do you think of me?" He focused his ruby-red eyes on her, imploring her for her answer.

"What do I think of you?" She asked, yawning. "Geez I dunno. Umm, I think you are a great trainer, a really good friend, and I have a lot of fun being with you." She shrugged, still giggly from her drink.

"I see." Red gripped the glass tighter as if it were the last attachment he had to this world. "Lyra I-, would you…" He struggled with his words, nervousness gripping him. "What I am trying to say is, would you like to be more than just friends?" He felt an expectant weight on his right shoulder. Looking over, he saw that Lyra had fallen asleep on his shoulder, completely unaware of the question he managed to spit out. He shut his eyes and sighed with a chuckle. "You lightweight." After thanking and tipping their gracious bartender, Red gently lifted the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her bridal style to her room. He marveled that such a strong willed and powerful trainer could be so light and feel so frail, as if she could break in two.

Reaching her room he slipped a hand free and knocked on the door. He heard what sounded like a book close, footsteps, and finally an Ampharos open the door. She looked at her trainer in worry. "She's fine, just sleeping." Red smiled.

Pharos nodded her head and led the dark haired man to her Bed so he could lay her down. Sensing his desire for privacy, Pharos nodded once more and went back to her book.

Red smiled as he regarded the pokemon, it was her bond with her pokemon that made him admire her to begin with. Laying the girl down on the soft bed he brushed her long hair from her face. He felt that he could stay and watch her sleeping form for the entire night, but knew, he couldn't. With a sigh, he bent over the girl and kissed her warm cheek. "Good night, Lyra." He whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

**And wouldn't it be such a twist if this fic was a SoulfulHeartshipping all along... Don't worry it's not. Unless of course you ship RedXLyra, then enjoy this while it lasts! *shakes fist***

**Sorry if this chapter is really choppy and wordy. I haven't been feeling the best these past two days, and I am trying to keep to my schedule and finish this fic on time. yup. That's my excuse.**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE! Now that you have met all of Lyra's pokemon AND heard their 'voices', who is your favorite? (actually it doesn't have to be Lyra's, it can be Silvers, or Reds, or Miltank for all I care, I am just curious!)**

**Love you guys! R&R**


	27. The Nightmare

"Fang, what happened?" Silver asked, his words dripping with fear and concern. He stood by the gurney that held the massive water type. The feraligatr moaned and blinked under the bright lights of the infirmary room, his body stiff and sore, covered in gashes and burns.

"_We… were ambushed. He- Giovanni, he was expecting us. He knew."_ Fang croaked out, his voice raspy.

Silver cursed silently. He knew it was too easy, he should have known it was going to be a trap. He clenched his fist in anger; angry and ashamed he let his pokemon get hurt. "Kris, is he going to be okay?"

Crystal nodded her head silently, "His body is badly beaten, but he's tough. He'll pull through." She offered her friend a comforting smile while Orchid continued with her Aromatherapy. Ethan's Meganium, after hearing about the news, came to help heal his wounds using Synthesis. "He should stay in his pokeball for the rest of the day, though. That way he can rest." Crystal commented.

Silver nodded his head and recalled his faithful companion after his wounds had been healed. Thanking Crystal a final time, he took his leave, angrily stomping past anyone that crossed his path. Opening the door to the office he flung the door open and glared at the person waiting inside. "Now is not a good time, Red." He growled. Red watched as the redhead slunk into his chair and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. Red rose from his seat and crossed over towards Silver. Silver, sensing his presence, lifted his head up. "What?"

The dark haired man shrugged and leaned against the desk. "What do you think of Lyra?"

Silver blinked at the question. "What?" When Red continued to wait for an answer Silver leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. I think she is an amazing trainer. She's my rival and my friend." He added. He watched the man skeptically, unsure why he was asking such a random question. "Why are you asking me this?"

Red sighed while looking up at the ceiling, "As friends-"

"We're not friends." He interjected.

"-I thought we could discuss the girl everyone has been talking about." Red continued, without skipping a beat. Silver frowned. "Everyone has taken an interest in her." Red said, while inspecting his fingernails. "Lance, Morty, they've all been taking peeks at her while she trains the recruits. What about you?"

Silver continued to frown as he focused his attention on the male. "We're on the brink of war. Now is… not a good time."

"I felt the same way, before." Red continued. "While I was fighting against Team Rocket and completing the Pokemon League Challenge, I put love off. Thought it would get in the way. It was my biggest regret."

Silver became frustrated. He had too much on his plate than to worry about 'love'. He had to focus on finding his father before it was too late. "Why are you telling me all of this?" He growled, standing up to become eye level to the man.

"Because," Red began, holding his gaze. "I too have developed an interest in Lyra. I believe it is a code among men, not to take his friends girl."

Silver stared at the man incredulously. For a few moments, his brain had shut off, he had no idea what to say. The longer the pondered his words, the angrier he became. "First of all," He seethed, "you are not my friend. Secondly," His anger dissipated as he sat down in defeat. "She doesn't belong to me, she is free to do what she wants."

Red watched the redhead before taking his leave. Silver, upon hearing the door shut, swept all the paperwork off his desk in one angry blow. Glaring at the messy room he shut his eyes tightly and slammed his fists on the desk while leaning over it. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, clenching his fists.

* * *

Lyra combed her fingers through her towel-dried hair as she walked through the halls, heading towards the dining room. She had finished her training early that morning and planned on grabbing a bite to eat before checking on the progress of Bugsy and Whitney. Turning a corner she saw Red walking in her direction. "Morning, Red!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Thanks for bringing me back to my room, Pharos told me you carried me." She blushed in embarrassment, realizing this was now the second time he had carried her after she blacked out.

Red smiled, his ruby-red eyes soft as he regarded her. "It was no problem. Actually, I wanted to talk to you if you're not too busy."

"Sure! I was just heading towards the dining hall, wanna come with me?" She asked while jabbing a thumb in the direction of the mess hall.

Red nodded his head as they walked. He remained silent as he listened to Lyra talk about her training exercise, how everyone was improving, and last but not least, her pokemon. Red enjoyed listening to her speak, he could listen to her ramblings for hours, but this time he came with an objective in mind. "Lyra," He spoke up, sensing a pause in her conversation.

"Yeah?" She asked, glancing up at the quiet man.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Ever since you scaled Mt. Silver, and battled me, I have admired you."

Lyra came to a halt as she turned to face him. "Really? Wow, um, thank you." She laughed with embarrassment.

"With that being said," Red continued, his eyes shut. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind since then." Lyra continued to stare at him in surprise, unsure of what to say or do. Red opened his eyes and faced the girl, focusing all his attention on her. "I think the only solution is to have you by my side."

Lyra furrowed her brows. "I don't understand." She jumped as Red suddenly blocked her against the wall, trapping her between his arms. She stared into his face with wide eyes.

"I want you to be at my side. I want you. I want… us." He whispered huskily, while leaning in.

Lyra stood frozen in place, panic spreading through her whole body. The fourteen year old version of her would have jumped at the opportunity, giggling like a little fangirl, but she wasn't that same girl anymore. Trapped and out of options she did the only thing she could think of; she turned her head to the side.

Red paused, as his lips hovered above her cheek. He shut his eyes while letting his head hang. "I was too forward." He said sadly, removing his hands from the wall. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He turned to leave the girl but gasped when he felt her tiny hand clasp his.

"It's not you." Lyra sputtered, still shaky from their close encounter. Red glanced at their hands and then her genuine expression. "It's just… I l-"

_VVVEEEERRRRRRROOWW!_

Lyra clasped her ear with her free hand. "What is that?" She shouted over the loud noise that rang throughout the whole building.

Red looked at the flashing lights with a frown. "That's the alarm that Bill installed. It's only supposed to go off when Giovanni has been spotted."

"You mean?" She started, her eyes wide with fear.

"He's here." Red tightened his hand around hers and led her towards the battle arena. As they ran, the halls flooded with other gym leaders as they too hurried to the rendezvous point. When they reached the large room, they saw Silver and Lt. Surge barking orders at people, getting them into formation. To the side, the medics, including Crystal, Erica, and several nurses gathered together, readying their pokemon.

"Pryce, what's going on up there?" Silver shouted through the walkie in his hand."

"_ksshh-_ There are at least three dozen grunts out here –_hssshhh-_ I can see Giovanni, the blue haired executive, and Mewtwo. We're doing all we can to slow their movements, but there are too many of them."

Silver growled. "That's fine, get down here." He shouted back before clipping the walkie to his belt. Pryce had been sent on guard duty, instructed to freeze any intruders before they reached the hotel. They were not expecting Giovanni to have gathered such a large team. Searching the room, he spotted Red and Lyra hand in hand. He paused as he continued to stare at their hands, before he was interrupted by Lt. Surge.

Lyra felt sick to her stomach when she noticed where his gaze fell. She wanted to explain it wasn't what it looked like, but now was not the right time. Releasing herself from his hold, Lyra excused herself to run back to her room. After she finished her training, she had left her pokeballs in her room.

Red nodded in understanding. Walking up the Silver he stood, waiting for the redhead to acknowledge him. When Silver finally glanced at him with irritation Red spoke in hushed tones. "It's not what you think." Silver glared at him and continued gathering people into formation. "She turned me down." Red said at last, his voice louder than before to catch his attention. Silver stood in silence before looking at him, as if reading him to gauge his honesty. "Go after her, Silver," Red said sadly. "She only has eyes for you- she's only ever had eyes for you."

Silver nodded his head slowly as he tried the fathom the full meaning behind his words. Leaving the rest of the work to Lt. Surge, Red, and Lance, he ran after Lyra. Reaching her door, he opened it without bothering to knock. He saw Lyra, standing in a black leather jacket, recalling one of her pokemon. "Are you ready?" He asked, slightly out of breath from running up the stairwell.

Lyra nodded while clipping her pokemon to her belt and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ready."

* * *

Their team of thirty-six grunts flooded the city, ordering people to remain inside their homes, and secured all the exits of the large city. Amidst the chaos, Giovanni stood in the center of Goldenrod City, Archer on one side, Mewtwo on the other. "I see they have installed alarms to celebrate our presence." Giovanni commented as he listened to the blaring of the sirens.

"It won't do them any good." Archer said, glancing at his boss. Archer had been the most faithful of them all, he waited for Giovanni's return, for seven years even. Now, he was rewarded with standing on the right hand side of the mofia boss, ready and willing to fight for him.

"Perhaps. But to completely destroy a man, you need to give him hope first." Giovanni commented, his graying hair gleaming in the sunlight. He grinned as he watched the army of Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Ex Champions spill out of the building. He grin only grew when he saw who has leading the charge. "Ah, the prodigal son returns." He said sarcastically.

Silver frowned and grit his teeth. "I don't think so. How did you know where we were?" He shouted across the empty space between the two teams. He crossed his arms in defiance, as the League stood behind him.

Giovanni stifled a laugh. "You think closing the gyms in both regions wouldn't raise suspicion? I knew there had to be some sort of resistance group, so I sat back and waited. Even allowing my presence to be known while I sat in Cerulean City. I have to admit, I am impressed with how quickly you sent in your men to capture me. Unfortunately for you, I expected as much. After defeating such a pitiful team, I followed your little army men back to your base of operations." He sighed as if recalling a pleasant memory. "You always loved playing with those little army men as a child."

"I remember you always breaking them and throwing them away." Silver frowned, a muscle in his eye twitching.

"Good memories." Giovanni grinned. "Of course, having an insider was helpful of course." He smiled while casting his hand towards the crowd.

Silver furrowed his brows in confusion. _An insider? But, who?_ They screened every person that came through the Hotel, everyone checked out. Everyone except…

"Excuse me, sir." The receptionist, Petrina, bowed politely behind Silver. "I must inform you that I have been less than honest with you." Stepping into the center of the battlefield her form shifted into that of Petrel. "Sorry buddy, you've been duped." He coked his head to the side in amusement as he stood beside Archer.

Giovanni laughed as he watched their shocked expressions. They never suspected that the executive had been in their midst since the beginning. He searched through the crowd, recognizing most of them. He noticed his traitorous step-daughter and both of the children that had defeated him, Red and Ethan. "I would have been in Goldenrod three years ago, as planned with Archer, but after my defeat against the raven haired boy I hit rock bottom and hid away in the Cerulean Cave." He explained, enjoying his monologue. "In fact, you have found me earlier if your Gym Leader did not spend all her time hooking up."

Across from the boss stood Misty, growling in anger. Ready to shut his mouth with her Starmie, Brock placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

Giovanni laughed as he witnessed her anger. Continuing he said, "After my defeat, I could not even will myself to reform Team Rocket. That is when… I met Mewtwo." He said, casting his arm towards the psychic strapped to a suit-like machine with a heavy visor over his face. "I was given a vision, a means to absolute power, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He gleamed while clenching his right fist.

"We know about your plans to summon Arceus!" Lyra shouted while stepping forward from the crowd.

The smile fell as he studied the unfamiliar girl. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, amused.

Her frown deepened. "My name is Kotone Lyra Heart, daughter of Doctor Leon Heart." She acclaimed boldly. She heard the crowd behind her fall into whispers, Dr. Leon Heart was well known, a legend in the science community. "I will stop you, and avenge my father!" She cried out, pointing a finger at the older man.

Giovanni's grin only deepened. "Is that so… yes, I do remember you now. I often wondered what happened to you and your mother after that fateful day. Pity." His lips curled into a smile. Nodding to Archer, Archer shouted commands to his squads while Petrel commanded his.

"Remember," Lt. Surge barked out. "This is not a pokemon battle, this is war! Ready your comrades!"

All opponents summoned their entire team to battle. Twenty-four against thrity-nine plus Mewtwo. Statically they were outmatched, but the grunts would fall easily under the strength of the League. In an instant, the battle began. Pokemon clashed against pokemon, attacks against attacks, either side not willing the budge. The city became a warzone, earning property damaged beyond repair. Such petty concerns were ignored as the League fought with their whole strength. If they lost, there would no longer be a city to worry about.

"Raichu, ignite that gas!" Lt. Surge ordered his pokemon while pointing at the poisonous cloud traveling towards them.

"You too." Red called out to his Pikachu. The two mice pokemon ran through the battle zone like a live wire, then used their thunderbolt to dissipate the toxic cloud caused by the army of Wheezings. Falkner commanded his Pidgeotto to blow the rest of the smog back towards Team Rocket while Misty ordered her Starmie to use rain dance to help the two mice pokemon. Landing a critical with thunder, Red turned towards the water trainer to show his appreciation, in return she winked playfully at him, earning a grumble from the dark haired man.

Ariana partnered up with Koga and Janine as they ordered their poison pokemon to infect Archers Houndooms. The fire-dark types roared in pain as the toxin travelled through their bodies. Firing random Fire Blasts they managed to hit Falkners Pidgeotto, Jasmines Steelix, and Bugsys Scizor, instantly felling them. The gym leaders called back their fallen comrades and continued to order their other pokemon to attack.

"Fang, use Surf on Giovanni's team!" Silver shouted. The sore Feraligatr roared as he summoned a massive wave to crash over the Ground type team. The attack was nullified when Mewtwo raised a protective barrier over his new master. "Tch, I can't get a hit in with Mewtwo blocking everything!" He shouted, frustrated.

"Belle, can you hold back Mewtwo's power while Silver gets a hit?" Lyra asked her preoccupied psychic type.

"_I can try, Miss Lyra._" She nodded. Waiting for Fang to summon another wave, the Gardevoir used her Psychic to block the Mewtwo's protect. The large wave crashed over the team, knocking out Giovanni's Dugtrio, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen. Angered, the Mewtwo used a powerful Psychic blast on the Gardevoir, sending her flying.

"Belle!" Lyra cried out, worried.

"_I am alright, Miss. Do not worry for my sake."_ Belle said as she sat up.

"_No one touches my Belle!"_ Phantom shouted, casting a large Shadow Ball at the Mewtwo. The clone batted the attack away as if it were a fly. The large purple sphere hit a building, nearly toppling it. "_Tch."_ The Gengar winced at the clones' incredible power.

"Dragonite, hyper beam!" Shouted the Dragon tamer cousins, as their pokemon released a powerful golden beam, igniting the last of Petrel's Wheezings. "I believe this battle is nearly won!" Shouted Lance to Silver. The grunts had been dropping like flies as the Leagued picked them off. Once the grunts had been thinned, their 'strength in numbers' strategy no longer aided them. Without warning, a powerful ice beam screeched and cut through the air, piercing the colossal Dragonite and rupturing his right wing. The Dragonite roared in agonizing pain as the ice continued to freeze his body. "Dragonite!" Lance screamed, recalling his comrade, so the damaged could be paused.

The League looked to their opponent in confusion, none of the enemy pokemon could know such a devastating attack. The empty space beside Giovanni began to shift and fill with five forms. There were three masked men in black clothing with long white hair, a towering figure with green hair and black robes, and a massive pokemon no one had ever seen before; no one but Lyra.

"Oh sweet Arceus…" Lyra trembled at the sight, even her pokemon shuttered at the newcomers.

"Who are they?" Silver demanded, while looking at the frightened girl.

Lyra pointed a trembling finger towards the tall greenette. "T-that's Ghetsis. He's the leader of Team Plasma, the so called pokemon liberation group from Unova." She shook her head. "This is bad."

"Ah, Ghetsis, what took you so long?" Giovanni asked the man casually.

"My apologies, Giovanni. I had some difficulty navigating through this backwater region." He jeered at the mofia boss.

Giovanni suppressed the glare he wanted to send the man. "I see your Shadow Triad managed to sneak you past security, most impressive." He commended the mysterious trio.

Ghetsis sent the three an approving smile. "They are an invaluable asset to any goal." The three figures released their pokemon, six Bisharps, an Absol, a Banette, and an Accelgor. When their leader gave them the word, they dove into the battle, fiercely defeating their opponents. Ghetsis, along with the Kyurem he brought summoned his team of Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, Eelektross, Drapion, Toxicroak, and Hydreigon. The league struggled against the unfamiliar pokemon, overwhelmed with the newest addition to the battle. While their pokemon had begun growing fatigued, Ghetsis and his Shadow Triad were fresh to the battle.

A powerful Ice Beam swept through the League, defeating several pokemon in a single blow, while Mewtwo continued to use his powerful psychic against them. One particular attack nearly hit Silver head-on but his Gengar reached for his shoulder, allowing the attack to faze through them.

"Blaze, use your Blast Burn to melt Kyurems attacks."

"_Lyra, if I keep using that attack, my power will decrease."_ He said, concerned.

"I know, but right now we don't have much choice. Belle, can you try blocking Mewtwo?" She asked, glancing at the Gardevoir.

"_I can certainly try."_

As Lyra's team continued to fight, and attempt to neutralize both Mewtwo and Kyurem, Ghetsis turned his attention to the girl. With a grimace, he snapped his finger as the massive ten foot pokemon. Obediently, the dragon-ice type turned his pointed head towards Lyra and shot a giant ice shard at her. Lyra, preoccupied with instructing her Togekiss did not notice the attack until it was too late.

"Kotone!" Silver screamed.

* * *

_(Two hours ago)_

Lyra felt sick to her stomach when she noticed where his gaze fell. She wanted to explain it wasn't what it looked like, but now was not the right time. Releasing herself from his hold, Lyra excused herself to run back to her room. After she finished her training, she had left her pokeballs in her room.

Running down the halls, and up the stairwell, Lyra burst into her room while throwing off her red sweater and slipping into her leather jacket. Knowing the consequences of such a battle would earn her some battle wounds, she hoped the tough leather would fend most of them off. Grabbing her great ball she hesitated before pressing the center button. Appearing in a flash of red light the Machamp stood and greeted his owner.

"_I take it we're ready to kick some butt?"_ He asked, punching both sets of fists into his hands.

"I don't want you fighting."

Muscles stood, his mouth agape in shock. _"What?"_

Lyra shook her head once more, her face downcast. "I don't want you fighting. Mewtwo… he's too strong, if you get hit by his psychic you get really hurt. Put in a comma even."

"_I guess I will just have to dream of you then._" Mr. Muscles said with a laugh.

"This is serious!" Lyra rebuked him. "I can't risk you getting hurt!"

Muscles clamped a hand on her slender shoulder and held her gaze with his. _"Ly, I can't risk you getting hurt, either. I promised I would take care of you, protect you, fight for you… you can't stop me."_

Lyra sighed in defeat. She knew she had lost before the conversation had begun. "Just…. Just be careful." She warned. "I can't lose you."

The Machamp ruffled her head. _"You can't get rid of me that easily. I promise."_

* * *

"Kotone!" Silver screamed.

Lyra, noticing the ice, remained frozen in place, unable to move, unable to look away as the distance between her and the shard closed. She squinted as a flash of red light appeared before her. The light took the form of her Machamp as he knelt down in front of her and caught the ice shard with his bare hands. The slick ice slid through his hands as he struggled to keep his grip. The attack finally came to a halt as he held the end of the shard in his hands. "M-Muscles?" Lyra asked, shakily while reaching towards him. He continued to sit in his knelled position wordlessly, his body trembling from the cold. Lyra looked down reluctantly and saw the tip of the shard pierced through his back. The clear ice became coated in a red hue as pools of blood formed around him. "Muscles!" She screamed, sitting in front of him. She gasped in horror, clamping a hand over her mouth, as she took in the sight. The thick ice shard, ten inches in diameter had thoroughly impaled the Machamp in the chest. Muscles glanced at his trainer with watery unfocused eyes, his breathing labored and unbalanced. _"Ly... are you alright?"_ He asked, while coughing up blood into his lower hand.

"Y-yes, I am fine." She responded trembling. His blood began to flow more freely as it warmed and melted the ice. "You're going to be okay, you'll be okay." She muttered over and over, her hands too shaky to call him in his ball. He rested a bloody hand on her trembling hands. She looked at her friend, hot tears streaming down her face.

"_I'm, glad…."_ He coughed again, this time it sounded more gurgled. _"That you're okay."_ His eyes rolled back as he fell to his side.

"Muscles!" She screamed, shaking him.

The entire battlefield was glued to their spot, their attention on the pair. Even the Team Rocket grunts had ceased their attacks. "Oh shi- everyone, immediate rendezvous, now!" Silver screamed. At once all the selected psychic types used their teleport to evacuate the team to their chosen rendezvous point. Leaving behind a handful of grunts, Archer, Petrel, Giovanni, Ghetsis, the Shadow Triad, their pokemon, and a pool of crimson blood.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Giovanni growled angrily at the greenette. He stepped towards him, threateningly, but was cut off by the protective Shadow Triad. "I need that girl alive. You nearly impaled her!"

Ghetsis inspected his fingernails unconcerned. "My apologies, I suppose I have a thing against brunette girls."

Giovanni forcefully calmed himself before excusing himself. Ghetsis continued to stare at the man's back, his green eyes narrowed. Ever since N's defeat, that girl, Touko, had been seeking out his sages and defeating them one by one, while he sat rotting in jail. It was thanks to the Shadow Triad that he gained his freedom back. Once Touko caught wind of his escape she left Unova in search of him. Thankfully he always remained one step ahead of her. After he found Kyurem, he began to devise a new plan, one that would devastate Unova and allow him to rule it with an iron fist. But he needed help to get there. When he found Giovanni and heard about his plan to gather all the legendries together, his mind ticked as he placed the pieces together. Upon summoning all the legendries, it would undoubtedly deliver either Reshiram or Zekrom to his feet. Then, he could finally use the gene splicers and fulfill his plan. "How is the development of the gene splicers coming along?" He asked one of the Triad members.

"Excellent, Sir." He said, bowing his head. "The resources that Giovanni has available, had proven most useful for our goal."

"Good, good," Ghetsis smiled, while glancing at the man, several yards away. After the gene splicers were finished and Kyurem took on his new form, he would start with freezing over Johto and its miserable residents. "He doesn't even know what's coming." Ghetsis smiled cruelly.

* * *

Archer glanced back at the suspicious green haired man. "Sir, if I may, I don't trust that man."

Giovanni nodded as he walked through the empty streets. "I expect he will attempt to backstab me as soon as he gets what he wants." He said flippantly.

Archer frowned. "Sir, how can you be so casual about it? Why not cut him off now? We've secured the city and we have Mewtwo." He opened the door to the Goldenrod Radio Tower, letting his boss in.

"Because, my dear Archer," He began. "Although he will undoubtedly turn traitorous, his assistance is valuable. As long as the League continues to stand against us, we have a shared enemy. Besides, I have withheld one tiny detail with the man." He stepped in the director's room, pausing his speech for dramatics.

"Which is?" Archer asked holding his hands behind his back; taking the bait.

"Arceus. Once I have Arecus in my grasp, there is nothing the League or Ghetsis can do to stop us. Once his use for us had run out, I will cut him off." Giovanni sat back in the comfy leather chair with a content sigh. "I trust the secret base is still in operation?"

Archer nodded. "Yes sir, we disguised it as a warehouse for the Goldenrod Department Store after our defeat three years ago. They have been buying it since."

"Good." Giovanni grinned. "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

The psychic types teleported the League to the Safari Zone, located west of Cianwood. The area had been closed off, as instructed by Ethan, the owner. After discussing possible rendezvous points, the Safari Zone was agreed upon to be the best location. It was private and secluded. Nurses, waiting on call, jumped into action as the League arrived with their army of battered trainers and pokemon. Dragonite was rushed to urgent care while Mr. Muscles was sent immediately to the Emergency room. They feared if the Machamp was placed in his capsule during his weakened state, he may not ever wake up. Trained surgeons worked to stop the bleeding as the ice continued to melt. Using a heavy compress on the pokemons chest, they removed the stained ice and discarded it. Nurses ran in, covering his body with heated blankets in an attempt to keep his body temperature up. The doctors refused to let anyone, even his trainer, come into the operation room.

The medical center lulled to a quiet hush as the hours passed. Dragonite had been placed in a recovery bath; a tube filled with medicinal liquid, while Mr. Muscles had been moved to the recovery room. Everyone greeted the Machamp in his bed, everyone but Lyra. She continued to sit on the bench, staring at the floor with dead eyes. Silver, stepped overly quietly and handed her a can of hot soup from the vending machine. "How's he holding up?" He asked softly.

Lyra accepting the soup and stared at it blankly, as if unfamiliar with it. "Surgeons said they closed the wound and stopped the bleeding." She swirled the soup in her hand, watching the herbs mix with the broth. "Most of his internal organs have been ruptured. He's stable but won't last through the night." Her face felt tight from all the tears she had shed while in the waiting room. After hearing the news of his condition, she felt a piece of her die inside. She couldn't protect him, she failed as a trainer, and now the only thing she could do was wait for death to take him. She felt sick and empty inside.

Silver lowered his head in respect. They sat in silence, neither of them talking, neither of them eating. "Why aren't you in there with them?" He finally asked, motioning to the window where all her pokemon visited their comrade.

Lyra shook her messy hair. "I wanted them to have their time together. Besides… I'm scared." She admitted, her voice feeble.

Silver craned his neck back in thought. "When my mom was sick in the hospital, I was too scared to see her too." He offered, softly. The brunette looked at him, giving him her full attention. "I was still a kid when it happened, so I thought that if I saw her, it would become real; but if I didn't see her, then maybe, miraculously, she would get better." He paused, his voice strained. "But she didn't. And I never got to say goodbye." He looked at the girl beside him, his eyes glassy at the memory.

The look in his eyes matched the pain in her heart. Standing she thanked Silver, handing him back the untouched soup. "Thank you, Silver."

"Of course." He nodded. He watched her step into the room and excuse herself so she could speak with the fighting type alone. Silver heard a whimpering as he felt a warmth on his lap. He ran his hand along the umbreons smooth coat. "You should go in there too, you were on their team once." He told him.

Shadow shook his head sadly. _"Lyra should have time with Muscles…"_ Silver nodded his head in understanding while he continued to stroke his quivering back.

* * *

Ah,_ there she is."_ Mr. Muscles smiled weakly, grimacing from the pain from his abdomen. _"I was worried you wouldn't stop by."_

Lyra slunk into the chair beside his bed and hung her head. "How can you still smile at a time like this?" She asked, her voice cracking. She felt his hand brush her cheek, willing her to face him.

"_Because you are safe." _ His red eyes had dulled, no longer vibrant with life. _"That's what matters."_ Lyra cracked, crying into her fists. She told herself she wouldn't cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. _"Hey, now. No tears."_ He said, brushing them away with a thick finger.

Lyra caught his hand in hers and held it tightly. "You can't leave me… I need you."

Mr. Muscles frowned. _"Ly, I'll always be with you."_ He poked her in the sternum. _"I'll always be in your heart."_ She nodded, shuddering as she fought to hold back her tears. _"Did I ever tell you, the day I met you in Mt. Mortar, I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen?"_ She shook her head as she continued to hold his hand. _"It's true,"_ He continued, looking at the ceiling lights. _"Now, you're a beautiful woman. I couldn't have asked for a better life."_ He sighed, content.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, pushing her forehead against his hand.

He tightened his hold on her hand, his grip weak. _"Don't be. If I had the choice, I would die for you over and over again. I have always loved you, Ly."_

Her eyes widened as she looked at the Machamp. His dull eyes fluttered shut and his hand dropped, yet a small smile was still planted on his humanoid face. Lyra sat, still as a stone, as she searched the Machamps face, waiting for any sign of life. A breath of air, a laugh, anything. When the minutes ticked by she finally gave in to her grief, clasping his cold hand she sobbed, soaking it with her hot tears.

Her team outside wailed over the loss of their friend. Blaze held grief-stricken Pharos. Wish nestled onto the floor, all the happiness he had collected over the years could not cover over the pain they felt. Ruby, roared in pain and anger as she curled her large body around her comrades. Belle, unable to shed any tears, slunk to the floor, overwhelmed by the grief she felt from everyone. Reluctantly, she took her leave, unable to stand the emotional pain. Shadow howled sad cries as he sat in Silvers lap. Silver, too, bowed his head in grief. Setting the Umbreon down to be with his former team he stepped into the recovery room. Placing a white sheet over the Machamp he stepped over to the sobbing girl. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to her room.

He walked silently, passing by the people gathered in the halls, waiting for the news of Muscles condition. Word of his passing had spread quickly. As Silver passed by, each Gym Leader, nurse, and Elite Four member silently bowed their heads in respect. Reaching her designated room, he sat her down on the edge of the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Lyra continued to sit, unable to speak or move, and stared blankly in front of her. Silver came back in holding a wet washcloth and gently washed off the dirt and dried blood from her face and hands. After wringing the bloodied rag out, he carefully pulled off her boots and laid her down on the bed.

"Please don't go." She called out softly, her voice a whisper. "I… don't want to face the nightmares alone."

Silver nodded in understanding. That was the strange thing about death, it always brought nightmares. "Do you want Phantom to use Dream Eater?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No… I just want you to stay. I need you." She finally croaked, rolling on her side.

Silver hesitated, unsure of what to do. After making up his mind he shut the partially opened door and shook off his heavy boots. Crawling onto the bed he leaned against the headboard and pulled the exhausted girl towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers while she lay against his chest. She sniffled as the tears slowed, until finally sleep overtook her.

* * *

Belle sat on top of the roof in silence as she watched the moon rise. The overwhelming sadness she felt from everyone filled her body with so much grief, it physically pained her. She jumped when she heard a soft noise behind her. Turning her head she spotted the Gengar approaching her. She remained silent as she watched the ghost sit beside her on the roof. After studing him she spoke. _"You are Mister Silver's pokemon; Phantom, if I am not mistaken."_ She said, her voice soft.

The Gengar nodded his head. _"Are you alright?"_ He asked, concerned.

"_I will be. Thank you for your concern."_ She said as she continued to gaze up at the moon.

Phantom frowned as he tried to think of what to say. As a ghost type, he was not naturally grieved by death, nor was he affected by it. But the grief of the Gardevoir upset him. However, he was never one for comforting. If anything, people needed to be comforted because of him. He jumped when he felt her hand over his. Blinking, he looked up at the Gardevoir.

"_Thank you, Phantom. You're presence… it's soothing."_ She added, her cheeks tinted. _"You don't have to say anything, I know how you feel."_

Phantom grinned, happy he could help the Empath, regardless of how. He held her thin hand in his stubby one. _"Glad I could help."_

* * *

**Allow me to single handedly destroy your weekend with this chapter. I cried as I wrote this. Not just because Mr. Muscles happened to be my FAVORITE pokemon in this fic, but he is based off the Machoke on my FireRed game. So for me, it was really personal. **

**Even so, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Although his death was depressing, it really opens the door to Lyra and Silvers relationship. On a similar note, the next chapter definitely makes up for how depressing this one was.**

**R&R**


	28. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Lyra found herself wandering through the thick mist, waving a hand in front of her as she attempted to clear it. "Hello?" She called out. She had never seen this place before, but she knew where she was. She continued to wander aimlessly in her lucid dream, curious and scared to know what would await her. The sky above her was black and the floor below her was like quicksilver as it reflected her image. Finding a clearing in the mist she stepped through it and gasped when she saw the image of a four armed humanoid with his back turned to her. She reached out, then quickly retracted her hand. Her guilt drove her into fear. The figure, sensing her presence, turned to face her. The Machamp lit up as he gazed at her. _"Hello, Ly."_ His skin on his chest had been knit, leaving behind a faint scar.

She choked back a sob as she ran into his arms, to her relief he returned the hug. She loosened her hold and shook her head sadly. "This isn't real." She stated, her eyes downcast.

"_So?"_ The Machamp replied with a shrug. _"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy our company together."_

She laughed at his optimism. Even if it were only a figment of her subconscious, she gained a certain amount of comfort from it. "Why are you here?" She asked the representation.

Muscles, smiled as he looked at her. _"Because there is something I have to tell you. Something important."_

"What?" She asked. She could feel her dream state weakening, their surrounds began to fade as she began to wake up. "Please, tell me!"

Muscles placed one hand on her shoulder while he cupped her face with another._ "You must remember to love. Find love, and when you do, never let it go."_ He smiled as his form began to fade away. _"Never forget to love…"_

"Kotone?"

Lyra gasped as she woke from her dream, her heart beating erratically. She scanned the room, searching for the voice, when she could find it she looked up and saw Silver staring down at her. She had fallen asleep between his legs, curled up against his chest. He gently wiped away the tears that she had unknowingly shed. "I'm okay." She said at last, holding his hand.

He frowned, unconvinced. "You were crying in your sleep… was it a nightmare?"

Lyra shook her messy ponytail. "No, actually, quite the opposite." She smiled at the memory, deciding to keep it to herself. Looking the redhead over, she gave him a questioning look. "You… you're still here."

"Of course I am." Silver replied. "Why would I leave?"

Lyra fiddled with her hands nervously, unsure of how to answer. "Well, I know you have a lot of work to do, and a lot of responsibilities to take care of… I mean, that's more important than staying her with me-" Her ramblings were cut off when Silvers lips suddenly locked with hers. She widened her eyes in surprise at the unexpected kiss.

Pulling away Silver ran his hand along her face. "You are more important. And I am never leaving you." He pulled into a second kiss, this time, more passionate. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, all thoughts of the war left their minds. Lyra gave into the pleasure of his affection and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. For that moment, the only ones that existed in the world were them. She unknowingly slid her hands up his shirt and along his hard abs while he worked at unbuttoning her thick leather jacket. He paused his work when his knuckles brushed against something hard. Breaking their kiss he leaned back to admire the object around her neck. His eyes widened in recognition as he rubbed a thumb along the chipped moonstone that hung to the silver chain around her neck. "You kept it?" He asked, breathless.

She placed a hand over his and gazed into his eyes. "Of course. I always kept it close to my heart." She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. She felt that his kiss would consume her whole body. She could barely breath, much less think, as he kissed her. He undid her ponytail, allowing long brunette locks to cascade down while he ran his fingers through her hair. Pressing his tongue against her lips, he asked for permission to enter once more. When she allowed him entry he explored her mouth and caressed her tongue with his own. The sensation sent pleasant shivers down her spine. The experience was knew and exciting. Her fingers trembled as they traced his collarbone.

Silver trailed down as he kissed her neck and gently sucked on her soft skin. He moved his hands from her hair to her waist, gently massaging her hips with his thumbs. When she rewarded him with a soft moan, he felt his self-control slipping. He fought internally as he wanted nothing more than to toss her down on the bed and make her his. Moving his mouth down to her collarbone he ran his tongue along her skin, causing her to gasp.

Lyra craned her head back, gasping for air, as she allowed him to continue his work on her neck. Her attention became divided when she heard the faint sound of bells in the distance. Straining her ear she listened once more, and again heard the faint chiming. "Silver." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He grunted, preoccupied.

"Silver." She said once more, a little louder.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Listen."

Reluctantly he obeyed, listening for the phantom noise that distracted her. When he picked up the sound of bells he sent her an inquisitive look. "A bell?" He asked, uncertain.

She nodded while facing the closed draped of the window. "I think it's the Clear Bell." She said. When she heard the sound again her face split into a wide smile. Pulling his arm she urged him to get up. "Come on! We have to go see!" She grinned excitedly, pulling her messy locks into a ponytail.

Silver groaned in protest as he watched her fix her hair and button her partially opened jacket. "Yeah, give me a minute." He growled, stomping towards the bathroom.

Lyra couldn't help but giggle when she heard him turn on the cold shower. Within a few minutes, he stepped out wearing the same black shirt and khaki pants as the day before, his hair towel dried. Lyra cringed realizing she had neglected to take a shower before she fell asleep. The redhead nodded, signaling he was ready to leave. As they walked through the Safari Zone dorms, Silver grasped her hand in his own. Lyra looked up in surprise. When he offered her a small, shy smile, she returned it when a beaming one. Tightening her grip on his hand the two stepped out into the morning sun.

Other members of the League had stepped out when they heard the sound of the bell. Shielding their eyes with their hand they stared into the bright sunlight. Descending from the skies was none other than the Ho-oh, Suzaku. _"Greetings, Lyra."_ He said, bowing his regal head.

"It is good to see you again, Suzaku." She replied with a sad smile.

"_Yes, although I wish the circumstances were different."_ Despite being miles away, he had heard about the loss of Mr. Muscles and came immediately.

* * *

The League gathered outside, split into two sides as they waited for the funeral to begin. Belle walked down the center, telekinetically carrying Mr. Muscles linin wrapped body and placed him on the bed of logs and twigs they had gathered earlier. Everyone bowed their heads in respect as the massive legendary bird took center stage. Crossing over to Lyra he bowed his head. _"May I have the honor of igniting the flame?" _He asked, his head low to the ground.

Lyra reached out and stroked his crown feathers. "Of course. I think he would be honored."

Suzaku stepped over to the bed holding the Machamp and ignited the flammable linin with his fire. The rainbow hued flames consumed the linen, body, and logs until nothing remained. Lyra watched until the flames died out, listening to the conversations around her with half an ear.

"It's not easy losing a partner." Blue commented to Red. "The day I lost my raticate… I never thought I could battle again."

"I was always suspicious as to why you were in the Pokemon Tower. I am so sorry." Red replied softly. "The important thing, is for us to care for the friends we have now."

"How is your dragonite?" Blaine asked the Dragon Tamer.

"He is badly damaged but he will recover. How is Lyra holding up?" He asked, his words dripping with concern.

Blaine sighed sadly. "She is devastated but thankfully she has Silver to help her through it."

"Yes." Lance commented, glancing at the pair. "I don't think there is a person better suited than him."

"Kotone?" Silver asked, squeezing her hand. The flames had long ago died out as she continued to stand, frozen in place.

"Yeah?" She asked, softly, not moving her eyes from the ashes piled on the ground.

"Come on, let's go." He said, gently tugging on her hand. She nodded slowly, following his lead.

* * *

The rest of the evening involved the League speaking to one another, checking on their Pokémons wounds, and giving their condolences to Lyra and her team. Lyra accepted their condolences with a quiet grace, thanking them for their concern. Occassionally she would glance at her team, worried. Belle had found comfort in the Gengar's presence while Wish stayed close to the Ho-oh. Ruby, preferring privacy, swam in the waters below the cliffs. That left Blaze to try and comfort Pharos. Lyra sighed with a frown before walking over to the pair. She sat down silently beside the ampharos.

"_I don't blame you."_ Pharos said, softly.

Lyra nodded her head appreciatively. "You don't have to do this, you know. Battling. If you want I can-"

"_No!"_ Pharos cut her off, looking up. _"I want to fight. I want… to avenge Muscles…"_ She lowered her head solemnly.

The young woman sighed, understanding the feeling all too well. "If that's what you want, I won't stop you. But you have to promise me something."

She tilted her head, "what?"

"You have to promise me you'll be careful. Don't risk your life because of your grief. I've been there, it's not easy." She bit her lip before continuing. "If you can't promise me, then promise to Muscles. He would't want to see you hurt, no matter what."

Pharos nodded her head, while wiping away a tear. "Thanks Lyra." She said, wrapping her arms around her trainer.

Lyra returned the hug and ran her hand along her back. "Of course. I'm always here for you guys."

Pharos stood to excuse herself, leaving Blaze and Lyra to themselves. They sat in silence, unsure of what to say. _"I'll watch over her."_ Blaze offered. When his trainer gave him a look he offered a smirk. _"That's what you wanted to ask me, right?"_

She forced a laughed and stared at her clasped hands. "You really do know me well."

"_Just so you know,"_ Blaze continued while taking a stand. _"None of us blame you. We all know you did everything you could."_

She nodded her head sharply. "Thank you, Blaze."

* * *

Blaine excused himself from Pryce and Koga and he walked over to Silver. The young man had remained silent as he watched Lyra speak with her pokemon across the room. The older man sighed as he stood by his side. "You really care about her don't you?"

Silver continued to say nothing, only the lowering of his gaze indicated he had heard the older mans' words. "All I wanted was to protect her." He said at last, narrowing his eyes. "That's all I ever wanted."

"But you could not protect her from this." Blaine finished, nodding his head in understanding.

Silver forced a laugh as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Ever since she got back, I have been so busy with trying to find Giovanni. I thought if I found him first, I would be protecting her. I basically ignored her." He added bitterly. "In the end, I almost lost her. If it hadn't been for Mr. Muscles then…"

"Hey now." Blain interrupted his downward spiral. "What matters is not what-ifs or maybes. What matters is now. Don't torture yourself with thoughts like those, son. It's not good for you." He clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

Silver lowered his hand and studied the man. Offering a weak smile he nodded. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Anytime, by boy. Promise me you'll keep looking after her." He removed his dark shades to look at the boy in the eyes, demonstrating his seriousness.

"I will." Silver said, holding his gaze. "I promise."

* * *

The following day, Lance, Lyra, Red, Silver, and Suzaku met in the meeting room to discuss their next plan of action. With Ghetsis' strength combined with Giovannis' force, they were severally outmatched and out manned. They were going to need help. Suzaku offered to remain with Lyra, filing in Muscles spot on her team. Lyra graciously accepted his offer. Lance spoke of finding others that could help. He mentioned the former Elite Four members that had retired but were still in prime fighting condition. Red, agreeing with the Dragon Tamer mentioned his cousin that had completed the League Challenge but left the region as he earned his Championship. They all agreed this was the best course of action. Meeting adjourned, they stepped into the large lobby where the rest of the league waited patiently.

"Thank you all for waiting." Lance said, drawing the crowd's attention. "Given our circumstances, we have come up with a solution." He motioned to Lyra, inviting her to continue.

"When I was traveling through the different regions," Lyra began. "I met a lot of strong trainers along the way; all of them worthy of being called champions. It's our plan to fly out to those regions, gather their strength, and return before Arceus is summoned. According to the vision Mew gave me, we have less than a month."

The crowd fell into whispers as they spoke to their neighbors. "How do you plan to make it back in time?" Lt. Surge called out. "A trip to Hoenn alone would take nearly a month by S.S. Ann. And she's the fastest ship in the fleet."

Lyra turned to the rainbow hued bird beside her. "Suzaku has agreed to take Silver and I to the other regions. With his Extremespeed, we can make it to Hoenn in under a week." The Ho-oh flapped his large wings to emphasis the point.

"When will you leave?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight." Silver answered. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"Meanwhile," Red added. "I will be starting a new campaign, looking for anyone who is willing and able to fight. If you have family, friends, friend of a friend, anyone… we need their help. If we don't fight back now, we will lose both Regions to Giovanni and Ghetsis."

The crowd fell into silence as they took in the information. It was finally Blue that broke the silence, sporting his infamous cocky smile. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? It's time we show them exactly who they're messing with."

* * *

**Nevermind the fact Suzaku is back, Silver finally kissed Lyra! (only took you 130,000+ words...)**

**Sorry about the complete BUTCHERY of this chapter. I wanted to knock this one out, especially after how sad the previous chapter was.**

**As always, thanks for your awesome support and reviews! Have a great weekend!**

**R&R**


	29. Enter: Hoenn!

The once still clouds high above the ground were split into thin wispy trails as the legendary rainbow pokemon tore through them leaving his passengers chilled with the cool vapor. His powerful wings flapped effortlessly as he soared through the open skies at Mach 1, the speed of sound. The two passengers mounted on the Ho-oh rode in silence the sound waves whipped passed them so quickly, it left them with an almost deafening quiet. Regardless of their speed, they couldn't speak, the high altitude reduced their breathing to shallow breaths. The only form of communication came from the male passenger occasionally tightening his hold around the others waist; the signal offered, not just as a sign of his presence, but in a silent comfort.

Lyra squeezed his hand, a silent acknowledgment, while facing forward with her face pressed into the nape of her pokemons neck, the strong winds causing tears to streak from her eyes. She was grateful for the silence. Every time she thought about the moment they shared, the kiss the exchanged, her face would burn, her heart would thud erratically, and her head swarmed with confusion. In the heat of the moment, she let her passions get the best of her, an attempt to lessen the grief in her heart. It was true, she cared deeply for the man, that was something she came to accept years ago. It was the reason she hung the chipped moonstone around her neck. It served as a constant reminder of her love. The weight of the object paralleled the weight in her heart. Again her mind swarmed with the same question that plagued her for three days; did Silver feel the same way? She refused to accept the belief he took advantage of her weakened state. Silver was no prince charming, but he was far from villainous. She knew he cared for her to some degree, his countless actions proved that fact, but to what degree? She jumped as she felt his hold tighten once more. Lifting her head she was want warranted a second squeezed, they had finally reached the Hoenn region.

Suzaku circled the small island called Ever Grande City, as he slowed down and made his descent towards the Pokémon League. Silver loosened his hold around the woman so he could admire the view below them. The lush island stood as a stark contrast to the expansive ocean it occupied. The steep walls protected the island from wild oceanic pokemon and unwelcomed visitors. The only point of access was the massive waterfall that roared in the otherwise silent waters. Silver wondered where the water source for the waterfall came from, but decided it must be due to heavy rains throughout the year. Flying over the cave that sheltered Victory Road, Suzaku made his graceful landing before the orange brick League.

Sliding off, Lyra reached up and caressed the Ho-oh's crown feathers. "Thank you, Suzaku." She stretched her stiff limbs and tried to shake the numb tingling feeling from her sleeping legs.

"_IT WAS MY PLEASURE, CHILD. NOW, IF I MAY TAKE LEAVE, I WOULD LIKE TO REST MY WINGS."_ The Ho-oh said tiredly.

Lyra smiled sympathecially, petting his cheek once more before recalling him into his heavy ball. Clipping the ball to the empty spot on her belt she took a deep breath before looking up at the tall building. She glanced at the tall red head standing beside her and studied his expression. His eyes glowed with a certain fire that she recognized all too well. Coming all the way to Hoenn, reaching the Pokémon League, and not being able to challenge the Elite Four burned within him. She smiled when she saw his passion for battling. It was, after all, the reason she came to love him. With a chuckle she pushed back the large glass doors and stepped into the lobby.

Unlike the grandiose three-story lobby of Kanto with it's warm reddish-brown and gold furnishings, Hoenn had retained it's classic, yet simple, appearance. The room was wide and spacious, decorated with golden slate tiles and amber colored walls. There were two glass tables with goldenrod and salmon colored cushions where challengers could wait until they were called to battle. To the left, was a pink haired nurse ready to heal any injured pokemon, and to the right was a shopkeeper selling valuable healing items. Between the two counters was the entrance to the Elite Four, being guarded by two men dressed in matching orange suits. Silver inwardly cringed with all the clashing colors but followed Lyra's trail as she walked up to the two men.

"Hello," she greeted, not so much out of courtesy but of custom. "I would like to request an audience with the Champion."

"I am sorry Miss, but the Champion is currently out- Miss Lyra?" The guard all but shouted as he recognized the young woman.

"My how you've grown!" The second guard chimed in. "It's been over two years since we last saw you!"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Lyra smiled awkwardly while rubbing her neck. She had just turned sixteen when she challenged Hoenn's elite four, it was hard for her to believe she was so young when she left her home region. "Anyway," she continued. "I was hoping to speak with Steven."

The guards glanced at one another before the first guard spoke up. "I'm sorry, Lyra. But Steven Stone retired from his Champion duties shortly after you earned the title Champion yourself, and we have no way of contacting him."

Lyra's eye widened in surprise. He had mentioned retirement before she left, but the reality of it was still a shock. "Then who is the current Champion?" she asked.

"A young man by the name of Brendan." The second guard answered.

"Brendan..." She turned the name over in her mind until her memory kicked in. Taping a finger to her lips she asked, "Brendan, you mean Brendan Ruby?"

"The very one." The guard answered. "Unfortunately he is currently out. You see, he likes to slip out frequently." He sighed in an exasperated tone. "Unlike other Champions, Brendan requires all challengers to set up an appointment for a battle, rather than waiting around the League."

"Makes sense to me." Silver spoke up, causing Lyra to jump. She had nearly forgotten about her silent companion. As he spoke, Lyra fetched her pink pokegear from her bag. "If the Champion wants to maintain his strength and abilities, he should be out training rather than waiting around for others to defeat him." He nodded his head to emphasis his point.

To her surprise the guard nodded in agreement. "You share the same thinking as Brendan."

"I can't seem to reach him." Lyra said softly as she pulled her pokegear from her ear; a crackling sound emitting from the device. "He must be out of calling range. Do you know where he is?" She asked the guards.

"Last I heard he mentioned something about the Ancient Tomb on Route 120." The first guard raised his head in thought.

"He left just a couple days ago." The second guard added. "You might still find him there if you leave now. Otherwise he is scheduled to return in three weeks to turn in his monthly report."

Silver and Lyra glanced at each other, knowing that time was of the essence. "Thanks," she finally said to the men. "We'll try finding him. Thank you for all your help." She bowed slightly.

"It was our pleasure. Wonderful to see you once more, Miss Lyra." They smiled and returned the bow.

Exiting the large building, the two young adults stepped out into the open air. The floral scented breeze brushed against them, causing the woman to smile. Hoenn remained such a peaceful region. She found it refreshing like a cold glass of water on a hot summer day. However, now was not the time for nostalgia, they had a mission to focus on; she reminded herself. Reaching for her belt she was stopped as Silver placed a hand over hers.

"You and your pokemon should take a break." He said softly, while pulling out a ball of his own, a small smile on his face. "Let me help for a change."

Lyra stood, frozen, as she watched his expression. Ever since she returned home, she had been so preoccupied with the mission at hand, she barely took a step back to admire the man Silver had become. She remembered a time where he spoke abusively to his pokemon, harshly to her, and asking for his help, warranted a threatening 'you owe me'. He was selfish in nature and worked only for himself and his goals. That boy was now a shadow compared to the man standing before her. He had done so much for her since she had returned home. She bit her lip as guilt seized her for thinking he had taken advantage of her a few days ago. Her mother was right, Silver was a good man.

Unaware of her internal analyses, Silver had called his Crobat and affectionately rubbed his head while he waited patiently for the girl to respond. When she finally came to, he held out his hand to help her mount the large bat-like pokemon. Lyra wrapped her arms around his waist as they were lifted into the air. A smile graced his face as he felt her tighten her hold, surprised by the speed his pokemon possessed. "Alright, where to?" He called out over the wind once they had reached the peak of his crobats ascent.

Lyra pointed to the larger landmass of Hoenn, "you're going to head out northwest!" She shouted, her words nearly carried off by the wind. Obediently the large double-winged bat soared like a rocket towards their designated landing. Enjoying the silence for an entirely different reason, she rested her head on Silver's back, inhaling the scent of his cologne she had not noticed earlier. It reminded her of cinnamon, spicy and intoxicating.

Reaching the secluded Ancient Tomb surrounded by six pillars, the two adults dismounted the Crobat and stepped towards the tomb. "What is this place, exactly?" Silver questioned as he glanced around the secluded boulders.

"It's rumored to contain the legendary golem, Registeel." Lyra answered while slinging her bag over her shoulder. "People say all three of the Regis live here in Hoenn, but it's rumored their master, Regigigas lives in Sinnoh." She gave a shrug as they entered the empty crypt. The room was no more than a hole burrowed out of the small mountain. Its floor, walls, and ceiling were of uncut rock. She glanced around until she found a section of braille cleverly hidden on the far side of the wall. Closing her eyes, she ran her hand along the tiny bumps, focusing on the engraved message.

"You've never been here, before?" Silver asked, in surprise.

"Never got the chance." She admitted, opening her eyes while pulling away from the wall. "I always wanted to though."

Silver nodded in understanding. "So what does it say?" Confident in her abilities to decipher the code.

"'Those who inherit our will, shine in the middle.'" She quoted while stepping towards the center of the room. Taking out a pokeball, she released her Ampharos. "Pharos, could you please use your Flash?"

"_Of course."_ She nodded with a small smile. Pharos had recovered well thanks to the support her team offered, even so, her face and voice held a hint of sadness. Closing her green-tinted eyes, she focused on the electricity stored within her body. In a compact burst she released a flash of blinding light, effectively illuminating the room. A hidden door on the engraved wall opened up, revealing a dark cave.

"Thank you, Pharos." Lyra smiled as she recalled the pokemon, not wanting to push the electric type more than she had to. The young adults peered into the cave, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"You really think that Brendan guy is in here?" Silver asked, blinking away the last of the darkness from his vision as he stepped through the door.

"Knowing him, probably." Lyra said, looking around the tall vaulted ceiling. Judging by the outside shape of the tomb, she guess that Registeel was tucked away in a room, similar to the one they entered, just beyond the cave. As they followed the rough path, the sound of Silver's chuckling caught her attention. "What is it?" She asked, intrigued.

Silver covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his laughter. "Sorry, I just remembered something." He chuckled once more before gaining is composure. "That time I followed you into the Ruins of Alph, I thought you were crazy for digging around in that ruin."

"Okay, first of all, I wasn't digging I was solving a puzzle." Lyra retorted, her hand on her hip. "Secondly, I solved it, didn't I?"

A grin spread over his face as he admired the girl. "Yes you did. What I am trying to say is... when I watched you solve that puzzle... that's when I really saw you for the first time. It made me want to know the girl that could outsmart a team of certified scientists."

Her lips parted slightly as her jaw loosened. She never imagined that a single event would be so paramount in her life. Yet she too found herself drawn to him after that night. Ethan had led her to believe that Silver, a villainous thief, would not hesitate to yell or even hit her in anger. Instead, he proved those thoughts wrong by carrying her out of the underground ruins. If it hadn't have been for the Ruins of Alph, their relationship may never have developed beyond rivals. The question was, what exactly was their relationship?

She was torn from her thoughts as she heard the grinding of stone on stone. Covering their ears, they sent each other questioning looks. "That must be Ruby!" Lyra shouted excitedly while jogging towards the sound. She was stopped when a hand clasped her wrist.

"Don't run blindly towards the sound, idiot!" Silver seethed between his teeth. She would never cease to make his worry.

"Sorry." She laughed out of embarrassment. He released an exasperated huff and rolled his red eyes.

Together the two of them traveled deeper into the cave until they saw the figure of a young man about their age with his back turned to them recalling a pokemon back to it's ball. "Man, I really thought that would work." He griped at his failed attempt. He wore a red and black vest with baggy black pants and a red headband with white sticking out. Hearing the visitors approach him, he turned his ruby red eyes towards them. He studied them curiously until he recognized his friends face. "Lyra!" He shouted cheerfully, running over. "I never thought I would see you again!" He exclaimed dramatically while lifting the unsuspecting girl into the air.

She squeaked in surprise and squirmed in his grip. "Don't be so dramatic! Now, put me down!" She laughed, relived when her feet touched the rocky floor.

"Hahaha, sorry!" He laughed, running a hand over the white of his head. "Guess I got excited it all. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, we're here looking for you." Lyra smiled.

"Ah, couldn't keep away huh?" He smiled coyly. He laughed when she shot him a look. "I'm just kidding. Who's your friend?" He asked eagerly.

"Silver." He said, measuring the other male carefully with his eyes. After sizing him up and sensing he was of no threat, silver relaxed. "It's nice to meet one of Kotone's friends."

Brendan looked between the two until his lips parted into a crooked smile. "Aw, you have pet names for each other? That's so adorable!" He clasped his hands together and made a love-struck face.

"It's not like that!" Silver nearly shouted defensively. He grunted in irritation and walked a few steps away.

Lyra couldn't keep from laughing at his demise. "You shouldn't tease him too much." She said between laughs, once he was out of hearing range. "He can get a little shy sometimes."

"You mean a little tsundere sometimes." Brendan corrected, chuckling to himself. "Alright, I'll go easy on him." He winked playfully.

Lyra sighed while shaking her head. "So Ruby, are you here to find Registeel?" She finally asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I already found Regirock last month so I came here to find the next one on my list, unfortunately I can't seem to figure out how to get to the chamber it's hiding in." He placed one hand on his hips while he ran his hand over the white of his head with the other. "I was hoping to use brute force but the wall wouldn't budge."

"Wait. You were trying to break down a wall while underground? That would cause a cave-in!" She exclaimed in a panic.

"Hey it's no big, the wall didn't even bud-"

_SKKKEERRCHHH_

All three adults stood like stone statues, fearful to move while the grinding of stone continued to echo throughout the cave. "You were saying?" Lyra whispered harshly to the male. He shrugged while his hand hovered above his belt, his eyes roving the ceiling. Lyra brushed her head when she felt a tiny prickle on her scalp. Her eyes widened as she brushed off several small pebbles. Looking up she saw the integrity of the ceiling was beginning to give. Before she could move or even scream the ceiling burst like an over flooded dam. She felt a powerful force slam into her left shoulder, sending her flying out of the way from the falling rubble. She heard Brendans faint voice shout her name until the large rocks cut out his voice completely. Coughing the disturbed dirt from her lungs she glanced through squinted eyes to her left. The force that had saved her live belonged to none other than Silver. As soon as he heard the rocks begins to grind, agitated from their resting place, he had grabbed the girl and slid out of the way. He coughed as he remained leaning over her, protecting her from any more debris that would decide to fall. "Are you alright?" He struggled to ask, the dust coating his dry throat and tongue.

"I'm fine." She wheezed, sitting up. Running a hand over his shoulder he flinched at her touch. "You're hurt." She said, moving her fingers to examine the wound.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me." He whispered, catching her hand. He held her eyes with his own and shook his head. "We have more important things to worry about."

Looking at their surroundings she saw that he was right. The rubble had not only separated them from Brendan, but from the exit as well. They were trapped. She wiggled her arm free and reached for Blaze's pokeball. Before she should summon him, she was stopped.

"That's not a good idea," he said plainly. "Blaze's fire will eat up all the oxygen we have. Besides, moving any of the rocks could cause it to cave in even more. We will have to wait for Brendan." He sat up and coughed as the dust continued to agitate his lungs.

Lyra clipped his ball back to her belt and sat up as well, rubbing her neck from the whiplash. Resting her head against the wall she stared at the rocky ceiling. Silver was right, moving their surroundings without knowing how much rock had piled up, was too risky. They would have to wait. She watched as Silver struggled to move his arm, wincing at the pain. She frowned and rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for. Crawling over towards the red head she reached for his shoulder once more.

"Kotone." He said, trying to stop her.

"Let me help." She said, stubbornly, holding up a med pack. "Believe it or not, I do have some experience with cleaning and dressing wounds." She decided to leave out the part that it was due to her own clumsiness she decided to finally learn. When she saw his stubbornness fade she pulled back his sleeve, cringing when she heard him hiss in pain. After pulling out a small flashlight to examine the wound she saw his entire left shoulder was covered in a large gash, no doubt by a falling rock. "This is going to hurt, okay?" She said softly, her brows knit together in concern.

"Just get it over with." He seethed.

Uncapping the bottle of hydrogen peroxide she gingerly poured the clear liquid over the bloody mess of torn flesh. Silver clenched his fists and grunted in pain as the wound bubbled up, the liquid effectively disinfecting the area. Wiping away the bloody froth with a sterile cloth, Lyra grabbed her gauze and wrapped his shoulder.

"Thank you." He finally breathed, as she continued to wrap the linen tightly around his arm.

"Thank you for saving me." She responded, cutting the gauze with her small scissors. Giving the clean dressing a light pat she smiled, admiring her handiwork. "Better?"

"Much." He ran his fingers along the gauze and offered her a small smile.

After replacing her medical supplies to her bag she sat beside Silver and rested her head against the rocks. "What now?"

"Now we wait."

The small space fell into silence. Silver closed his eyes while Lyra fiddled with her hands in unease. She watched as the twisted her thin fingers together, similar to that of a tentacools tentacles. Not being able to take the silence further she bluntly asked him, "why did you kiss me?" He face burned as her self-consciousness's took hold of her. She had wanted to ask him that question for so long. For days she thought of the right way to confront him. Now, she threw all those hours of contemplation away and dove in, the direct way.

His eyes opened instantly but he continued to stare at the ceiling in thought. After several moments of silence passed he asked, "why are you asking me?"

Again, she fiddled with her fingers in nervousness, her heart heavy with worry. What would be his answer? "I just want to know..."

"If I care about you?" He asked, his voice closer than before. Lyra turned to see him leaning in towards her, his eyes level to hers. She sucked in a sharp breath as she stared into his blood red eyes. He reached his right hand towards her and ran a knuckle against her cheek, his eyes softening. "You know I do." She continued to sit, frozen in her spot, unable to speak as the male closed the distance between them. Despite their kiss, his close proximity still made her nervous and excited. Her lips trembled as he ran a finger along her bottom lip. Her face burning, she closed her eyes, allowing his touch to overtake her senses, her lashes fluttering. She could feel his hot breath against her ear as he leaned in further. "I will always care about you, Kotone."

The sound of grinding rock and falling stones interrupted the private moment, reminding its prisoners of their unfavorable conditions. Lyra pressed against his chest, afraid of the ceiling collapsing on them. Debris and dirt landed beside them, filling their small prison. Shutting her eyes she waited for the inevitable to come, they would surely be crushed. Like a powerful blast she felt an unexpected dry heat consume the cave. Lifting her head the watched as the ceiling continued to collapse until a large boulder was removed, revealing the true cave ceiling. Poking his head through Brendan peered in the small chamber. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we're here to save you." He grinned as the colossal Groudon roared beside him.

* * *

The two cloaked men dismounted the Blastoise and stepped onto the pier of Vermillion City, careful to hide behind the docked cruise liner. One of the cloaked figures recalled the Kanto Starter and looked to his partner. The second figure surveyed the area, once he was certain their arrival had not been seen, he spoke. "It's all clear, Red."

Red simply nodded his head in understanding. Adjusting his black hood he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It had been only three days since their defeat to Giovanni and Ghetsis yet to Kanto and Johto it felt likes months. After their retreat to the Safari Zone, Giovanni marched to the Pokémon League, his army of Rocket grunts behind him and announced his victory over the two regions. The Rockets had kidnapped Mary, the reporter for Goldenrod Radio Tower, and forced her to broadcast their victory on national television while Giovanni stood triumphant in the Champions room. A symbol of the Leagues defeat. He took ownership over the regions and declared anyone associated with the League was a criminal and a threat to the government. Any sightings were to be immediately reported, by law. Failure to do so would result in imprisonment. To keep unwanted travelers out, every port in the regions was blocked off. The only travel option was the Magnet Train, carefully monitored by a selected team of Rockets. Without the Gym Leaders, The economy plummeted as the pokemarts were forcefully closed and Gym battles were banned. Instead, the Gyms were converted into brutal Pokémon fights, often resulting in death. The alternative forced many to compete in these battles and gamble their wagers over the sudden loss of their income. Overnight, the two regions had been overtaken by Team Rocket.

"Damn that man." The other cloaked man, growled, shaking his fist. "How dare he do that to MY gym!" The Viridian City Gym had been the first to be converted, as it once belonged to Giovanni himself.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now, Blue." Red whispered harshly. Confined to Johto, Red and Blue were forced to travel through the ocean surrounding the regions in order to reach Kanto. Reaching the continent was the easy part of their mission, staying out of sight was the difficult part. For Red, he was accustomed to being a ghost in society. Even if he was seen, his finder often doubted themselves as Red would quickly slip out of view. Blue, on the other hand, was accustomed to drawing attention to himself. As the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and the first Kanto Champion since Lance, he sought to bask in the limelight.

Turning down a quiet street Red knocked against the heavy wood door. Noise from within the room was instantly silenced as footsteps were heard approaching the door. A males voice called out through the heavy door. "Only members of the Pokémon Fan Club are allowed access at this time."

"I am a member." Red replied coolly. He ignored the incredulous look his friend shot him. After a few seconds, the lock clicked and the door opened revealing a large man. Red reached into his wallet and pulled out a Rapidash and Ferrow printed card and handed it to the man. The man took the card and studied it before handing it back. Opening the door, he allowed the two entry. "Please, Brother, come in."

"Brother?" Blue asked, removing his brown hood to give his friend an inquisitive stare.

"Don't be rude." Red replied, dismissing any further words he would say. Pulling back his black hood he stepped over to the Fan Club President. "It's good to see you again, Sir."

The fattened man laughed heartily in his chair as he regarded the young man. "Ah, Red. It has been many years since I last saw you. I would love to converse more about my lovely Rapidash and Ferrow but I assume this visit is no social call."

Red nodded, secretly relieved he did not have to bear another longwinded speech about the two pokemon. "We're looking for capable people to help fight against Giovanni."

The room broke into hushed whispers. Being involved in such a rebellion would be an act of treason. The President stroked his beard in thought. "You are asking much of us boy. However, the pokemon here are not for battling, instead, they are treated as equal members of our conservative club. No one here had taken the path of fighting." He nodded his head slowly.

Red studied the man silently before shifting his gaze to the right. "Not all of you." He said, as his gaze landed on a silver haired man, standing quietly beside the wall.

The man, dressed in black clothes, narrowed his steel blue eyes and studied Red. "I don't believe we have met." He replied, avoiding the statement.

"I don't have to know you to recognize that look in your eyes." Red replied. "You're a pokemon trainer."

"You don't know what you are saying, boy." The President spoke up, rising from his seat. "You must leave Steven out of this."

"It's alright." The man, Steven said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You are right, I am a pokemon trainer. In fact, I am the former Champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone."

Blue crossed over towards the man, his voice echoing in the clubhouse. "Wait, you're a CHAMPION and you never bothered to help us before? You should have been there!" He shouted in anger. Red sent his friend a sharp glance but Blue ignored it.

Steven hung his head sadly. "You are right, I should have been there." He said softly. Raising his head he stared down the brunette. "However, you assume my absence was due to a lack of concern. That is furthest from the truth. I avoided the conflict between Team Rocket and your regions because I was afraid my actions would result in a global war. If Giovanni had learned I came from Hoenn, what would stop him from trying to seek vengeance on my home?" He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes in frustration. "If I had known this would be the result of my absence... I would have fought beside you."

"You can do that now." Red stated.

Steven stood in thought as he weighed the consequences of his actions in mind. Finally he released a airy laugh and smiled at the two men. "Alright, I will fight with you."

"Steven, think about this first." The President implored. "If you join them, it is only a matter of time before you are defeated and caught!"

"With all due respect, Mr. President," Steven smiled at the old man. "Red is right. Trainers develop a certain look in their eyes. If I were to stay here, it's only a matter of time before I am found, defeated, and caught. Perhaps this way I can be of use." He offered the old man a compassionate smile. When he arrived in Kanto, he was a stranger, having no family and no friends. The President of the Pokémon Fan Club took him in as one of his own, since then, he has been able to call Kanto his second home. He had a duty to try and protect those people.

A heavy banging was heard from the outside of the clubhouse, the rattle echoing in the room. The room fell to silence as the voice barked out. "Team Rocket, open up!" The man continued to bang on the door, frightening the club members.

"Damn, someone must have seen us and tipped them off." Blue hissed. "Now what? We're trapped."

"Not quite." The President spoke up, "come, this way!" He beckoned the three men to follow him towards the large statue behind his seat. Entering in a code in the 10-key pad a chime sounded and the statue moved to the side revealing a hidden passage. "Quickly, you must escape."

"Thanks old man." Blue grinned before climbing in the tunnel.

"Sir." Red nodded respectfully, following after his friend.

Steven stood by the passage, studying the older mans face. "Mr. President..." He said softly.

"Don't you worry about us. We'll be alright." He nodded his head and smiled as all the members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Steven finally said before slipping into the tunnel. As his feet touched the ground he heard the statue lock back into its original position. Not a moment later her heard the sound of a heavy thud and splintering wood as the Rockets finally broke down the door. He stared up the ladder with a heavy heart. Despite everything the Club had done for him, he still put them in harms way. His darkening thoughts were broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The best way to save them, is to defeat Giovanni and take back the regions." Red stated, his eyes level.

Steven sighed and followed the two cloaked men. "You're right."

The trio continued making their way through the dark, damp corridor. The air was thick and musty from the mold growing along the sides of the walls. The only sounds were the dripping of stale water, their footsteps treading through the stagnant puddles, and the occasional Raticate scampering past. After nearly an hour of silence passed, aside from the occasional complaint from Blue, Steven spoke up. "I did not realize Team Rocket would prove to be such a tyrannical adversary. Have they always been this way?"

Red shook his head but it was Blue that spoke up. "No, they've always been more of a nuisance than a threat in the past. Mister Somber back here defeated their leader when he was only fourteen."

"Is that so?" Steven asked, impressed.

"They're defiantly not the same group as before." Red added quickly, diverting the spotlight. "They're on a whole other league now."

"I see." Steven said contemplatively. He glanced behind them, his face etched in worry. _Please be alright, Mr. President..._

* * *

Brendan helped Silver out of the pile of rubble while Lyra stood staring at the eleven-foot pokemon beside her. "You captured Groudon?" She asked, her voice filled with wonder.

Brendan clapped his hands together, shaking off the dust, and hopped down the rubble towards the girl. "Sure did!" he beamed. Reaching towards the Continent Pokémon, he smiled softly. "But I prefer to think of it as he caught me."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, reaching the two. He struggled to keep his balance as his left arm hung uselessly at his side.

Brendan scratched his head in thought. "Well, ever since I first saw Groudon, I felt like I had some sort of connection with him. Almost like he chose me."

Lyra nodded her head, "Maybe he did. I mean, Ho-oh chose me, after all." She shrugged.

"No way!" Brendan shouted excitedly. "You caught Ho-oh? That's so awesome, Lyra!" He shook the girl by the shoulders in his excitement.

Silver pulled the girl to his side, out of reach of the enthusiastic male. "Alright, less shouting and more escaping. I don't know about you, but I ready to leave this damn tomb."

The three adults exited the Ancient Tomb and were greeted by the blinding sun and a worried Crobat. The Crobat flew towards the redhead at such force, it nearly knocked him over. Silver chuckled as he stroked his head. "It's alright, Bane. We're okay." The bat-like pokemon cooed happily under his masters hand. Lyra stood back, grinning as she watched the pair.

Brendan stretched his arms and folded them behind his head as he spoke, "so I ask again, what are you guys doing here?" He waited patiently for the pair to answer, intrigued with what they might say.

Lyra glanced to Silver before responding. Taking in a deep breath she said, "we need your help. Our home regions are in trouble. " She bit her lip in thought before continuing. "You see, we lost to the gang, Team Rocket, and their leader, Giovanni. But I don't think he is satisfied with stopping there. I believe he is going to try and control all of the regions. That's why we are looking for anyone that can help."

Brendan stood in thought before he spoke. "Well, if that's the case, we need to find Professor Birch. If we fly out now, we'll make it before nightfall." He pulled out a ball and summoned his bird pokemon, Swellow, as he motioned for the two to follow him.

Lyra hurriedly crossed over to Silver and his Crobat to climb on. Once she was situated the pair took flight, easily catching up with the Champion. While the two flying types soared though the air towards Littleroot Town, Lyra spoke over the noisy winds rushing past them. "Hey Ruby, how is the Professor doing, anyway?"

Brendan shouted in response, "She's doing good! She's still getting accustomed to her new position but that's normal."

"She?" Lyra questioned, confused. When she last visited Hoenn, Professor Birch had been a larger man in his late thirties.

"Yeah. May, the professors daughter, finally got her doctorate and became a professor herself. But don't let her title fool you, she is every bit my equal when it comes to fighting!" He beamed, his face shining with pride.

The two flying pokemon landed on the soft grass of Littleroot Town, surrounded by a thin forest. The town of three homes was aptly named, as it stood as the smallest town in all of the regions. The two men recalled their Pokémon back and walked towards the concrete building with a teakwood roof. As the trio approached the building, the sound of an irritated woman's voice rang out in the peaceful atmosphere.

"And don't come back until you catch at least one Pokémon!" She shouted. The doors tore open as a young boy dashed out and madly ran past the group, oblivious to their presence.

"Well she seems charming enough." Silver said sarcastically, folding his arms, wincing when the movement agitated his shoulder.

Brendan simply laughed as he pushed the doors open. "Sapphire, are you scaring the newbies again?" He grinned cheekily.

The young woman, dressed in a white lab coat turned to face her visitors when she heard her nickname. She wore her signature blue headband over her shoulder length brunette hair. When she spotted her friend, her blue eyes lit up in excitement. "Ruby!" She squealed, rushing over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped into the air, forcing him to catch her. "It has been way too long!"

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized weakly, while setting her down. "I've been busy with Champion duties, you know."

"Pff, yeah right. More like slacking off from your Champion duties." She rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "So who are your friends?"

Brendan smiled as he waved to the two beside him. "This is Lyra, I think I told you about her once a couple years ago."

"Oh, yeah..." She said, taping her lip in thought. "The traveling girl. I remember you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Same." Lyra smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"And this guy here is Silver; not much of a talker." Brendan added in a whisper everyone could still hear.

"Woah, you're name is Silver?" May asked, starry eyed.

"Um, yes." Silver said hesitantly, unsure if he should respond or flee.

"Wow, that is so cool! You're actually named after a precious metal! I'm totally jealous." May began to pout as she contemplated her given name.

This earned her a laugh from Brendan. "Never mind her." He said, patting her shoulder. "We've been calling each other by Ruby and Sapphire for so long now, she wishes it were her real name."

"I almost changed it too, when I received my doctorate." She added almost defensively.

"Yeah, I don't think your dad would have been happy about that one." Brendan added with a sigh and a shake of his head.

* * *

The four young adults sat at a table within the closed laboratory, discussing the reason behind the Johto visitors. After Lyra explained the situation with Giovanni, Team Rocket, and the Unovian Criminal, Ghetsis; the two Hoenn citizens sat together in silence, absorbing all the new information.

"It's only a matter of time before this Giovanni guys attacks the other regions, huh?" Brendan asked, somberly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Silver replied, his voice steely. "But if we can gather enough forces before the solar eclipse at the end of the month, we might stand a chance."

"Do you really think..." May started, her voice small. "He can summon Arceus?"

"With Mewtwo at his side, I believe he can accomplish anything. Besides, he has already defeated the Kanto and Johto League. That's something we never thought possible." Lyra sighed while craning her neck back to stare at the ceiling.

The room fell to silence again as they contemplated the weight of their decision. Brendan and May exchanged a glance and then a smile. Together, they had defeated Team Magma and Team Aqua, together, they were unstoppable. "Well, looks like the only reasonable decision we can make is to join you in your fight." Brendan grinned, eager for a battle.

"Really?" Lyra asked, her face filled with optimism.

"Defiantly!" May added while throwing a fist in the air. "We can't let you kids have all the fun, can we?"

"What about your duties as Pokémon Professor and Champion?" Silver questioned, bringing them back to reality.

"Well my dad can handle Hoenn just fine on his own, I mean, he's been doing so for years anyway." May said, leaning back in her seat.

"To be honest, I was thinking of retiring as Champion." Brendan admitted.

"What?" His friend asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Well," he began, with a shrug. "It's been fun but it's a big responsibility, plus it's really restrictive. It's just not me. Besides, I already found a new replacement, Wallace from Sootopolis has agreed to take over the position as soon as I step down. That reminds me, what about Wally, do you think he could help?"

May shook her head as she thought about their greenette rival. "He's a good trainer but his asthma prevents him from traveling too much. I don't think traveling region to region to engage in a war would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brendan nodded in understanding. "Well you two, I guess you're stuck with us."

"That's great, thank you so much!" Lyra beamed, relieved for the additional help they had found.

"There's one problem though." Silver spoke up, putting a halt to their premature celebrating. "The only way we reached Hoenn as fast as we did was by flying on Ho-oh. There is no way he can carry all four of us, even if he is a Legendary."

"Oh that's no problem." May smiled while hopping up to her feet. "Kyogre is fast and can easily carry all of us."

"You... captured Kyogre? The sea basin pokemon?" Lyra asked, her brown eyes wide.

Brendan stood and threw his arm around his friend, pulling her into an awkward side hug. "See, I told you she was every bit my equal."

* * *

Woah, an update! I know, right?

Thank you everyone for waiting as patiently as you have. I wanted to take my time with this one and really plot everything out before I barrel through and (potentially) write myself into a corner. With that being said, I hope this was worth the wait!

I can't remember who I have private messaged back and who I haven't, (it's been too long) so for now on I will write my responses down here! (unless of course it's personal, I am not that shameless)

**Reading Addicted: _Thank you for waiting for so long for their kiss. I hope it was worth the wait! I spent hours contemplating how their first kiss would go. ^3^_**

**GuiltyCrown09: _Yes, yes indeed. I couldn't let this fanfic go beyond a T rating. However, I have a feeling Silver will try and push that boundary. -_-;_**

**Sakura Touko: _I know! I feel the same way! It was hard killing off a character (fictional or not) but in the end it really led to Silver finally, um, confessing? Sure, we'll call it that for now._**

**Caroline Nadia: _Me too, me too... Although I have to admit, as a writer I am proud my work pulled at your heartstrings. #shameless_**

**Lychee-ran: _Um, yes! Brendan does appear! lol You're getting ahead of me. Are you secretly reading my script? *looks over shoulder*_**

**Master1631: _Thank you! And here it is! :)_**

**SoulSilverShipper888: _Ahh, thank you! I am so happy you like it! =^_^=_**

**Spectrumsempravada: _He was, he really was... :( On a different note (tangent -) I started working on a pokemon comic three years ago which had Mr. Muscles character. When I scraped the project, I didn't want the character to go to waste so I imported him here. I think that is why he is the most developed Pokémon personality here._**

**Cwproffitt3621: _Look, I replaced the last cliffhanger with a bigger one! I know the feel though, I have the bad habit of picking up stories after they've died years ago._**

**Leeniex: _Ahhh, thank you so much, I can't believe you feel that way about my fic! I am so honored! :D_**

Thank you again for all your reviews and comments, they really help me keep going when I hit a literary rough spot.

R&R Luv you guys!


End file.
